ENTRE EL CABALLERO Y EL DUQUE
by ichelchan2124
Summary: Anthony no ha muerto, y junto con Candy van a Inglaterra donde la pecosa conoce a un duque rebelde dispuesto a todo por la mujer que le gusta….que hará Candy….se quedara con el dulce amor de Anthony…..o sucumbirá ante la seducción de Terry…CAPITULO NUEVO!
1. Chapter 1

_Aquí le traigo esta nueva historia esperando que les guste y que me dejen un review……_

_Bien….en esta historia Anthony no ha muerto, y junto con Candy van a Inglaterra donde la pecosa conoce a un duque rebelde dispuesto a todo por la mujer que le gusta….que hará Candy….se quedara con el dulce amor de Anthony…..o sucumbirá ante la seducción de Terry…..les presento esta historia titulada………_

**Entre el caballero y el duque………**

**Prologo…….**

Ha pasado un tiempo desde que Anthony se calló del caballo y milagrosamente no le sucedió nada…….la tía abuela tuvo el susto de su vida pero fuera de eso todo salió bien…..Candy y Anthony se hicieron novios formales y todo siguió con su rutina normal……unas semanas después les llego a los primos Andrey y a Candy una carta del tío abuelo donde les indicaba que tenían que ir al Real Colegio de San Pablo situado en Inglaterra como todos los años…..por lo tanto tenían tres días para empacar e irse……pero una ferviente pecosa no quería irse tanto tiempo sin despedirse de su querida colina de pony y de sus dos madres…..como ella les llamaba a la señorita Pony y la hermana Maria y en contra de todos…agarro unas cuantas pertenencias y se escapo a ver su queridas personas antes de irse…..para cuando los demás se dieron cuenta ya era demasiado tarde y tenían que irse…..George prometió que se encargaría y que les redactaría una carta a los primos donde decía que Candy llegaría después debido a que estaba enferma y no podía viajar en el barco…….así Stear, Archie y Anthony se fueron….y Candy tuvo que tomar un barco diferente donde conocería cierto duque que sin darse cuenta iba a cautivar su corazón…..el problema era…..que su corazón ya tenia dueño…..o no??

_Les gusto…..dejen su review para continuar con esta historia….._

_Además les tengo dos noticias…..la primera es que estoy de vuelta con nueva historia…..la mala es que no tengo PC….se fundió la fuente de poder y con esta ya van tres veces…como no tengo dinero me tengo que esperar a fin de mes que me paguen para arreglarla y ahorita estoy trabajando en la compu de mi hermana pero solo dios sabe cuando me la prestara y si acabare los capítulos…..de todos modos espero no dejarlos tanto tiempo sin historia y aun así déjenme comentario para saber ok…..cuídense y hasta la próxima_


	2. el barco de las presentaciones

_Primero lo primero…Candy Candy no me pertenece y este fic va sin fines de lucro, lo pongo porque en el anterior capitulo no lo hice jejejejeje…….._

**El barco de las presentaciones………**

Finalmente Candy había abordado el barco en el cual se iba a Inglaterra todo parecía ir bien y normal, se llevaba bien con el capitán del barco y con clin a su lado nada podía salir mal….eso era lo que la pecosa pensaba hasta que……

-damas y caballeros-habló un voz-les tengo que comunicar que un barco ha sufrido un accidente y siendo este barco el más cercano nos han encargado ir a rescatar a los náufragos, por lo tanto tardaremos tres días más en llegar a Londres, esto debido a que nos tenemos que desviar para ayudarlos, espero su total apoyo y comprensión en estos momentos

La gente no decía nada, estaban impactados con la noticia que apenas y podían procesar las palabras dichas por el hombre que claramente se veía era el capitán del barco…algunos parecía no agradarles mucho la idea pero no dijeron y nada….y finalmente la voz de una mujer se hizo presente…..

-capitán…..si en algo pudiéramos ayudar para apoyar a estas personas me gustaría que no los hiciera saber

El capitán miro a la mujer, se dio cuenta de que era la chica rubia y pecosa que viajaba con un mapache

-señorita Andrey creo que entiendo lo que me quiere decir, sin embargo ellos estarán solo un par de horas, los náufragos van hacia América y este barco los llevara a otro que se encargara de llevarlos a su destino….pero si pudieran darles asilo en algunas habitaciones el par de horas que estén con nosotros seria de gran ayuda

-entonces creo que podemos organizarnos para acomodarnos para compartir las habitaciones, donde duermen dos bien pueden dormir cuatro las camas son amplias y creo que todos podemos acomodarnos bien

-yo no estoy de acuerdo!!...por que debemos de darles nuestras habitaciones!!...no sabemos que clase de gente son!!...que tal si intentan robaros nuestras pertenencias!!-habló un pasajero no conforme con la idea de la pecosa y el capitán y rápidamente los inconformes comenzaron a alzar la voz también

-si!!...tiene razón!!

-podemos auxiliarlos pero esto tampoco es hotel!!

-yo no estoy de acuerdo y no pienso darle alojo a nadie!!

-pero por favor señores comprendan la situación-intento convencerlos el capitán-sean generosos

-no pienso hacer nada de lo que me pide!!...yo pague por mi camarote y no lo comparto con nadie

-por favor-intervino Candy-solo será un par de horas

-ya dije que no señorita-habló desdeñoso el primer pasajero-y no pienso cambiar de opinión!!

-pero…

-he dicho que no!!

-señores…..les pido por favor que guarden la calma-habló un joven solo un poco mayor que Candy, de aproximadamente de la misma edad de Anthony-y usted-se dirigió al pasajero que le grito a Candy-le suplico que no le hable así a una dama….no es cortes y no es de caballeros…..porque no quiere ayudar a esos pobres desdichados que se están hundiendo en estos momentos….es que acaso su ser egoísta no le deja espacio para aquellos que en verdad lo necesitan, de verdad va a dar muestras de egoísmo y de poca humanidad solo por que teme que le roben sus pertenencias, solo va a compartirles el cuarto y si tanto miedo tiene de infectarse de la pobreza por que mejor no se saca el corazón y el alma primero…..le aseguro que lo tiene mas podrido y enfermo que las personas a las cuales vamos a ayudar

Nadie dijo nada…..todos los rebeldes bajaron la cabeza avergonzados y comenzaron a decir que iban a ayudar y que habían exagerado…….Candy se quedo asombrada por el carácter fuerte del joven a su lado….su mirada era fiera y retadora, sabia que era de esos que no aceptaban un no por repuesta…sin embargo sus ojos ocultaban una gran tristeza…se preguntaba que era lo que le pudo haber pasado para tener una mirada tan melancólica y para cuando quiso saber su nombre….ya se había ido….se quedo en su ensoñación que cuando despertó él ya se había ido y ahora no sabia en donde buscarlo

-señoritaaa!!...señoritaaaa!!-gritaba George, pero al ver que no le hacia caso…agarro aire en sus pulmones y…..-SEÑORIIITTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

-AHHHHHH!!-grito Candy asustada llamando la atención de todos-no tienes que gritar con hablarme un poco alto te hubiera puesto atención!!...George solo rodo los ojos y le dijo….

-lo siento señorita es que no ponía atención por eso tuve que gritarle

-en serio!!-totalmente asombrada-cuantas veces me llamaste??

-un par de veces, y luego subí un poco la voz, y luego jejejejeje…le tuve que gritar

-lo siento mucho George

-no se preocupe señorita…..pude ver que se quedo observando al joven que la apoyo…y después de eso……ya no le puso atención a nada

-de verdad??...es que no pensé que nadie me apoyaría…y luego él….sabes como se llama

-no…pero al parecer pertenece a la antigua realeza de Londres

-ahh-fue todo lo que dijo-"parecía de verdad un rey…tan noble y tan fuerte"-se quedo vagando en sus pensamientos que no reparo en la manera en la que pensaba de ese joven y sin pensar mucho menos que Anthony era su novio, se marcho del lugar sin decirle nada a George, dejándolo impresionado por su conducta y pensativo sobre si le gustaba aquel joven

El barco tomo el rumbo donde se encontraban los náufragos y Candy comenzó a organizar las habitaciones de tal manera que nadie se fuera de su camarote y evitar principalmente los problemas que pudieran suscitarse…..después fue a la cocina para organizar la comida, pidiéndoles a los cocineros que hicieran una ración menor a la hora de servir con el fin de economizar mientras los desamparados estaban y el resto del viaje….no volvió a ver al joven, pero se sorprendió mucho cuando el capitán le dijo que él había dispuesto a dejar su camarote completamente libre

-de verdad dijo eso??

-si

-y en donde va a dormir él??

-dijo que una sabana y una hamaca en la parte superior sería suficiente

-queee!!...pero…

-no se preocupe señorita Andrey, él joven Grandchester es muy amable y……..

-Grandchester!!...-sonrió-así se apellida

-ehhh…si….así se apellida…..y dijo que no le molestaba que al contrario hacía un favor a esas personas desamparadas

-y no tiene miedo a que le roben sus cosas??

-no….dijo que no traía consigo nada de valor y que aunque lo trajera no le importaba perderlo

-ahhh

-puedo ver que le gusta el joven

-quee!!...-se sonrojo completamente-nooo!!...claro que no…es solo que…es decir….yo tengo ya un novio…y me espera en Londres…y este joven….bueno….me sorprende su valor…es todo…y yo me tengo que ir discúlpeme-termino por decir y salió de la vista del capitán

-quee!!...-se sonrojo completamente-nooo!!...claro que no…es solo que…es decir….yo tengo ya un novio…y me espera en Londres…y este joven….bueno….me sorprende su valor…es todo…y yo me tengo que ir discúlpeme-termino por decir y salió de la vista del capitán completamente apurada

-jajajajajaja!!-rio escandalosamente el capitán-que tiene un novio….con la cara que pone cuando se menciona al duque…..lo más seguro es que este novio sea ficticio…jajajajajajaja!!

Después de eso las cosas sucedieron demasiado rápido….llegaron por los refugiados y se quedaron unos días mientras abordaban el otro barco de regreso, las cosas sucedieron de manera normal y durante todo ese tiempo Candy no volvió a ver al joven, cosa que le intrigaba bastante, busco por todos los lugares aprovechándose de que era de las pocas personas encargadas de atender a los náufragos, pero nada….pasaron los días y llego el otro barco para llevarse a las personas a su destino, el barco tomo su rumbo normal y la noche antes de llegar a Londres hubo una fiesta en reconocimiento al valor del capitán y todas las personas por mostrar su amabilidad

-y con esto queremos agradecer al capitán y a todos ustedes que mostraron un generoso corazón, siendo la ultima noche que pasamos juntos como amigos me es grato pasar al banquete y al baile

-señorita Andrey no sabe la gratitud que le tengo por haberme ayudado tanto con este asunto

-no se preocupe capitán no es nada…siempre me ha gustado ayudar a los demás

-pues este banquete más que en honor mío debería de ser para usted señorita

-capitán….este fue un esfuerzo de todos hasta de los menos cooperadores, sin su ayuda no lo hubiéramos podido lograr

-creo que tiene algo de razón….jejejejeje

-capitán lo necesitamos en la cubierta-llamo un marinero

-eh…si claro…me disculpa señorita-dirigiéndose a Candy y después a George-señor, me retiro

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza y se dispusieron a sentarse para comer un poco, George la invito a bailar y ella acepto

-George…cree que alguna vez llegue a conocer al tío abuelo, es decir….Anthony y los demás han dicho que nunca los han visto y que pocos en la familia lo conocen y no hablan mucho de él…porque??

-bueno…..el señor se la pasa viajando por cuestiones de negocios, es por eso que casi nadie lo ha visto y soy yo quien me encargo de muchos asuntos, pero tal vez algún día…y quizás llegues a saber como es su tú padre adoptivo

Candy se sonroja levemente…-supongo que si….es extraño que tenga un padre…he vivido huérfana toda mi vida y de repente tengo familia

-esto la hace feliz

-si….muy feliz….jajajjajajaja……George-le llamo Candy

-si señorita

-quisiera ir a polvearme la nariz-ir al baño-me permite

-claro..

Candy se fue en dirección al baño…llego a refrescarse un poco, al parecer tanto baile y vino la habían mareado y tomando en cuenta la cantidad de gente que había se acumulaba mucho calor…con el fin de tomar aire subió a la cubierta dándose cuenta de que el aire era frio y había mucha neblina, comenzó a caminar entre ella llegando hasta uno de los lados del barco….se quedo pensativa viendo hacia el mar, hasta que por el rabillo del ojo alcanzo a ver que había alguien más allí….con lo curiosa que era fue a ver quien estaba

-"quien esta ahí…-pensaba la pecosa-esta niebla no me deja ver…..parece que es un joven…..y esta llorando….Anthony…"…..Anthony-dijo en voz alta llamando la atención del joven

-disculpa…como me llamaste…"quien es??"

-perdóname te confundí con alguien más…"es el joven ingles"

-me confundiste…..como me vas a confundir con alguien más…"es la pecosa"

-perdona……porque estabas llorando

-jajajajaja…yo no estaba llorando de seguro viste mal por la niebla señorita pecas

-señorita pecas!!-reclamo enojada-como que señorita pecas maleducado

-jajajajaja!!...-rio sarcásticamente-nunca había visto tantas pecas

-quuueeee!!..pero como te atreves!!-Candy estaba armando un escándalo pero en ese instante llegó George

-señorita….pero que hace aquí, entre hace frio aquí afuera….disculpe…platicaba con alguien??

-si…platicaba con un maleducado….-volteo a ver donde estaba del joven-ahhh!!..ya se fue…no puede ser

-señorita haga caso a mi recomendación o se va a enfermar de verdad…mañana llegamos a Londres y no podemos pretextar otra enfermedad

-tienes toda la razón…..será mejor que entre…además mañana veré otra vez a Anthony-se sonrojo levemente y después solo pensó-"me gustaría volver a ver otra vez a ese joven"

La mañana llego y Candy tuvo que despedirse del barco y del capitán, bajó con George de lado caminando por la bahía de Londres…..llegaron a un coche que estaba estacionado y de repente…….

-SORPRESAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!-salieron del coche casi empujándose Archie, Stear y desde luego…Anthony

-Anthony!!...-fue lo único que dijo Candy para aventarse a los brazos de su novio y darse un beso fugaz en los labios

-mira tanto esfuerzo en planear todo esto y ella solo se fija en él….ni nos toma en cuenta

-relájate Stear ya deberías de saber que en el mundo de Candylandia no existe nadie más que Anthony…jajjajaja-dijo Archie llamando la atención de Candy que se volteo a verlos furiosa

-pero que les pasa a ustedes dos….si hubieran esperado unos instantes se darían cuenta de que también iba a saludarlos….además que clase de novia seria si no saludo a mi novio primero

-no les hagas caso querida…les da envidia

-envidia dices??-gruño Stear

-pues si…me toco la novia más bonita no lo crees-provoco Anthony

-vamos…vamos-calmó Candy-no es para tanto…por que mejor no me llevan a conocer el colegio

-si tiene razón-la secundo Archie-ya es hora de que conozca la cárcel

-creen que clin pueda entrar??

-no…pero no te preocupes ya lo tenemos solucionado-habló Stear

-y como es eso??

-bueno…a miiii-enfatizándose-se me ocurrió hacerle una casa en un árbol en el bosque de la escuela…así podrá estar cerca de ti y no lo confiscaran tampoco

-esa es una buena idea!!...muchas gracias Stear

-de nada bella Candy

-deja de adular a mi novia-dijo un celoso Anthony

-y tu deja de ser tan celoso…soy tu primo y sabes que la quiero de manera diferente a como tu la quieres y la respeto

-entonces por que lo haces??

-pata provocarte y la verdad funciona muy bien

-sangrón

-vámonos ya quieren??-intervino Archie-se nos va a hacer tarde

-ahhh-suspiro Stear-...esta bien….tienes razón vámonos se fue en dirección al carruaje siendo vigilado por la mirada de Anthony, Canyd y su hermano

Durante el camino no dijeron mucho ya que la discusión anterior había tensado el ambiente y nadie se atrevía a decir nada…..finalmente llegaron al colegio…Candy se dio cuenta rápidamente de lo grande y espacioso que era….fue directamente a conocer a la hermana Grey mientras los chicos se hacían cargo de clin….de ahí se fue directamente a su habitación donde aprovecho para recostarse un momento y dormir…después de todo mañana seria su primer día y esperaba que fuera inolvidable…..y de verdad que lo sería…….

_Continuara _

_Este es oficialmente el primer cap y espero que les haya gustado, como ya se dieron cuenta y me hicieron mención acertadamente en un review, no específico una pareja principal y eso es debido a que ustedes como lectores de este fic van a votar a través de sus reviews con quieren se quede la pecosa….así que tienen el poder de elegir y yo como su fiel escritora hare lo que ustedes dicten…el final lo deciden ustedes….pero mientras llega habrá mucho drama, romance, traición, mentiras, enredos, acción, humor y muchas, muchas cosas más……y respondiendo a los reviews….._

_myrslayer: una nueva adepta...eso me gusta...aqui esta este nuevo cap...espero te guste y ya sabes que hya que votar...voten...voten..._

_Tsukikotenshi: aqui esta el segundo cap...y lo de mi pc por cierto va para laaaarrgooooo...pero le voy a secuestrar la lap top a mi hermana jajajajajajajajaja!!_

_clara: pues como veras...hay que votar...cual es tu favorito??_

_reeven: jejeje...bueno sino quieres que sea Terry el que gane vota en cada cap...ademas creo que todos los que hemos visto la serie nos preguntamos eso...si Anthony siguiera vivo se enamoraria de Terry...y digo creo...algunos tal vez nunca pensaron esto hasta que leyeron fan fics_

_yajaira: te mande mi mail espero te haya llegado sino luego te lo paso ok_

_Hasta la próxima……_


	3. el duque de Grandchester, Terry

_Candy Candy no me pertenece y este fic va sin fines de lucro_

**Te presento al Duque de Grandchester…Terrence**

Ya era la mañana siguiente en el Real Colegio de San Pablo y Candy amanecía en su recamara…como le había indicado anteriormente la hermana Grey tenia que portar todos los días un uniforme, no podía salir de la escuela, cada quinto domingo les daban permiso de salir del colegio para verse con sus familiares, puede rondar por las tardes cuando no haya clases por el colegio, cumplir con sus deberes, no acercarse a las habitaciones de los chicos, un montón de cosas más que debía de cumplir para no ser castigada o expulsada….

-"pensar en todos esos deber hace que me duela la cabeza……pero en fin…los tengo que cumplir…no puedo decepcionar al tío abuelo y en especial a la tía que ha sido muy amable conmigo y finalmente me muestra algo de afecto"-abrió su ropero y se encontró muchos uniformes…blancos y negros….como no sabia cual usar se decidió por uno negro-el negro es muy elegante y siempre queda bien con todo…negro será

Salió de la habitación y fue a la iglesia…recordaba que tenia misa y que era así todas las mañanas….pero cuando llego……

-"no puede ser!!"-fue lo que su mente pensó al ver a todos vestidos de blanco y una voz cizañosa llego a sus oídos

-pero miren quien esta aquí….infringiendo las reglas desde el primer día…..la huérfana

-Elisa!!

-Elisa…-dijo una amiga suya-no me digas que esta es la recogida de la familia de Anthony

-si es ella….es una rebelde y como pueden ver ya hizo su primer acto de oposición…traer el traje negro cuando solo se utiliza en domingo…es una ofensa y debe de ser castigada!!

-Elisa!!...ya basta!!

-Anthony!!-exclamo tranquilizándose-que bueno que estas aquí!!-se le acerco dándole un abrazo

-estoy seguro de que la hermana Grey entenderá de que es el primero día de Candy y que si esta vestida así es porque es más que evidente que nadie le advirtió sobre las reglas de usarlo

-que sucede aquí!!-intervino con autoridad la hermana Grey…todos guardaron silencio-hice una pregunta!!

-hermana-habló Elisa primero-Candy ha infringido las reglas…trae el vestido negro…y es lunes!!

-perdóneme hermana-dijo Candy-pero es que no recordé alguna regla sobre eso…por eso me lo puse….pensé que era a elección

-mmmmm……tienes razón….no te dijimos nada sobre eso ayer…así que por esta vez lo dejaremos pasar….pero tenlo presente para la próxima

-si hermana

-entonces no la va a castigar!!...no es justo!!

-Elisa!!...no puedo castigar a alguien que no tenia conocimiento de una regla….si lo hubiera sabido y aun así lo hubiera hecho...seria una situación diferente…ya además desde cuando una alumna se atreve a juzgarme y sonsacar mi autoridad….eso si se merece un castigo

-no hermana-se defendió Elisa-yo no quise decir eso

-pues para la próxima vez te recomiendo que pienses antes de hablar

-si hermana-termino de decir con la cabeza baja

-entren todos!!...la misa va a comenzar

Todos entraron a misa….las mujeres de un lado y los hombres de otro…Candy se dio cuenta de la cantidad de alumnos que había…"son demasiados……quien sabe de que más países los envíen aquí….y de seguro todos son ricos"….aparte de eso se dio cuenta mientras entraban que su primo Stear venia hablando con una chica algo llenita y de lentes….al parecer algo tímida….y durante la misa se dio cuenta de que se lanzaban miradas….se sintió feliz…. "así se hace Stear…espero que me la presentes"….la misa transcurría normalmente…hasta que el padre de repente se callo observando fijamente en la entrada de la iglesia……su abrupto silencio hizo que todos los alumnos voltearan a ver la razón de su mudez….

-"hablando de alumnos rebeldes que desobedecen las reglas"-pensó la hermana Grey

-ya viste es el duque de Grandchester-susurro una alumna y Candy alcanzo a escuchar

-si…es Terrence….y sigue muy guapo-le contesto

-"Terrence….así se llama"-pensó Candy al ver al mismo chico del barco por tercera vez-"no puedo creer que sea alumno del colegio……Terrence"

-Terrence Granchester!!...ya sabes que no debes de venir con ese uniforme el día de hoy…no puedes quedarte a misa-lo reprendió la hermana al verlo llegar de con su uniforme negro y entrar de manera desafiante a la iglesia

-no se preocupe hermana……no tengo intenciones de quedarme a escuchar las tontas charlas del señor-se burló con sus palabras-solo era para decirle que aun sigo con vida y por lo tanto sus ingresos para el colegio no se verán afectados….y como no tengo nada más que decir me retiro

Se dio la media vuelta y alcanzo a ver a una silueta también vestida de negro…una silueta femenina

-"es ella-pensó-de negro….ya veo es nueva…algunas cosas no cambian en este lugar"

Se dirigió hasta ella y puso su pie en la larga barra de madera….se apoyo en su pierna, se paso el saco con una mano a su espalda y se acerco más a Candy……después la miro fijamente

-"por que me ve a mi…debe pensar el porque yo estoy en misa"

-"pero que tanto la ve….-pensaba un rubio-deja de verla con esa familiaridad…como si la hubieras visto antes!!"

Después de mirarla fijamente se paro derecho y comenzó a caminar a la salida de la iglesia…siendo seguido por las miradas de todos y especialmente….la de Candy

La misa termino y todos al salir comenzaron a hablar sobre el incidente en la iglesia…..

-puedes creer a ese hombre??-conversaba un grupo de chicas

-si..es un atrevido…pero también muy guapo-se ruboriza una de ellas

-Terrence Grandchester….es un duque…y dicen que es le primero en ocupar ese titulo…pero también dicen que es un rebelde….al parecer hace lo que quiere en este colegio y la única razón por la que no lo han corrido es porque su padre hace grandes donaciones a este colegio

Toda esa conversación estaba siendo escuchada por la pecosa…hasta que de repente fue interrumpida…

-Candy!!...Candy!!

-ahh!!...Anthony!!...que pasa por que me gritas??

-es que llevo hablándote despacio pero no me pones atención

-lo siento….es que….escuchaba sobre el chico de la iglesia

-si…es Terrence….el futuro duque de Grandchester….es un patán, lleva años haciendo fechorías en este colegio…no lo han corrido por que su padre da generosas donaciones al colegio

-si…era lo que estaba oyendo

-espero que no te moleste….la manera en que te vio….parecía que ya te había visto antes, lo has visto antes…le conoces??

-yo…conocerlo-sabia que tenía que decir que si…pero….-no…nunca lo había visto…supongo que me veía por el uniforme negro….pienso que tal vez se preguntaba por que yo si estaba en misa y él no

-si tienes razón….de donde podrías conocerlo

-dejando ese tema de lado-interrumpió Stear-esta es una amiga mía, su nombre es Patty-se dirigió hacia Candy-tú no la conoces, así que te la presento…Patty…esta es mi prima Candy…Candy ella es Patty

-mucho gusto Patty

-mucho gusto Candy

-dejando de lado las presentaciones-habló Archie- por que no nos vamos a nuestras clases…no se si ya se han dado cuenta…pero somos los únicos aquí

-tienes razón-menciono Candy-ya tuve suficiente con que casi me castigan como para que me castiguen en serio

-Candy-llamó Patty-tú y yo vamos al mismo lugar, porque no nos vamos juntas??

-tienes razón…será mejor que nos vayamos…-se dirigió a sus primos y a su novio-nos vemos chicos

-hasta luego chicas

Candy se fue con Patty y cada uno de los hombres, a sus respectivos salones….durante el camino….las dos chicas hablaban…

-oye Patty….de pura casualidad…sabes el nombre de ese chico de la iglesia…ya sabes…el que causo todo ese alboroto-aun si saber porque…recordarlo le hacia sentir mariposas en su estomago

-ese era Terry

-Terry

-su nombre completo es Terrence Grandchester y es el futuro duque

-en serio??-eso ya lo sabia…así que es verdad lo que decían esa chicas-y por que se comporta así??

-según los rumores….es el hijo bastardo del duque y es el mayor…yo también soy de norte América…de Miami…y según se rumora por allá….la madre de Terry es una reconocida actriz

-vaya…de Miami…y allá se rumora que es el hijo de una actriz

-llegamos…-dijo Patty mientras asomaba la cabeza-aun no llega la monja que nos da clases…por que mejor no entramos…si nos ve aquí se molestara

Ambas entraron al salón y allí la primera en darle la bienvenida como siempre fue….

-mira nada más...Patty…tienes que escoger mejor tus amistades….mira que juntarte con esa clase de gente-hablo una muy reconocida pelirroja

-Elisa creo que exageras...es tu prima

-no!!...no es mi prima!!...es una usurpadora a la que el tío abuelo adopto por lastima….sabias que antes de dárselas de dama de sociedad trabajo en mi casa y se atrevió a robarnos

-eso no es cierto!!...por que dices mentiras!!-intervino furiosa Candy

-yo no digo mentiras!!...robaste en mi casa…y además de eso…Anthony iba a ser mi novio y me lo robaste como lo que realmente eres!!...una ladrona!!

-yo no soy una ladrona!!-grito a punto de aventársele a golpes….Elisa ya se estaba tapando su cara cuando….

-SE PUEDE SABER QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO!!-grito la monja cargo de la clase-TÚ…LA NUEVA…VEN AQUÍ

Candy obedeció y cuando estuvo junto a ella

-se puede saber el motivo por el cual estabas a punto de usar un recurso tan bajo como la violencia

-Elisa dijo mentiras sobre mí

-yo no miento!!

-si lo haces!!

-basta las dos!!

-hermana…-habló Elisa-yo conozco a Candy…y antes de ser adoptada…era una persona violenta y que golpeaba a todo mundo ya además de eso robaba…esta aquí por que el cabeza de mi familia se compadeció de ella…y ya ve…llega aquí y lo primero que hace es agredirme

-pero es que!!...

-basta!!-fue interrumpida por la hermana-a primera vista se nota que Elisa tiene razón y como no te has comportado apropiadamente…voy a pedirte que salgas del salón

-pero!!

-suficiente!!...sal del salón y agradece que no te hago un reporte

Salió sin protestar, sabía que le daba la razón a Elisa y que además de que fue a ella a la que atrapo casi golpeando…"y si que tenía ganas de hacerlo"…pero sabía también que debía d aprender a resolver esos ataques sin el uso de la violencia…estando en casa no había problema…los demás la defenderían si actuaba…pero aquí no iba a ser posible…."lo mejor será que la ignore…además con Anthony sepa que no es cierto me basta"…..iba pensando en eso cuando se dio cuenta de que se había internado en el bosque, se iba a dar la vuelta para regresar pero una persona le salió al paso….

-Candy…estas aquí….

-Neal??...que haces aquí??...por que no estas en clase??

-esa clase es aburrida, así que unos amigos y yo nos escapamos…y tu que haces aquí afuera??

-me sacaron de la clase

-jajajajajajajajajajajaja!!-estallo en carcajadas-y luego te ofendes porque decimos que eres la vergüenza de la familia….jajajajajajajajajajaja!!...tu primer día y ya te sacarón

-basta!!...no voy a permitir que te burles de mi!!

-y que piensas hacer al respecto??-dijo una persona y Candy miro hacia sus espaldas….dos de los amigos de Neal estaban atrás de ella

-ya sabia que eras un cobarde….por que no peleas como un hombre!!-dijo con valentía aunque la realidad es que estaba nerviosa y tenia miedo

-eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer Candy-se acerco a ella y lo mismo hicieron sus dos amigos-sabes Candy…acaso no te han dicho que tienes puesto el vestido al revés

Sin entender se miro su vestido…dándose cuenta de que estaba bien y dijo confundida-que mi vestido esta al revés…que dices??

-Candy…cuando un vestido esta al revés hay que darle vuelta!!-cuando dijo eso sus dos amigos la sujetaron de los brazos y ella quedo a merced de Neal

-pero que es lo que hacen!!-comenzó a moverse desesperada…ya sabia las intenciones de Neal- suéltenme!!...cobardes!!

Casi iba a tocarla cuando un latigazo freno a Neal…..lo mismo paso con sus amigos y Candy calló de nalgas en el suelo….

-"que pasa??"-se pregunto aturdida…

-vaya…vaya…-habló un hombre-pero que tenemos aquí….unos americanos que atacan a una muchacha indefensa

Todos voltearon y vieron a Terry que estaba en la rama de un árbol

-no te metas en esto-gritó Neal-no es tu asunto

-cuando tres cobardes atacan a una mujer es mi asunto-dio un salto para bajar-me pregunto-comenzó a decir mientras se acercaba a los otros tres y estos iban alejándose-quien ganara un una pelea de tres americanos contra un ingles

-no digas estupideces!!-Neal atacó primero y Terry lo derribo de un puñetazo, los otros dos se aventaron, pero Terry era fuerte y se quito fácilmente a los dos para después darles una golpiza mientras Candy miraba con terror lo sucedido…"esta vez si me expulsan"…pensó unos instantes y cuando se dio cuenta la pelea ya había acabado, su primo y los demás se fueron corriendo y Terry fue a recoger su látigo

-ehh…-no sabia que decir-muchas gracias

-no hay nada que agradecer…es lo que cualquiera haría

-"por que se comporta como sino me conociera…que pretende"-sin darse cuenta se quedo viendo directamente a sus ojos y él hizo lo mismo…duraron así unos instantes…y Terry fue el primero en salir del trance, solo para decirle….

-que pasa??...acaso te enamoraste de mi…si me quieres declarar tu amor conozco el lugar perfecto para hacerlo

-"pero que le pasa a este malcriado

Mientras tanto, a ese lugar se acercaban unas personas….

-dices que la sacaron de clase

-fue lo que Patty me dijo…ya buscamos los alrededores, con suerte la encontraremos aquí

-Stear…Anthony!!...creo que esta allá-dijo Archie apuntando a un lugar y viendo a Terry recogiendo un látigo

-que le va a hacer ese salvaje!!-grito Anthony…hay que ir

Los tres corrieron pero se dieron cuenta de que no iba a existir una agresión por parte de Terry y cuando llegaron Candy decía…

-ehh…muchas gracias

-no hay nada que agradecer…es lo que cualquiera haría

Anthony se dio cuenta de la mirada extraña entre ellos y después escucho decir a Terry

-que pasa??...acaso te enamoraste de mi…si me quieres declarar tu amor conozco el lugar perfecto para hacerlo

Como Candy no decía nada...él se decidió a hacerlo

-ella no necesita de un patán para defenderla, para eso estoy yo-salió de los arboles llamando la atención de los dos

-Anthony

-ahh!!...Anthony Brauer….si crees que puedes defenderla….donde estabas hace unos instantes!!...antes de hablar primero infórmate

-como te atreves!!...le faltas el respeto a mí novia y después me dices que no puedo defenderla

-así que es tu novia….me alegro-dijo mientras se daba la vuelta-no me gustan las pecosas

-"sabia que me recordaba!!"…oye!!-gruño enojada

-no te enojes…se te ven más las pecas

-ya te dije que no permito que la ofendas!!

-basta Anthony!!-este la volteo a ver sorprendido

-Candy!!

-no hizo nada malo…me defendió…me ayudo de verdad

-es cierto??-le pregunta a Terry y este asiente-en ese caso…lo siento

-no me importa….no me presentas a tu novia

-se llama Candy…Candy…este es Terrence, el duque de Grandchester…Terry

-mucho gusto pero me gusta más señorita pecas-dijo mientras se daba una media vuelta para alejarse de ahí dejando a Candy con la mano estirada

-es Candy!!

-ya te dije que si te enojas se te ven más las pecas….señorita pecas

-mi nombre mocoso engreído es CANDICE WHITE ANDREY!!-gritó como loca espantando a los demás

-Candy quieres calmarte-sugirió Stear-mejor explícanos que paso aquí

-Neal y dos amigos suyos intentaron atacarme…y Terry llego y me defendió de ellos

-de verdad??...no mientes??

-no….por que lo preguntas

-entonces a que viene lo que te dijo

-ehhh-lo miro sin comprender y después reaccionó-ahhh…lo de la declaración??...Anthony…como crees que me va a caer bien…si ni siquiera me llama por mi nombre

-si tienes razón…disculpa-lo dijo pero no lo sintió…esperaba solo estar paranoico ya que se había dado cuenta de la química entre ellos…aún mientras peleaban-vámonos….ya perdiste una clase no tienes que perder otra cuando apenas vas empezando

-si

Los cuatro se fueron de ahí…pero la conversación fue escuchada por alguien o mejor dicho…un rebelde…

-así que el dulce Anthony es celoso….creo que me voy a divertirme con eso….pecosa…me gustas….espero que estés preparada…..

_Continuara….._

_Aquí esta este cap…que me ha gustado como me quedo y espero que a ustedes también…siento retrasarme pero creo que eso de mi compu va para largo….en fin….como verán ya comienzan a calentarse las cosas y hay que esperar a ver que sucede, me agrado mucho ver que hay más que leen mi fic y que han votado también…..eso me recuerda que no se olviden de votar por su hombre preferido, que si yo fuera Candy me quedaba con los dos jajajajajaja y pensándolo bien…no es una mala idea…pero con quien se queda ya lo saben, depende de ustedes….dejando a un lado mi perversión pasemos con sus reviews…_

_stephystep: aqui esta este cap...no ovlides votar_

_myrslayer: ahi esta otra escena de Terry/Candy...y recuerda que hay que votar en cada cap_

_yajaira: aqui esta la conti...y espero que la hayas disfrutado_

_coquette81: pues si que queda con el duque...el tiempo solo lo dira, mas bien el fic_

_clara: si es Terry hay que seguir votando_

_reeven :no te preocupes albert nunca me ha gustado como pareja de Candy...es decir...es su padre..no de sangre solo legal pero la idea se me hace un poco escabrosa_

_Eso es todo y hasta la próxima…._


	4. solo tu y yo

_Candy Candy no me pertenece y este fic va sin fines de lucro_

_estoy de vuelta y ya se que me tarde mucho...sorry TT_

**Solo tu y yo….**

Han pasado varios días desde que Terry y Candy tuvieron su segundo encuentro y esta vez fue presenciado por Anthony, este último no estando muy seguro de si estaba alucinando o realmente parecía haber una conexión entre los dos, se propuso a hacer algo con su novia ya que si bien sabia que ella estaba enamorada de él, tampoco iba a permitir que llegara cualquiera con pretensiones de robársela, así que se dispuso a hablar con sus hermanos….

-Stear, Archie

-hola primo, que sucede??-habló Archie

-verán…tengo pensado hacer algo especial para Candy mañana, pero no se me ocurre nada así que vengo a que me den unas cuantas ideas

-eso depende primo….-dijo Stear-que es lo que deseas, darle una sorpresa, un paseo, salir con el grupo, tú decide

-bueno en realidad me gustaría algo como las tres cosas que mencionaron

-eso será fácil…mira organicemos un paseo por el campo en la tarde después de clases…invitamos a Patty y Annie Briter que llega mañana de América, de esa manera yo me voy con Annie y Stear se va con Patty y tú te vas con Candy

-esa es una buena idea Archie pero se te olvida que yo quiero estar a solas con Candy

-no me dejas terminar primo…..damos un pequeño paseo y luego te la llevas ahí como que no quiere la cosa y en un lugar algo alejado pero no tanto le das el postre aparte y así aprovechas para estar con ella

-en ese caso debo decir que es una brillante idea!!...primo no se que haría sin ti

-lo se…lo se

-hasta mañana entonces

Salió de la habitación y se fue a dormir a la suya, mientras que en otra habitación….

-pero que me pasa!!...que me pasa!!...yo amo a Anthony….no puede ser que me guste este duque…bueno si puede ser…pero no lo amo….es solo que no se que hacer cuando lo veo y quisiera que me llevara y no me dejara ir nunca, pero con Anthony es otra cosa, simplemente no vivo sin él, si algo llegara a pasarle me muero…..dios que me pasa….como me gustaría que Annie estuviera aquí….mi única hermana….que estará haciendo

Con este ultimo dialogo entre ella misma se fue a dormir y al siguiente día cuando Candy iba llegando a su salón de clase……

-Patty que esta pasando??

-hola Candy!!...es la alumna nueva también viene de America, su nombre es Annie Briter

Esto último sorprendió a Candy que solo dijo-Annie Briter dijiste

-si Annie Briter…dicen que es hija de una de las más importantes familias de Chicago

-si lo se-murmuro sin darse cuenta

-la conoces

-ahhh…no…bueno un poco…la conocí cuando trabajaba para Elisa y recuerdo que mis primos me hablaban de ella

-ahhh…vaya…debí de habérmelo imaginado…..y por cierto ahorita que te veo quiero decirte que Stear me mando un recado donde nos invita a ti y a mi a dar un paseo hoy por la tarde con ellos

-en serio??...cuando lo viste??

-hoy por la mañana cuando me hablaron para guiar a Annie dentro de la escuela, ahí ya estaban Stear, su hermano y tu novio y aprovecho para decirme….y ya que estaba ahí la invitaron

-me agradaría ir…..y entonces guiaste a Annie por la escuela

-si…pero cuando llegue aquí Elisa se apodero de ella y como dijo que la conocía ya no la dejo estar conmigo

-si…me lo imagino

-silencio!!-hablo una de las hermanas que iba a darles clases-es hora de clases…dejemos que Annie se presente por ella misma a todos en lugar de que la acosen

Todas tomaron asiento y Annie se quedo en el frente

-habla querida

-"no ha cambiado nada…aun es tímida"-pensaba Candy

-ehh..s..si…mi nombre es Annie Briter, vengo de Chicago en America…estoy aquí por que mis padres desean que me convierta en toda una dama….espero ser la amiga de todas ustedes

-muchas gracias Annie…ahora ya puedes tomar asiento

Annie tomo su lugar al lado de Candy ya que era el único lugar disponible, las dos se miraron significativamente pero sin importancia para las demás, las que no conocían su antigua amistad pensaban que tal vez era que se habían caído bien, para Elisa que conocía el episodio del caballo sucedido tiempo atrás llegó a pensar que eran de incomodidad y en parte no se equivocaba…

Las dos se sentían incomodas no sabían si ahora que ya eran de la misma "posición social" podían ser amigas y si Elisa iba a permitirlo o si se ignoraban como lo hicieron tiempo atrás…aunque claro esta que la rubia tenia más disposición que la castaña ya que la segunda para variar era demasiado tímida y poco desenvuelta como para enfrentar las habladurías…

-"parece que lo mejor será que nos ignoremos….al menos por ahora"-pensaba Candy

-"lo siento Candy pero es lo mejor para todos"-pensó Annie

Las clases transcurrieron y para la tarde se reunieron en los jardines del colegio…

-Archie!!...Archie!!-gritaban Anthony con Stear

-aquí estoy!!…grito y alzo una mano para que lo vieran

Llegaron corriendo y allí estaba con las chicas Annie a su lado y al lado de ella Patty y Candy con unas cestas en sus manos

-vaya…ya están aquí-habló Stear entre pujidos de cansancio-debería de hacer más ejercicio en vez de estar en el laboratorio

-de que hablas….tienes excelente condición-contesto Anthony de igual forma que él-es solo que este fue un ritmo más pesado

-si ustedes lo dicen-dijo Archie

-así lo es!!...-respondieron los dos ofendidos

-bueno-tomo la palabra Candy-será mejor que no los molestemos ya sabemos que la cuadra y media que corrieron era demasiado por ustedes….pero ahora que vamos a caminar hacia arriba asegúrense de traer su oxigeno no vayan a desmayarse a los próximos tres pasos…jajajajaja!!-río y los demás rieron con ella…los otros se sonrojaron y comenzaron a caminar ofendidos

-se enojaron??-pregunto Annie muy preocupada

-no te fijes Annie-respondió Patty-al rato se les pasa…no te preocupes por eso disfruta…..y creo que ya concias a Candy

-si…hace tiempo…como has estado Candy??

-bien...gracias….quisiera disculparme por lo de aquella vez

-no es necesario….si alguien se tiene que disculpar soy yo

-por que mejor no lo dejamos así…te parece??

-si me parece bien

-sabes de que hablan??-pregunto Patty interesada

-un pequeño malentendido….pero parece que ya esta arreglado…será mejor que alcancemos al par de atletas antes de que se mueran de asfixia

Finalmente llegaron a un lugar cerca de una pequeña laguna no muy grande pero tampoco muy pequeña…suficiente como para remojarse los pies un rato

-ya Anthony no te enojes conmigo…perdóname si-decía una Candy coqueta al hombre indignado…lográndole sacar pequeñas sonrisas mientras por otro lado…

-Stear quieres comer pastel-le habló Patty acercándose al él…utilizando la misma coquetería femenina que Candy logrando que se sonrojara y sonrojando a Annie por el atrevimiento de las dos

-Candy….de verdad quieres que te perdone

-si…me perdonas

-entonces acompáñame a otro lugar

-a donde

-no puedes preguntar me acompañas o no te perdono

-esta bien…esta bien

-bien…-se dirigió a los demás-ahorita regresamos-se pararon y se fueron juntos-se quedaron viendo como se iba y cada quien hizo lo propio

-Patty quieres ir a dar también un paseo

-con mucho gusto Stear-se paro para sujetar la mano que tan caballerosamente le tendió Stear y se retiraron

-parece que nos hemos quedado tu y yo-hablo Archie

-ehh…s..si-fue lo único que dijo y agacho la cabeza sonrojada

-"esto es genial ni siquiera se atreve a mirarme y no puede armar una frase….este va a ser el día más aburrido de mi vida"-pensaba Archie mientras se ponía doblaba un brazo para sostener la mano con su cara

Con Stear y Patty

-y que me dices….como es el clima de florida-él inicio la conversación

-caluroso pero también se torna fresco cuando es invierno…claro que no nieva, esa es la diferencia….pero regularmente hay un clima agradable….y en Chicago como es??

-caluroso en su época y con mucha nieve en invierno

-ahh…supe que hace poco tu primo tuvo un accidente a caballo

-si…fue en la presentación de Candy como miembro de la familia…parecía que había muerto…nos dio un gran susto…los tres somos como hermanos y no se que hubiera hecho si muriera...pero menos mal que solo fue un susto y nada más

-siento haber traído malos recuerdo

-claro que no…como dices eso…tu no sabias lo que había pasado y pude haberte mentido…pero no quise hacerlo ya que me agrada tu compañía y me gusta estar contigo

-gracias….eso quiere decir que me perdonas lo de hace rato

-bueno eso aun no lo se

-por que no??

-si me compartes un secreto tuyo….lo hare

-q..que..que clase de secreto-se sonroja intensamente

-no lo se….uno que sea gracioso

-ahhh-suspira aliviada-mmmm…en ese caso te voy a contar un secreto que aun no pasa pero que va a pasar

-y que es??-pregunto curioso y al mismo tiempo muy pero muy confundido

-mi abuela me viene a visitar

-eso es todoooo!!-pregunto irónicamente por la respuesta-vaya que es el fin del mundo

-no te pongas así aún no termino….por que lo que no sabes es que…..-se acerco a su oreja y él se quedo helado y comenzaba a reir

Con Archie y Annie

-sabes Annie-esta volteo a verlo-me parece que Candy te tiene un cariño especial…no lo dice pero se ve en sus ojos….quedaron como amigas desde el incidente en la casa de Elisa??

-no…es que no hablamos mucho

-sabes…eso también me llama la atención, parece que tu no estas dispuesta a entablar una amistad con ella y la verdad no encuentro una razón….aunque si es por lo que Elisa dice, después del incidente debiste saber que es una mentirosa

-no esa no es la razón, es solo que…..como decirte

Su forma de pensar y su renuencia hizo que Archie malinterpretara las cosas-si no quieres ser su amiga por que no nació en una cuna de oro, entonces creo que eres muy diferente a como me lo imagine-dijo muy desdeñoso

-no!!...no es eso!!-intento defenderse

-entonces que es??...ella es una buena chica, es dulce, inteligente, considerada, se preocupa por los demás, se sacaría los ojos antes de ver sufrir a sus seres queridos y además es preciosa no se que pero le pones

Ella calló meditando las palabras de él y una vez que analizó sus palabras dijo un poco dolida-parece como si estuvieras enamorado de ella…no hablas como un primo

Este no dijo nada…se paralizo por la respuesta-no se de que me hablas-fingió demencia

-a mi me parece que si-le dio la espalda y no se dijeron nada por el resto de la tarde

Con Anthony y Candy

-ohh!!...Anthony es precioso

-te gusta??

-me encanta!!...-decía mientras se acercaba a una manta con unas rosas en el centro y unas rebanadas de pastel…ella y Anthony se sentaron sobre la manta

-me alegra que te haya gustado la sorpresa-se arrimo junto a ella y la abrazo

-me alegra que lo hayas planeado-correspondió el abrazo

-Candy….tu me amas

-si…con toda mi alma

-más que a tu príncipe de la colina

-más que cualquiera que haya visto

-estas segura??

-claro que si…no tienes por que dudarlo….lo supe cuando te vi la primera vez, cuando me sacaste a bailar en mi primer baile y cuando te vi volar por los aires en esa caída de caballo….yo sentí que me moría…estabas ahí….inerte…ni siquiera se notaba que respirabas y lo único que podía pensar era que no murieras….que quería estar contigo toda mi vida, casarme contigo y tener hijos juntos…no dudes de que te amo Anthony…nunca lo dudes…nunca

-siento haberte hecho pasar malos momentos con ese accidente

-esta bien….al final no paso nada y aquí estamos juntos

-de verdad te gustaría casarte conmigo??

-si

-por que no damos el primer paso-dijo de manera insinuante

-el primer paso??-pregunto confundida

-si

-y cual es ese??

-este-le volteo la cara y la beso….ella solo se quedo inmóvil un momento intento separase pero este no la dejo y cuando ella abrió su boca aprovecho para meterle la lengua y jugar con la suya, ella al sentir eso no se resistió y comenzó a corresponderle de la misma forma, el beso subió de intensidad y comenzaron a acariciarse con las manos mientras se recostaban en la manta…..hubieran seguido más delante de no ser por que Anthony lamio su cuello haciendo que ella aterrizara y aprovechando que el dejo de besarla dijo-Anthony…..Anthony…..tenemos que regresar

-ehhh….-atino a decir todo atolondrado

-tenemos que regresar se hace noche

-no quiero…quiero quedarme así contigo

-yo también….pero no podemos…no es propio y no es correcto…solo somos novios

-me vas a dejar que te bese así más a menudo

-si…pero solo cuando no nos vean….no quiero que piensen que soy atrevida

-esta bien…me parece justo…..

Se levantaron y se fueron de regreso a donde se suponen estaban los demás y a lo lejos vieron como Archie y Annie estaban dándose la espalda y con una tensión que sintieron a lo lejos, también pudieron ver que llegaban del lado de Annie, Stear y Patty

Stear y Patty iban llegando de su charla y ellos de verdad solo charlaron….y lo lejos alcanzaron a ver como Candy iba llegando con Anthony agarrados de la mano y con una sonrisa soñadora en su rostro, dándose cuenta de que las cosas salieron bien para su primo y sonrió, dicha sonrisa fue quitada cuando sintió la tensión entre Archie y Annie que se daban la espalda uno al otro y en ese momento-Candy!!

Archie y Annie estaban dándose la espalda uno al otro ajenos cada uno en sus pensamientos…..cada uno pensaba irónicamente lo mismo….-"ya se tardaron demasiado…que estarán haciendo…principalmente Candy y Anthony"-el primero en obtener una respuesta fue Archie que los vio llegar de su lado y al ver las expresiones felices en su rostro supo que les había ido bien y en parte se alegraba….por lo que procedió a llamar al objeto de su felicidad-Candy!!-se levanto rápidamente y Annie también hizo lo mismo para recibir a Stear y Patty

-lamentamos la demora-dijeron ambas parejas al mismo tiempo provocando la risa de ellos

-pudimos haberlo pasado peor-dijo un sincero Archie y todos se quedaron con la boca callada

-por que no regresamos??-sugirió una nerviosa Candy y todos comenzaron a caminar al colegio

Una vez en su habitación Candy corrió a echarse a la cama emocionada…sabia que esos besos encendieron algo en su interior y aun no sabia que era…..pero tenia ganas de más…..ahí se dio cuenta de que quería estar con él toda su vida

Y en una habitación masculina….

-"estas enamorado de ella"-era lo que no dejaba de rondar en la mente de Archie y no sabia que pensar pero parece que Annie se dio cuenta de algo que parecía ya enterrado….no quería arriesgarse a hacer nada….pero tampoco quería hacer algo que arruinaría la amistad de su primo que era casi como su hermano y lo más importante que Candy se alejara de él para siempre-"pero no me quiero quedar sin arriesgarme tampoco"

_Continuara_

_Ohhh!!...yo se que no tengo excusas sobre mi ausencia…bueno a decir verdad si la tengo….pero una ausencia tan larga ya es otra cosa…solo puedo decir a mi favor que tengo un trabajo nuevo pero como todavía no se abre tengo que andar en campaña para promocionar que me quita el tiempo y solo quiero descansar, pero en fin dejando eso de lado y agradeciendo su comprensión por mi larga ausencia aquí van comentarios sobre el capitulo_

_Bueno aquí esta este cap y espero que les haya gustado….para las fans de Terry y antes de que me maten por el beso de Anthony a la bella Candy cuando originalmente Terry le dio su primer beso, déjenme decirles que si él hubiera estado vivo ya le hubiera dado más de uno de ese estilo y además ya se habían besado, no con ese tono pero lo habían hecho, y creo que eso solo le añade sabor al fic ya que para que Candy y Terry se besen en la secuencia original pues hace falta mucho_

_Sobre la llegada de Annie recordaran que primero el padre visita a Candy antes de eso y le advierte…y voy a poner esa visita pero la estoy guardando para un momento Terry/Candy y acostúmbrense a ver los Anthony/Candy por que habrá muchos hasta que sea la recta final del fic…tengo que ser justa y equitativa con la pecosa_

_clara: aun no se puede enojar Anthony primero va a gozar de la miel del amor_

_myrslayer: siento tener que poner este tipo de escenas cuando se que le vas al duque, peroo hay que recordar que ella lo amo con toda su alma mientras vivia y no puede cambiar tan facilmente solo por que le atrae otro_

_monica: aqui se destapo un poco Anthony pienso que es igual de arrebatado solo que le da más espacio a la razon y la cordura no como otros dos que conocemos muy bien, aunque en este episodio se rebelo un poco...te imaginas un Anthony rebelde!!_

_Mariana: este cap no fue inventado en parte ya que si Anthony vivie no puedo seguir por completo la secuencia orginal y espero que te haya gustado_

_Yajaira:aqu esta este cap fuera de la linea temporal pero pronto retomara su rumbo_

_son todos los reviews las fans de Anthoy me abandonan por ver tanto Terry/Candy...pero no es por mucho tiempo vuelvan!!_

_nos vemos la proxima_


	5. el paso de Archie

_Candy Candy no me pertenece y este fic va sin fines de lucro_

**El paso de Archie**

En un día cualquiera y normal en teoría por que ya sabemos que en este fic no puede haber un día normal…..unas estudiantes estaban reunidas en una habitación platicando sobre la visita de una persona…

-vaya!!...nunca me imagine que fueras capaz de hacerlo Patty!!

-a decir verdad no fue mi idea…fue de mi abuela y si no lo apoyo lo hará de todas maneras así que o lo hacia o lo hacia…jejejejeje….

-y cuando llega??

-mañana por la madrugada antes de misa…de esa manera la puedo colar sin que se de cuenta, los padres y las hermanas están ocupados con la misa y nosotros nos estamos arreglando…así que aprovechare esa oportunidad

-y se va a quedar contigo??

-si…solo espero que no me descubran

-si tienes miedo o te sientes nerviosa será mejor que se quede conmigo…de esa manera si sospechan algo y te vienen a trasculcar no habrá evidencia y si eres como imagino los nervios te ganaran y confesaras todo

-pues si tienes razón pero no quiero abusar de ti

-como crees??...además estoy acostumbrada a tener gente a mi alrededor yo no se como duermen aquí sin una buena platica de buenas noches

-esta bien

-nos vemos en clase te parece-Patty asiente-adiós

Las clases transcurrieron de manera normal hasta la hora de la comida donde Elisa estaba convenciendo a Annie de que su amistad era la que mejor le convenía en el colegio

-te digo Annie que lo mejor es que estés conmigo…por que se que te agrada Archie pero la verdad sus amistades dejan mucho que desear, mira que tener alrededor a Candy que es ladrona, huérfana y mentirosa y ve a saber que mañas le ha contagiado

-yo no soy una ladrona y tu lo sabes!!-grito Candy para defenderse

-pero eres mala-se defendió-acaso no es verdad que atentaste contra la vida de Annie cuando nos visito??

-queee!!...eso no es cierto….di la verdad!!...que Neal fue quien lo hizo!!

-por que mejor no escuchamos a Annie que fue la afectada….-todas voltearon a verla-Annie querida di quien lo hizo por favor

-ehh…yo….no se nada…-comenzó a sollozar-no quiero hablar de eso

-ya viste lo que provocaste Candy….vámonos de aquí-se levantaron todas dejando solo a Candy en compañía de Patty

-no puedo creer lo que dijo Elisa

-pues créelo ella me ha molestado desde que me conoció y cuando Anthony se hizo mi novio simplemente no lo aguanto y ahora cada que puede me ataca…será mejor que dejemos eso de lado y por que mejor no nos vamos a comer

Se fueron a comer y Candy noto que les sirvieron una especie de sopa cremosa que se veía muy sabrosa a la vista, pero primero como siempre iban a dar la oración por sus alimentos cuando cerro sus ojos un visión de un joven con cabellos castaños y de ojos azules se le vino a la mente

-"no puede ser!!...es Terry…como es posible que lo vea hasta en la sopa!!"….."que bueno que no saben leer los pensamientos por que Elisa ya me hubiera gritado un montón de cosas y se las cuenta a mi querido Anthony"

-bien señoritas!!...a comer!!-habló a hermana Grey

Terminando de comer Candy salió caminar un rato y cuando menos imagino la tarde ya había caído…pero como los demás no sabían nada de donde se encontraban y comenzaron a buscarla…mientras ella caminaba rumbo al instituto otra vez previendo que los demás a buscaran alguien le hablo…

-hey Candy!!

Archie iba corriendo por todas partes nunca se iba a perdonar si algo le había pasado…estaba tan preocupado, pero antes de que su mente imaginara lo peor escucho sus risas y fue a donde estaba y fue donde la vio…..con Terry de un lado suyo, hablando amenamente con él…como si se conocieran de hace ya un tiempo…..pero eso no fue lo peor de todo, lo que le clavo una estaca en su corazón fue la mirada especial de los dos mientras él se despedía….quiso morirse en ese instante para dar paso después a un sentimiento más grande y que cualquier otra cosa…..celos…

-Candy!!

-Archie…perdóname si estas molesto conmigo pero te juro que ya voy para el instituto

-no se trata de eso!!

-entonces??

-que te traes con Grandchester??

-que!!-se puso a la defensiva-que me traigo de que o que!!

-mira Candy no estoy jugando me hice a un lado por Anthony!!...-dijo mientras se iba acercando a ella

-de que hablas??-vio sus intenciones-que haces??

-pero no!!...no me resigno y me niego a perderte por ese niño caprichoso y malcriado!!

En otra parte no muy lejos de ahí……..

-querida Annie en serio le vas a dar ese regalo a Archie…no crees que es demasiado atrevido-dijo una cisañoza voz

-déjala en paz Elisa….el que no arriesga no gana…verdad Annie??

-ehh…yo….

-pero querida…en el poco tiempo que se vieron a duras penas y le hizo caso….no es por desanimarte linda pero él no se veía nada interesado….especialmente si Candy esta a su alrededor

-yo….Candy tiene a Anthony no??

-y eso que??...por dios es huérfana y vivió en nuestro establo, además es ladrona…que puedes esperar de una persona así

-realmente ser huérfana es tan malo…Elisa??

-pero si hasta la pregunta es obvia…querida….

-ahí esta Archie!!-dijo la otra chica muy emocionada-pero parece que esta de mal humor

-hay que ver por que!!...vamos!!-Elisa jaló a todas las presentes-no puedo creerlo es Candy!!

-y le esta gritando!!

-de que hablas??...que haces??

-pero no!!...no me resigno y me niego a perderte por ese niño caprichoso y malcriado!!

-Archie piensa muy bien lo que vas a hacer!!-advirtió Candy mientras se hacia para atrás

-voy a hacer lo que debí de haber hecho hace mucho tiempo!!-grito mientras la tomaba de los brazos y la acercaba a su cuerpo……

-NOOOOOO!!-un grito exterior llamo su atención

-Annie!!

Apareció llorando con una caja en sus manos y presenciando la escena de los dos junto con Elisa y sus demás amigas….

-pero que esta pasando aquí??-pregunto Elisa

-que hacen ustedes aquí??-pregunto Archie

-vinimos con Annie para que te entregara un regalo y claro no pudimos evitar oír tu hermosa confesión de amor-respondió con cinismo

-ese asunto no te importa

-claro que me importa ya que Candy como siempre quita a los chicos que le gustan a otras chicas verdad Annie

-como pudiste Candy!!-comenzó a llorar y a gritar sin medir las consecuencias mientras la lluvia hacia acto de presencia-por que siempre todos te prefieren a ti!!

-Annie por favor cállate no sabes lo que dices!!-quiso calmarla antes de que dijera algo más pero ya era demasiado tarde

-no!!...todos te prefirieron siempre a ti!!...en el hogar de Pony todos te querían….los demás niños, Tom, la señorita Pony y la hermana María, los señores Britter y hasta Archie te prefiere antes que a mi!!

-oh por dios!!-dijo Elisa-tú también eres una mugrosa huérfana!!...no puedo creerlo!!

Annie se dio cuenta en ese momento de lo que había sucedido y de lo que había dicho y sabia que era demasiado tarde como para retractarse y como lo hace usualmente se fue corriendo a algún lugar sin importar nada y claro Candy salió corriendo detrás de ella

-Annie!!...Annie!!...por favor detenteee!!

-que!!..que es lo que quieres??...para que me quieres cerca cuando eres la que me quita todo, cuando no soy más que tu sombra!!...eres una traidora

-ya basta!!...ya fue suficiente de que me acuses, aquí no hay más traidora que tú!!

-por que yo!!

-quien fue la que me dijo que no fuera del hogar de Pony porque no quería quedarse sola!!….quien me convenció de no abandonarla!!…habíamos hecho un pacto y tu lo rompiste!!...como te atreves a acusarme de que te lo robo todo cuando tu fuiste la ladrona más grande y traicionera!!...o es que ya se te olvido que lo señores Britter querían que me fuera con ellos y los deje pasar por ti!!...como crees que me sentí cuando te fuiste con ellos sin despedirte!!...como crees que me sentí cuando dejaste de mandarme cartas por que según tu madre no era bien visto que supieran que eras adoptada!!...como crees que me sentí cuando callaste y cuando me acusaron de ladrona y de provocar el incidente del caballo!!...como crees que me sentí cuando me hicieron pedirte perdón de rodillas!!...ni siquiera te conmovió mis lagrimas y mi dolor!!...y ahora tienes las narices de venir a decir que yo te robo y que te traicione!!...no Annie…no

-yo no sabia que te sentías así!!

-pues claro!!...como ibas a darte cuenta sino existe más espacio para otra cosa que no sea tu felicidad….cualquiera se hubiera dado cuenta de cómo me sentía…puedo ser optimista Annie pero no soy de hielo yo también tengo sentimiento sabias??

-que es lo que querías que hiciera no puedo controlar a las personas…yo no hice nada!!

-exacto!!...no dijiste nada….pudiste haber hecho y dicho muchas cosas pero no hiciste nada!!...sabes por que vives a mi sombra??...por que no eres capaz de decir lo que quieres y lo que piensas, por que eres como una hoja que se deja llevar a donde el viento la guie esperando a que alguien más te agarre y rogando para que no te suelte….eso no es atractivo para nadie….eres bonita Annie pero si actúas como un maniquí es inevitable que nunca seas más que una sombra

Terminando de decir eso se quedaron calladas viéndose mientras se les mojaba el cabello…..se miraron a los ojos…reflexionando ambas en lo que habían dicho….la lluvia poco a poco iba a terminando hasta que el sol hiso su aparición….en ese momento llegaron Stear, Patty, Archie y Anthony que las vieron mojadas y corrieron hasta ellas sin embargo estaban tan exhaustas que ambas se desmayaron…..Archie y Anthony alcanzaron a sostenerlas y las llevaron a la enfermería…..

-crees que estén bien??-preguntaba Patty a Stear

-no lo se….tuvieron una discusión calurosa….quien se iba a imaginar que Annie también fuera huérfana y que vivió los primeros años de su vida con Candy….y claro Elisa no va a desaprovechar la oportunidad de regarlo por todas partes y Annie que es muy sensible…ahhh!!-se puso sus manos en su cara de manera frustrante-esto es la receta perfecta para el desastre

-no seas tan pesimista….las cosas pueden ser peor

-en eso tienes razón ya tenemos suficiente….no puedo creer que Archie aun le guste Candy….creí que lo había superado cuando se oficializo su noviazgo con Anthony

-y a ti…..aun te gusta…la quieres todavía

-si…la quiero como mi hermana….mi enamoramiento por ella paso cuando supe que ella nunca me iba a querer de la misma manera que yo…así que tenia que seguir adelante con mi vida, estaba seguro de que algo más especial y maravilloso iba a llegar con mi vida…y no me equivoque-mientras decía eso tomo ligeramente su mano, ella solo atino a sonrojarse

-ehh…yo…-iba a responder pero de la enfermería salió Archie y Anthony-como están??

-se encuentran bien…solo fue la fatiga y la impresión es todo…saldrán cuando les traigan sus ropas secas-hablo Anthony-me gustaría hablar con Archie a solas así que nos restiraremos les encargamos a las dos, no tardaremos

Ambos asintieron y Archie y Anthony se fueron dejándolos solos

-de crees que hablen??

-de que más va a ser…de que Archie todavía la ama

Una vez solo los otros dos…..

-y bien…quieres decirme a que se debió este arranque-comenzó el rubio con un tono muy agresivo y acusador

-solo la defendía de Grandchester-dijo el otro intuyendo una gran discusión

-no es necesario que lo hagas ya que para eso me tiene a mi

-de verdad…por que últimamente brillas por tu ausencia

-ya basta!!...a que viene eso de que todavía estas enamorado de mi novia…te la quite y ahora es mía quieres superarlo!!

-tú no me a quitaste!!...ella te eligió que es muy diferente…y si!!...no lo niego aun la quiero…la amo y no me importa que este contigo!!

-como te atreves a decirme eso…ella no te va a querer nunca!!

-acaso crees que no lo se!!...pero para que te lo sepas yo soy el menor de tus problemas!!

-que quieres decir con eso??

-no te hagas el tonto que lo sabes…hablo de Grandchester…seguramente ya lo notaste, de ahí tu famoso paseo verdad??...

-siempre doy paseos con ella

-tal vez….pero esta vez no lo haces por querer estar con ella…lo haces para decirle a él que es tu novia….sabes que a él le gusta y que a ella él no le es indiferente

-ahora acusas a Candy de estar enamorada de Granchester

-no….ella es dulce y amable con todo mundo….no importa que sea el peor de los rufianes…..no le gusta…al menos no por ahora…-este ultimo comentario provoco que el rubio le estrellara un puño en su cara….Archie que se tambaleo y sostuvo en la pared tomo fuerzas y se aventó contra él……

Una lucha se empezó a llevar a cabo….sus fuerzas eran casi las misma así que en ratos forcejaban y en ratos lograban darse un golpe…-como te atreves a llamarte mi primo….mi hermano cuando disfrutas lastimarme!!-grito Anthony mientras le daba un golpe en la nariz haciéndolo sangrar……-no lo digo por lastimarte!!...es la realidad que no quieres ver!!…la manera en que se ven….se hablan….si hubieras visto como se miraban y como se hablaban mientras los veía!!...hubieras hecho lo mismo que yo!!...la atracción es innegable!!-le dio un puñetazo en el estomago sofocándolo…Anthony cayó al piso mientras se agarraba el estomago y tomaba aire…Archie se quedo parado sin atacarlo tomo aire para calmarse y le dijo….

-yo no soy tu enemigo….ya no te preocupes por mi…..te juro por mi hermano que no vuelvo a tener otro arrebato de ese tipo con ella……se que nunca va a sentir lo mismo….ni siquiera le guste como hombre alguna vez así que estate tranquilo….pero créeme cuando te digo que Terrence es el enemigo con el que realmente debes de agarrarte a golpes…por que si realmente le gusta demasiado…..no se va a detener ante nada…ira con todo para quedarse con ella y si crees que con un día de campo vas a arreglar lo que surge entre ellos con solo verse…..debes estar preparado para perderla

-yo….yo…-balbuceaba mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba aire-se muy bien que hay una atracción entre ellos….y se que tal vez se gusten…..pero….Candy…..Candy y yo nacimos para estar juntos…..estamos destinados el uno al otro…estuve al borde de la muerte y lo único en que pensaba era en ella…..desde ahí supe que seriamos uno por siempre…no importa cuantos aparezcan para tentarla….ella se va a quedar conmigo siempre por que me ama…..y nadie….nadie…nos separara nunca….me oíste!!...nunca

-espero que no te equivoques…..-se quedaron viéndose uno a otro serenamente…..y finalmente Archie le extendió la mano-hermano

Él le tomo la mano y la estrecharon….-se que no….que vas a hacer ahora??

-bueno…primero que nada cambiarme que quedamos hechos un desastre

-no me refería a eso, hablaba de Annie…esta enamorada de ti

-no saldré con ella por lastima o por que otra me rechazo….no es fea…es bonita físicamente, pero saldré con ella cuando realmente me guste

-cuando será eso??

-cuando deje de ser una muñeca que tema romperse con un paso-dijo para ir a su recamara para limpiarse y asearse

Anthony lo imito y se fueron…..mientras que en la enfermería dos chicas estaban recostadas en una cama sin decirse nada una a la otra….a pesar de que un día se juraron hermandad por siempre….ahora había un muro invisible que las separaba….Candy estaba viendo hacia el techo fijamente….esta vez no iba a ser ella la que diera su brazo a torcer….Annie tenia que dar el primer paso….tenia confianza en que lo hiciera……y no se equivoco….

-Candy…..siento haberte dejado ese día…..siento haber roto nuestra promesa y haberte dejado sin padres-comenzó a llorar-que distinta hubiera sido tu vida si tú te hubieras ido con los Britter

-discúlpame tú también Annie…no debí de haberte dicho esas cosas-decía mientras lagrimas resbalaban de su rostro-tal vez hubiera sido igual sin importar que me hubiera ido con ellos…yo nunca hubiera negado mis orígenes y tarde o temprano iba a ser presa de los insultos de Elisa

-pero yo debí de haber estado en tu lugar…tu tienes razón en todo lo que me dijiste…te traicione…te deje…y no me importo….ni siquiera pude decir una sola palabra mientras te arrodillabas para pedirme perdón, te falle como amiga y como hermana…..todo es mi culpa

-Annie….no es culpa de nadie….creo que yo fui la que me quede por que no hubieras sido capaz de soportar lo que venia

-ya no quiero seguir así…..ya no quiero ser una inútil….tu tienes razón en todo….soy cobarde y una muñeca a la que todo mundo ve como perfecta y bonita….quiero cambiar…quiero ser fuerte….quiero que la próxima vez que tenga que defenderte…tener el valor de decir ya basta

-Annie….no será fácil ya todos saben que también eres huérfana y que eres del hogar de Pony como yo

-lo se…..pero si no es ahora….no será nunca…Candy….me ayudarías

-claro que si

-muchas gracias…Candy….eres tan buena-se levanto y camino hacia la cama de Candy…ambas se sentaron y se abrazaron

-no soy buena Annie….pero aun te quiero como mi hermana sin importar que

-te juro que esta vez no te voy a fallar

-me importa más que no te falles a ti misma

-no lo hare….no me defraudare….seré lo que siempre quise ser….fuerte

Se quedaron abrazadas y llorando mientras que eran vistas por la mirada curiosa de Patty y Stear que las miraban escondidos y sonriendo….previendo que era el resurgimiento de una poderosa amistad

_Continuara……_

_Bueno aquí esta este cap….disculparan ustedes las tardanza pero entre una cosa y otra no había podido actualizarles nada….pero aquí esta…como verán esta vez hubo un enfrentamiento entre Archie y Anthony por la bella Candy la cual bateo al primeo en cuestión…..no quise poner una escena entre ella con Terry o Anthony ya que preferí poner este incidente ya que pienso que si Anthony hubiera vivido y se hubiera enterado de que su hermano del alma por así decirlo le quiere hacer de chivo los tamales…es decir que pretende a su novia…hubiera armado tremenda revolución….aunque también es cierto que Archie hubiera sido su menor enemigo ya que Terry lo hubiera visto ver su suerte…aunque en este fic nada esta definido todavía….por otra parte esta el enfrentamiento entre Candy y Annie donde esta vez la rubia no se quedo callada y le canto también sus verdades y como toda tormenta cuando pasa, ambas se reconciliaron esta vez y Annie ya quedo en la disposición de cambiar su enfermiza y sumisa actitud…será posible que esto suceda??...Archie de verdad se sentirá atraído esta vez??...cuando llegara la abuela??...muchas cosas pasaran en el próximo cap….que esta vez no tardare en actualizar…dejen su bellos y motivantes reviews ya que sin ellos esta historia no seria nada…y hablando de reviews les contesto los suyos….._

_BeTsy pop: tecnicamente ustedes decidiran con quien se queda Candy, me dicen por quien votan y yo seguire fielmente sus deseos, y lo de la personalidad de Anthony, bueno creo que con un competidor como Terry algo tiene que cambiar_

_Rypay: siento que tal vez Candy no se quede con Anthony...bueno eso depende de ustedes todo esta muy reñido...y me alegra que te guste mi fic...pero debo advertirte que va a haber mucho A/C y T/C...y espero que aun asi me sigas leyendo_

_myrslayer: para ser parcial no le toco nada andie el dia de hoy...mas bien mandaron a volar a Archie...solo para despistar...pero si les gusta lo puedo meter a la contienda_

_araceli: al fin actualice...se que tarde mucho pero tenia que hacer lo que tenia que hacer...espero que este te haya gustado y que me dejes con ansia tu fic_

_INDO kOU: sorry demorar tanto...pero no tenia PC y dinero menos pues la mande a arreglar, pero a partir de aqui no habra más retrasos largos...y gracias por haberte unido a la lectura de este fic_

_Juilex19: aqui esta la conti y bienvenida...espero me dejes otro review_

_Ale B: pues si se van a dar con todo estos hombres por esta bella mujer...y abandonar este fic...solo muerta y espero no morir pronto o algo por estilo jejejee...bienvenida_

_Hasta la próxima…_


	6. disculpa

HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES PARECE QUE EL DESTINO NO QUIERE QUE LES ACTUALICE Y ES QUE ESO DE MI COMPU SI NO ES UN VIRUS, ES OTRA COSA Y POR LO PRONTO NO LES PUEDO ACTUALIZAR….ADEMÁS DE LA HORRENDA DESGRACIA DE QUE EL MALDITO VIRUS HIJO DE LA CHIN…..NO DEJO QUE SE RESPALDARA LA CARPETA DE MIS FICS….A DECIR VERDAD NINGUNA CARPETA…ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE PERDÍ TODO…MI MÚSICA….MIS VIDEOS Y SI LO QUE PIENSAN MIS FICS….ASÍ QUE EN LO QUE SON PERAS O MANZANAS….TENGO QUE DEJARLOS SIN FIC….POR SU COMPRENSIÓN MUCHAS GRACIAS….


	7. la estadia de la abuela

_Candy Candy no es de mi propiedad y este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro _

**La estadía de la abuela… **

Ya era el día siguiente después de la pelea entre Anthony, Archie y Candy por los de Terry y la misma Candy…..ella y Annie habían hecho la promesa de cambiar a Annie y eso era lo que iban a hacer pero no contaban con una contrariedad en todos sus planes

-ya amaneció

-creo que si…te encuentras bien

-si…tu te encuentras bien

-si…no te preocupes por mi…tu eres la enfermiza…estas lista para ir a las clases…..lo digo por Elisa

-no te preocupes Candy…..tarde o temprano tengo que salir de aquí y verlas a la cara….no me dejaras sola verdad??

-claro que no….te prometí que iba a ayudarte a cambiar y lo voy a hacer….y los más importante ahora es que tengas el valor y sepas defender tus opiniones que son igual de importantes que las demás

-si lo hare

-en ese caso vamos a cambiarnos te parece??-Annie solo asintió con la cabeza y se comenzaron a cambiar y mientras tanto en otra parte….

-shhhh!!…no hagas mucho ruido-susurraba una persona masculina a otra

-lo siento pero es que Candy había prometido ayudarme-respondió del mismo modo pero con una voz femenina

-si…ya lo se, pero comprende que dada la situación no puede estar aquí….sabes donde la vamos a meter??

-por ahora en mi cuarto

-ay jovencitos que escándalo……en mis tiempos todos no hacíamos tanto ruido, especialmente cuando nos intentan descubrir-dijo una tercera persona con mucha claridad y voz normal

-abuelaaa…no haga mucho ruido…que no ve que si nos descubren nos expulsan

-a mi edad eso ya no importa

-pero si a la nuestra…si quiere que le ayude entonces haga lo que le pido por favor…o la mando de regreso con mis padres

-Patty….no seas mala conmigo…..hijo por que no me defiendes

-ehh….bueno señora yo…..jajajajaja…..creo que concuerdo con Patty

-los jóvenes de ahora solo se unen en contra nuestra cuando les conviene…y cuando voy a conocer a esa Candy??

-después abuela….después….por ahora quédese en mi cuarto

-esta bien lo hare

La dejaron en el cuarto de Patty y una vez afuera

-crees que sea una buena idea??

-no lo Stear…no lo se…..pero solo es por dos días……no creo que alguien llegue a darse cuenta o si??

-espero que no….nos vemos al rato

-si…hasta luego y muchas gracias-le dijo y se fue a su salón y él al suyo, ella comenzó a caminar y cuando llego al salón pudo ver en el centro a todas las chicas y solo escuchaba cosas como….-la huérfana-pensó que hablaban de Candy así que no le presto mucha atención y sentó en su lugar, pero al momento de sentarse se dio cuenta de que las cosas eran diferentes a como creía

-ay se los juro yo esta ahí….-hablaba Elisa-Candy hizo una escenita con Archie….y este le grito que la quería y enfrente de Annie que se muere por él….pero eso no es lo peor

-y que es lo peor…cuenta…cuenta-dijeron las demás intrigadas

-lo peor es que Annie se puso tan furiosa que se le fue a insultos y fue tanto su coraje que se le salió decir que ella también era del hogar de pony….

-nooooooooo

-siiiii….y cuando se dio cuenta de su erros se fue corriendo seguida de Candy y un rato después de Archie y Anthony que ya había llegado y al que por supuesto puse al tanto de la situación

-vaya…quien lo iba decir

-pero imagínense-continuo una de las amigas de Elisa-como sino fuera suficiente tener que ver la cara de una huérfana, ahora van a ser dos huérfanas…y dios sabe quienes habrán sido sus padres….que a estas alturas de seguro unos mugrosos pobretones por que es claro que solo esa gente hace eso

-si tienes mucha razón-comenzaron a decir las demás-shh ya vienen llegando-justo en esos momento Annie y Candy iban entrando al salón, la primera con algo de inseguridad que se le quito cuando la rubia le tomo la mano fuertemente

-bu..b..buenos días-saludo Annie

-buenos días huérfana-Elisa fue la primera como siempre en esparcir el veneno-como te supieron los colchones el día de hoy-dijo para desmoralizarla-de seguro mucho mejor que la piedra en la que viviste durante muchos años jajajajajajajaja

Annie bajo la cabeza…..-"no…..tengo que ser fuerte y empezar"-pensaba mientras veía como Candy iba a responder a su ataque pero la tomo del hombro y dijo-ay Elisa, agradezco profundamente tu preocupación….pero si quieres saberlo la verdad es que dormí muy bien-termino con una sonrisa en su rostro dejando a Elisa boquiabierta

-de verdad??-se recupero rápidamente-me pregunto como dormirás cuando tus padres sepan que sabemos que vienes de un hospicio…ya me imagino la cara de tu madre o debo de decir la señora que te recogió por lástima

-mira…-dijo molesta al escuchar hablar sobre su madre-si tanto te interesa díselo a todo mundo…..mi madre sabe la verdad y mi padre y no me importa y a ellos menos que nadie y si tuvimos que mentir para quedar bien con gente tan despreciable como tú entonces no me importa que se lo cuentes al mismo diablo pero ya cállate y búscate mejor una vida….ahhh…pero se me olvidaba aun no encuentras a quien quitarle el novio-se dirigió a las demás-yo les recomiendo que cuiden a sus chicos por que esta mujer es capaz de todo con tal de quitárselos...pero claro con esa cabeza tan amargada quien la va a querer…por eso prefieren a las huérfanas primero antes que tú…bruja

-pero como te atreves-grito Elisa presa del coraje-me las vas a pagar

-pero que pasa aquí!!-les llamo la atención una hermana que iba llegando

-nada hermana-se apresuro Patty antes de que Elisa inventara de más-lo que pasa es que Elisa y Annie tienen una pequeña discusión por puntos de vista diferentes

-que clase de puntos de vista diferentes??

-mmm…bueno….ehh….es sobre….sobre la tarea que nos encargo….Annie dice que Inglaterra tenia todo el derecho de reclamar Estados Unidos de América como su colonia y Elisa decía que Inglaterra tenia que reconocer la independencia del país

-ah siii??-dijo algo incrédula-nunca las había visto tan concentradas-imprimió ironía a la ultima palabra

-bueno es que es un tema contorversial-salió Candy al rescate-usted como inglesa que opina hermana

-mmmm…bueno…les contare pero primero tomen sus lugares-Annie y Elisa solo se vieron con cara fulminante y se fueron a sentar-pues les diré que como inglesa…….-la hermana comenzó con su clase y al finalizar la tercera hora les dieron la hora del almuerzo donde Candy, Patty y ahora Annie hablaban sobre lo sucedido en clase

-vaya!!...no creí que te le fueras a enfrentar a Elisa de esa manera, créeme que no necesitas mi ayuda

-tu crees la verdad fue difícil para mi….mis piernas temblaban e hice un gran esfuerzo para que no me temblara la voz

-estuviste sensacional….así es como debes de actuar…crees poder

-si…espero acostúmbrame pronto…la verdad creo que me encendí cuando hablo de mi madre que es tan buena….y me preocupa como va a reaccionar cuando se entere de que todos saben que fui adoptada

-no le prestes tanta atención a eso….ya se les pasara y a tu madre se le ocurrirá algo…es inteligente y prudente…ella sabrá que decir no te preocupes

-gracias por tu apoyo Candy

-de nada….oye Patty casi no has hablado….te sientes bien

-ehh…si es solo que tengo un problemita

-cual??

-ya sabes cual-Candy la miro sin entender

-mi abuela

-que tiene tu abuela??

-mi abuela esta aquí!!-grito llamando al atención de todas que la miraron-digo que esta aquí en mi mente y corazón jejejejejejejejeje

-dios mio!!...se me olvido por completo Patty….donde la tienes ahora??

-esta en mi cuarto….crees que tengamos oportunidad de llevarla ahí

-solo si nos damos prisa

-ehh…lamento interrumpir su conversación….pero de que hablan??

-Annie-le dijo Candy-ahora no hay tiempo para explicar, pero ahora que estas con nosotros sabes que tienes que guardar silencio absoluto….podrás hacerlo

-ss...si….solo por que se que algo tramas y espero que salga bien

-entonces vámonos!!

Se fueron apresuradas al cuarto de Patty, hubiera sido algo sin importancia de no ser por una pelirroja que estaba siguiéndolas y se le hizo extraño ese comportamiento…además de que momentos antes se habían mostrado nerviosas las tres, pudo haber escuchado la conversación pero considero que estar cerca de ellas era demasiado peligroso para sus planes-pero que traman-dijo en voz baja

-abuelaa!!...abuelaaa…ya estamos aquí

-hay hijita-salió la abuela de un rincón-no hay necesidad que grites, soy vieja pero no estoy sorda…además no pediste discreción

-hay abuela no me regañe….deje le presento a Candy…se va a quedar en el cuarto de ella

-mucho gusto señora

-pero que niña tan bonita parece un angel!!...me da gusto conocerte también y espero no ser una molestia

-no como cree

-esta bien…y quien esta señorita que también es muy bella

-mi nombre es Annie Britter señora

-que educada….es un placer…me da tanto gusto que sean amigas de mi Patty….así me pueden ayudar a cumplir uno de mis más grandes sueños

-y cual es ese??-preguntaron Candy y Annie

-mi abuela era muy tímida cuando tenia nuestra edad-comenzó Patty-eso provoco que ella nunca quisiera ir a un colegio o internado y tuvo pocas amistades

-nunca conocí el calor se los amigos o la ilusión del amor de la juventud, cuando me case con el abuelo de mi nieta me quede pensando como hubiera sido mi vida si tan solo me hubiera arriesgado a salir de mi timidez y comencé a cambiar y desde ese día quise ir a una escuela de verdad y conocer como se daban las clases…es por eso que le pedí a mi querida nieta que me trajera aquí a escondidas y me hiciera pasar por una de las alumnas aunque sea un día….por favor ayúdenme….ya he cumplido muchos de mis sueños y este es el único que me falta, saber como son las escuelas de verdad…por favor ayúdenme

Candy y Annie se quedaron conmovidas y las dijeron-por supuesto...pero-tomo la palabra Candy-va a ser difícil hacerla pasar todo el día por una alumna sin que nadie se de cuenta-todas les dieron miradas de pesimismo-no me miren así….es que piénsenlo….aquí nos conocemos todos…nadie pasa desapercibido….y si la reconocen nos ponen de pies en la calle, así que….bueno…mi idea es que la hagamos pasar por una alumna durante una hora

-y como…..dices que todos la notaran-dijo Patty

-bueno pues la haremos pasar por ti

-por mi??

-si….las dos se parecen mucho, solo que tu abuela ya es mayor claro, pero con un pañuelo en la cabeza y un tapabocas se puede arreglar, diremos que estas enferma de gripa…tu abuela entra en la primera hora pone atención y toma los apuntes y después se disculpa diciendo que temes el catarro se te empeore y de esa manera justificamos el cambio de voz y que te veas "rara"

-es una buena idea….pero ya no podemos decir que Patty esta enferma

-no…pero la abuela se queda hasta mañana no??...entonces mañana por la mañana lo podemos hacer, mientras tanto la abuela se queda en mi cuarto, solo espero que no se desespere

-ay no te preocupes por…ve y diviértete, aquí estaré tranquila

-bueno…ya que todo esta dicho….pero antes de irnos…será mejor que la dejemos en el cuarto…..-tomaron a la abuela y cuidando que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo la llevaron al cuarto de Candy y después fueron corriendo a la clase-hermana nos da permiso de entrar??

-ustedes tres…llegan tarde

-lo sentimos mucho pero fuimos a la enfermería Patty se sentía un poco mal

-eso es verdad Patty??-la hermana la miro levantando la ceja

-si…-respondió comprendiendo el plan de Candy-creo que me va a dar algo de gripa, pero la enfermera dijo que no había nada seguro todavía

-bien…entren entonces

Las clases siguieron normalmente así calló la tarde, las chicas iban de regreso cuando Candy fue interceptada por Anthony

-oye…oye…a donde vas

-pues como que a donde a mi cuarto…tengo visitas…supongo que Stear te ha informado

-si ya lo se….pero quisiera que te tomaras una tiempo libre para compartir contigo….además tengo más prioridad yo soy tu novio

-esta bien…que sugieres

-el en cuarto de Archie vamos a tomar té y tú estas cordialmente invitada

-solo yo

-pensamos en Patty y Annie también pero dudamos que se avienten a por la ramas para llegar con nosotros

-esta bien…pero les tengo que decir para que se queden un rato con la abuela…nos vemos al rato

Y al rato……

-bueno entonces se quedan aquí con la abuela y regreso en un rato además todavía no es el toque de queda

-diviértete-dijeron sus dos compañeras

-adiós-se despidió y lanzo una cuerda con un palo que se atoro en las ramas y se fue volando por los arboles….hasta llegar a los balcones de los hombres….pero un error hizo que se cayera en la recamara equivocada y sin saberlo se metió y comenzó a llamar a Archie

-Archie!!...Archie…..-llamo pero no salió nadie así que comenzó a curiosear….todo se veía tan pulcro no se imaginaba que fuera la habitación de Archie…-"se ve como la de un príncipe…bueno Archie es uno de mis caballeros…que es eso-una foto llamó su atención-es una foto de Eleanor Baker…tiene algo escrito….dice….para mi querido hijo Terrence Grandchester…..Terrence Grandchester….ahhh!!"…no puede ser!!-exclamo en voz baja….pero alguien le tomo del hombro y la jalo bruscamente

-que haces aquí!!-demando la voz muy molesta

-Terry-dijo Candy reconociéndolo-la pregunta es que haces tú aquí??

-esta es mi habitación!!...que haces aquí!!

-nada…yo solo pensé que era la habitación de Archie

-ja…..ya quisiera tener ese en sueños esta habitación….que haces con esa foto!!-volvió a gruñir y se la quito al darse cuenta de lo comprometedor de la foto, la tomo fuertemente del brazo y la doblo del dolor-júrame que nunca vas a decir nada de lo que acabas de leer!!-volvió a demandar con mucho enojo

-ayy!!...me lastimas no seas bruto!!...suéltame!!

-primero jura que nunca vas a decir nada de esta foto ni de su contenido

-esta bien!!...esta bien!!...lo juro pero ya suéltame!!-este la soltó

-fuera de aquí y no vuelvas

-por supuesto que no-salió al balcón y Archie, Anthony y Stear la vieron

-Candy!!...que haces allí??

-lo siento me equivoque de cuarto-dijo sacando la lengua

-te equivocaste!!

-si lo siento…ya voy para allá-brinco del otro lado y antes de que se metieran Terry salió de su cuarto

-hola queridos vecinos

-que quieres??-dijo Anthony frunciendo el seño

-nada….solo decirte que tu novia y yo pasamos un buen rato-menciono con ironía

-que quieres decir con eso!!

-digo que no quiero que tu novia vuelva a meterse en mi habitación y deja el enojo conmigo porque la próxima vez mando a llamar a todos para que vean que no eres tan santo como pareces!!

-oyemee!!-grito el rubio

-basta!!...-intervino Candy-no le hagas caso….déjalo…yo estoy bien….entremos anda

-pero…

-pero nada entremos-lo agarro de un brazo y lo jalo hacia adentro y lo mismo hizo con Archie y Stear….una vez adentro-bueno donde esta el té-habló como si nada hubiera pasado

-que hacías en su cuarto??-la interrogo el rubio

-nada…me equivoque eso es todo

-estaba ahí cuando llegaste??

-no…llego después casi cuando iba saliendo

-casi

-si casi

-y que paso en ese casi

-nada papá…me dijo lo mismo que a ti…..que hacia ahí y que no me volviera a meter

-estas segura

-bueno sino me quieres creer

-no dije eso

-entonces olvídalo y tomemos el té a eso me invitaron no??

-tiene razón-intervino Stear-tomemos el té y platiquemos que para eso estamos aquí

-siéntate…-lo jaló Archie y se sentaron todos mientras Stear servía el té y por supuesto que había una enorme tensión…y para relajarse un poco Archie fue por un cofre y le habló a Candy

-oye Candy…..sabes cual es mi actriz favorita de teatro

-mmm…no…quien es??

-pues te la enseño..taraaannnn-le enseño la foto y Candy se sorprendió

-Elianor Baker!!...ella es tu actriz favorita

-siiii…las has visto

-ehh….no nunca

-es cierto nunca te hemos llevado al teatro…mmm…sabes que…porque no cuando regresamos te llevamos a ver una obra en donde sale ella…..te parece??

-me parece excelente!!...tú no quieres ir Anthony

-si…si quiero-contesto más calmado-no pensé que tenias todas esas fotos…de verdad estas obsesionado

-obsesionado??-habló Stear-tiene millones de esas fotos, yo diría que el termino obsesionado queda demasiaaaado corto para mi hermano-fue a su cama y levanto el colchón descubriendo muchas más fotos

-no puede serrr!!-exclamaron Anthony y Candy al mismo tiempo-de verdad estas loco por ella-voltearon a verlo y después a las fotos otra vez….y fue ahí cuando Candy vio algo que llamó más su atención-ahhh!!...esto es….

-que es??-preguntaron ahora los hermanos y Anthony

-por favor dejen que me quede con esta foto

-cual….una de Eleanor estas loca!!...jamás la compartiría!!

-no tonto…esta-dio la vuelta a la foto y se ve a un Anthony de pequeño con una sonrisa dulce y encantadora

-esa foto estaba ahí, tenemos siglos buscándola-contesto Stear-es la favorita de a tía abuela

-no mássss….por favor dejen que me quede con ella

-bueno….es de Anthony…que él te diga

-me la das??

-si claro….solo no le digas a la tía abuela que te la regale o que la encontramos

-esta bien….gracias-lo vio con una sonrisa y le dio un beso en la mejilla-será mejor que me vaya…ya es tarde y no tardan en venir a ver el porque de este escándalo

-te acompaño al balcón

-nosotros recogemos la mesa-dijo Stear que junto con Archie comenzaron a limpiar sin perder detalle de lo sucedido con el balcón

-siento lo de hace rato

-que??

-ya sabes Candy…no te hagas

-ahh….hablas sobre lo de Terry….no te preocupes….no es nada

-si pero……

-pero nada…..no paso nada…..ni siquiera somos amigos

-pero te salvo una vez de Neal

-si…pero tal vez solo lo hizo por ser amable….te aseguro que si hubiera sido otra hubiera actuado igual…no le tomes importancia quieres…..mejor piensa como nos vamos a divertir una vez que salgamos de esta prisión

-jajajajaja…prisión….no crees que el término es algo exagerado

-como sea no importa…..ya me dijeron que este domingo es el quinto domingo y nos dejaran salir para ver nuestros familiares y de verdad tengo ganas de estar solos sin tener hora de llegada…como cuando estábamos en la mansión te acuerdas??

-si….no te preocupes….no duraremos aquí para siempre….en fin….dejo que te vayas sino dormirás muy tarde y Annie y Patty te esperan

-adiós amor-se acerco a él y se dieron un beso suave en los labios junto a un gran abrazo….después de separarse Candy brinco al árbol y se fue nuevamente volando a las habitaciones de las mujeres y cuando llego a su cuarto….

-Candy!!...ya regresaste-dijeron Annie y Patty

-si….les envían saludos….gracias por quedarse un rato

-no es nada….además la abuela me dio unos grandes consejos para mejorar mi carácter-dijo Annie

-así es…le dije que muchas veces la opinión de las mujeres no cuentan y que por eso prefieren que sean calladas…..pero que el mundo tiene derecho a conocer su opinión aunque a algunos no les guste….tiene que aprender a defenderse

-cálmese abuela ya esta usted grande-dijo Patty

-viejos los cerros Annie y todavía reverdecen

-jajajajajaja…será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir

-hasta mañana abuela-Patty le dio un beso en la frente y Annie le dio la mano para después decirle-muchas gracias abuela…espero verla mañana a primera hora

-adiós preciosas-las dos salieron y se fueron a sus habitaciones cuidando que nadie las viera-bueno ya se fueron cuéntame como te fue

-me fue bien abuela, tomamos té y hablamos fue todo

-de verdad que desilusión

-como que desilusión??

-pues que ustedes son jóvenes y sin nada de pasión….eso es lo que da desilusión

-abuela!!

-ayy niña con tu carácter te sorprendes!!...jajaja quien lo imaginaria

-no es eso abuela es solo que…

-que nunca pensaste que una vieja como yo pensaba en esas cosas verdad??...mira es cierto que en mis tiempos todavía nos arreglaban el matrimonio…pero yo tuve la suerte de que me tocara un hombre maravilloso y que me apoyo en todas mis locuras…cualquier otro me hubiera abandonado, pero él no….cuando me conoció me animo a decir la opinión y el de verdad creía que yo tenia los mismos derechos que él…..por eso me dejo hacer todo lo que quise…..a veces me preguntaba como sería si hubiera conocido más hombres…si hubiera tenido más novios….no es que me queje, mi difunto esposos fue maravilloso, me refiero a que no debes desaprovechar la juventud…si tienes la oportunidad de conocer a otros chicos hazlo…..disfruta y vive tu vida….siempre y cuando no tengas compromisos claro

-eso suena muy liberal para alguien de su edad abuela

-yo propago la libertad…además dije conocer y salir con ellos…no que tengas muchos novios y al mismo tiempo….es decir….estar a dieta no impide ver el menú…solo por que tengas un novio no quiere decir que te dejen de gustar todos los hombres

-tiene razón…..pero yo solo tengo ojos para mi Anthony

-yo se que si, así es siempre a su edad….mi marido y yo jugábamos roles para….

-ABUELAAA!!

-ay hija es que con los años tienes que tener imaginación

-ABUELAAAAAA!!

-jejejejeje….quieres música antes de dormir-cambio de tema la tía abuela

-música??

-si…jejejeje…-la vieja fue para sacar un violín y comenzó a tocarlo maravillando a Candy

-abuela que buena es usted

-verdad que si

Tanto ruido en la habitación de Candy hizo que una pelirroja se levantara de mal humor y fuera con una hermana

-ashhh…aparte de huérfana, escandalosa!!...le digo que tiene más de una hora con risitas y ahora el violín…que no se de donde lo saco si ella no sabe….al menos yo nunca la vi que tomara clases

-bueno…bueno…ya vamos llegando y tienes razón se oye mucho ruido….-la hermana apresuro el paso y cuando llego toco la puerta fuertemente

-Candice White Andrey!!...abre la puerta en este instante

-ahh…la hermana….escóndase

-pero en donde!!

-en el armario y no haga ruido…ya voy hermana….-escondió a la abuela y corrió a abrir la puerta-si hermana

-que ese escándalo que tienes!!...tus compañeras están molestas, quieren dormir y dicen que no las dejas...de donde sacaste el violín

-cual violín

-el que llevas tocando desde hace un rato-intervino Elisa-y ahora que recuerdo cuando tomaste clases

-yo…ehhh..bueno…cuando fui al hogar de ponny el tío abuelo me envió un instructor

-y aprendiste a tocar tan rápido??

-él dijo que tenia talento

-en ese caso por que no nos das una muestra mañana

-ehhh…yoo

-si tu…la hermana estará de acuerdo conmigo que a pesar de la hora, el sonido era muy bello y estoy segura de que no tendrás reparos en darnos una buen recital…verdad hermana??

-Elisa tiene razón….mañana nos darás un recital en la tarde…y ahora las dos váyanse a dormir

-si hermana-respondieron y la hermana se fue dejándolas solas

-no se lo que hiciste…pero vas a tener que dar una buena explicación si mañana no sabes tocar el violín jajajajajajajaj-se fue Elisa mientras Candy hacia gestos arremedándola

-en que problema te he metido-dijo la abuela saliendo del armario

-no se fije abuela ya se me ocurrirá algo…mejor vamos a dormir…mañana será un día muy largo

Se fueron a dormir y al siguiente día………….

-en donde esta Patricia O,brian!!-preguntaba una hermana

-aquí estoy hermana-habló una voz algo extraña proveniente de "Patty" que se cubría con un pañuelo y un tapabocas

-pero que significa esto??-la hermana demando una explicación

-bueno…es que estoy enferma….de gripe y preferí taparme para no contagiarlas

-Patty ya se sentía mal desde ayer hermana-habló Annie-no lo recuerda

-mmm…es cierto….Patty mejor te vas a tu habitación

-NOOOO!!-gritaron Candy, Annie y "Patty"

-por que no??

-bueno…es que creo que puede aguantar esta hora…jejejejejejeje…-rio nerviosa Candy

-ahh siii

-si…si-dijeron las tres

-esta bien…solo esta hora

-gracias hermana

-entonces empecemos…..el día de hoy veremos…………-la clase comenzó y todas comenzaron a tomar notas, la abuela se mostraba tranquila y observando atentamente la clase hasta que termino la hora-bueno es todo por hoy…las veo mañana, Patty te aconsejo que te vayas a tu recamara-"Patty" solo asintió

-nosotros la acompañamos-sugirieron Annie y Candy

-esta bien…no se tarden

-no…vamos Patty-Annie la levanto y ya iban de salida cuando Elisa las intercepto

-Candy…..les comente a todas sobre tu talento con le violín y hoy en la tarde esperan que le des un gran concierto, no tienes ningún problema verdad??

-claro que no Elisa…es más por que no te pones en primera fila

-mjm-Elisa se dio la vuelta y se fue, las tres salieron corriendo a la habitación de Patty

-pero quieres decir que no podre salir en toda la tarde hasta el día de mañana

-fueron ordenes de la hermana, lo siento Patty-explicaba la rubia lo sucedido

-esta bien

-además eso no es lo que me preocupa ahora

-entonces que es??

-lo de mi recital de violín….y todas sabemos aquí que no se tocar violín

-bueno yo tengo una idea-habló Annie

-y cual es??-preguntaron Candy, Patty y la abuela

-que Candy use un violín falso, que la iluminación sea obscura y detrás de un telón la abuela de Patty tocando

-crees que funcione-pregunto la abuela

-tenemos que arriesgarnos

-me parece bien, además aprovecho que todos se queden ahí para salir sin que nadie me vea

-tan temprano abuela??

-si Patty es lo mejor, tengo que abordar el barco temprano para una nueva aventura

-esta bien, entonces preparémonos

Regresaron a sus clases y por la tarde se pusieron a preparar la función de Candy tal cual la había descrito Annie, y una vez que llegaron todos

-bueno ahora le doy paso Candy para que nos deleite con el violín

-muchas gracias Annie-decía mientras todas aplaudían, la luz comenzó a bajarse iluminando solo a Candy y comenzó a "tocar" maravillando a todas y ella comenzó a moverse un poco y girando para que no notaran que era falso, todo iba bien de no haber sido por Elisa que miro algo extraño y de repente se levantó….

-espera un momento!!...hay algo extraño en ese violín!!

-lo siento Elisa pero no puedo parar hasta que termine de tocar-dijo Candy tranquilamente

-nada eso!!...suban las luces y enséñame ese violín-las luces subieron y le arrebato el violín de las manos-aja!!...lo sabía…este violín es falso…..dime quien estaba tocando en tu lugar, a quien escondes!!

-a nadie

-como que a nadie!!...desde ayer suena ese violín en tu cuatro y ahora dices que nadie

-bueno es que…

-es que nada...voy a ver a quien escondes!!...-Elisa la quito y abrió el telón…..-TUUU!!

-abuela en que problema nos mete

-jovencito…tan galante y renegón….no sabes disfrutar de la vida

-no diga eso abuela, es que a su edad ya no debe de hacer estas cosas

-tienen razón abuela

-pero que trió de jovencitos tan desaventurados…que será cuando tengan mi edad…no me lo quiero imaginar

-abuelaa!!-dijeron los tres

-jejejejeje…solo bromeo…les agradezco que me hayan ayudado a salir, eso fue emocionante pero peligroso, Candy pudo haber sido expulsada y también mi nieta

-no se preocupe por ellas, le aseguro que han salido de cosas peores-dijo Anthony-especialmente Candy

-esta bien…me voy entonces….me hubiera gustado quedarme más tiempo pero es imposible, les encargo que me despidan de esas tres hermosas niñas que hicieron posible este sueño, y ustedes les agradezco por hacer que haya salido sin contratiempos…espero verlos un día

-nosotros también abuela-dijo Stear-tenga cuidado

-esta segura de que no quiere que la acompañe??-le pregunto Archie

-no se preocupen no me pasara nada……..adiós jovencitos-los tres la despidieron con la mano alzada

-Patyyy!!-gritaron las chicas

-si…soy yo

-pero que haces aquí!!

-tocando el violín

-eso ya lo se!!...me refiero a que estabas enferma no!!

-si…pero me sentí mejor….la persona que escuchaste en la habitación de Candy era yo, ella quiso evitarme un castigo por eso dijo que sabia tocar, pero siempre fui yo, por eso vine ahorita, a pesar de mi condición

-pues no te creo

-piensa lo que quieras…no tienes pruebas de algo más o si??

-no….por desgracia pero esto no se queda sí se lo juro

-"de lengua me como un taco"-pensaron Candy, Patty y Annie

Después de eso todas se fueron a pasear por ahí ya que su tarde de concierto se arruino y las chicas aprovecharon para ir con los otros tres a ver que había pasado

-entonces ya se fue??-pregunto Patty a Stear

-si

-que les dijo??

-pues que sentía no poder despedirse pero que les agradece que hayan cumplido su sueño…y ya que eso acabo Patty te invito a dar una vuelta

-encantada

-Candy quieres venir conmigo??

-claro…Annie estarás bien??

-no te preocupes por mi, estaré bien-Candy y Anthony se fueron dejando solos otra vez a ella y Archie-yo….yo…quiero pedirte una disculpa

-a mi!!...por que??

-por la forma en la que me comporte la ultima vez contigo y principalmente por la escena que presenciaste la ultima vez…mi intención no es acosarte te lo juro

-esta bien….no tienes que darme explicaciones….te creo…yo también quiero pedirte disculpas por la forma en la que te hable la ultima vez

-me gustaría que vieras en mi a una amiga…ya se que no puedes quererme por que quieres a Candy

-yo no….

-no lo niegues se te nota….pero no te preocupes…..entiendo y no quiero nada contigo…solo quiero que seamos amigos, crees que sea posible??

-claro

-bien….entonces como mi amigo espero que me acompañes a mi cuarto, estoy cansada de esta aventura y quisiera descansar un poco-se paro y él también y comenzaron a caminar

-fue agotador para ti

-un poco…nunca había hecho esto…bueno al menos no mientras me fui del hogar de Ponny…cuando Candy y yo vivíamos ahí lo hacia muy seguido, solo que no era buena para mentir y nos atrapaban por eso

-te gusto vivir ahí??

-bromeas….fue la mejor época de mi vida

-que cosas hacían??

-si te contara

-tenemos tiempo no??

-bueno…entonces comienzo con…..-le comenzó a contar de sus aventuras con Candy mientras se iba a su habitación y no muy lejos de ahí

-ayyy Anthony te imaginas si la tía abuela supiera lo que hicimos!!

-cállate que nos corre y nos deshereda…..jajajajaja…ya me la imagino……como es posible que hayan secundado a una anciana demente-dijo arremedando el tono de voz de la tía

-ahora se quedaran sin herencia…-le siguió Candy la corriente-y eso no es todo Candice hablare con William para que te quite el apellido

-sabes que…..deberíamos hacer algo para que de verdad se infarten y nos quiten el apellido

-y que sugieres??...digo tendía que ser una bomba y…..

-fuguémonos de aquí!!-grito con todas su fuerzas

-que??...que dijiste??-pregunto asustada

-lo que oíste fuguémonos de aquí

-estas loco…nooo

-por que no??

-eso no es solo loco….sería demasiado….no…claro que no

-tonta….bromeaba…se que seria incapaz de fugarte con un hombre

-tonto…..por que me asustas

-olvídalo quieres…mejor déjame besarte-la tomo de la cara y por segunda vez comenzaron a besarse efusivamente y acariciarse un poco…hasta que un ruido hizo que se separaran-shh quien será??

-Annie…Archie

-ya llegamos

-muchas gracias por acompañarme

-no, gracias a ti…nunca me hubiera imaginado las aventuras que viviste con Candy

-no te preocupes…algo me dice que esos viejos tiempos volverán…..bueno…gracias…ya tengo que entrar

-hasta luego Annie

-adiós-se fue a su habitación y a lo lejos Candy y Anthony veían todo

-crees que ya se gusten??

-como crees Candy….eso no va a pasar de un día a otro…con suerte y sean amigos o llegaron a un acuerdo de tratarse cordialmente

-será mejor que imite a Annie y me vaya….de por si hoy las cosas están que arden, no debo de darle a Elisa motivos para que sospeche más de mi

-adiós preciosa-le dio otro beso pero esta vez fugaz y ella se fue a su habitación…y al llegar

-hasta que llegas…cuanto tiempo toma despedirte de tu novio-le habló una voz que la asustó

-túu!!...que haces tú aquí….estas loco??

-pues para tener que esperarte horas por que no llegas, pues sí debí de haberme ido hace mucho tiempo

-yo no te pedí que vinieras…además no le dijiste a Anthony que no querías verme

-no tarzan pecoso…..yo le dije que no te quería ver mi habitación…no que no quería verte a ti

-como que me quieres ver!!...y que es eso de tarzan pecoso??...atrevidooo!!

-bueno….ayer por la noche me pareció ver como un tarzan con pecas se colgaba entre los árboles y se iba de la habitación de las chicos al de la chicas…y como eres la única que se cuelga de lo árboles y tiene pecas….el nombre de tarzan pecoso me pareció bien…ajajajajaja

-Terryyyy!!

-no te enojes y pongas esa cara que se te notan más la pecas ajajajajajajajajaja!!

-ahhh!!...que quieres??

-mjm….quiero pedirte perdón por la forma en la que te trate el otro día….y te quiero pedir de buena manera esta vez que me guardes el secreto de que Eleanor Baker es mi madre

-entonces es de verdad??...ella es tu madre

-si…no lo creías aun??

-es que difícil de creer…pero no te preocupes no diré nada te lo juro

-me voy entonces…..no quiero ni imaginar lo que pasara si me ven junto a un tarzan pecoso

-Terry!!...-este salto imitándola por una rama y después bajo de un árbol para dejarla en su balcón enojada y haciendo berrinches

_Continuara_

_Primero lo primero…sorry por la gran usencia y por eso les dejo este mega cap en señal de disculpa, donde vimos la visita de la abuela y todo lo que paso cuando la anciana las visito y claro un plus agregado de mi imaginación, además el comienzo del cambio de carácter de Annie que ya le propuso a Archie ser solo amigos y al parecer este acepto, por ahí tengo un review de que no los dejara juntos y pues no se todavía que hacer…..a ustedes les gustaría la idea de ponerlos con otras personas??...y por ultimo los momentos de Candy/Anthony/Terry que bueno no fueron tan intensos pero ya esta la razón del nombre de tarzan pecoso y Anthony todavía con la paranoia encima y es que tampoco es para menos….como transcurrirán las cosas??...les sugiero que no se pierdan el próximo capitulo donde saldrán por lo del quinto domingo….nos vemos, y antes de irme sus valiosos y bien apreciados reviews….._

_Yajaira: he aqui un nuevo cap...ya era hora no??_

_myrslayer:aqui esta el cap...despues de mucho tiempo...pero lo de Archie y Annie que se vaya votacion tambien no crees??...a pesar de todo ellos me gustaron para quedarse juntos...y sobre otro personaje...mmmm..no se me ocurre ninguno pero lo inventare si es necesario_

_Ale B:aqui un nuevo cap y agradecerte por leer mi historia, espero que no te haya desilusionado esta vez_

_reeven: aqui el nuevo cap, gracias por no abandonarme_

_ahhh...son todos...T T...que esperaba despues de siglos...ok...h__asta la próxima……_


	8. el quinto domingo

_Candy Candy no es de mi propiedad y este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro _

**El quinto domingo **

Ya habían pasado los días desde que se fue la abuela de Patty y todo parecía normal entre nuestros protagonistas…..Archie y Annie comenzaron a salir como amigos, Stear y Patty se enamoraban cada día más sin decírselo todavía, y Candy y Anthony se veían con más frecuencia para estar juntos, parecía que todo era miel sobre hojuelas o por lo menos lo era hasta que, el día anterior del quinto domingo…………

-como sabrán-hablaba la madre superiora en la misa-mañana es el primer quinto domingo de su estancia y eso significa que podrán salir de aquí, claro siempre y cuando sus familiares vengan por ustedes ya si ellos les dan permiso de salir esta bien, pero claro que aquí tienen que regresar a las nueve de la noche y eso es todo, les daremos el día libre para que acomoden lo que pueden necesitar y para que sepan quienes pueden salir mañana, ahora si pueden retirarse

-al fin….saldremos de aquí!!-festejaba una rubia que era sostenida de la mano por otro igual de rubio

-cálmate quieres querida llamas la atención de todos

-Ay…ni que fuera la primera vez que lo hago, ya se han de haber acostumbrado y además no era lo que querías, salir de aquí para poder estar un rato solos

-bueno-dijo sonrojado-si…jejejejejejeje

-oigan ustedes no creen que es demasiado temprano para romances-les habló Stear-además estamos presentes-señalo a Archie, Annie y Patty-así que por que mejor no lo dejan para cuando no estemos presentes

-y que sugieres Stear??-le pregunto Candy

-mmmm…sugiero que vayamos a ver a quien vamos a ver mañana

-conociendo a la tía…de seguro vienen los padres de Elisa y Neal, y pues la tía, no se me ocurre a quien más puede invitar

-de todos modos hay que asegurarnos….por que no se van al jardín y mientras voy a preguntar ahí me esperan

-esta bien…vámonos

Stear se fue corriendo rápidamente a preguntar y ellos escalaron una colina donde había un árbol muy hermoso donde Candy corrió para subir y descubrió una vista muy impresionante como…..

-como la colina de Pony-susurro

-que dices??-le preguntaron los demás

-es como la colina de Pony-habló más fuerte Annie admirando también el paisaje y el parecido

-verdad que es igual Annie??

-si el parecido es muy semejante...por que no nos quedamos aquí??-le pregunto a los demás

-si les gusta por que no?...están de acuerdo Archie, Anthony

-si-contesto Archie-pero que pasara con Stear nos logrará ver de aquí

-bueno si nos ponemos a la dirección opuesta podremos verlo cuando llegue y le hablaremos ya cuando este aquí podremos ver esta vista que es muy bella

-esta bien….les parece??

-me parece que no están poniendo atención Archie-le dijo Anthony-simplemente están embelesadas

-es un lugar bello…..aquí podría pasar toda la estancia en este lugar

-tienes razón Candy, además si clin estuviera aquí le encantaría quedarse aquí…..por que no lo trajiste??

-iba a hacerlo, pero todos me dijeron que no era bueno…así que lo deje con los otros chicos….pero…sabiendo que no iba a quedarse fácilmente me escabulle en la madrugada mientras seguía dormido…me dolió mucho dejarlo

-hubiera querido verlo

-de haber sabido que ibas a venir lo hubiera traído sin importar lo que costara

-esta bien…..le tengo un nombre a esta colina sabes??

-la segunda colina de Pony??

-si…la segunda colina de Pony…te gusta??

-es perfecto

-OOOOIIIGAAAANNNNNN!!-gritaron a los oídos de ambas provocando que saltaran del susto

-AYYYY……………CUAL ES SU PROBLEMA??-gritaron las dos

-nuestro problema!!...nuestro problema es que tenemos cerca de 10 minutos hablándoles-les respondieron los tres

-de verdad??

-claro!!

-lo sentimos

-eso ya no importa-habló Archie-ahora tenemos que poner atención a ver a que hora llega Stear

-no tendremos que esperar mucho ahí viene-señalo Patty a la dirección donde venia pero se dieron cuenta de que no venia solo

-pero que hacen ellos aquí??

-lo siento hermano pero ellos preguntaron primero y no me quisieron dar la información a menos que la dijeran ellos mismos

-así es…..-hablo Neal-es que le tuvimos que hacer una pequeña petición a la tía

-que clase de petición??-pregunto Archie

-bueno….solo le pedimos que Candy no fuera a la salida del quinto domingo con nosotros

-queee!!...y por que no??-salió Anthony en defensa de su amada y muy furioso-que pueden tener en contra de eso??

-pues que no queremos pasar doble vergüenza-contesto Elisa-ya que Annie asistirá y que ahora sabemos que es una huérfana….como vamos a codearla con nuestras amistades de Inglaterra….que diremos cuando nos pregunten que de donde son….al menos con Annie podemos decir que es una huérfana que recogió la familia Britter por caridad, pero con Candy con nosotros que pueden pensar!!...que también recogemos huérfanos hijos de no se quien…..no eso si que no…jamás y lo siento mucho pero la tía estuvo de acuerdo

-estas loca!!-el rubio avanzo dispuesto a abofetearla-como puedes decir eso!!...de la única persona que nos avergonzaríamos sería de ti!!

-oye!!...oye!!...no tienes por que ser agresivo…..además no le pegarías a una mujer verdad??...siempre has dicho que eres un caballero

-no te preocupes siempre hay una primera vez para todo en esta vida

-ya basta!!...Anthony no le hagas caso no ves que eso es lo que quiere…..no importa de verdad….aquí puedo quedarme

-pero estarás sola!!

-ay Anthony le vas a dar el gusto de verte enojado, solo lo hace por eso….además estoy segura de que lo hace también por que quieres que termines conmigo-miro a Elisa-por que no puede conmigo….tiene que desaparecerme primero para ver si así le das aunque sea una remota posibilidad aunque no exista….así que ve y demuéstrale que aunque me desaparezca cada que vez que la veas….pensaras en mi

-eso crees huérfana!!...que estoy celosa!!

-no lo creo…se que lo estas….pero para que veas….a mi como el jabón…tus intrigas se me resbalan

-eso lo veremos cuando te quedes aquí sola como un perro!!...Neal vámonos!!-se alejaron de ahí con una Elisa muy enojada y cuando ya estaban a cierta distancia-pero como se atreve!!

-ya déjala…..además-dijo Neal-sabes bien que la tía no prohibió que viniera….que vas a hacer cuando mañana pregunte el porque no esta con nosotros y los demás digan que tu dijiste que no podía venir y con una orden de ella

-ya me ocupe de eso hermanito….le acabo de mandar una carta donde decía que estaba castigada y que por eso no podía salir

-pero esas cartas solo salen de la oficina de la hermana Grey

-pues me robe una….y falsifique su firma….y como la tía no la conoce…..no notara la diferencia….jajajajajaja…estará tan enojada que tan solo la mención de su nombre va a querer cambiar de tema y ya sabes como es cuando se pone así….y también le mande una carta de mi parte donde le decía que ya me había enterado y que lo más seguro era que esos tres se pondrían de acuerdo para solaparla pero que no creyera en nada y que cambiara el tema de tajo

-ese es un buen plan hermanita

-es perfecto….y además aprovechare para meterle cizaña a Anthony con eso de que siente celos de Terry….jajajajaja……caerá como tonto

-como siempre tus planes perfectos y eficaces jajajajajajajaja

Mientras con Candy y los demás

-pero como fuiste a dejarte así??

-ay…ya sabes como es la tía cuando se pone así no hay poder humano que la haga cambiar de opinión…además no será tan malo…..ya déjalo así quieres…no le voy a dar el gusto de verme enojada por sus cosas y tu tampoco deberías de hacerlo…ya vendrá otra salida y esta vez nos adelantaremos y le diremos a la tía que seré un ángel

-esta bien tienes razón

-pues entonces sentémonos un rato-sugirió Patty-traje algo de comida para disfrutarla

-estoy de acuerdo….además tanta discusión me dio hambre-dijo Stear mientras los demás se sentaban

-cual discusión…si tu no dijiste nada her-ma-ni-toooo-

-Archie que no me hayas visto discutir no significa que no lo hice…recuerda que estuve con ese par antes de llegar aquí

-quedamos en que no íbamos a hablar más de ellos y es lo primero que estamos haciendo-dijo Annie-mejor hablemos de otra cosa

-y de que va a ser??...-respondió Archie-del quinto domingo al cual Candy no puede ir y luego regresamos otra vez donde nos quedamos…a hablar de esos dos

-bueno pero tampoco pueden ser el centro de nuestra conversación….además por que solo del quinto domingo…es que acaso nuestra vidas son tan aburridas que no podemos hablar de otra cosa

-ehhh….yo no dije eso

-no lo dijiste pero eso parece

-y que tema de conversación tienes tan interesante….nos gustaría escucharte

-ah…si…pues verás que….-de repente se quedo pensativa y un olor llego a su nariz-cigarro??

-cigarro??...quieres hablar del cigarro??...no me digas que fumas tan joven…..-dijo Archie sorprendido y un tanto burlón-tan seria que te ves…quien lo imaginaria de la gran Annie Britter

-no eso….huele a cigarro…no te das cuenta??

-mmmmm…de verdad??-comenzó a oler

-tienes razón Annie-dijo Candy-yo también puedo olerlo

-y yo-la secundo Patty

-es verdad…pero de donde viene-Stear habló mientras comenzaba a olfatear buscando de donde venia el olor

-de arriba…viene de arriba!!-dijo Anthony-quien anda ahí!!...que no sabe que no se puede fumar aquí!!...baje o le reportare

-disculpa-dijo una voz conocida por todos-pero fue el único recurso que tuve para que se largaran de aquí-bajo del árbol Terry

-tuuu!!-de solo verlo Anthony se encendió

-si yo….no sabia que fueras un delatador….te voy a llamar sor Anthony ni la hermana Grey me regana tanto

-que hacías allá arriba….espiarnos??

-en primer lugar….yo no los espiaba….estaba aquí intentando tomar una siesta cuando llegaron ustedes y su escándalo de que tarzan pecoso no puede salir mañana y no se que otras cosas y como no pude dormir quise hacer uno de los placeres en esta vida que es fumar…y segundo lugar no les debo explicaciones y mucho menos a ti

-pero si acabas de darme una explicación!!

-y??

-olvídalo!!-termino el rubio frustrado….pero una duda surgió en los que no estaban tan furiosos

-quien es tarzan pecoso??-pregunto Annie siendo la única que se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta

-como que quien??...la señorita pecas

-cual señorita pecas??...quedamos en las mismas-dijo Stear

-mmmm-se puso en pose pensativa-ella es rubia y pelo rizado…..tiene ojos verdes…mide como metro y medio y es de piel blanca y cara pecosa…delgada…y ustedes la conocen con el nombre de Candy…si así es

-que!!-dijeron los demás-por que ese nombre!!

-pues me gustan esos nombres…y como no soy bienvenido me voy….-comenzó a abrirse paso entre ellos-adiós a todos y especialmente a ti sor Anthony-paso a su lado y después camino con Candy donde la vio de manera coqueta-….tarzan pecoso es una pena que te quedes en esta prisión mañana te digo que me emborrachare como nunca en señal de protesta y en tu honor...hasta la vista-y se fue dejándolos a todos con muchas dudas….pero el primero en lanzar la piedra fue……

-por que rayos te llama así!!...lo has visto!!-pregunto un furioso Anthony

-que!!...nooooo!!...-se defendió pensando en una buena coartada

-y entonces!!

-bueno cuando caí por accidente en su cuarto me puso esos nombres dijo que parecía un tarzan con pecas

-de verdad

-si…quieres olvidarlo ya

-esta bien…disculpa

-mejor regresemos…..ya es hora de comer y de seguro tienen que arreglar sus cosas

-si…tienes razón Candy-la apoyo Patty para calmar los ánimos-vienes Stear

-si

-Archie te vienes conmigo y Candy-dijo Annie para romper la desagradable tensión

-me voy con Anthony…nos vemos mañana esta bien

-esta bien…vamos Candy-la tomo del brazo y se la llevo…y cuando cada uno estuvo en su grupo surgieron las preguntas y reclamaciones

Con Candy….

-Candy tienes que contarnos eso de que te has visto con Terry-dijo Patty

-no es nada…..nos hemos visto un par de ocasiones y para mi desgracia siempre ha sido en los momentos menos oportunos a excepción cuando me salvo de Neal claro

-pero como esta eso de tarzan pecoso y señorita pecas

-lo de señorita pecas surgió cuando me salvo de Neal…por que según él tengo muchas pecas y lo de tarzan pecoso viene de que vio saltando la ramas para ir a tomar té con Anthony y los demás y dijo que parecía un mono con pecas…el muy atrevido!!...y no conforme con eso me dijo que ese nombre me quedaba mejor y que iba llamarme así!!

-vaya…..-habló Annie-pero..te gusta….es que es tan guapo….lo digo por que me da la impresión de que tu le gustas

-si a mi también-la apoyo Patty

-que!!-se sonrojo de toda la cara-no…bueno….no lo creo-dijo nerviosa-siempre me molesta y creo que esta jugando

-pero no respondiste a nuestra pregunta-dijeron las dos

-ehh…yoo…es guapo pero yo amo a Anthony

-esa no fue la pregunta-insistieron-te gusta??

-ehhh….bueno….

-no se lo diremos a Anthony-advirtió Annie

-lo prometemos-le siguió Patty

-ahhhh…-suspiro-la verdad es que me gusta un poco y me siento algo atraída por él

-en serio??-dijeron las dos

-si…pero yo quiero a Anthoy…lo amo…somos el uno para el otro….no podría imaginar mi vida sin él

-no te preocupes Candy-habló Patty-será solo una atracción que no pasara de ahí….sabes que amas a Anthony…pero Terry es muy guapo…..y creo que le pasaría a cualquiera….especialmente cuando te mira como te ve a ti

-es cierto-esta vez fue Annie-si yo tuviera un novio y de repente llega alguien igual de guapo mirándome atrevidamente…..aunque amara mucho a mi novio también me sonrojara y me atraería

-en serio

-claro

-Uff…es un alivio saber eso...jajajajajaja

Con Anthony….

-quieres dejar de hacerle escenitas a Candy…lo único que logras es molestarla y quedar como un celoso inseguro

-no me siento de ninguna de las dos cosas Stear

-menos mal que no es así por que sino pobre Candy-dijo de manera sarcástica

-ya basta!!...no entiendes como me siento

-no….no lo entiendo y me gustaría que me explicaras

-creo que a Terry le gusta Candy

-ahh….eso lo que tiene así….y el problema es??

-como que el problema es??

-si a Terry le gusta Candy gran cosa-dijo sin importancia-a ella no le interesa

-ese es el problema de nuestro primo…hermanito….a Candy no le es indiferente

-como??

-que a Candy le atrae el duquecillo

-y el problema es??

-PERO QUE TE PASA A TI!!-gritaron los exasperados-COMO QUE CUAL ES EL PROBLEMA!!...ES QUE ACASO NO LO VESSSSS!!

-y eso que….Candy te adora…se desvive por ti…que le guste alguien por ahí no es la gran cosa…..si piensas que Terry la va conquistar solo me queda decirte que no le ayudes mucho mostrando celos y siendo inseguro….hace las cosas para molestarte y si Candy se da cuenta de que ya no confías en ella…..te va a dejar de verdad y Terry habrá ganado

-PERO TENGO QUE LUCHAR POR SU AMOR!!

-pero de que rayos hablas!!...que lucha??…..tu ya eres el ganador…..pero si a esas vamos vas perdiendo….mientras Terry cumple su cometido de ponerte celoso y hacer que te pelees Candy, tú estas haciendo todo lo que quiere de manera indirecta y si no le muestras confianza como ya te había dicho, ella se va hartar de que le llames la atención por nada o de tan solo verlo y se va hartar y después….como te lo digo de una manera que no te deje dudas-se puso también en pose pensativa-TE VA A MANDAR AL DIABLO!!

Anthony se quedo pensando en lo que Stear le decía y agacho la cabeza…..pensaba en lo que le decía Archie y le comparaba con los argumentos de Stear….ambos tenían la razón y se dio cuenta de que no sabia que hacer….si dejaba que Candy estuviera con Terry cada vez que al señor se le antojaba, iba a seducirla y si por otra parte se encelaba quedaba peor-miren tengo mucho que pensar….mejor hablamos mañana

-esta bien….hasta mañana-le respondieron los dos hermanos y cada quien se fue a dormir…pero él se quedo con una consternación en su pecho pensando que podría pasar si llegara perder a Candy

Y al siguiente día…es decir el domingo

-Candy es una pena que no vengas-decía Annie

-no te preocupes…mejor diviértete por mi y me cuidas a Anthony de esa bruja

-tenlo por seguro…nos vemos en la tarde

-hasta la tarde...-se subieron a carruaje y se fueron a ver la tía y a Candy se le ocurrió ir a dar un paseo por la colina de Pony…..pero mientras iba en camino llego una monja y le dijo que alguien requería de su presencia y que iba a salir del colegio…se quedo confundida y fue a ver quien la solicitaba y cuando vio quien era se quedo con la boca abierta-ahhh….señor Britter!!

-hola Candy….vengo a dar un paseo contigo….quieres??

-por supuesto….vamos!!-salieron del colegio y se fueron a dar un paseo, el señor Britter le dio una indicación al cochero y se fueron, durante el camino no dijeron ni una sola palabra y cuando el carruaje se detuvo Candy se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a un hipódromo-un hipódromo??...que hacemos aquí??

-bueno vamos a apostar

-señor Britter!!...usted apuesta

-claro….es sano gritar un poco…..además servirá para romper la tensión entre los dos….así que entremos quieres??

-esta bien-entraron al hipódromo y Candy pudo ver que uno de los caballos venia de norte América y que curiosamente también venia del rancho donde Tom fue adoptado, imaginándose como su amigo le cuido al caballo con toda su devoción y sin pensarlo le dijo al señor Britter que quería apostar por ese caballo, él acepto y le pago…..mientras ella iba feliz a ver la carrera no se dio cuenta de que iba seguida de unos ojos que no habían dejado de mirarla desde que llego….preguntándose que hacia ella ahí si se suponía que no iba salir del colegio, alcanzo a escuchar cual era su apuesta y solo por llamar su atención y aprovechando que su novio no estaba cerca se aproximo hacia ella

-pero miren a quien tenemos aquí??...un tarzan pecoso

-ahh…respondió Candy reconociendo inmediatamente esa voz-y por lo que veo aquí esta el forajido del colegio, no se por que….pero no me impresiona verte aquí

-vaya…veo que te han dado clases de sarcasmo….cualquiera pensaría que no eres una dama…ahhh…pero lo olvidaba….seguramente fue tu educación del orfanato

-ah…si…..pues mejor la educación del orfanato que la de duques sin remedio…eso si da pena

-esta bien…lo admito…y sabes…también me decía para mi mismo a que clase de caballo puede apostar alguien como tu

-al mejor del mundo claro esta….es pony flash de america

-jajajajajajajajaja….ese caballo gordo….por favor no ganaría la carrera ni volviendo a nacer…es más no quedaría ni en tercer lugar

-ese caballo puede quedar el lugar que le antoje!!...

-quieres apostar a ello??

-como??

-si…apostar…..si ese caballo llega en tercer lugar al menos….dejare de molestarte

-me parece bien…pero que hay si pierdo

-pues…tendrás que ser mi esclava un mes

-un mes!!

-si un mes…lo aceptas

-por supuesto ya no espero para dejar de ver tu horrible cara

-mi horrible cara dices...jajajajaja…puede ser horrible pero no tiene pecas jajajajajajajaja-se fue riendo de ahí dejando sola a Candy con el señor Britter

-ahhhh!!...ese tipo me hace enojar!!

-es tu amigo??-la cuestiono el señor Britter

-amigo??...como puede ser mi amigo cuando me dijo esas horribles cosas??...ya todo esto….por que no me defendió??

-pues no parecía que estuviera molestándote de verdad….es mas parecía disfrutarlo al igual que tú

-tiene que estar bromeando??

-no…la verdad no

-eso ya no importa la carrera va a comenzar….así que……VAMOSSSSSSSS…..PONY FLASHHHHH….TU PUEDESSSSSSS!!-comenzó a gritar mientras la carrera se daba animando al caballo de su amigo

-"pero que le pasa a esa loca-pensaba Terry viendo todo desde lejos y disfrutando lo que Candy hacia-de verdad cree que ese caballo va a ganar….pero si va de ultimo……jajajajajaja…..mmmmm…esperen….esta levantando…….no va mal…….ya esta en quinto….demonios tal vez tenga que tragarme mis palabras………ahora es cuarto lugar…..esta punto de entrar al tercer puesto!!...gracias a dios!!...termino la carrera y llego en cuarto…ufff….eso estuvo cerca"

-y bien…-una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos-quieres que empiece por lustrar tus zapatos

-ehhh-vio a Candy y se quedo callado un rato viéndola para finalmente decir-desde aquí vi que quedo en tercer lugar-después de eso se dio la vuelta y se fue de ahí

-ya ves-le habló el señor Britter-te dije que no era mala persona

-pero como dice eso…..-decía Candy sorprendida por la decisión de Terry-es un rufián….bebe…fuma…arma escándalos en el colegio y además….

-es un caballero…ante todo……por que no fuera así te hubiera obligado a cumplir tu parte de la apuesta

-me gustaría decirle que se equivoca…pero no….por que mejor no nos vamos de aquí

-esta bien…iremos al puente de Londres

-bien-se retiraron de ahí y mientras con la tía abuela

-tía abuela yo quiero hablar de Candy-decía Anthony

-no!!...no quiero hablar de eso!!...en buena hora acepte que fuera tu novia….es ridículo que William quisiera que esa fuera su heredera….debe de estar loco…mira que sino fuera por eso…jamás lo hubiera aceptado-dijo desdeñosa

-tía!!...acaso quiere decir que la única razón por la que acepto que Candy fuera mi novia es por….dinero!!-especulo

-tal vez-respondió dudosa

-como que tal vez??-reclamo furioso-que pretende

-pretendo que te dejes de niñeras de una vez…..sino puedes pedir a Candy en matrimonio…entonces déjala para que se case y nos quite de problemas!!

-que!!..pero…..

-claro que tiene que ser con alguien igual de distinguido que nuestra familia-continuo la tía como si Anthony no hubiera dicho nada-por que ni en broma acepto que otro pobretón entre a la familia…y es lo ultimo que voy a decir sobre esto-se retiro dejándolo con la palabra en la boca

-tía no la reconozco

Con Candy de nuevo

-Candy te quiero agradecer por estar con Annie nuevamente….necesita de tu fortaleza para que no sea otra vez un títere de su madre

-señor Britter no diga eso

-Candy…..sabes bien que siempre quise que fueras tu la que entrara en nuestra familia….hacia falta tu entusiasmo e irreverencia…no me imagino como debe estar la respetable Elroy Andrey con que seas la gran heredera de tan inmensa fortuna

-le dio el infarto se lo aseguro….pero no quiero ese dinero…a mi me gustaría trabajar…ser útil en algo para los demás

-uhh…cuidado si te llegan a escuchar las damas de nuestra sociedad se escandalizan

-jajajaja…me lo imagino…pero se que el tío abuelo me entenderá

-me gustaría que Annie fuera más como tú…bueno no un clon tuyo…pero que fuera más fuerte

-no se preocupe por eso…ella se esta volviendo fuerte de verdad

-en serio??

-si

-que bueno…..creo que ya es tarde..deje a mi esposa en la reunión de tus pariente y no vi a mi hija

-y que les dijo

-les dije que iba a buscar buenos pastelillos y que además tenia un negociante por acá y que seria bueno aprovechar…además de que prometí volver hace dos horas

-es cierto…..vámonos entonces

-antes de irnos….me acompañas a comprar los pastelillos y si quieres algo más dime por favor

-esta bien….le diré los favoritos de todos-se fueron a una pastelería donde Candy le señalo exactamente cual pastelillo le gustaba más a sus primos y a su novio, a la tía, a Annie y al padre de Neal….pero cuando recordó a este miembro de la familia…recordó algo…..y le señalo al señor Britter los que les caían mal en el estomago y le dijo que esos eran los favoritos de Elisa, Neal y su madre….y le dio la instrucción clara de que se los entregara a cada persona respectivamente, salieron de ahí y fueron viendo varias tiendas...cuando algo llamo su atención y entro…rogándole al señor Britter le comprara un par de cosas….el acepto y después de ahí la dejo en el colegio y se fue a ver a Annie…Candy se regreso a su habitación viendo que algunos ya habían llegado y que otros iban llegando también….el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y antes de que eso pasara se fue a la segunda colina de Pony con algo en su mano esperando ver a alguien que por suerte encontró y fumando otra vez-ya sabia que estarías aquí y fumando

-tu de nuevo??-dijo Terry levantando una ceja-que quieres tarzan pecoso??

-vengo a exigirte que dejes de fumar en mi segunda colina de Pony

-como??...segunda colina de que??

-mi segunda colina de Pony…ya me oíste…como sabrás soy huérfana y crecí en un orfanato donde estaba la colina de Pony…ahí podías ver todo el terreno y la vista era hermosa…..esta colina es exactamente igual…es más hasta el árbol que hay aquí es igual y por eso no voy a permitir que fumes aquí

-y como lo vas a lograr…vas a obligarme??

-podría…pero no lo voy a hacer….lo que voy a hacer es darte un regalo

-a mi??

-si-le enseño lo que traía en la mano

-una armónica??

-si…cuando quieras fumar….mejor la tocas y así se te quitara el vicio

-no voy a tocar esto

-no es necesario que lo hagas cada rato…..pero al menos cuando vengas aquí…por favor!!-le rogo

-ayyyy…esta bien…

-pues puedes comenzar ahora-le dijo mientras tomaba su cigarro y lo apagaba para después sentarse a su lado, acción que puso a Terry de piedra-anda toca

-esta bien-se recupero y comenzó a tocar una hermosa melodía y Candy solo cerró los ojos escuchando la música…..así estuvieron un rato hasta que se detuvo-ya obscureció

-ehhh-salió de su ensoñación

-que ya es de noche….ya todos deben de haber regresado

-vámonos entonces

-te acompaño…..no tienes problema??

-no, vámonos

Se fueron de ahí en silencio…sin decirse nada…..pero el ambiente era agradable…como si pudieran decirse muchas cosas sin hablarse……se veían a los ojos de vez en cuando y sonreían…así llegaron a la habitaciones de las mujeres

-hemos llegado, dama

-de verdad crees que soy una dama

-no….pero al menos se que eres mujer

-oye!!...tu no lo sabes pude haber sido hombre

-y como cambiaste de genero

-no lo se magia??

-serás entonces el hombre más atractivo que he visto

-ahh….yo pensaba que tu eras el hombre más atractivo que has visto

-tienes razón…eres el segundo hombre más atractivo que he visto

Candy sonrió y el también-es mejor que entre…hay clases mañana

-lo se…también me voy

-adiós entonces-ya se iba pero una mano la detuvo por la muñeca….Terry se acerco y le dio un beso inesperado en la mejilla-ahora si adiós-se separo de ella y se fue, dejándola sorprendida por segunda vez en el día…se fue y entro a su habitación….

-ya llegaste??

-ahh!!-se asusto-Anthony!!...eres tú….que susto me diste

-ya me di cuenta…me dijeron que te vinieron a sacar…quien fue??

-era el papa de Annie…me llevo de paseo por la ciudad

-eso explica por que no estuvo en casi todo el día….ya llego al hacer la tarde dándonos pastelillos a todos

-de veras??

-si….jajajajaja…fue tan gracioso….a Elisa, Neal y su madre le llevo los que le caían mal y los tres corrieron al baño el resto de la tarde…fue tan graciosos

-vaya…quien lo iba a imaginar-dijo sabiendo bien que eso pasaría

-bueno, solo pase para verte…no me dieron permiso de quedarme mucho tiempo aquí

-ok….-se aceraron y se besaron mientras se abrazaban fuertemente-Anthony

-si

-te amo con toda mi alma

-yo se…..y también te amo

-sabes….el señor Britter me dijo que me compraría algo y escogí algo para ti

-para mi??...siempre pensando en los demás-dijo mientras la soltaba y ella se iba a sacar algo de su cajón

-es esto….-le mostro una cadena de oro totalmente con las iníciales A y C-cuando lo vi supe que era perfecto son nuestras iníciales…tu y yo juntos…..para siempre…como las letras que están aquí

-es hermoso…..pero…es de mujer

-si lo se…no había de hombres….T-T…pero no es necesario que te lo pongas….con que lo tengas cerca es suficiente

-ya se….lo colgare al lado de nuestra foto...ya es hora amor…buenas noches….-la beso nuevamente y salió…Candy se quedo sola…y se fue a dormir con unas cosquillas en su estomago…..sabia que amaba a Anthony…..pero esas cosquillas se negaban a desaparecer producto de la actitud de Terry

_Continuara………._

_Aquí esta un nuevo cap y no tan lejos desde el anterior….aquí vimos ahora el consejo de Stear que fue completamente diferente al de Archie y que también tiene toda la razón y al mismo Anthony confundido por que sabe que su rubia y el duque se gustan y por la misma parte las amigas de Candy le dijeron que es normal que a veces te guste alguien cuando amas a otro pero que de ahí no pasa, el problema esta en que Candy esta pasando la línea del gusto común ya que se dio cuenta de que Terry no es como lo pintan ya que también a pesar de todo es un caballero y el por su parte comienza a gustarle más….ya se que no he puesto mucho del punto de vista de Terry pero eso lo estoy reservando para cuando sea parte del grupo, recuerden que en el colegio el formo parte de ese grupo, y eso se va a dar en el próximo capitulo donde las cosas serán mas interesantes todavía para todos…en fin….aquí están sus reviews..._

_Ale B: aqui estuvo otro momento T/C y habra muchos ya que me baso en la linea temporal solo agregando si hubiera pasado esto..._

_araceli Acuario Alor: esta bien...queda super claro que votas por Terry y espero que este cap haya satisfecho tus exigencias, por cierto no podre subir fics tan seguido pero olvidarlos nunca_

_myrslayer: ya ves que no fueron meses...en fin...espero este cap te haya gustado...solo que hay de todo un poco y no se que opinen de un personaje inventado para Annie en caso de que no la quieran con Archie_

_INDO KOU: ya cumpli todas las peticiones mucho Terry...algo me dice y no quiero ser pesimista para los de Anthoy que Terry va a ganar...pero prometo no dejarlo solo si eso sucede_

_Nos vemos……_


	9. el castigo

**El castigo **

El tiempo transcurría en el pacífico colegio de San Pablo o al menos eso parecía……ya que en una de esas partes del colegio

-pero que eso que tienes ahí!!

-shhh…me la encontré en el jardín de la escuela…apenas podía creer que estuviera aquí

-crees que le pertenece a alguien??

-tal vez…

-y como llego aquí??

-solo hay dos explicaciones a esa pregunta…la primera es que alguno de los alumnos la tenia aquí y se le escapo y la segunda es que el agua la haya traído aquí….ya tiene días que llueve demasiado y posiblemente el agua la arrastro hasta aquí

-mmm es verdad…pero que vas hacer con ella ya sabes que aquí no se permite tener mascotas

-bueno….después de todo es una tortuga y no hace ruido así que creo que mientras la mantenga oculta nadie se dará cuenta

-cierto…..Patty

-dime Stear

-hace tiempo que he querido decirte algo-le tomo la mano delicadamente

-que es??-pregunto sonrojada

-yo quería decirte….que…..para mi…eres la mujer más bella que he visto….y…

-y….

-la pregunta es si….

-siii

-si quieres ser mmmm…mi..mi…n…n…..no

-Stearr!!...hermano!!-gritaban los parientes masculinos, provocando que los dos se separaran y se soltaran de las manos

-aquí estoy!!-grito para hacerlos ir a donde estaban

-pero que haces aquí!!-dijo Anthony-te hemos estado buscando desde hace media hora

-lo siento iba para allá cuando vi a Patty aquí y le pregunte que hacia

-si es verdad…es mi culpa…lo siento

-ahh….Patty no te disculpes……pero que es eso que tienes ahí!!...una piedra!!

-Patty tiene una piedra??...-intervino Archie-para que la quieres??...se la vas a aventar a la hermana Grey

-no es una piedra!!-alzaron la voz los castaños-es una tortuga-habló Patty-de gran tamaño…pero tortuga al fin y al cabo

-y que piensas hacer con ella??-pregunto el rubio

-me la quedare…no creo que haga mucho ruido así que mientras la esconda nadie se dará cuenta

-pero a todo esto para que me buscan??

-como que para que??...-dijo un incrédulo Archie-acaso ya se te olvido que hoy comenzamos las clases de mecánica de aviones y…

-si!!...es cierto!!...como lo pude haber olvidado!!-gritaba con estrellas en los ojos-que esperamos….vámonos!!...Patty te veo luego

-adiós-se despidió con la mano en alto viendo como se iba y olvidando completamente lo que iba a decirle en ese momento-jejejejeje-se rio-creo que esta vez me ganaron los aviones….pero ya habrá otra oportunidad verdad tortuguita??-la tortuga solo metió más la cabeza a su caparazón y Patty se fue también a su clase y mientras en la famosa clase de mecánica de aviones...Stear…Archie y Anthony llegaron volando a tal lugar….claro que nadie iba más apurado que Stear

-bueno ya estamos todos aquí…..así que comenzaremos la clase-les hablaba un hombre que la institución les había traído especialmente para esa clase-solamente nos prestaron un avión….este es el más moderno que tiene la fuerza armada de Inglaterra…es lo mejor de lo mejor y lo primero que haremos será comenzar a ver cada una de sus partes….así que traigan su cuaderno y anoten ya después harán los dibujos de cada una de las partes-comenzó a darles la clase y les explico el funcionamiento de varias partes para que después pasaran a dibujarlo

-Stear esta muy emocionado no lo crees??

-cuando de inventos y mecánica se trata….mi hermano es el mejor……sabias que le hizo a Candy una crema para quitarle las pecas

-que!!...cuando fue eso??

-ocurrió cuando te caíste del caballo…..le quería levantar el animo y se le ocurrió que una crema para desparecer las pecas era lo ideal…de esa manera la verías más bonita

-de veras??

-si….

-y que paso??...por que aun la veo con pecas

-pues paso que la pobre Candy se la puso y le quedo la cara verde durante tres días….jajajajaja!!...estaba tan enojada que hasta la tristeza se le paso y le dijo que ahora daba gracias a dios que no te dejaban verla ya que ahora era un monstruo jajajajaja!!

-jajajajaja…no puedo creerlo

-lo se….le dije que no se preocupara tanto después de todo cumplió su cometido Candy dejo de sentirse triste….supongo que eso lo hice sentirse mejor….pero no lo se….después de esos tres días Candy le volvió a hablar como siempre

Continuaron hablando mientras Stear seguía dibujando pero el lápiz se le cayó y fue a dar directamente a los pies de la última persona que pensó estaría en esa clase……la persona recogió el lápiz y se lo dio

-creo que esto es tuyo

-tuuu!!...aquí??

-si yo….hay algún problema

-no…es solo que no pensé verte aquí…como nunca vas a las clases…o por lo menos a la mayoría de ellas

-pues esta clase me llama la atención…pero me vas a agarrar el lápiz o esperaras a que se me caiga la mano

-lo siento…jejejeje….es que estoy tan emocionado….volar una de estos siempre ha sido mi sueño

-de veras??...de todos los integrantes de tu familia….siempre pensé que sería el único que no se atrevería a subirse a uno de estos

-eso demuestra lo poco que me conoces Terrence

-llámame Terry…Terrence es muy formal y a mi no me gustan las formalidades

-de verdad crees que seria el único que no subiría a uno de estos

-si….de todos es sabido que inventas cosas…..pero de eso a subir aviones….creí que los inventores siempre estaban en un laboratorio con ratas y todas esas cosas

-si…pero eso cuando se dedican a la ciencia…yo me dedico a la mecánica…construir cosas y mejorarlas e incluso inventarlas…claro que para el bien de la humanidad

-por supuesto…y ya que platicas tan bien conmigo a diferencia del resto de tu familia….te diré que yo tengo uno de estos en….-no pudo terminar por que Stear interrumpió otra vez

-DE VERAS!!...ME DEJARAS PILOTEARLO UN DÍA??-grito emocionado llamando la atención de todos

-no grites así quieres……..además no me dejaste terminar….no lo tengo aquí

-entonces en donde esta??-pregunto desilusionado

-esta en Escocia…si vas para allá al campamento con gusto

-claro…claro….de ahora en adelante en señal de agradecimiento…serás mi mejor amigo……..

-como que mejor amigo??-gritaban muchas personas sentadas en circulo

-pues si……-se limito a responder Stear

-pero…-dijo Athony-ni siquiera le agradamos

-es cierto-le siguió Archie-además tampoco nos cae tan bien que digamos

-oigan….estoy presente-dijo Terry-quieren tener esta conversación después…además quiero que sepan que sus sentimientos son totalmente correspondidos

-basta chicos-retomo la palabra Stear-además los únicos que tienen problema con él son ustedes-señalo a su hermano y primo-porque que yo sepa ni Candy, ni Annie y mucho menos Patty tienen problema con él o si??-pregunto viéndolas y los otros chicos hicieron lo mismo viéndolas con intensidad esperando una respuesta

-ehh…bueno…-comenzó Annie-es cierto que tiene mala fama….pero realmente nunca me ha hecho algo para que me caiga mal

-yo….-siguió Patty-no tengo ningún problema…es decir pienso igual que Annie, además nunca he creído que sea una mala persona

-mmmm…..ehh…-Candy no sabia que hacer…realmente no le caía mal Terry si sabia que hasta le gustaba…pero no quería provocar un problema innecesario con Anthony…pero acaso iba a mentir….al menos de esa manera cuando los viera juntos no armaría una escena por que serían amigos y nada más…..verdad??-pues no me cae mal….es decir….me salvo de Neal y sus amigos y por eso tendrá mi agradecimiento por siempre…."esa fue una buena….ahora nadie se atreverá a retarme"

-es cierto…-Anthony fue el primero en doblar las manos-no puedes ser tan malo si ayudas a una mujer en peligro

-"y este que se trae"….de verdad lo crees así

-si…no me crees acaso "los amigo se tienen cerca….pero a los enemigos más cerca"-pensaba el rubio

-si…te creo….entonces amigos-le estiro la mano sabiendo que no era tan descortés como para dejarla al aire y tal como pensó el rubio le dio la mano y la estrecharon fuertemente….los dos sabían que eso era un claro reto en el que iba a ganar el mejor

-pues si Anthony no tiene problemas supongo que yo tampoco…..amigos-dijo Archie extendiendo la mano también y Terry se la sostuvo

-bueno ahora que somos amigos….comamos-intervino Annie y todos se sentaron en circulo….como era de esperarse Candy y Anthony estaban juntos….seguidos de Stear y Patty….después Archie y Annie y la lado de esta Terry que quedaba al lado Anthony y muy pero muy cerca de Candy, la rubia daba gracias de que no quedo en medio de los dos

-Patty-hablo Terry-por que traes a una piedra para que coma

-no es una piedra!!

-entonces que es??

-es una tortuga-la enseño completa y la tortuga salió completamente asomando la cabeza

-ya los viste??...no puedo creerlo ahora están juntos….que dios ampare a este colegio

-tienes razón hermanita y sabes??...creo que es nuestro deber informar a la hermana Grey de lo que pasa en este colegio

-pues que esperamos vamos!!

-si no fuera por que asomo la cabeza juro que es una tortuga

-hermana Grey…hermana Grey!!

-pero que es ese escándalo!!...Neal y Elisa Leggan….quieren explicarme que pasa

-por que le tengo que dar explicaciones a la hermana Grey sino me descubre no tengo porque dárselas

-pero si alguien te ve con ella

-usted no sabe lo que pasa!!...Candy con Anthony y los demás están planeando algo

-que!!...eso es ridículo!!...siempre están juntos y nunca pasa nada

-no creo que alguien me mire con ella….no la voy a estar presumiendo a todos

-eso si

-no es nada ridículo…..por que están con el malhechor numero uno "y él más guapo también" esta con ellos…..Terry esta con ellos se imagina ahora lo que pasara con una recogida y un hijo bastardo

-oh!!...por dios….tengo que impedir esa amistad

-además la mayoría hasta ahorita la ha confundido con una piedra

-eso es verdad….y no somos tontos…en ese caso estarás bien

-Terrence Grandechester!!...Annie Britter!!...Patricia O'brian…..Archie y Stear Conrwel!!...Anthony Brauer y Candice White Andrey!!...se puede saber que están haciendo??...o mejor dicho tramando??

-hermana Grey!!-dijeron todos los aludidos sorprendidos

-que le pasa??-pregunto Anthony

-me pasa que quiero que se pongan todos de pie-todos se levantaron y Patty puso la tortuga detrás suyo-por que escondes las manos Patricia??

-ehh….nada

-muéstramelas

-"por que no la deje abajo si ahora la suelto se dará cuenta…pues ni modo…diré que no la acabamos de encontrar"-Patty mostro la tortuga pero apenas iba a hablar cuando

-AHHH!!...PATRICIA!!...QUE PIENSA HACER!!-grito asustada-COMO ES POSIBLE QUE EN UNOS MINUTOS SE HAYAN CONVERTIDO EN DELINCUENTES COMO TERRENCE….SUELTE ESA PIEDRA!!

-COMO QUE DELINCUENTE!!-grito el ofendido

-QUE NO ES UNA PIEDRA!!-grito la otra no ofendida pero fastidiada de confundir a su mascota

-MIDAN SU TONO….Y SI NO ES UNA PIEDRA QUE ES??

-lo siento-dijo Patty-es una tortuga

-y que hacen con una tortuga??

-no la encontramos hace rato….supongo que como ha llovido mucho el agua la arrastro hasta acá

-como sea….déjala afuera ya!!

-pero hermana no tiene a donde ir

-eso no importa aquí no se permiten las mascotas y quiero que la dejes fuera ya!!

-hermana no sea así-intervino Candy-al menos deje que se quede con ella hasta que le encontremos hogar

-no!!

-por favor hermana-insistió Candy-no tiene nada de malo, es pequeña…no come mucho…no es ruidosa y no ocupa espacio….por favor solo una semana….se lo ruego hermana

-mmmm…bueno….es solo una tortuga después de todo-ya casi cedía pero había dos personas ahí dispuestos a arruinar la ocasión

-hermana-dijo Neal-recuerde las reglas…que nunca se infringido sin excepción de nadie

-es cierto hermana…si las infringe esta vez….después todos querrán lo mismo

-quieres dejar de meterte en lo que no te importa-salió en defensa Annie

-ay…la mudita hablo-contesto sarcástica-que milagro….es como para misa

-si…y también haremos una cuando dejes de ser venenosa…nunca me imagine que el diablo estudiara también

-ahhhh…Annie!!...la escucho hermana…eso es lo que pasa cuando se juntan con malas amistades…ya hasta blasfema en nombre de dios o tal vez sea por que se crio en un establo también

-oye!!-se le iba a aventar pero fue detenida por Terry

-ya basta!!...Patty llevate a ese animal afuera

-se va dejar manipular!!

-que quieres decir con eso Candy??

-que no puedo creer que piense que somos malos cuando Elisa es la única que truquea las cosas

-acaso dudas de mi criterio

-solo digo que es muy severa cuando aplica las reglas….es solo una tortuga no es el fin del mundo

-aun así si las rompe esta vez…-dijeron los hermanos Leggan-lo tendrá que hacer para todo

-por que mejor no se van por un tubo-le dijo a Neal y a Elisa-hay de reglas a reglas y que irán a pedir que se rompan que andan tan efusivos en este asunto que ni les compete

-nos compete el nombre de la familia

-bruja!!

-silencio Candy….sino quieres que te de un castigo

-ya mi por que??

-por rebelde

-rebelde yo….y es que quiere que me comporte hipócritamente como Elisa

-Candy!!...suficiente

-suficiente nada!!...usted es solo una vieja cabeza dura y huecaaaaa!!-grito tan fuerte como pudo y todos se quedaron callados viéndola y luego viendo a la hermana Grey que se quedo pasmada y roja de furia

-jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaaaaaa!!-rio Terry escandalosamente

-Candyyyyy!!...usted esta castigada por quince días en la torre de confinamiento y aparte no podrá asistir al festival de la primavera y Terrence sino quiere el mismo castigo le sugiero que se calle

-esta bien, esta bien-se callo aguantando la risa

-hermana….por favor-habló Anthony

-no…no intervengas a favor de tu novia…no defiendas lo indefendible….Candy quiero que vayas a tu cuarto y prepares tu cuarto….a partir de esta noche y los siguientes quince días te la pasaras en la torre de confinamiento…sobra decir que no puedes salir a tomar clases ni receso y tendrás solo una comida al día, te sugiero que te despidas desde ahora-la hermana se fue dejándolos solos

-bueno….ya logre lo que quería y con mejores resultados….así que me voy-la pelirroja comenzó a caminar

-si…te sugiero que desaparezcas-dijo con furia reprimida Anthony-y Neal

-que??

-cuídate la espalda por que estos quince días serán un infierno…verdad muchachos??

-por supuesto-le siguieron Stear y Archie-los hermanos se fueron y se quedaron ahí

-lo siento mucho Candy…es mi culpa

-ahhhh…Patty no es tu culpa…es Elisa que se mete en lo que no le importa

-pero no podrás ir al festival….

-ya se…es una pena….pero supongo que después de unos días podre hacerla recapacitar

-no quiero ser también metiche-habló Terry-pero tengo a un amigo que trabaja en un zoológico….puedes dejar la tortuga ahí

-de verdad??

-si

-eso estaría bien

-si tenias un amigo por que no lo dijiste antes??-pregunto quisquillosamente Anthony

-lo iba a hacer pero en ese momento llego la hermana Grey y después paso todo lo que acaba de pasar….pero puedo ir a dejarla...no creo que me extrañen si falto a clases

-no quiero causar problemas

-ahh Patty de todos modos voy a faltar

-no….claro que no!!-dijo Candy-iras a clases y yo dejare la tortuga

-tuuu…pero no se por que tengo la impresión de que estas castigada

-eso será fácil….me escapare…si la hermana cree que puede tenerme retenida 24 horas durante quince días esta loca y no conoce a Candy White Andrey

-vaya!!...si que eres temeraria…ir completamente en contra de la hermana Grey……no sabia que existía mi versión femenina

-deja el sarcasmo para después tengo que ir a empacar…..así que mejor dime a que zoológico voy

-vamos a despedirte y que ahí te la de para que la escribas-sugirió el rubio

-tienes razón….vamos-se fueron y una vez en la habitación

-crees que sea una buena idea Candy??-preguntaba Annie

-claro que si…además no se preocupen por eso….que tan malo puede ser

-esas palabras vienen de alguien que nunca ha sido castigado en este colegio-hablo Terry-pero te digo por experiencia que cuando salgas de ese confinamiento vas a rogar no volver ahí

-en serio??-dijo Archie-pero creí saber que las veces que te han castigado tu ruegas pero para volver

-eso es verdad….pero no me gusta estar aquí y en el confinamiento no me molestan y sino me molestan yo soy muy feliz

-estas demente Grandchester

-por favor somos amigos llámame Terry-termino burlón

-suficiente!!-intervino Candy-me tengo que ir y es mejor que me digas en donde esta ese zoológico

-esta al norte de la ciudad por el parque, un carruaje te llevara allá es muy conocido y no creo que nadie que viva aquí no lo conozca

-esta bien…ya no tarda en venir la hermana que me lleva…cuídense mucho-comenzó a despedirse y de todos….primero con Annie y Patty que le dieron un gran abrazo y se besaron en la mejilla, después se fue con Stear que antes le dio una caja de herramientas escondida en una cesta con pan-por si las necesitas-le dijo para después darle otro gran abrazo, continuo con Archie que también se despidió de abrazo y beso, para terminar con Anthony el cual abrazo fuertemente sin importar que todos la estuvieran viendo-te voy a extrañar-dijo Candy-yo también-se separaron un poco para besarse fuertemente e incomodando un poco a los presentes no acostumbrados a que dos personas muestren tal efusividad en publico, se separaron completamente cuando escucharon a la hermana que venia por Candy

-Candice es hora de irnos, espero que ya te hayas despedido

-si…estoy lista-agarro sus cosas y camino hasta la puerta pero antes de salir se dio la media vuelta y vio al duque-gracias por todo Terry voy a tomar en cuenta lo que me dijiste

-cuídate-fue lo único que le dijo antes de que todos la vieran desaparecer por la puerta

Candy comenzó a caminar con la hermana, subieron varios escalones y se dio cuenta de que iban completamente a la parte superior del colegio y que la altura era mucha, pero aun así sabría por donde irse, al llegar ahí la hermana Grey ya la esperaba

-aquí estas al fin-dijo la hermana Grey-espero que comprendas el porque de tu castigo

-si hermana…le falte al respeto y es una grave falta

-me alegro que lo entiendas y espero también que el tiempo que pases aquí te sirva para que comprendas mejor tu falta que no lo vuelvas a hacer…..hermana abra la puerta-la otra hermana abrió la puerta y Candy se dio cuenta de que el cuarto no era de tan buena categoría como su habitación….era obscuro sin pintura ni adornos, no había cortinas y solo estaba la cama con un colchón algo viejo y lo mismo se podía decir de la manta, había un lavamanos y había un baño al lado de la habitación donde podía asearse-la hermana te vendrá a ver mañana a las ocho para que ver como amaneciste y de ahí hasta las cinco cuando traiga tu única comida esta claro

-si

-hasta luego entonces-las hermanas salieron dejándola sola

-que bueno que hace calor ya que aquí moriría de frio y no hay ventana…eso es mejor para mi….en fin….no me queda más que disfrutar mi estadía-se dijo mientras comenzaba a acomodar sus cosas para acostarse en la cama y ver a las estrellas que podían observarse gracias a la ausencia de ventana y que daban completamente a la habitación…

_Continuara…._

_Este cap no fue tan largo como los dos anteriores pero es que va veces me salen largo y a veces no…..en fin…en esta parte vimos el famoso castigo que le dieron a Candy por gritarle a la hermana y ya en el próximo veremos la famosa visita al zoológico donde Candy deja la tortuga y donde encuentra a Albert y a Terry…así que fans de Terry habrá mucho de él en el próximo cap…..y hablando de él….aquí le toco la de malas de ver a Candy y Anthony en un beso efusivo y ya no le quedo de otra más que apechugar…y con eso de que ahora todos son amigos….como ira a funcionar eso??...nos vemos en el próximo cap…..y por otra parte sus reviews_

_INDO KOU: aqui Terry de nuevo riendose de las locuras de Candy y ahora ya como amigo del gurpo así que garantizo que habra mas de él_

_Ale B: si ese Terry tan irreverente y gracias por entender lo de Candy por que hay que pensar que si Terry hubiera llegado cuando ella estaba con Anthony, la hubiera tenido dificl por que Candy lo adoraba pero esta es otra historia y a ver en que queda_

_myrslayer: pues si sigo los caps de la serie pero eso que mencionas no se me habia ocurrido pero voy a tratar de poner uno...solo que no tengo idea de como pero si tienes una sugerencia se aceptan todas...y por el festival de mayo creo que lo iba a poner en esta parte pero primero tengo que poner el como quedo Candy castigada que para ser honestas no me acordaba muy bien y espero que me haya salido, despues viene la visita al zoologico y despues el festival pero tal vez entre esos intermedios pueda poner lo que mencionas, solo hay que esperar que me llegue la inspiracion que la verdad tampoco batallo para eso...ya me extendi ...ni modo...bye_

_Es todo y hasta luego….._


	10. el zoologico

_Antes que nada el disclaimer al cuadrado por que no lo puse en el cap pasado y por el de hoy…… Candy Candy no es de mi propiedad y este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro__2 _

**El zoológico…..una agradable sorpresa…..**

Ya habían pasado casi diez días y Candy aun no podía salir del confinamiento en el que estaba, su mayor apuración era ir a dejar la tortuga al zoológico antes de que la hermana Grey se diera cuenta de que aun la tenia, en la parte de arriba se dio cuenta de que estaban ensayando para el próximo festival de mayo que sería en una semana según sus cálculos y con todas las apuraciones no se quedaban tanto tiempo en su celda supervisando…..así que la pecosa pensaba que estos días pasados fueron desperdiciados y que lo mejor era llevar la tortuga ese mismo día solo esperaba que las hermanas llegaran para irse después de que la vieran…y ese era precisamente otro problema, por lo mismo del festival sucedía que llegaban a verla hasta las diez de la mañana y le dejaban la comida de paso y volvían hasta la noche…..así que esperaba pacientemente hasta que la puerta por fin se abrió….

-vaya ya era hora!!....-dijo dando la espalda y viendo por la ventana para saber como escaparse-yo se que tienen apuraciones y que no puedo quejarme pero son las once y media-se dio la vuelta-al menos traen la com……ustedes!!!

-si nosotros!!!

-que hacen aquí!!!!

-con las apuraciones se les olvidada tu comida y pedimos traértela-decía Annie

-además queremos saber cuando vas a ir a dejar la tortuga??

-bueno Patty veras….lo hare hoy mismo….

-QUEEE!!!!!!!-gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo

-ejejjeeee…solo esperaba a que las hermanas me viera e iba a irme

-hoy mismo…-dijo una voz proveniente de afuera-nada mal para un tarzan pecoso

-y tu que haces aquí!!!!

-yo…solo quise acompañarlas…me dio algo de remordimiento ya que técnicamente que estés aquí es culpa de Patty y por supuesto mía

-lo dices en serio???

-claro que no…..solo que las vi caminar hacia este rumbo y me pregunte por que las celadoras no iban con ellas para acá…así que las seguí

-estas loco??!!!

-me dicen eso muchas veces que ya hasta comienzo a creérmelo y creo que tal vez no deben de estar tan equivocados….mi padre me lo dice….mi madre me lo dice…mi madrastra…mi hermana…hermano….el señor que limpia la piscina…

-esta bien!!!...esta bien!!!...ya entendimos la idea y con que dijeras si era suficiente…..no los quiero correr pero agradecería que salieran para poderme ir

-esta bien Candy….cuídate mucho y trataremos de que las hermanas no vengan a buscarte

-gracias Annie

-también sería de utilidad que nos dijeras a que hora piensas volver

-cuando vienen a verme tan tarde…vuelven a venir pero hasta las nueve o diez de la noche….pero no quiero correr riesgos así que para las cinco ya estoy de regreso

-buena suerte Candy y muchas gracias-le dijo Patty y Candy solo le dio una palmada en su hombro en señal de apoyo

-en ese caso yo también me voy…no vayas a perderte pecas

Los tres salieron de la habitación…Candy aprovecho para comer por que la dieta estricta obligatoria a la que había estado sometida le había hecho perder varios kilos en poco tiempo….así que comió todo de manera voraz y cuando finalmente estuvo su apetito satisfecho…..-"bien!!!...tortuguita…vámonos!!!!"-salió por la ventana rápidamente y comenzó a correr…escucho de lejos la música con la que ensayaban….y una persona la vio…-"Candy???!!!!...esta loca!!!...la van a ver!!!"

-Annieeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!-le llamo la atención una pelirroja-que tanto miras!!!...que no ves que desentonas

-ehh!!!...no…no veía nada…lo siento…..

-pues continua!!

-si-se puso a tocar nuevamente y Candy ya estaba en la calle esperando un carruaje hasta que finalmente vio uno

-espereeee!!!!-grito y el carruaje se detuvo-disculpe podría llevarme al zoológico que esta al norte de la ciudad…ya sabe el que esta por el parque

-por supuesto señoria…suba

Ella subió y el carruaje comenzó a andar…..iba viendo con detalle cada lugar….desde que llego no había visto mucho de Londres y esta sería la ocasión perfecta-"será genial…dejo la tortuga y regreso a ver la cuidad"-iba sumida en sus pensamientos que cuando menos se dio cuenta ya habían llegado el cochero le dijo que ya habían llegado

-es cierto "pero no traigo dinero…como no pensé en eso y ahora como le pago…ahhh…ya se!!!...puedo decirle al amigo de Terry que me preste dinero y que se lo cobre a él después…jajajaja…eso le enseñara a no ser irreverente, metiche....."-y mientras ella pensaba en como cobrarle a lo chino a Terry

-"pero que pasa con esa niña….por que no me paga y ya…….será que es una delincuente….he escuchado que luego mandan a niñas lindas como ella y cuando menos se lo imaginan los asaltan y matan….noooo!!!...yo no quiero eso…tengo esposa e hijos….además de que tal vez me golpee con esa piedra"……señorita le suplico que se baje del carruaje!!!-dijo el alarmado conductor

-pero su dinero

-no se preocupe luego me lo paga

-luego??...pero tal vez nunca lo vuelva a ver

-eee…entonces es gratis…por favor le pido que baje

-esa bien….-se baja-pero si me espera…..-no termino por que en el minuto en el que salió el carruaje salió como alma que lleva el diablo dejándola con la palabra en la boca-pero que señor tan raro….bueno…al menos no tuve que pagar…lo que me recuerda que debo buscar al amigo de Terry….el único problema es que no me dijo su nombre, descripción ni nada…..y no puedo ir preguntando a cada trabajador es amigo de Terry-pero al ver que no sabia nada de nada-disculpe-le grito a uno que parecía un empleado-es usted amigo de Terry

-ehhh…no señorita

-gracias……-comenzó a preguntar a cada trabajador si conocía a Terry hasta que después de media hora de preguntar

-mmm….me parece que el encargado de revisar a los animales tiene un amigo con ese nombre….no será de casualidad alto y con cabello largo

-siii!!!!

-esta en la casa del cuidador….es aquella que esta hecha de madera….hace como media hora que los dos están ahí

-los dos???

-si…él estaba conmigo cuando llego…al parecer iba a llegar un amiga y no querían que se perdiera

-"esos dossss!!!!....Terrrryyyyyyyyy!!!!!!"-grito su mente pero por fuera-gracias…es usted muy amable-se despido pero con fuego en los ojos y comenzó a caminar-"me las va a pagarrr!!!...juro que me las va a pagarrr!!!!"…….llego como leona y abrió la puerta de una patada asustando a Terry y su amigo que al verla tan enojada se refugiaron detrás de una mesa mientras ella les lanzaba todo lo que tenia a la mano……-"siiii…eso es lo que voy a hacer…les voy a aventar hasta la cubeta"…-pensaba en su venganza…..llego a la puerta…subió el pie y justo cuando iba a hacer su patada voladora una risa tierna hizo que se quedara con el pie en el aire-"pero quien se ríe"-su curiosidad hizo espiar por una de las aberturas y vio a un hombre alto de espaldas y cabello largo….y enfrente de él estaba Terry sentado y riendo….no de manera sarcástica o burlona como suele hacer, sino de una manera gentil….se notaba a leguas que estaba pasando un buen rato….-Terry…..se ríe….tiernamente…se ríe tiernamente….se ve tan bien….por que no ríe así cuando esta con nosotros-su coraje se le paso al verlo reír de esa manera y finalmente toco la puerta

-pase-dijo una voz

-disculpe……….-entro fingiendo que no había pasado nada-…………usted es el amigo de Te…...ahhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!......Alberttttttt!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????

-Candy!!!...Candy de verdad eres tu!!!

-sii…si soy yo y tu de verdad eres Albert!!!!!-los dos se dieron un efusivo abrazo mientras dejaron al duque con cara de O_O???????

-mjmmmm…me puede explicar uno de los dos que pasa aquí???

-ehh…ahh Terry….veras Candy es una de mis mas grandes amigas de América

-si…hace un par de años él me salvo de ahogarme….solo que en ese tiempo traía barba y bigote y

-y me confundiste con un oso y te desmayaste de nuevo…justo cuando acababa de reanimarte

-si….pero que haces aquí??

-bueno, ya sabes que me gustan los animales y me ofrecieron un trabajo aquí…y tu que haces aquí??

-bueno yo…te traía esta tortuga

-ahhh…así que tu eres la famosa amiga de Terry que le grito a la hermana encargada del colegio y que fue castigada quince días…..y por esta amiga tan linda

-pues si…soy yo…..y para ponerle la cereza al pastel no puedo asistir al festival de mayo por estar castigada….te sorprenden mis logros

-pero si estas castigada como es que estas aquí??

-me escape

-lo imagine…..sabes Candy si no comienzas a reformarte un día de estos voy a tener que sacarte de un bar de borrachos donde iniciaste una pelea…verdad Terry???

-oye al menos gane

-así se conocieron ustedes???-Terry solo asintió para luego decir

-debes tener cuidado por que tal vez tu novio también te deje por delincuente

-no creo que le importe

-"eso vamos a verlo" si tu lo dices

-bueno….yo tengo cosas que hacer….fue un gusto verte Candy y cuando necesites algo ya sabes que estoy aquí…Terry cuídate y tu amiga te vienes conmigo-sostuvo la tortuga y salió de ahí

-hasta luego Albert-dijeron los dos quedándose solos en la habitación……ambos se pusieron nerviosos pero era Candy a quien mas se le notaba hasta que finalmente sintió la presencia de Terry cerca de ella y cuando lo miro ya lo tenia de frente y muy cerca…demasiado cerca…..su mirada la engaño y en vez de ver su cara vio sus labios……y un pensamiento traicionero-"que sentirá darle un beso"-cerró los ojos de manera instintiva al sentir como su mano se puso sobre su hombro….

-mírame-le dijo pero al ver que no abría los ojos…le repitió-mírame Candy-abrió los ojos y miro los suyos….vio como se acercaba….pero su rostro se puso al lado del suyo y le susurro-quieres ir a caminar al ver a los animales-esta frase hizo que Candy se derritiera…..era todo un caballero seductor…pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo en esos momentos, asintió con la cabeza mientras sentía como su cuerpo se desvanecía…se sentía en una nube hasta que en la puerta Terry dijo….-ven conmigo….si te vas sola no vayan a encerrarte, los tarzanes pecosos no son muy comunes

-TERRRRYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!-salió corriendo detrás de él dispuesta ahora si a ahorcarlo doble en primera por ir al zoológico y no decirle y la segunda por jugar con sus emociones

Mientras Terry huía despavorido de la reacción de la rubia, ella intentaba alcanzarlo furiosa

-vuelve acaaaa!!!!....malhechorrrrrrr!!!!....por que si ibas a venir no me esperaste!!!!!!!!

-por que iba a hacerlo!!!!!!…..yo jamás dije que lo haría!!!!!

-pero pudiste tener algo de cortesía!!!!!!....y te haces llamar duque!!!!

-yo no me hago llamar así!!!!!!!!.....además es mi padre el que insiste en llaaaaaa…………AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!-gritó cuando sintió que se hundía en el piso hasta que su cuerpo toco el fondo-PERO QUE RAYOS PASA!!!!!?????

-lo siento joven-dijo un empleado-pero hoy en la mañana quitaron un árbol que estaba sacando las raíces por la banqueta….le intente decir que no se fuera por aquí-continuo mientras que Candy llegaba botada de la risa y lo interrumpe

-pero que le paso al joven duque….se cayó en un agujero…..supongo que son les beneficios de ser un tarzan con pecas al menos yo si hubiera alcanzado a agarrarme de algo…jajajajajajajajaja!!!!!.....cuando dicen que la venganza es dulce…….ahora se que lo siente Elisa…….

-mjmmmmm-carraspeo el empleado llamando la atención de los dos-como decía…..intente decirle pero iba tan ocupado haciendo enojar a su novia que ni me vio y por consecuencia se cayó-termino de dar su explicación y se fue dejando a Candy de piedra ya que dejó de reírse cuando dijo que eran novios….Terry solo la miro desde arriba, y de no ser por que hacia mucho sol juraría que se sonrojó

-ya quita esa cara-le dijo-o es que acaso ser mi novia es lo peor que te pudo haber pasado

-no es eso…..solo que yo tengo mi novio

-y que??...eso no lo sabe y no lo dijo con esa intención

-tienes razón…..quieres que te ayude a subir

-no gracias…aquí hay una soga-comenzó a subir y cuando estuvo arriba noto que Candy no lo miraba de frente-bueno ya que estamos aquí…quieres dar una vuelta

-si-comenzaron a caminar viendo todos los animales que había en el zoológico, se detenían en ratos para ver la información que había sobre ellos para volver a caminar…..así siguieron hasta que los estómagos de los dos reclamaron por comida y eso le recordó a Candy que no traía dinero mientras contemplaba la comida y principalmente los dulces…..Terry noto que los miraba pero que no iba a comprarlos……no tardo mucho en racionar que era por que no traía dinero, así que se la llevo a una banca la sentó y le dijo que esperara…ella se quedo en la banca viendo como se iba y pensando en el hambre que tenia en eso estaba cuando a su nariz llego un dulce olor, y en sus ojos vio unos panecillos que Terry le había llevado

-debes tener hambre…estar en esa mazmorra con una comida al día en verdad es la muerte...aunque si quieres bajar de peso es muy efectivo…debo de confesar que cuando tengo unos kilos de más hago que me castiguen para bajarlos y además…….-pero Candy no prestaba atención….se dedico a comer mientras el hablaba y para cuando este termino de hablar……-vaya!!!!.....si que eres rápida

-lo siento….pero de verdad tenía mucha hambre, te vas a comer lo que tienes en la mano???

-si….pero puedo darte la mitad-partió su panecillo

-gracias-comenzó a devorar sin importar los buenos modales-"de verdad parecemos novios"-al pensar esto se sonrojo cosa que no paso desapercibida por su acompañante

-"en que piensa….por que se puso roja"…piensas en tu novio

-mmmm??

-que si piensas en tu novio

-ehhh..no

-ahh…es que como te sonrojaste

-de veras????-se puso más roja

-si…y ahora lo estas más…sino es en tu novio en que piensas

-yo…en..en…en nadie…es solo el sol, jajajajajajajajajajajajaja

-y cuanto tiempo llevas con él??

-bueno…..pues desde que lo vi la primera vez me enamore de él…..y nos hicimos novios poco después de que llegue a la mansión Andrey y de eso ya hace más de un año

-desde que llegaste a la mansión???...que no vivías ahí…se supone que tú eres la heredera

-en realidad soy la hija adoptiva de tío abuelo, antes vivía en la casa de Elisa y Neal Legan

-y que hacías ahí???

-trabajaba para ellos…..era su sirvienta

-ahh….ya entiendo-eso él ya lo sabia había escuchado los rumores…..pero aun así quería sacarle la mayor información-y lo quieres mucho

-a los Legan…no como crees??

-me refería a Anthony

-ehh…bueno…si….lo quiero mucho…..es el amor de mi vida

-y como lo sabes???

-saber que???...que es el amor de mi vida???....bueno….fue amor a primera vista, es mi caballero, me adora y lo adoro, hace poco tuvo un accidente y eso me hizo comprender lo mucho que sufriría si me hiciera falta, yo simplemente enloquecería de dolor y se por eso que estaremos juntos por siempre

-supongo que son afortunados….pocas personas pueden jactarse de ese amor que tanto se profesan….y de verdad crees que nunca nadie puede probar que tal vez estas equivocada

-no se que quieres decir

-quiero decir que tal vez cuando menos lo imagines conoces a alguien y de repente comienzan a cambiar un poco tus sentimientos….no te ha pasado

-ehh….no….no…y no creo que pase

-no te oyes muy convencida

-es que me extraña tu pregunta…por que me la hiciste??

-sin una razón en particular….sabes ya es tarde por que mejor no regresamos al colegio, lo digo por ti que tal vez vayan a verte

-tienes razón, además tengo que caminar aprisa no traigo dinero para el carruaje

-por eso no te preocupes yo si traje…podemos irnos los dos….así entras sin prisa

-pero…

-no aceptare un no por respuesta

-esta bien…vámonos

Salieron del zoológico y se fueron rumbo al colegio sin decir nada, solo mirándose con intensidad, cuando finalmente llegaron entraron a hurtadillas hasta llegar a donde Candy tenia que trepar para irse a su cuarto de castigo, pero antes de irse…..

-hey Candy

-si

-me divertí el día de hoy…gracias….hace mucho que no me sentía de verdad feliz

-de veras??

-si

-en ese caso…ojala podamos repetir

-ojala…..tarzan con pecas-ella solo se rio y comenzó a trepar mientras él se retiraba-buenas noches mi pecosa……solo espero que te enamores de mi….por que yo lo estoy haciendo como un loco-y así se perdió entre las sombras del colegio con una nueva sensación que lo hacia sentir vivo después muchos años de sufrimientos…..

_Continuara _

_no se que me motiva asomar mis narices aqui despues de mil años pero aqui les dejo este cap...es que he tenido muchos problems y ya se estan solucionando y espero les haya gustado este cap....y aquí esta este cap donde se vio la visita al zoológico y donde la rubia se encuentra con Albert y que es gran amigo de Terry y por supuesto el paseo que tienen los dos, solo espero que me haya quedado bien…..y por otra parte que me dicen de ese casi beso que se dan…..y donde Terry al final hecho a perder todo pero por maloso tuvo también su castigo…….eso me recuerda que a petición de ustedes hare capítulos extras con situaciones que no tienen nada que ver con el anime solo que no lo hare ahorita por que ya la tengo castigada y ahora me tengo que esperar al festival y después de esos ideare unos caps extras….después los mandare a Escocia para regresar otra vez a Inglaterra y cuando eso suceda les digo que será la recta final de este fic...donde se sabrá con quien se queda y pensar en eso me emociona mucho por que los dos merecen estar con ella a pesar de todo y que cualquier elección me va a partir el corazón, pero eso si les aseguro no voy a dejar parejas solas…no es mi estilo……bueno……es todo y aquí sus reviews………_

_INDO KOU: espero que ye hala gustado este cap y perdon por la demora....jejejeje (risa penosa)_

_myrslayer: no se como puedes ser mi fiel seguidora despues de que tardo como cien años en actualizar pero aun asi te dejo este cap que espero te haya gustado y que me dejes un review...please!!!!_

_Malinalli Coy: tu nick siempre se me dificulta escribir....aun agradezco que te haya gustado mi fic ya que me esfuerzo mucho por hacerlo y bueno el pobre de Terry pues si nada mas se quedo esperando a que le callera la manzana y bueno Candy no se queda tan atras tambien se quedo a ver si el agua pasaba o no, creo que fue parte de los dos ya que solo se dejaron llevar y eso lo explicas muy bien en tu fic ya ves que tanto peca el que mata la vaca como el que le jala la pata y el que se la come tambien!!!...asi no va el dicho yo lo invente....en fin....espero me dejes un review_

_y creo que son todos y si mi falta alguno envienme jitomatazos en el otro por olvidadiza ok...bye y hasta la proxima..._


	11. otra disculpa

Hola...les aviso que ahora que ya solucione muchos de mis problemas resulta que mi memoria mañosa ya no quiso dar mas y claro que tengo que comprarme una nueva....pero como me hice fan de comprar por internet...esto me va a tomar dia y es que encuentro cosas mejores...y m{as baratas por que donde vivo me sacan un ojo de la cara por una memoria de 1gb así que como se que son pacientes me esperaran y gracias por su comprension....

Atte: Ichelchan


	12. visita de media noche

_Candy Candy no es de mi propiedad y este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro_

**Visita de media noche……**

Ya faltaba solo un día para que se diera el festival de mayo de el colegio y Candy seguía castigada….aun no sabia si iba volverse loca o no….principalmente por que la comida iba a deshoras y prácticamente moría de hambre, recordaba que Terry le había dicho que era una dieta efectiva y ahora no iba a reprocharle por que tenia toda la razón-"de hecho creo que cuando salga seré anoréxica o al menos el físico ya lo tengo"-su mente divagaba pensando en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera comida…lo cual era difícil…aun así en su mente llegaron unas palabras de su aventura pasada en el zoológico-"quiero decir que tal vez cuando menos lo imagines conoces a alguien y de repente comienzan a cambiar un poco tus sentimientos….no te ha pasado"

-"que si no me ha pasado-pensaba la pecosa-bueno técnicamente si me ha pasado por que mi primer gran amor fue el príncipe de la colina…..y cuando conocí a Anthony creí que era él y hasta se puso celoso cuando le hable de mi príncipe…..pero….yo ahora amo a Anthony"……..

-"entonces por que piensas mucho en Terry"-dijo una molesta voz en la cabeza de Candy llamada conciencia

-"yo no pienso mucho en él!!!!!!...."

-"ahhhh noooooooo….entonces que fue eso del zoológico…..que se sentirá darle un beso"-termino su conciencia burlona

-"ehhhh….es un pensamiento común de las personas cuando están muy cerca"

-"ya no mientas quieres…puedes decirle esa mentira a cualquiera pero no a mi que te conozco….después de todo soy tu"

-esta bien!!!!...esta bien!!!!....me gustaaa!!!! ….me gusta y muchooooo!!!!!!....estas satisfecha!!!!!!-grito descontrolada

-lo estaría su supiera de quien hablas?????-preguntó una voz fuera de su cabeza sacándola de su dialogo mental y mirando hacia la puerta

-he…hermana Grey!!!!!

-de quien hablas Candy….dime quien te gusta?

-como que quien…pues mi novio

-pero en ese caso dirías que estas enamorada de él….o me equivoco????-pregunto alzando una ceja

-bueno……-dijo dudosa-bueno que es esto-dijo algo molesta-un interrogatorio…no le parece suficiente castigo que no pueda ir mañana al festival

-jajajajajajajajajajajajajaaa!!!!

-de que se ríe!!!

-es obvio que alguien mas te gusta pero tienes novio y no sabes que hacer….o me equivoco???

-ehhh …yooo…yo

-que no te de pena…eso pasa con muchas chicas de tu edad

-de veras???

-si y créeme que es solo pasajero

-de veras???

-si

-no se ofenda pero pensé que iba a retarme o poner el grito en cielo

-Candy aunque no lo creas una vez tuve tu edad y una tuve un novio…y me llego a pasar lo mismo que a ti

-y que hizo al final

-me quede con quien me tenia que quedar….mi novio a quien ame con toda mi alma

-y entonces que paso???...digo por que se hizo monja

-él murió….de una enfermedad…..y aunque tuve la oportunidad de volver a tener pareja ya no quise y me refugie en el señor que ahora es el que amo con toda mi alma

-es una historia triste

-en su tiempo lo fue…ahora soy feliz en este colegio tratando de hacer de ustedes personas de bien

-gracias hermana

-no es nada….yo solo te traía un paquete que te manda tu padre

-si….venia con una nota de que te lo diera…..dice que es muy importante y como estas aquí sin hacer nada creí que era mejor que tuvieras algo que te entretuviera….bueno me voy…ya pase mucho tiempo aquí y aun hay mucho que hacer-la hermana comenzó a salir pero justo antes de hacerlo se detuvo en la puerta y la miro-sabes-le habló-no me arrepiento de mi decisión por que fue la correcta, por que lo amaba…..pero a veces me llega la pregunta de que hubiera pasado si me hubiera quedado con el otro

Cerro la puerta tras de su espalda y la dejo sola con sus pensamientos a mil por hora…se recostó en la cama y decidió que en ese momento iba dejar de pensar en los dos y concentrarse en el paquete que le acababan de llevar…

-mmm…que es esto-abrió el paquete-ahhh!!!-exclamo sorprendida al ver y tomo la nota que traía adentro-querida Candy-comenzó a leer-espero que te estés portando bien…"bueno????"….te mando estos disfraces para tu festival de mayo esperando que la pases muy bien con Anthony y tus primos…te mando saludos y cuídate mucho…….jejejejejeje…parece que el tío abuelo…no sabe que estoy en problemas…mucho mejor para mi….pero aquí hay dos trajes…uno de hombre y otro de mujer….Romeo y Julieta para ser exactos….tal vez se equivoco o no sabe si soy hombre o mujer por que los dos son de mi talla…..pero aun así esto me conviene mucho….gracias tío abuelo…o mejor dicho papá…..jejejejejejeje

Mientras en otra parte….

-tengo que ver a Candy, y ustedes me van a ayudar!!!!!

-nosotros!!!...y que quieres que hagamos???-preguntaron un par de hermanos

-muy fácil…solo tienen que cuidar que nadie venga mientras subo a la torre para estar un rato con ella

-Anthony estas seguro….sabes lo que podría pasar si alguien te llega a ver o si los llegan a descubrir-le dijo Stear

-por favor….por eso ustedes me acompañan para darme aviso…..miren compréndanme mañana es el festival y no la voy a ver sin contar que Elisa se me va a pegar como sanguijuela así que quiero decirle exactamente lo que va a pasar sin que la bruja después le diga todo a su manera

-esta bien….es un excelente argumento…te ayudaremos-le dijo Archie mientras el otro asentía

-gracias primos

Y por otro lado…..

-no se que hacer???

-acerca de que??

-es que es muy aburrido sin Candy

-lamento si te parezco aburrida

-no es aso Annie…me caes bien y me agradas pero estar con Candy es…es…

-tener una aventura diaria

-si

-entiendo….así era en el hogar de Pony, todo era una aventura y reíamos todo el tiempo

-me lo imagino….como fue crecer al lado de Candy???

-muy divertido….siempre me protegía….siempre quise…he querido ser como ella….ser fuerte…hacer lo que quiero sin que me importe el que dirán….por eso todos la querían…y yo…soy débil……muy débil….no se defenderme….

-eso no es verdad…he visto como enfrentas a Elisa ahora

-si…pero ahora es tarde…sabias que una vez Candy fue humillada delante de mis ojos y yo solo me puse a llorar en vez de decir algo…..

-como???

-si….una vez que fui de visita a casa de los Legan…..Neal puso una espina en el caballo y este salió como loco después dijo que había sido Candy la que lo había hecho y claro con su espíritu valiente dijo que no era verdad…..después me preguntaron a mi lo que había pasado y yo….no dije nada…me quede callada y la obligaron a pedirme perdón de rodillas

-Annie eso…

-eso es horrible verdad???....crees que soy un monstruo???....y lo soy….por que no conformes con eso todavía la obligaron a repetir disculpas varias veces….no lo soportaba…pero menos soportaba estar en silencio…y es que no se como hablar…como decirlo

-así como lo haces ahora!!!...así como me lo dices a mi!!.....cada vez que alguien quiera menospreciarte acuérdate de ese momento….donde pudiste decir algo pero no lo hiciste…y recuerda tu sentimiento de impotencia y no dejes que nadie mas vuelva a tratare así o a las personas que amas

-Patty….yo…no se que decir

-cuando llegue el momento…que habrá muchos me lo puedes decir…mas bien demostrarme con hechos todo lo que no hiciste con palabras…te parece??

-claro que si

-guau…esto si fue terapéutico….todo esto ha sido sobre mi….por que no me cuentas algo de ti

-bueno….creo que Stear estuvo a punto de pedirme que fuera su novia

-de veras!!!!...y que paso???

-llegaron ustedes

-ahh...lo siento

-bueno….no era como si lo hubieran planeado….pero en cuanto se aproxime una oportunidad creo que lo hará

-tu crees???

-bueno…si no lo hace entonces lo hare yo…sabes que ya me invito al baile de mañana

-que maravilla!!!

-a ti no te ha invitado nadie??

-no…aun no

-no te preocupes el día es joven aun pueden invitarte

-o….

-o…que???

-yo puedo invitar a alguien….jejejejej…si eso es lo que hare!!!

-Annie de que hablas????

-que invitare a una persona…y esta persona no va a negarse

-Annie!!!!....que piensas hacer???

-jajajajajajajajaja!!!!!...ya lo veras Patty…..Candy no es la única dispuesta a correr aventuras

-A..Annie…"si es lo que pienso Archie va a sorprenderse"

Después de eso la tarde paso rápidamente….y en la noche después de que todas las luces se habían apagado…unas sombras corrían a través del bosque del colegio….. solo que tres de ellas iban por un lado y otra sombra por otro lado….aun así…….curiosamente todas iban a una recamara…al llegar a su destino dos de ellas se quedaron vigilando mientras que las sombras cumplían su cometido….y comenzaron a trepar……

En el cuarto de una chica castigada…..

-Candy-susurro una voz-estas dormida

En el cuarto de un chico…..

-pssttt-susurro una voz-demonios….creo que no esta….será mejor que lo espere….después de todo ya estoy aquí y no me voy sin cumplir mi cometido

De regreso al cuarto de la chica

-Anthony!!!.....que haces aquí!!!!...te van a castigar si alguien se entera!!!

-si sigues gritando de esa manera se van a enterar hasta en Australia…quieres no hacer tanto ruido querida

-lo siento…pero…que haces aquí

-vine a verte….mañana es el festival y ni de broma van a dejar acercarme a este lugar….además de que quise adelantarte las mentiras de Elisa

-las mentiras de Elisa??

-si…ya sabes….como estarás aquí todo el día del festival…al siguiente convencerá a la hermana Grey de que se vean y vendrá a decirte de lo increíble que se la paso conmigo…que ya la había invitado al baile y que todo estuvo encantador…que todos dijeron la hermosa pareja que hacíamos y que hasta Stear y los demás opinaban lo mismo y que al final de la noche le di un beso apasionado etc….etc….cosa que es mentira por que primero beso el baño antes que a esa mujer

-Anthony…no debiste correr riegos por eso…de todos modos no le voy a creer

-lo se….pero quería verte…ya hace mucho que no te veo….te extraño-la tomo de la cintura-me haces falta

-a mi también me haces falta-lo abrazo-tienes tiempo de quedarte un momento

-todo el tiempo que quieras-acerco su boca a la suya y le dio un beso tierno y ella correspondió…..se abrazaron fuertemente y dieron rienda suelta a su juventud…..se tumbaron en la cama mientras que se juntaban con más fuerza….Anthony metió su lengua dulcemente provocando que Candy sintiera una electricidad no conocida y que le agradaba….y cuando él se fue al lóbulo de su oreja ella simplemente apretó más los ojos y dijo su nombre en susurro placentero...y fue ahí cuando Anthony perdió la cabeza….….comenzó a subir por su falda para tocar sus suaves piernas……….pero antes de que eso pasara-Anthony….Anthony….esto esta fuera de control…alguien puede venir-le dijo….-no va venir nadie….déjame continuar-….-no es propio-….…..se separo de ella y se vieron a los ojos…te amo-le dijo-te amo demasiado…enloquecería si un día te vas de mi lado.....-yo también te amo-dijo ella-y también me volvería loca si te perdiera…por favor no me dejes…te lo pido….no me dejes nunca…..-nunca te voy a dejar….te lo juro…será mejor que me vaya…

Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la ventana….antes de salir le dio un ultimo vistazo viéndola como se acomodaba el cabello y su ropa…sonrió satisfecho comprobando que su Candy lo amaba y que no había nada que temer…..ella era su novia….algún día su mujer y le dará a sus hijos….y nadie iba a quitársela no por que él lo dijera…sino por que ella lo amaba y eso no lo podía cambiar nadie…-"ni siquiera duques entrometidos"-pensó le mando un beso en el aire y se fue….dejando a Candy con el corazón acelerado y muy feliz….pensando en como le había hecho para no seguir dejándose llevar por sus caricias

-"pudo haber pasado todo…..pero cuando eso pase….quiero que sea en un mejor lugar…cuando finalmente sea tuya Anthony….va ser para siempre"….con eso en mente se acostó y se quedo profundamente dormida

Debajo de la torre

-oye ya la invitaste??

-si ya tengo días que lo hice

-y que te dijo??

-que más…que si….tu ya lo hiciste

-hacer que??

-invitar a Annie al baile

-no…..pienso hacerlo mañana por la mañana

-por que hasta mañana

-es que no conseguí a otra

-pero…que!!!

-que…piensas que soy un canalla

-no….no lo pienso…lo afirmo…eres un canalla

-oye…no creo que diga que no….si hasta el piso el camino por el que voy

-ahhhh…..si tu lo dices…que tal si un día te da una sopa de tu propio chocolate

-olvídalo eso no va a pasar

-y ustedes de que hablan???

-Anthony…que bueno que regresaste…hablamos de que Archie es un canalla

-eso ya lo sabemos

-lo digo de verdad…no de broma…es un canalla

-por que???

-te lo digo en el camino

Se fueron de ahí y nuevamente se vieron sombras y otra ves cuatro sombras iban a su habitación y cuando cada una llego a su cuarto….

Cuarto de un chico….

-hasta que llegas!!!!

-ahhhhhh!!!!!...que haces aquí!!!!

-esperándote obviamente!!!

-para que!!!…estas loca!!!....te imaginas lo que puede pasar si nos llegan a ver!!!

-te atreverías a propasarte conmigo!!!....no lo creo!!

-bueno no…no se…no eres fea….pero si te faltaría al respeto!!!

-bueno ya…bájale…estamos gritando y entonces si nos pueden ver…..no tenia opción…además quiero pedirte algo

-que cosa???

-que si vienes al baile conmigo

-queee!!!!....todo esto es por eso!!!….para que vaya al baile contigo!!!....estas loca….no voy a ir!!!

-estas gritando de nuevo….anda ven conmigo…no tienes nada que perder

-ni que ganar

-a decir verdad si

-y como que

-se que te gusta…ya sabes

-como dices eso…no es cierto

-créetelo si quieres….pero a mi no me engañas…te gusta….y si vas conmigo te puedo dar información

-que clase de información

-ya sabes cosas de que le gustan y de que no le gustan

-me pregunto como tomaría Anthony lo que haces??

-ya, no es el fin del mundo….no es como si la fueras a enamorar o robártela….solo cosas que le gusten para que quedes bien con ella….además de que eventualmente lo sabrías…. somos amigos y te darías cuenta eventualmente…yo solo te voy a dar una ayudadita….

-mmmm…

-anda….además no hay compromiso solo llega conmigo baila una pieza y después te vas…..lo único que quiero es no llegar sola…no te reclamo nada y si alguien me pregunta diré que nos encontramos en el camino y como somos amigos me invitaste a bailar una canción…ehh…que dices????

-mmmmmm……esta bien…esta bien….me has convencido….felicidades Annie Britter…..tu pareja oficial para el baile es….Terrence Grandchester

_Continuara……._

_He aquí este cap…como veran obtuvo Candy su disfraz y un pequeño flash back sobre lo sucedido con Annie, Candy y los Legan….pero pasando a lo mas interesante…les pareció que Annie y Terry son pareja para el baile….y como lo tomaran todos lo que los rodean….sobre todo Archie que va creyendo que lo adora…jejejeje….y bueno que pensara Candy cuando los vea juntos por que obvio todos sabemos que se va a escapar….hay muchas aventuras en el próximo cap así que no se lo pierdan…..y por otra parte están Anthony y Candy cuyo amor y pensamientos ya comienzan a ir más lejos de unos besos dulces e inocentes o calientitos….estos ya piensan en otra cosa…habrá que ver si lo hacen o no….creo que es todo…..los dejo y lean el otro cap y dejen reviews en los dos si se puede….._


	13. el baile cupido se equivoco!

_Candy Candy no es de mi propiedad y este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro_

**El baile….Cupido se equivoco!!!!!**

-"finalmente llegó el día!!!!!"-pensaron todas las mentes del real colegio de San Pablo, y todas las personas que habitaban ahí comenzaron a preparar todo lo necesario para verse bien esa noche….la hermana Grey había dictado que no iba a haber clases para que no tuvieran prisa por arreglarse y de paso afinar los últimos detalles y mientras tanto una chica de cabello negro iba caminando por los corredores del colegio cuando una sombra masculina se paro detrás suyo provocando que ella se parara en seco….

-hola??-pregunto de manera nerviosa

-hola…..que haces tan sola….a donde dejaste a Patty???

-ella tenia que verse con Stear…para saber a que hora pasa por ella

-ahhh….y hablando de eso…-se puso delante de ella de manera coqueta-yo te quiero hacer una pregunta

-dime…de que se trata Archie

-bueno…no te la puedo hacer si no se que me vas a responder que si

-quieres que te diga que si antes de que sepa que es

-si, pero a decir verdad se que me dirás que si

-por que estas tan seguro???

-es que lo que te voy a pedir te va a gustar

-y que es???

-cierra tus ojos

-p..ppp..para que??

-ya sabes…no puedo si me miras

-gulp…-cerro los ojos nerviosamente-"me va a besar!!!...esta loco!!!...pero me gustaría"

-Annie-dijo con su cara cerca de su oreja

-si…tembló cuando dijo su nombre

-vienes conmigo al baile

-ehhh…..

-que si vienes conmigo al baile

Ella sonrío de manera tierna….-bueno-comenzó-me encantaría….-Archie se hizo señal de triunfo

-pero….-se giro a verla

-pero que???-le pregunto….

-veras….ya tengo una pareja

-quien es….

-bueno….si te lo digo…se arruinaría la sorpresa y no quiero que eso pase

-no será que no tienes a nadie y que rechazas mi invitación porque fue al ultimo momento

-claro que no!!!...que te crees que mi vida gira a tu alrededor!!!

-no!!!!!...."si"

-Pues entonces deja de actuar como si fueras lo mas importante de mi vida y déjame en paz…-se fue corriendo dejando a Archie boquiabierto por su conducta y principalmente intrigado por su pareja….-quien puede ser??-se preguntaba….se había cerciorado de que hasta ayer por la tarde nadie se lo había pedido…-entonces por que dice que si tiene pareja…será que alguien la invito y no se atrevieron a decirme-se fue de ahí reflexionado

Después de eso el día paso rápidamente para todos…..y cuando cayó la tarde ya todos estaban listos y preparados para ir al baile…..a lo lejos en su torre Candy también se preparaba ya la habían ido a visitar y sabiendo que no iban a regresar saco sus vestuarios escondidos y ella también comenzó a cambiarse…hasta que finalmente llego la hora-"es hora"-pensaron todos y comenzaron a salir para ir al lugar del baile

-ya hay gente!!!

-claro que la hay!!....lista para entrar Patty

-claro….-ella paso su brazo por el suyo y se dispusieron a entrar

-Patty!!!!...Stear!!!....los estábamos esperando!!!-habló efusivamente un rubio

-Anthony!!!...ya estamos aquí

-y donde esta Annie??

-Archie!!!...no esta contigo???-pregunto Patty sorprendida

-no…por que lo preguntas

-creí que tu eras su pareja

-no…se lo pedí…pero ella dijo que iba avenir con alguien más

-me pregunto quien puede ser

-así que la otra huérfana trae una pareja que no es Archie-habló una voz venenosa-se puede saber como te hace sentir eso querido primo

-que te importa!!!

-estas celoso de quien puede venir con ella….jajajajaja….como que no te queda….siempre me imagine que estarías feliz de que alguien te libre su presencia…además como es que viene con otro si siempre beso la alfombra que pisas

-quieres callarte!!!

-esta bien….guardo mi compostura y me voy…por cierto es una pena que su otra huérfana no pueda venir…pero eso es lo que pasa cuando insultas a la hermana Grey….bye...bye

-esa bruja!!...juro que un día la mato!!!

-ya...tranquilo hermano….no vale la pena

-tienes razón hermano

Y mientras eso pasaba……

-bueno ya estamos aquí

-espera un momento….antes de entrar como se que vas a cumplir tu promesa

-bueno…te diré algo ahora para empezar…bueno…le gustan las rosas

-a todas las mujeres les gustan las rosas

-si…pero ella tiene una predilección por rosas blancas

-rosas blancas???

-si…bueno para tu desgracia las creo Anthony para ella, pero le encantan…y las llamo en su honor dulce Candy

-eso es muy cursi….empezando por un hombre que planta flores

-di lo que quieras pero ella las adora

-eso no me sirve de nada…es algo que le gusta y que le recuerda a él…olvídalo aquí me quedo

-esta bien…esta bien….aquí va otra cosa…tenemos una mascota…era mía originalmente pero cuando me fui con los Britter se la deje a ella y creo que a veces lo extraña

-que es??

-es un coati….una especie de mapache…..se llama clin…y si lo mencionas veras como se ilumina su cara

-esta bien…eso esta mejor….ahora dama me permite su mano-dijo con falsa coquetería

-por supuesto duque de Grandchester-dijo en el mismo tono

-por favor…somos pareja…llámame Terry-agregó como siempre de manera socarrona

Comenzaron a caminar para el baile y cuando muchos los vieron llegar….

-no puede ser!!!!...como lo hizo!!!-externo una chica que los vio juntos y comenzaron a dejar boquiabiertos a todos….y no muy lejos de ahí

-entonces nos divertimos por Candy…espero que le podamos contar todo

-pues primo hasta ahorita no ha habido nada interesante

-ahhh!!!-interrumpió Patty-ahí esta Annie con su pareja….Anniee!!!!...Anniee!!!-comenzó a llamar a gritos y cuando vio a su pareja se detuvo en seco-ahh…nno puede ser….como lo hizo???-los tres caballeros presentes no sabían de que hablaba y voltearon en dirección a Annie y entonces la sorpresa

-pero como lo hizo!!!??-preguntaron también y nadie salió de su asombro hasta que los tuvieron enfrente

-hola!!!-dijo Annie de sonriendo a más no poder

-ahhhh…hh..ahhh…-balbucearon todos por que los había dejado sin palabras

-jajajajajajajajajaa-rio Terry-parece que los dejamos sin palabras….no creí ver así a nadie nunca, hasta la hermana Grey se ha quedado boquiabierta….y me encanta

-élll!!!...él es tu pareja!!!-exploto Archie….-me cambiaste por él!!

-para que veas que siempre he sido mejor que tú

-no te pregunte a ti!!!!

-disculpa Archie pero no sabia que querías ir conmigo…o es que acaso pensabas que iba a estar ansiosa de que me invitaras así haya sido al ultimo segundo

-nooo!!..."siii!!"

-o es que estas celoso??-pregunto divertido Terry

-claro que no!!!..."de veras???"-pregunto su mente-"noooo….claro que no…verdad???"-lo que pasa es que nunca creí que fueras a venir con este y habiendo tantas personas en el mundo!!!

-en primera este tiene su nombre y en segunda sino estas celoso por que te pones como reina del drama deja de fastidiar quieres….cual es el problema que no se supone que somos amigos ehhh???

-hermano…Terry tiene toda la razón-Archie volteo a ver al castaño y a todos a su alrededor que lo veían por armar un escándalo aunque claro que la situación no era para menos, pero aun así todos lo veían con cara de incredulidad de verdad parecía que estaba celoso de Annie

-esta bien…exagere…..lo siento

-bueno…entonces estamos aquí para divertirnos no???-dijo Annie-así que bailemos para poder contarle a Candy sobre este hermoso baile-le tomaron la palabra y se pusieron a bailar-sabes Terry si quieres puedes irte después de esta pieza….ya cumpliste tu trato "y yo logre lo que quería"

-mmmm….es una oferta tentadora pero ahora esto ya es personal…así que no

-como que personal???

-me encanto la cara de Archie y como sabrás somos enemigos a muerte y por lo que veo le molesta que estemos juntos así que me quedare contigo

-estas loco!!!....no puedes hacer eso….además que pasaría si Candy se entera de que viniste al baile conmigo…por que lo sabrá y como te habrás dado cuenta somos la sensación del momento

-eso no tiene por que ser un problema quise venir con una amiga y tarzan con pecas no puede enojarse por que somos amigos no novios…además no creas que no descifre tu plan-

-mi plan???...que plan??...a que te refieres??-pregunto nerviosamente

-sabes bien de que hablo…-vio que no dijo nada así que continuo-se bien que me invitaste por que querías saber si eras capaz de crear sentimientos de celos en Archie y como no le agradado te aprovechaste o es que me equivoco???

-eehhh….yoo….

-no te apenes no tiene nada de malo…si fuera tu yo hubiera hecho lo mismo…así que por que mejor no disfrutamos de la velada y hacemos realidad nuestros planes perversos-los dos rieron para si mismos mientras eran observados por todos y especialmente por dos pares de ojos

-quieres dejar de verlos de esa manera...si las miradas mataran-le dijo un rubio

-pues disculpa pero me preocupa

-que te preocupa ahora por dios!!!

-quiere conquistarla!!!

-y!!!!!...creí que serias el más feliz después de todo no puedes decir que te gusta o que estas enamorado de ella….lo único que pasa contigo es que fuiste herido en tu orgullo y te ha dado una lección y la verdad me alegro

-y si fuera Candy???-le pregunto cizañoso

-Candy no tiene nada que ver no la metas en esto

-lo que pasa es que estas tan tranquilo por que crees que la va a dejar en paz y la verdad es que no

-me quieres explicar como es que tus celos y herido orgullo de repente se voltee a mi supuesta inseguridad por Candy

-que no estoy celoso!!!!

-entonces deja de demostrar lo contrario y ve por ella….la música termino

Y por otra parte…….

-ufff….no…puedo…creer…que…se….me…haya…hecho….tarde!!!!-gemía una rubia que acababa de correr para llegar a su destino-solo espero que nadie me reconozca con este disfraz-su disfraz de romeo con cabello corto y castaño y una mascara alrededor de los ojos para que nadie supiera quien era…iba entrando cuando de repente choco con una mujer…-ahh…lo siento señorita-habló con su voz más ronca-no era mi intención

-pero que le pasa!!!!!-le grito una pelirroja que se levantaba y que al momento de verla o verlo se quedo muda

-se siente bien???

-si…disculpe….es que no me había fijado lo buen mozo que era-le dijo coqueta

-ehh…gracias "supongo"

-vienes solo???

-mmm…si…pero quede de verme con unos amigos adentro

-entonces te acompaño

-no es necesario de verdad

-no seas así….que tiene de malo que acompañes a Elia Leegan

-"la verdad….."…eh…no…nada

-entonces vamos y te cuento de paso lo que ha sucedido-empezó emocionada y tomándola (lo) del brazo

-"dios que no se me pegue lo bruja"-pensó mientras entraba al baile con ella del brazo su mente iba imaginando un montón de cosas y principalmente lo que diría su acompañante si supiera quien era en realidad…la veía y esta solo hablaba y no le puso mucha atención hasta que dijo……..

-y puedes creer que Terry vino con Annie al baile!!!!!...es increibl…..

-que queeeeee!!!!!!??????-dijo interrumpiéndola y utilizando su voz propia haciendo que se tapara la boca inmediatamente mientras Elisa lo (a) observaba desconcertada

-sucede algo???

-"dios me va a descubrir"…ehhh…ahh…

-te quedaste sin palabras verdad-continuo normalmente-no te preocupes lo mismo me paso a mi y a todos…lo cual es un poco raro por que creí que Annie iría con Archie pero creo que todos nos equivocamos…jajajajajaja…hubieras visto la cara de Archie cuando la vio llegar con Terry quería que todos creyéramos que no estaba celoso pero se le notaba a leguas….ajajajajajajajajaja…y ese Terry no se que le pasa siempre pensé que le interesaba la otra huérfana pero al parecer le interesa cualquiera que moleste a los hombres Andrey será mejor que Stear cuide a Patty no lo crees???

-ehh…si "que le pasa a esa Annie y ese Terry….ahh no…los dos me van a oír"……supongo que fue una sorpresa para todos

Elisa continúo hablando mientras iban entrando al baile y noto de prisa que llamaron la atención de todos y es que como hombre se veía muy imponente y la verdad era que se veían bien juntos o mas bien juntas y eso provoco que Elisa se le pegara más y con más fuerza….de lejos ella vio como Archie y Anthony hablaban sin prestar atención que estaban ahí y por otra parte a Annie y a Terry que reían de manera romántica y no supo por que eso le dio rabia…la música termino y a lo lejos la acción se desarrollaba en que su novio le dijo algo a su primo y este aprovechando que a música paro se fue con Annie y Terry que al verlo se separaron lentamente y Archie la tomo del brazo al parecer quería la siguiente pieza pero Terry no cedía y aprovechando ese momento dejo a Elisa-mis amigos me esperan-la soltó de su brazo y la dejo para llegar con ellos….

-que quieres elegante…es mi cita déjala en paz

-disculpa pero no creo que te moleste una pieza o si???

-chicos por favor no peleen

-no Annie sino estamos peleando solo queremos saber con quien vas a bailar

-no tiene que elegir por que viene conmigo

-por que no dejas que ella sea la que decida…..-los dos la vieron

-y bien??-preguntaron los dos y ella se quedo muda venia con Terry pero quería bailar con Archie aunque sea una pieza….la mirada pesada de los dos se volcó totalmente en ella y sin saber que hacer solo abría la boca sin emitir sonido alguno….estaba atorada cuando a lo lejos vio como iba hacia ella el muchacho más guapo que había visto y cuando estuvo cerca de ella los otros se giraron a verlo-"y este??"-pensaron los dos y este o esta dijo….

-si van a estar peleando por la señorita que mejor se venga conmigo…quieres bella dama??

-eh…-se sonrojo-si será un placer-se fue con él (ella) y los dejo perplejos

-y este de donde salió????-decía Archie molesto-"como si no tuviera suficiente con este duquecillo"

-no lo se "pero esos ojos me recuerdan a alguien…pero…esa persona debe estar viéndonos a lo lejos"…sabes tengo que irme un momento…quieres ser el caballero que presumes y decirle a Annie que en un momento vuelvo

-a donde vas???

-no es de tu incumbencia

-si no me dices iré a decirle que la abandonaste

-agghh…tengo que ir al baño esta bien

-ok…jajajaja…le diré tu recado

-gracias por invitarme a bailar es usted un buen caballero….estaba en una situación algo apretada

-de veras….pues parecías muy feliz con Terry-reprochó la rubia disfrazada

-eh…..no te he visto antes…es decir…tu voz se me hace familiar

-de veras…también se te hace familiar el olor de la traición

-sabes, no voy a soportar que me traten así-dijo molesta y lo (la) vio a los ojos-oh por dios!!!!!!....Can!!!-ella le tapo la boca antes de que descubrieran su identidad

-quieres que me descubran…shhhhhh

-pero que haces aquí!!!..se supone que estas castigada

-y se supone que tu tienes que venir con Archie…que haces con Terry

-discúlpame….pero no tenia que venir con el a fuerza no era un requisito y mejor me explicas por que me haces una escena con Terry cuando tu novio esta lejos y triste por que no estas aquí

-ahhh…yoo….

-estas celosa???

-noooo "alfgo"

-entonces…..

-esta bien…tu ganas...me dio rabia….supongo que me gusta ser el centro de atención de Terry y nunca me imagine que irías a venir con él lo siento

-no te preocupes aun eres el centro de su atención créeme…vino por que se lo pedí e hicimos un trato él solo me acompaña a una piezas y se va…solo para no llegar solos…claro que cuando vio el coraje de Archie cambio de opinión y se quiso quedar conmigo

-debí imaginar que se trataría de algo así

-pero eso no responde que haces aquí!!!!...y de hombre!!!

-pues se lo debo a mi tío abuelo o mas bien a mi querido padre jejejejejejejeje…pero bueno será mejor que vaya con mi novio antes de que alucine con otra cosa…me acompañas

-claro

-grrr….que diablos tienen las huérfanas que todo mundo me cambia por ellas!!!...pero esto no se queda así…ya verán!!!

-hola…he regresado

-y con buena compañía….sabes Annie hoy estas irresistible para todos en este lugar…tal vez debería de hacer fila…solo que no se lo digas a Candy

-ella lo sabría créeme

-si tu no se lo dices y si yo no se lo digo…no creo que lo sepa…pero por que mejor no nos presentas

-si…por que mejor no nos lo presentas Annie

-con gusto Archie

-ellos son Anthony y Archie

-es un gusto-ella estrecho la mano de Archie primero que le dio un buen apretón y la miro desafiante…ella solo rio nunca se imagino que fuera a sentir celos por Annie y después Anthony que la miro a los ojos…

-te me haces familiar….te he visto antes

-puede ser

-si no fuera por que esa persona esta encerrada juraría que eres ella...y claro tu eres hombre

-estas seguro???-dijo con su voz femenina

-no puede ser…Candy!!!!!

-shhhh…quieres que todos lo sepan

-queeee!!!!!...no puede ser!!!-grito Archie también sorprendido-de veras eres tu???

-claro que soy yo-se quito el antifaz

-Candy!!!!!-gritaron dos castaños al verla

-hola Stear….hola Patty

-pero como???

-pues….jejejejeje….ese es un secreto

-eso no importa-dijo Anthony-lo que importa es que estas aquí-le toco la cara tiernamente-y vas a bailar conmigo-la jalo al centro de la pista pero otra mano los detuvo

-estas loco!!

-Stear suéltala

-por dios que no te das cuenta viene como hombre!!!!-cuando le dijo eso se petrificó…olvido este detalle y todo mundo lo miraba y la soltó y solo se rieron nerviosamente todos para que pensaran que era una broma privada….después de eso todo volvió a la normalidad

-no te preocupes si quieres bailar conmigo tengo que ir a cambiarme

-como???

-es un secreto…deja que lo haga si

-esta bien….pero vamos contigo

-no…eso se vera más raro de lo que parece…además Elisa estuvo un rato conmigo y no pensaba soltarme tan fácilmente….es mejor que me vaya ahora

-esta bien…te vemos ahorita

-si como en 20 minutos…-se fue corriendo pero cerca de ahí

-"no puedo creer que esa maldita me haya engañado….aghhh…tengo ganas de revolcarme en el piso por lo que pensé de ella….ahhh…..pero si ya estaba enojada ahora estoy furiosa…me las pagan todos….juro que me las pagan!!!!!"…NEALLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Candy iba corriendo directamente al bosque pensando en la sorpresa que le les dio a todos sus amigos y del baile que tendrá con Anthony ya como Julieta....llego a donde tenia escondido su traje y rápidamente comenzó a desvestirse y ponerse su traje de Julieta pero antes de poder ponerse la peluca…..

-andar desvistiéndose en al aire libre es de muy mala educación……pero que puedo esperar de un tarzan con pecas que ahora resulta ser andrógino

-TERRYYYYY!!!!!...que haces viendo mientras me cambio!!!...eso es de más mala educación que yo cambiándome al aire libre

-oye!!!...yo no te vi….solo te mire

-es inútil hablar contigo

-ya deja eso quieres…ya sabia yo que un hombre no podía atraer tanto

-te atraía como hombre??!!!...sabes lo que eso puede significar

-si….que me atraías como hombre por que la realidad es que eras una mujer….y eso me hace sentirme aliviado…y ahora a donde vas

-como que a donde…voy al baile para bailar con mi novio

-antes de que eso pase…esta preciosa Julieta me haría el honor de bailar conmigo

-no hay música

-ese no es problema….bailas-le extendió la mano y ella la tomo dudosa

_Una vez soñé…que en algún lugar….yo podría ser alguien si lograse amar_

_Y también soñé que si he de triunfar…mi orgullo aferrado tendré que superar_

_Un día llegare…no importa la distancia_

_El rumbo encontraré y tendré valor…paso a paso iré_

_Y persistiré…_

_A cualquier distancia yo el amor alcanzare_

-es una bella canción-le dijo mientras bailaban…..sus ojos se perdieron en los suyos….noto que eran azulados y reían con la música imaginaria

-gracias….es el único párrafo que he escrito

-de veras??

-si, pero parece que no es necesaria ya la música o si??

-claro que no

-eres muy bella

-gracias

-Candy….-la abrazó fuertemente y ella correspondió dejaron de bailar y se quedaron quietos disfrutando del calor de la tarde….-Candy te gustan los mapaches

-mmmm??-abrió los ojos sin entender

-ehh…si, de hecho tengo uno en América su nombre es Clin y ahora debe de estar jugando con las dulces Candy

-las que???

-las rosas que Anthony hizo para mi

-ah…si…nada masculino…debe de ser por que es un débil

-disculpa-se separo con furia en los ojos-que te hace pensar eso??

-por favor!!!...un hombre que siembra rosas debes de reconocer que no sirve ni para una buena pelea-dijo rencoroso

-como te atreves!!!...es tan masculino como cualquiera…o es que acaso beber cerveza y pelearse con cualquiera es señal de fortaleza-grito sarcástica

-al menos yo demuestro ser hombre!!!-grito mas fuerte que ella

-eso dilo cuando no te sientas atraído por otro-termino y antes de que este le dijera algo salió corriendo dejándolo solo y enojado

-demonios!!!!!!!!!-aventó un golpe a un árbol y también tomo dirección al baile

La rubia iba corriendo hasta llegar cerca del baile donde se acomodo su peluca de Julieta y se dispuso a entrar, vio a Elisa en la puerta y la hubiera pasado de largo sino es que la escucha decir…..-Candy debe estar por aquí…no puede haberse perdido tan fácilmente-ella solo se rio y pensó-"que tonta debe de estar buscándome como una mujer jajajajajajaja"-entro y ubico de lejos a Anthony y le toco el hombro-caballero…su dama esta aquí

-Candy???...estas bellísima

-lo se…quieres bailar….ahora podemos sin levantar sospechas

-claro

-por que no bailamos todos….Patty…quieres venir???

-si-las dos parejas se fueron dejando a Annie y Archie solos

-sabes a donde fue Terry

-dijo que iba al baño….pero por la tardanza tal vez deba estar construyéndolo primero

-que mala suerte

-baila conmigo…digo si quieres

-si…esta bien-se pararon también y la música comenzó a sonar y la mayoría de las parejas presentes se juntaron para bailar

_Una vez soñé…que en algún lugar….yo podría ser alguien si lograse amar_

_Y también soñé que si he de triunfar…mi orgullo aferrado tendré que superar_

_Un día llegare…no importa la distancia_

_El rumbo encontraré y tendré valor…paso a paso iré_

_Y persistiré…a cualquier distancia yo el amor alcanzare_

Candy abrió los ojos al reconocer la canción y miro a Anthony-esa canción….

-ahh-le dijo el rubio-esa canción fue escrita por uno de nosotros…..hicimos las canciones y fueron a manos de la hermana Grey…esta fue la ganadora….la escuche y es hermosa

-sabes quien la escribió

-no….pero sea quien haya sido….debe de estar muy enamorado

-"Terry…será posible que tu la hayas escrito"

_Una te vi….era todo irreal_

_Y aunque fuese un sueño…te sentía junto a mí_

_Se que estas ahí…que te encontrare_

_Aunque tarde una vida…yo jamás renunciare _

_Un día llegare…no importa la distancia_

-dime Annie por que invitaste a Terry

-por que es nuestro amigo y quería estar con una persona que quisiera estar conmigo

-crees de verdad que el quiere estar contigo???-reprocho

-al menos más que tu…o es que acaso me vas a negar que fui tu ultimo recurso-le contesto rencorosa

-no te entiendo

-se que invitaste a muchas chicas…para tu información gracias a Elisa muchas me odian y me lo dijeron….por eso invite a Terry por que aunque no le caiga bien tendría más motivación de venir conmigo que tu

-esta bien….lo siento…prometo que compensare este error y por que yo lo quiero-le dijo firmemente

-gracias…

-estas hermosa sabes

-eso me han dicho-ella rio

_El rumbo encontraré y tendré valor…paso a paso iré_

_Y persistiré…a cualquier distancia yo el amor alcanzare_

_Mas allá de toda gloria, del orgullo y el valor _

_El poder de un héroe esta en su corazón_

-quiero decirte algo

-si….

-quiero preguntarte…si…tu….podrías….querrías….-empezó nervioso

-si….

-ser…

-siii-dijo impaciente

-mi…n….n…n….

-tu novia???-termino por él por que sino nunca le hubiera terminado de decir

-si…eso…quieres serlo

-claro que si Stear

-gracias por decir que si Patty….muchas gracias….

-gracias a ti por pedírmelo-se abrazaron fuertemente y aprovechando que nadie los veía se dieron un beso

_Un día llegare…no importa la distancia_

_Junto a ti estaré…con tu resplandor…paso a paso iré_

_Y persistiré…a cualquier distancia…..yo tu vida y tu amor….tendré_

_Paso a paso iré y persistiré _

_A cualquier distancia yo tu vida y tu amor…tendré_

-"pecosa espero que te haya gustado la canción que hice pensando en ti"-pensaba el duque viendo la escena de Anthony con Candy de lejos-"que ironía que bailes con mi rival esa canción"…iba a salir y dar más guerra pero algo llego a sus oídos y ya no pudo hacerlo así que se dirigió rápidamente a otro lugar…mientras con Candy y los demás….

-Anthony…quiero sentarme

-ya se te acabo la energía

-un poco

-creo entonces que has perdido tus facultades

-oye no es para menos….he tenido una sola comida al día durante todo este tiempo, además de que he tengo que subir y bajar esa torre y la corredera de hoy más mis cambios no es para menos

-tienes razón…lo siento

-no importa…mira ahí viene Patty y Stear y se ven muy felices

-hola Candy???

-Patty…te ves diferente…te sucedió algo

-si…la verdad que si..

-y que es??-Stear y Patty se miraron fijamente y agarraron aire y abrieron la boca

-somos novios!!!!!!!!!

-de veras????-gritaron los dos rubios

-siiiiii!!!!!!

-ahhhhhh!!!!!!-grito Candy y abrazo Patty mientras que Anthony le daba un apretón de manos a su primos…cerca de ellos llegaban Archie y Annie con cara de espanto

-Annie!!!!...Annie!!!!...Stear y Patty son novios

-si…lindo muy lindo….te felicito-dijo muy apurada

-gracias-dijeron las dos sarcásticas

-dejen eso….Elisa va a llevarte comida

-que??!!!

-que escuchamos cuando le pedía permiso a la hermana Grey de llevarte algo de comer y ella se lo dio y tu no estas ahí…tienes que irte

-no puede ser!!!!...de cuando acá se preocupa por mi???

-eso no importa ahora!!!...lo que importa es saber como vas a llegar-le dijo una escandalizada Pattty

-esto es raro…creo que sabe que andas aquí???-agregó Anthony pensativo

-crees que me reconocería

-puede ser….pero eso es lo de menos hay que irnos

-yo tomare un atajo…ustedes-los señalo-hagan lo posible por entretenerla mientras llego

Candy salió disparada hacia la torre y los otros a interceptar a Elisa…quiso ir por sus cosas-"pero no hay tiempo para eso!!!...le diré a Annie y Patty que las recojan…ahora tengo que llegar-rápidamente llego a la torre……

-Elisa!!!-grito Annie-a donde vas???

-que te importa-le respondió enojada

-bueno…si a ella no se lo quieres decir…por que no me lo dices a mi???-dijo Anthony algo coqueto-"lo que tengo que hacer por Candy"

-ahh-se sonrojo-Anthony…bueno le voy a llevar unos panecillos a tu novia…debe de tener hambre…ya sabes como soy de caritativa

-por que no se los llevas después…mejor vamos a bailar una pieza

-bueno yo…

-tenemos que llevarle su canasta-dijo una amiga que la acompañaba-y desde cuando acá eres tan caballeroso con ella???

-es cierto-Elisa se recupera-nuca has sido amable conmigo…eso quiere decir que me estas deteniendo pero voy a demostrarles a todos que la huérfana se escapo!!!!-se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a subir siendo seguida por todos que le iban preguntado de todo y haciendo que fuera más lento….mientras que Candy iba corriendo desesperada por el techo del internado para llegar a la torre….apenas cabía un pie lo cual dificultaba todo….y estaba a punto de llegar cuando uno de sus pies la traiciono y resbalo….

-ahhhh!!!!!......-gritó y alcanzo a sostenerse-dios mío!!!...estuve cerca!!!...-se recupero y se levanto y cuando iba a entrar por la ventana la puerta se abrió y se escondió a un lado de ella-"no puede ser!!!!....me van a correr del colegio!!!!"-pensó desesperada

-jaaajajajajajajajajaja!!!!!-rio Elisa cruel-lo sabia!!!...aquí no esta la huérfana se escapo!!!!!....y ustedes-se volvió amenazante a los otros detrás suyo-estoy segura de que a la hermana Grey le va a gustar saber como es que encubrieron a su querida Candy …..jajajajajajajajajajaja!!!!!

-"oh no Candy!!!"-pensaron todos

-"muchachos…lo siento"-pensó la rubia

-E..Elisaaa!!!!-le habló su amiga…ella volteo y vio que le señalo la cama mientras que los demás se sorprendían….ya que en la cama de Candy las sabanas se movieron para que unos brazos salieran sobre ellas

-queee!!!...no puede ser!!!!...maldita con suerte!!!!!-grito Elisa y aventó la cesta de pan a la cama para después salir de ahí completamente furiosa

-ajjjajajaja…Candy…no sabia que fueras tan dramática-habló Archie-la verdad es que nos sacaste un sust….-se paró en seco por Candy entraba por la ventana

-quien esta entonces en la cama??-pregunto Anthony

-creo que un buen amigo-respondió ella

-entonces ya soy de verdad amigo…..-se levanto debajo de la sabanas-eso me agrada tarzan con pecas…pero déjame decirte que tienes que tener cuidado por que la próxima vez no voy a estar aquí para protegerte-termino mientras agarraba un panecillo y se lo metía a la boca ella solo rio mientras contemplaba como los rayos de la tarde caían sobre su figura y principalmente el gesto de que aun cuando habían peleado fue en su ayuda….recordó su pequeño baile y un brillo salió de sus ojos….y aunque alrededor de ellos ya se respiraba la paz y la armonía ese brillo de la rubia fue captado por otro rubio que supo en ese momento que había mucho peligro en seguir siendo amigo de Terry…….

_Continuara…_

_Bueno aquí les tengo el baile…espero que les haya gustado…le puse Cupido se equivoco por que el encuentro extraño de parejas…especialmente la de Annie y Terry…y sobre eso que opinan de esta pareja…aunque debo dejar en claro que fue solo ficticia…era un plan de los dos para conseguir lo que querían así que no habrá romance….pero si ustedes deciden lo contrario…o tomare en cuenta….además de eso si Candy hubiera sido hombre todas estuvieran rendidas a sus pies ya que como Romeo conquisto muchos corazones hasta el de Elisa!!!....y hasta Terry hubiera sido del otro bando…jajajajajajaja….bueno espero les haya gustado también la declaración de Stear y sobre todo los celos u orgullo herido de Archie…ustedes decidan y también la canción que debo decir le pertenece a Ricky Martin y es la canción que sale en Hércules y me encanto para que Terry se la escribiera pensando en la pecosa….en fin….déjenme un review y yo les respondo los suyos….y como me tarde tanto en subir les deje dos caps….ahora si sus reviews...(por cierto aun no tengo memoria poderosa....se la asalte a mi hermana...jajajajajajaja...el plan perfecto!!!!)_

_myrslayer: como veras Candy ya admitio que le gusta y pues ese pequeño baile y el detalle de no descubrirla enfrente de Elisa, claro que Anthony no se queda atras, ya quiere otras cosas con nuestra rubia como novios que son..y como dije para compensar mis semanas atrasadas dos caps..._

_coquette81: claro que puedo incluirte solo dejame justificar tu aparicion.......y si tienes razon y en el corazon no se manda...esa es la cuestion de este fic....a Candy puede gustarle Terry pero si Anthony viviera llegaria a amarlo con la misma intensidad que vimos en el anime???_

_malinalli coy: bueno aun no meto situaciones tan ineditas o solo que crean que estas lo son...aun así hare caps que no tengan que ver con el anime para darle mas emocion a asunto....y bueno tanto Terry como Anthony se estan aplicando y esto se pone emocionante!!!!_

_yajaira: tanto tiempo!!!...es que tambien con tantas cosas que tengo que hacer ya no tento tiempo como antes para leer, pero aun asi gracias!!!_

_reeven: tienes razon te confundi y la razon es que cuando entre a tu perfil no me fije que eran historias de tus autores favoritos y pense que eran las escritas y con eso de que se puede cambiar el nik para los perfiles me equivoque...sorryyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Hasta la próxima…_


	14. amigos o enemigos?

_Candy Candy no es de mi propiedad y este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro_

**Amigos o enemigos???**

El día del festival pasó rápidamente y Candy aun no podía olvidar como termino ese día……

_Flash Back_

_Después de la gran aparición de Terry y que tanto él como ella se quedaran viendo como bobos…._

_-mjmmmm-carraspeo Archie-yo creo que debemos dejar a Candy sola no vaya a ser que se le ocurra venir a la hermana Grey y ella este como Julieta_

_-tienes razón elegante…..tarzan con pecas te dejamos sola-todos salieron por la puerta a excepción de las chicas y mientras ellos esperaban_

_-Annie…Patty….tengo un favor que pedirles_

_-que pasa???-dijeron las dos_

_-pues resulta que con la prisa deje mi disfraz de Romeo aventado en el bosque del colegio…pueden ir a recogerlo y esconderlo por mi_

_-querida hermana-le dijo Annie-hasta lo vamos a quemar para borrar la evidencia _

_-de veras???-miro a Patty_

_-si quieres echamos sus restos al mar para que nadie sospeche _

_-gracias-sonrió mientras terminaba de vestirse y las chicas abrieron la puerta-será mejor que se vayan solo vinieron a traerme comida y esos no era ustedes…no quiero que Elisa arme un escándalo con la hermana Grey _

_-no te preocupes amor-Anthony se acerco y le dio un abrazo-iremos a detener a la bruja-se rieron y le dio un beso suave en los labios para después irse……_

_En la noche en festival….todos se encontraban reunidos alrededor de la fogata….Annie del brazo de Terry riéndose y al otro lado de ella Archie con cara celosa y sin poder hacer nada…..después Patty con Stear que se la pasaban diciéndose cosas al oído y solo reían misteriosamente y al final Anthony que estaba solo pero satisfecho de por lo menos haber bailado con Candy…..enfrente de ellos estaba Elisa que se retorcía de coraje al verlos juntos…..pero pronto tuvo una revelación al ver llegar a una persona detrás de ellos _

_-TUUUUUU!!!!.....LO SABIA NO ESTABAS EN TU CELDAA!!!!!...JAJAJAJAJAJA…HERMANA GREY…CANDY SE ESCAPO!!!!_

_-deja de hacer escándalo Elisa-habló la hermana Grey con su actual tono autoritario-yo le pedí que viniera…así que sino sabes no hables….es la primera vez que todos están juntos-volteo a ver a Terry ya nunca se había tomado la molestia de ir….y esta vez hasta bailo-así que Candy no podía estar encerrada, de esa manera todos estaremos juntos por primera vez……y de paso aprovecho para retírale su castigo….Candy….ve con tus amigos _

_Ella la obedeció y corrió con Anthony para darle un abrazo fuertemente mientras este la levantaba por los aires…..y justo en ese instante Terry enloqueció y se levanto para aventar a Annie a los brazos de Archie…ella cayó graciosamente a los brazos de Archie y este la levanto feliz, mientras que Terry separaba a los dos rubios y mandaba a volar de un gancho derecho a Anthony y mientras este volaba por el cielo Terry sujeto a Candy del rostro y se miraron….ella se río y le dijo-creí que nunca lo harías-y se juntaron para besarse apasionadamente mientras que Archie, Annie, Stear, y Patty hicieron lo mismo y todos los demás comenzaron a aplaudir fuertemente y a echarle porras…….._

_-Terry!!!....Terry!!!!...Terry!!!!....Teeeeerrrrrrryyyyyyyyy……..P__LAFFFFF!!!!!!_

_Lo separaron y le dieron un golpe en la mejilla -ahhhh!!!!...que no puede besar uno en paz!!!!-renegó _

_-de que hablas….PLAFFFF!!!!!!_

_-heyyy!!!!!!-se toco la mejilla….lo habían abofeteado y regreso a la realidad-Annieee!!!!_

_-no soy caperucita roja-sarcasmo-….claro que soy Annie…tengo diez minutos hablándote_

_-que paso???_

_-como que qué paso??....el baile termino tenemos que irnos _

_Terry miro a su alrededor y vio como ya casi todos se habían ido y que los demás lo veían de manera extraña…excepto por Archie que estaba bailoteando por las cachetadas dadas por Annie…se recupero rápidamente-ahh….Annie….si…vámonos….-se fueron a caminando cada quien con su pareja y se retiraron a su dormitorio…y así termino la noche y se le dio la bienvenida al nuevo día….._

_Fin del Flash Back…._

-ahhhh-suspiro la rubia-es un bello día…apenas puedo creer que nos dejen este día libre…y que vayamos todos juntos de paseo-se levanta de su cama y sale de su cuarto con un vestido veraniego y abajo se reunió con todos-holaaaaa!!!!!-grito feliz al verlos a todos juntos

-holaaa!!!!-gritaron las chicas y ellos solo saludaron

-ya esta Candy….es mejor que nos vayamos-dijo Patty tomando a Stear del brazo

-y adonde vamos???-pregunto Anthony

-es un paseo para Annie-explico Archie-quise darle una sorpresa…así que aprovechando el día libre…..los invite a que nos acompañaran………A LA FERIAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito mientras detrás de él estaba la feria con música, bailes, comida, juegos y mucho mas…….

-ok….y que vamos a hacer aquí??-pregunto Stear

-a divertirnossss!!!!!...ustedes se van juntos-apunto a donde estaban Candy y Anthony, Stear y Patty-y nosotros nos vamos juntos y al final del día nos vemos en este mismo punto otra vez….les parece????

-si ya lo decidiste-dijeron los demás

-en ese caso nos vemos!!!!....Annie ven conmigo-la tomo de la mano y se alejaron de ahí

-quieren separarse o nos divertimos juntos???-pregunto Anthony a la otra pareja

-mmm…no lo se…que opinas Patty??

-ehh…creo que será una buena idea que nos separemos…total al final del día estaremos aquí de nuevo

-entonces esta decidido!!...Patty y yo nos vamos por otra parte y lo mismo ustedes….nos vemos en la tarde??

-hasta la tarde entonces

-nos vemos Patty-Candy se acerco a su amiga y le susurro-luego me cuentas que pasó

-lo mismo tú-le dijo también en tono bajo mientras sus adorados se despedían de mano… se fueron con ellos cada quien se adentro en la feria

Con Stear y Patty

-y a donde vamos???-preguntaba la chica

-bueno…..no lo se….por que mejor no vemos y si hay algún juego que te guste subimos

-me parece buena idea!!!!-así se fueron caminando y mirando….hasta que llegaron a una carpa y se metieron

Con Archie y Annie

-esta fue una buena idea, muchas gracias por traerme la verdad nunca pensé que tuvieras este gesto conmigo

-y aun falta lo mejor!!!!

-de veras??...me pregunto que es lo que tienes planeado Archie

-solo es un paseo de un amigo a otra amiga…una amiga a la que quiero mucho

-yo también te quiero Archie….y ya que somos amigos deja te cuento algo

-soy todo oídos

-bueno….pues como mi cita con Terry salió de maravilla pienso invitarlo otra vez a salir…..será muy divertido!!!!!!-comenzó con su juego otra vez

-como que divertido??!!!...estas loca!!!!!...por que quieres salir con ese arrogante…."cuando puedes salir conmigo"-pesó su mente y se quedo callado

-no es tan arrogante….es un buen chico y creo que también mi compañía le agradó

-debes estar bromeando!!!....no voy a permitir eso oíste!!!

-que yo sepa no tengo que pedirte permiso-le contesto poniendo mueca de incredulidad-no eres mi novio o algo por el estilo…solo eres mi amigo…y como mi amigo debes de alegrarte de que quiera ser feliz

-ser feliz con ese!!!...-la tomo y la obligo a verlo-nunca me alegrare por eso…..y si fueras mi novia jamás te dejaría que le hablaras a ese gañan

-supongo que eso no lo sabremos nunca por que ya me dejaste muy en claro que es nunca va a pasar-lo encaro de frente

-y tú que sabes-le susurro y la miro a la cara….-no es fea….la verdad es muy bella-se estanco en sus ojos que brillaban con una rabia desconocida para él y un extraño jugueteo de sus pupilas….el ambiente se tenso agradablemente y ella comenzó a acercarse poco a poco a la boca de él….Archie la miro se dejo llevar….la tomo fuerte de la cintura…sus labios estaban cada vez más juntos…a punto de besarse…podían sentir la respiración del otro….y sucedió lo inevitable………

-VENGAN!!!!...VENGAN A NUESTRO ESPECTACULO NUNCA ANTES VISTO!!!!!-gritaba un señor afuera de una carpa provocando que se separan abruptamente

-"que fue eso!!???"-pensaron los dos mientras se separaban suavemente y reían de manera nerviosa y pusieron atención a lo que decía el señor

-ES INCREBILE!!!....Y LO MEJOR DE TODO ES QUE SI PARTICIPAN PUEDEN GANARSE 1000 DOLARESSSS!!!!!

-MIL DOLARES!!!!!!!!!!-gritaron todos alrededor incluidos Archie y Annie

-ASÍ ES!!!...MIL DOLARES!!!....SOLO INCRIBANSE…PARTICIPEN Y GANENNNN….EN NUESTRO CONCURSO DE TALENTOS!!!!!

-Archie!!!!....tengo miles de talentos!!!...vamos a ganar esa competenciaaaaa!!!!!!-grito con fuego a su alrededor con un Archie chiquito y una gota en su cabeza….ella no espero su respuesta y se lo llevo a rastras

Con Anthony y Candy

-ya recorrimos media feria-decía Candy cansada de tanta caminata

-es que hay muchas cosas que ver

-si es cierto…hace cuanto que no vamos a una feria???

-pues la verdad no lo se….creo que desde mi accidente no habías ido a ninguna

-tienes razón….nos hacia falta estar juntos….después de todo en el festival no tuvimos tanto tiempo para nosotros

-pues hagamos tiempo-la tomo del brazo y la acerco para besarla...comenzaron a besarse y a acariciarse, se separaron y la tomo de la mano a donde casi no había gente…..se juntaron en una pared donde nadie los veía….no era que les diera vergüenza….les gustaba mostrar su afecto pero últimamente su afecto iba más allá de lo permitido y sabían que eso no era bien visto…..Anthony la pego más su cuerpo desesperadamente…ya camino a subir su vestido…pero ella se lo impidió…le tomo la mano y le miro directamente-por que???-le pregunto suplicante

-es…que….no esta bien

-somos novios y un día nos casaremos…no esta mal

-pero…es que….

-no te voy a hacer nada que ponga en duda tu honor…te lo juro….solo quiero sentir tu cuerpo más pegado al mío

-que no es casi lo mismo…-le pregunto con cara de….que diablos te pasa???

-creo que no me explique bien

-creo que no

-mira…ya tenemos un tiempo….y no quiero hacer nada que tu no quieras….yo te amo…con toda mi alma…y ese amor es tan grande que quiero demostrártelo de todas las maneras que pueda…ya no somos unos niños como cuando nos conocimos

-tampoco somos unos adultos

-lo se….pero es que olvido la razón cuando estoy contigo y quisiera ir más allá….y solo quiero saber si estas de acuerdo….por que sino olvido todo esto y te juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer

-no se trata de eso….me gusta pero tengo miedo de que un día todo se nos saga de las manos y que cuando nos demos cuenta ya no tenga remedio…yo quiero esperar hasta que nos casemos…por que se que cuando llegue ese día todo va a ser maravilloso

-te comprendo…te entiendo….y me someteré a todo lo que me digas por que eres la mujer de mi vida

-Anthony…yo también te amo…y nunca te fallare….-se miraron con una sonrisa en el rostro se tomaron de la mano y salieron de su escondite…..iban caminando cuando miraron que mucha gente corría a una carpa y fueron a ver de que se trataba

Y con otra persona no invitada pero que por azahares del destino se encontraba ahí….más bien por maldad mía….por que sino el titulo de este cap no tendría sentido…..

-con que Terrence Baker…y su talento es el de actuar ehh…

-así es

-bueno…tiene buen porte y su apellido es igual al de una famosa actriz americana….espero que sea igual de talentoso que ella

-por que lo dice…la ha visto actuar

-claro y lo hace maravillosamente….tal vez su apellido tenga relación ella….usted no tiene familiares lejanos por allá

-no…claro que no

-o eso piensa usted….pero tal vez si investiga puede ser que ella sea un pariente no conocido

-bueno como sea!!-estaba exasperado de hablar de un tema nada agradable para él-me va a dar mi ficha o no

-que gruñón…tenga…su numero es el 30

-gracias…-se fue de ahí-"por que diablos me puse ese apellido….bueno es mi apellido también….pero pude haber usado mi apellido paterno!!!...sabes que no puedes por que sabrían que eres el duque y papá me mataría!!!...DEMONIOSSS!!!!!"-se alejo peleándose con él mismo mientras con el señor llegaba una pareja

-hola!!!...de que trata todo esto

-hola jóvenes….es un concurso de talento…se pueden registrar y poner a prueba su talento y si ganan pueden ganarse mil dólares

-mil dólares!!!!!!!

-así es

-en ese caso me inscribo

-cual es su talento

-soy inventor!!!!

-bien…y su nombre

-Stear Cornwell

-bien…su numero es el 31…el que sigue-se alejaron de ahí

-Stear…vas a participar pero si aquí no hay nada con lo que puedas inventar

-eso es lo que tu crees querida Patty pero un inventor se inspira en cualquier cosa y te lo probare…busquemos por aquí para ver que puedo usar

-esta bien

-QUIERO PARTICIPARRRR!!!-gritaba una mujer con fuego en sus ojos

-ah…señorita y cual es su talento??

-tengo muchos talentossss!!!!

-aquí solo puede usar uno

-se cantar divinamente

-bien...sabe cantar…su nombre

-Annie Britter

-bien señorita Britter…su numero es el 32…siguiente

-bien!!!!...vamos a prepararnos Archie

-prepáranos!!!!!

-bueno yo….pero me ayudaras!!!...vamos!!!!-lo arrastro nuevamente sin pedirle consentimiento

-hola…de que se trata esto???-pregunto una rubia

-es un concurso de talentos…si tiene un talento lo muestra y si gana se lleva mil dólares

-mil dólares!!!!!...estamos adentro!!!-gritaron los dos rubios

-y cual es su talento????

-yo se bailar

-su nombre

-Candice White pero todos me llaman Candy

-bien Candy será…su numero es el 33…y el suyo…

-me llamo Anthony Brown y mi talento es actuar

-actuar…muy bien….su numero es el 34…siguiente!!!!-los rubios se fueron de ahí-"otro actor…vaya…esto será interesante"

Mientras ajenos a que todos estaban en el mismo lugar sin proponérselo…se fueron a prepara para su demostración…..la gente comenzó a llegar y todos los participantes fueron llamados a un solo lugar a esperar que les tocara su turno….mientras eso pasaba, la gente se acomodaba y dos se fueron a la primera fila para apoyar a sus seres queridos……

-PATTYYY???!!!

-ARCHIE!!!!???

-que haces tu aquí!!!!-gritaron los dos

-vengo a apoyar a Annie!!!

-y yo a Stear!!!

-eso quiere decir que ellos están detrás del escenario en estos momentos….esto va a ser interesante

Detrás del escenario

-TUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!-gritaron los amigos presentes-QUE HACES AQUÍ!!!!!!....VENGO AL CONCURSO DE TALENTOS!!!!!...YO TAMBIEN!!!!!!!-gritaron al mismo tiempo y se abrazaron felices

-quieren callarse!!...unos de verdad tenemos que concentrarse-dijo una voz familiar para todos-pero como la señorita pecas esta aquí supongo que eso es imposible

-"pero es que lo tengo que ver en todas partes!!!!!!!"-pensó la mente furiosa de un rubio-que haces aquí???

-que no es obvio vengo al concurso de talentos, para tener las mejores notas no piensas muchos

-"aquí van otra vez!!!!"-pensaron los demás con fastidio

-no me refiero a eso!!!...me refiero que a donde voy tú siempre estas ahí!!!...es que acaso me acosas!!!

-a ti!!!...jajajajajajajaaaa…ni loco….esta es una casualidad si a esas nos vamos yo también puedo decir que me acosas y si alguien se tiene que acosar aquí es a tu novia

-queeee!!!!!...como te atreves!!!-se le fue encima furioso pero fue atrapado por Stear en el aire

-jajajajajajajajajajaja….bromeo que acaso no sabes tomar la broma de un amigo

-tú no eres mi amigo!!!!!

-pero….la ultima vez quedamos en que todos somos amigos

-es cierto primo-dijo Stear mientras soltaba su agarre-quedamos en que todos somos amigos y tu lo aceptaste…por que te enojas????

Se calmo y miro que todos lo miraban extraño….principalmente Candy y Terry…la primera le preguntaba con la mirada del por que de su comportamiento y extrañamente el segundo tenia una mirada de decepción

-cariño….-se acerco Candy-que te pasa???

-ehh…no nada…no me hagas caso

-pero es que

-que no me pasa nada!!!-le levanto la voz y ella se asusto….Stear la agarro y se la llevo de ahí junto con Annie, no sin antes decirle cerca de su oído -a ver si ya te calmas, celoso-y se fue dejando a los dos hombres de frente

-se puede saber que te pasa…desde cuando tomas mis bromas en serio

-no son bromas y lo sabes

-que??

-que no te hagas…si los demás están dispuestos a hacerse tontos yo no!!!...se que te gusta mi novia!!!.......quiero que dejes en paz a Candy!!!!

-en primer lugar no eres nadie para prohibirme nada y en segundo si a ella no le molesta mi compañía por que debería de hacerlo

-te lo advierto-se acerco a él peligrosamente

-tu no me adviertes nada…que te pasa…tienes miedo de que te la quite-se acerco también

-ella nunca me dejaría-se puso de frente a él….eran casi de la misma estatura la diferencia sería de un centímetro muy escaso

-entonces por que te pones furioso…a menos que creas que soy una amenaza-Terry era ligeramente más alto

-claro que no eres una amenaza!!!-ya estaban de frente y con miradas furiosas dispuestas a matar

-entontes repítetelo hasta que te lo creas-lo paso de largo y antes de irse-y por cierto….si quisiera quitarte a tu novia….te lo diría

-en serio???

-claro….por cierto…pienso quitarte a tu novia

-dime algo que no sepa

-que me llevas mucha ventaja…te ama…yo solo hago mi lucha por que nunca me ha gustado quedarme con la sensación de no haberlo intentado pero si comienzas a actuar así….voy a quedarme con ella

-no es un trofeo

-lo se…y no quiero ofenderte…

-es demasiado tarde

-déjame terminar…..no quiero ofenderte….mi vida ha tenido muchos altibajos….no ha sido fácil y soy un rebelde a morir….pero veo en ella una luz cálida que nunca antes había visto y lo más importante de todo….me gusta…por que no haría todo esto solo para fastidiarte…ella de verdad me gusta y mejor que nadie debes saber que conquista a todos solo por ser como es….ódiame si quieres no sería una novedad en mi vida….pero hare el intento y si fallo al menos no perdería nada….pero si no fallo…me quedare con un tesoro muy valioso

-comprendo lo que dices….si yo estuviera un tu lugar quizás haría lo mismo….es una pena que no nos conociéramos en otra circunstancias…por que a pesar de lo que me has dicho no puedo odiarte….no me desagradas….y me hubiera gustado mucho que fuéramos amigos…pero con ella de por medio…eso no es posible

-cualquier cosa es posible si lo intentas

-crees que podemos ser amigos…..es decir serias mi amigo y por mi espalda quitarme lo que mas quiero en esta vida…..estas loco

-hagamos esto….luchemos a muerte….en sentido figurado claro…y cuando todo termine démonos una oportunidad para ser amigos de verdad…sin importar el resultado

-sin importar el resultado ehh….me parece bien estoy de acuerdo….se que llevo ventaja y no te lo voy a dejar fácil….ella es para mi…así esta escrito

-entonces no lo eches a perder…por que un descuido tuyo…sería mi victoria

-que así sea entonces

-que así sea

Terry se fue y dejo a Anthony solo, que se había contenido hasta el alma para no ir a partirle la cara….pero la verdad no quería hacerlo….sabia que era a pesar de todo….una buena persona

Finalmente la competencia iba a empezar….los participantes comenzaron a pasar uno por uno mientras la gente los veía…finalmente toco el turno de cada uno….el primero en salir fue Terry…que comenzó a decir una línea de Shakespeare dejando a todos atónitos y pasando a la siguiente ronda….después le toco a Stear cuyo experimento trataba de un avión volador pequeño en el que se podía llevar un equipaje igual de pequeño….claro que era improvisado y eso mismo provoco que antes de emprender el vuelo cuando apenas se iba elevando…el avión explotara en su rostro y eso le valió quedarse en el camino…aún así recibió todas las porras de Patty….después el turno fue de Annie que comenzó a cantar como los ángeles siendo vitoreada por todos y pasando a la siguiente ronda…..fue el turno de Candy que comenzó a bailar de una manera espectacular y también pasó y por ultimo Anthony que también recito una parte de la obras de Shakespeare dejando a todos atónitos y pasando a la siguiente ronda…y así siguieron hasta que en la final…

-Damasss y caballerossss!!!!...tenemos a cuatro valientes que han pasado todas las rondas….aquí están denles un gran aplausooooo!!!!!!-la gente les vitoreaba-y como todo comienza todo tiene que terminar….así que aquí están nuestros héroes….Terry…Candy…Annie y Anthony-vamos a comenzar con cada uno de ellos…..nos mostraran uno por uno su talento y el ganador se decidirá por sus porras….el que más porras tenga será nuestro ganador o ganadora de mil dólares!!!!!!!!!

-siiiiiii!!!!!!-gritaron todos emocionados

-bien comenzamos con la señorita Candy….señorita

Todos se fueron atrás y la música comenzó a sonar….la música era de tambores africanos y la rubia lo hizo de maravilla….sacaba provecho de su agilidad para trepar árboles y hacia grandes movimientos que dejaron a todos asombrados

-BRAVVOOOOOO!!!!!!!-gritaron todos emocionados

-gran presentación!!!!!!.......eso fue increíble…..pero eso no se acaba todavía….aquí viene Annie

Annie abrió la boca y su voz se escucho por todo el circo

_Tonto el que no entienda…cuenta una leyenda_

_Que una hembra gitana…conjuro a luna hasta el amanecer_

_Llorando pedía…al llegar el día desposar un cale _

_Tendrás a tu hombre piel morena….desde el cielo habló la luna llena_

_Pero a cambio quiero…que el hijo primero…que le engendres a él_

_Que sufrí sola….para no estar sola…poco le iba a querer _

_Luna quieres ser madre, y me encuentras querer que te haga mujer_

_Dime luna de plata, que pretendes hacer con un niño de piel_

_Ahh…ahhh…hijo de la luna _

Y así continuo hasta que termino de cantar dejando a todos con la piel china por el timbre y la hermosa modulación de su voz

-BRAVOOOO!!!!!!!-el publico estaba más que extasiado…..hasta los que estaban afuera se acercaron a ver que sucedía…de donde provenía esa hermosa voz

-guaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuu!!!!!!!....eso fue increibleeeeee!!!!!!........creo que tenemos a un potencial ganador….pero esperen, esperen…aun faltan dos caballeros….hay que ver si estas señoritas no les patean el trasero….con ustedes Anthony

El rubio se paró y comenzó a recitar….

_Last night I had a dream about you_

_In this dream I'm dancing right beside you_

_And it looked like everyone was havin' fun _

_The kind a feeling I've waited soo long _

_Don't stoped come a little closer_

_As we jam the rhythm gets stronger _

_There's nothing wrong with just a little fun_

_We were dancing all night long_

_The time is right to put my arms around you_

_You're feeling right _

_You wrap you arms around too_

_But suddenly I feel the shining sun _

_Before I knew it this dream was all gone_

_Oohh I don't know what to do_

_About this dream and you_

_I wish this dream comes true _

La gente se quedo pasmada de ver un poema tan hermoso….y Candy se quedo extasiada de verlo…tan emocionada que creía que veía a un dios……

-mi diosssss!!!!!!!!.....esto esta que arde!!!!!!.....no puede ser!!!!!....otra grandiosa actuación…..no quiero desanimar a nadie pero me parece que uno de estos va ganar….jajajajaja…pero como protocolo tenemos que terminar y el siguiente es otro poeta…un actor….Terry

Terry se paró delante de todos con mucha gracia, con elegancia…..puso en gala todo su gran talento para la actuación…..espero a que todos se callaran y pusieran su atención a él….rio de manera seductora y sincera al mismo tiempo como que si lo que iba a hacer…fuera lo mejor que iba a hacer en su vida…..agarro aire….cerró los ojos….y comenzó…

-bueno-habló-antes de empezar…quisiera dedicar esta canción a una muy querida amiga de mi infancia….a la que tuve la desgracia de perder y le escribí este poema para ella….donde quiera que este….que sepa que la quise…y que no la olvido nunca…..Coquette…mi francesa….espero que me guardes un lugar……

_Would you know my __name…If I saw you in heaven? _

_Will you be the same….If I saw you in heaven?_

_I must be strong…and carry on_

'_cause I know…I don't belong here in heaven _

_Would you hold my hand…if I saw you in heaven?_

_Would you help me stand…if I saw you in heaven?_

_I'll find my way…through night and day_

'_cause I know I just can't stay…here in heaven _

_Time can bring your down _

_Time can bring your knees _

_Time can break your heart _

_Have you beggin' please…beggin' please_

_Beyond the door…there's peace I'm sure _

_And I know…there'll be no more _

_Tears in heaven _

_Would you know my __name…If I saw you in heaven? _

_Will you be the same….If I saw you in heaven?_

_I must be strong…and carry on_

'_cause I know…I don't belong here in heaven _

La gente se quedo estática….era un hermoso poema….no había que ser sabio para saber donde estaba la amiga de Terry…pero eso no era todo…había algo más…había pasión en su voz….reflejaba el dolor que le causo su perdida…..el amor y el dolor plasmados en un solo poema…..todos lloraban…hasta los que creían que no lo hicieron de repente sintieron una lagrima caer de su rostro…..fue impresionante

-mjm…..-carraspeo el presentador-es hora de elegir el ganador-no había mucha emoción es su voz….el publico aun estaba en shock-yo digo el nombre y ustedes apoyan al que creen que debe ganar….ahora por Candy!!!!!!-agarro fuerza para sacar al publico de su emoción propia…….y todos aplaudieron fuertemente por Candy….-por Annieeeee!!!!-la gente apoyo y vitoreo más a Annie-por Anthonyyyyy!!!!-la gente siguió igual que con Annie…hasta que el presentador dijo-por Terryyyy!!!!!

-BRAVOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!-la gente grito como nunca parecía que la carpa iba a reventar de gritos y emoción

-ENTONCESSSS!!!!...NUESTRO CLARO GANADOR ES TERRYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-la gente volvió a ponerse como loca y le dieron su premio a Terry….después de eso se fueron y se encontraron fuera de la carpa

-hola Terry-le hablo dulcemente Annie-te regresas con nosotros

Este levanto su rostro y los vio a todos….estaba abatido…hacia mucho que no recordaba a su amiga de la infancia….con ella a su lado los días no fueron tan difíciles al separarse de su madre….pero también la perdió a ella y se exilio del mundo-ehh…no tiene nadie inconveniente

-claro que no tonto-Annie lo tomo del brazo y se lo llevo…esta acción provoco celos por parte de una rubia y de Archie…esta mirada no paso desapercibida por Terry…quien pensó que al parecer solo Stear sería de verdad su amigo por parte de los Andrey

-vámonos entonces-dijo Stear tomando a Patty de su mano, mientras que Anthony acerco su cuerpo al de Candy y Annie llego con Terry del brazo y se colgó a Archie del otro brazo y comenzaron a caminar juntos de regreso mientras eran observados por un rubio más alto que los había visto desde que llegaron…siendo testigo mudo de todo

-parece que mis niños son de verdad amigos…a pesar de todo-sonrió

-Alberttt!!!!

-si

-ya están listos los animales…gracias por prestárnoslos

-se lo diré al director del zoológico

-a quien ves tanto

-a…unos amigos…los quiero como mi familia sabes-le señalo por donde iban todos

-si…se ven una pandilla unida….vamos por los animales

-claro...vamos…

_Continuara……_

_Bueno aquí esta este cap extra…espero que les haya gustado…sobre el mismo cap….la primera parte la incluí por que ya la tenia escrita y no pude ponerla en el cap pasado…no me pareció que quedara y por eso la incluí al principio…sobre el titulo creo que queda más que claro por que se llama amigos o enemigos ya que esa charla de Anthony y Terry fue tan fuerte por que el duque ya le planteo directamente que le piensa quitar a Candy y lo reconoce por llevar la ventaja de tener su corazón y le repite como todos que si se le sube la histeria la rubia se va por mucho que lo ame….y por otra parte también los dos se declararon que sin importar quien quede con la rubia intentaran ser amigos por que a pesar de todo no se odian…..sobre las canciones la primera es Hijo de la Luna, de Mecano y cantada por Annie, la escogí por que era la voz perfecta para lo que seria ella….después vino el turno de Anthony con otra canción pero esta vez en forma de poema…es decir la recito y se trato de Digital Love de Daft Punk y que fue muy sonada y si no la han escuchado se la recomiendo…sobra decir que fue una dedicación especial para el amor que se tienen Candy y él…y por ultimo tenemos a Terry que al igual que Anthony recito una canción…claro que aquí la escribió él…aunque la realidad los derechos le corresponden a Eric Clapton y la canción se llama Tears in Heaven, una canción muy bella y que hace llorar por su historia…si la saben, sabrán de lo que hablo y si no busquen y verán que lloran aunque no quieran….en esta misma canción incluí a Coquette81 que supongo quería estar viva pero espero que no se moleste por que le di cuello pero si le sirve de consuelo fue la inspiración de Terry y eso ya es mucho para este galán….bueno ahora si sus reviews y esperando que me dejen otros más por que creo que este si fue intenso......_

_coquette81: bueno aqui te hago mencion honorífica desde el cielo, espero que no te moleste pero es que cuando menos imagine ya iba en la parte de la dedicatoria que era para Candy pero decidi inlcuirte aquí que como dije ser la inspiracion de Terry es un honor o no???_

_myrslayer: bueno aqui ya se dio el reto a muerte de estos de Terry y Anthony, espero te haya gustado este cap donde hubo muchas emociones encontradas de todos nuestros protagonistas, especialmente de estos dos cueros......_

_Malinally Coy: bueno este cap fue mas intenso que el otro....el pobre Anthony no es que lo ponga a sufrir es que le quieren quitar a la novia y ahora ya esta bien cantada y directa por que como sabemos Terry no se anda por las nubes.....que pasara???...quien sabe por que hasta yo misma que lo escribo me emocione...jejejejeje.....que cosas guarda mi cabeza?????_

_Hasta la proxima_


	15. hemos terminado?

_Candy Candy no es de mi propiedad y este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro_

**Hemos terminado **

Después de tan intenso día….al siguiente un rubio no podía estar más tenso….lo admitía….estaba nervioso y más que nervioso preocupado, aun no sabía iba a ser para defender lo que consideraba su territorio…..tan nerviosos estaba que ni siquiera prestaba atención a la clase donde dicho sea de paso se encontraba su rival poniendo atención y fresco como una lechuga…que lejos estaba de pensar que otro como él pensaba lo mismo……

-"miserable!!!!...pero esto no se queda así…nadie se queda con lo mío!!!..........bueno técnicamente….Annie no es mi propiedad y no puedo decir que es mía….pero ella me quiere y eso me da el derecho de defenderla de ese patán….el único problema es que ella no quiere ser defendida y eso me ata de pies y manos, pero…..si le demuestro que me intereso en ella tal vez deje esa actitud…tal vez no me crea….pero la convenceré….al menos eso espero"

-bueno señores pronto será el viaje de verano para Escocia y con eso el fin de nuestro año escolar….-anuncio el sacerdote-así que durante estas dos semanas previas van a trabajar para ganarse un poco de dinero y además podrán salir de aquí sin supervisión claro con la única condición de que todos regresen antes de las 7, el grupo será mixto, es decir…ustedes harán un grupo aquí que se unirá con otro grupo de chicas que se esta formando también….y lo que ganen será equitativo

-disculpe-pregunta un chico-los trabajos los vamos a elegir y después nos repartiremos el dinero

-mmm…no tanto así….las personas que soliciten sus servicios nos contactan a nosotros….nosotros los mandamos a ustedes y ellos nos pagan y nosotros mismos nos encargamos de guardar su dinero como en una cuenta bancaria y antes de irse se los daremos….de esa manera evitaremos que se lo gasten durante los días que trabajen….cabe mencionar que les daremos un porcentaje para sus pasajes claro y sus comidas….no deben de preocuparse….será bien pagado y así todos ganamos

-pero como es que ganan ustedes???

-bueno….ese es un secreto…..-rio el sacerdote de manera misteriosa-"no batallar con ustedes es premio suficiente"-bueno en ese caso anunciare los equipos……….-y así comenzó a anunciar a cada uno de ellos…hasta que llego con un grupo en particular…..-bueno…entonces queda también en el mismo grupo…Terrence Grandchester….Alistear Cornwell……-los dos sonrieron al ver que les tocaba juntos-Neal Legan-ambos pusieron mueca de asco-Archibald Cornwell…..y Anthony Brauer….

-QUEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-si ya lo escucharon….Annie Britter….Candice Andrey….Patricia O'Brien y Elisa Legan están en el mismo equipo

-pero eso es ridículo hermana!!-protesto Annie-vamos a matarnos mutuamente

-pues hallen la manera de no hacerlo-contesto la hermana

-tienen razón!!!!-le habló Neal al sacerdote-no congeniamos….por que nos pusieron juntos…quieren comenzar una guerra!!!

-jovencitas no sean ridículas….por que diablos iba a comenzar una guerra solo por que piensan diferente….no conozco a idiotas que lo hagan…y ya no quiero hablar de esto…así están los equipos y no hay marcha atrás….busquen al equipo que les corresponde que es el mismo que ustedes…son el equipo 7

-ahhhh….solo espero que el equipo 7 del otro bando tenga mejores compañías

-"lo mismo digo Terry….lo mismo digo"-pensó un rubio rencoroso

Un rato después en los jardines…..

-hasta cuando llega el equipo 7 de los chicos…y luego dicen que nosotros somos las impuntuales-se quejo una rubia con pecas

-tienes razón….-la apoyo Patty-como somos mujeres deben de pensar tienen que arreglarse para coquetearnos….pero no cuentan con que nuestros corazones ya tienen dueños….jajajajajajajajaja-rieron casi todas

-disculpen-habló una venenosa voz-pero ese comentario viene al caso para Candy huerfanita y Patty….pero tú Annie huerfanita dos….a quien tienes????....acaso no eres novia de Archie…..ahh…ya lo recordé…no lo eres

-y a ti quien te dijo que Archie era el dueño de mi corazón ehhh??

-no lo es-Elisa le pregunto intrigada-y quien es???....no me digas que…..oh por dios!!!!!!....sales con Terryyyyy!!!!!!!!!!...estas enamorada de Terryyy!!!!!!!

-QUEEEEE!!!!!.....COMO QUE ESTAS ENAMORADA DE ÉL…QUE DIABLOS TE PASA??!!

-bueno yo

-TÚ QUE???....MUJER TRAIDORA!!!

-lo siento

-DEBES DE SENTIRLO

-disculpa Candy, pero la disculpa era solo para Archie…por que debo de sentirlo contigo??….y mas importante….POR QUE DIABLOS DEBO DE DISCULPARME CON LOS DOS….Y DE DONDE DIABLOS SALISTE ARCHIE!!!????

-mjm….-un grupo carraspeo-no es solo Archie-habló un rubio furioso mirando a la rubia que se puso pálida al verlos a todos….especialmente a Terry y Anthony juntos

-ehhh….yo………lo siento-camino hacia él-veras….

-luego hablamos de eso……ustedes son el equipo 7

-aja

-entonces como saben vamos a trabajar juntos…así que vamos con la hermana Grey…ella nos dirá el trabajo de hoy

Todos caminaron en una gran tensión….nadie decía nada ya que lo ocurrido había sido algo muy duro…de Archie lo comprendían y eso no hubiera sido extraño….pero de Candy….ya era preocupante…entraron con la hermana Grey

-así que ustedes son el equipo 7….vaya…nunca creí que ustedes estuvieran juntos y trabajando un día…..este debe de ser el fin del mundo…..en fin…..como un grupo especial….ustedes merecen un trabajo especial-rio con dramatismo asustando a todos

-gulp-tragaron todos saliva pero solo uno se atrevió a preguntar-que clase de trabajo especial????

-eso mi estimado Stear….lo sabrán cuando lleguen allá…lo único que necesitan saber ahora….es que tienen que ir a esta dirección….tienen que estar todos los días a las diez y salen a las 5….y eso es todo se pueden retirar

Salieron de la oficina y pasaron con otra hermana para que les diera el dinero de una semana de pasajes y comida…después de eso se fueron a esperar a un carruaje con un silencio sepulcral

-bueno ya bastaaaa!!!!!!!-grito uno de los presentes-estoy harto de esta situación!!!!....no vamos a ningún lado hasta que ustedes-apunto a Candy y Anthony-arreglen su asunto o no voy a estar tranquilo!!!!!

-pero que te pasa!!!!...quien eres para darnos ordenes o meterte en nuestra vida!!!

-mjmmm…Anthony….yo se que esto pocas veces pasa…pero Neal tiene razón….y lo apoyo

-Stear!!!...estas de acuerdo???

-no solo él…yo también-dijo Archie-tenemos tiempo

-en realidad no tanto son las 9 de la mañana-intervino Annie

-en ese caso…tienen hasta las 9 y media…así que por que mejor no se van un rato lejos de nosotros y aquí los esperamos

-pero es que…-Candy iba a decir algo

-pero es que nada!!!-le habló firme Annie-solucionen esto o enloqueceremos por que no hablaran en todo el día y para no ponerlos incómodos tampoco lo haremos nosotros…así que ve…anda-no era una petición….era una afirmación y la rubia sonrió al ver lo mucho que había cambiado su hermana…hasta el grado de ordenarle y retarla….

-esta bien….volvemos al rato-se fue con Anthony

-nosotros también tenemos que hablar-le dijo Archie a Annie

-nosotros y de que???

-es privado

-supongo que se trata sobre el enamoramiento de Annie hacia mi no??-pregunto Terry que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen de toda conversación

-como dije es privado

-tu escena de celos es privada???…y si es cierto lo que Elisa dijo…también es mi asunto

-bueno en ese caso que Annie no lo diga de una vez si es verdad o no….Annie??-todos fijaron su atención a la mencionada que se puso nerviosa…ella sabia la verdad….pero no sabia que hacer en esa situación….

-bueno yo….-miro a Archie y se sonrojo…después miro a Terry y se sonrojo más….cosa que no fue bien vista por uno de los Andrey-es que….jajaja….bueno Archie….tu eres muy guapo….y Terry…eres igual de guapo….pero la verdad es que…..los dos me gustan!!!-afirmo dejando a todos con el ojo cuadrado

-QUEEE!!!!-Archie fue el primero en poner el grito en el cielo-estas enferma!!!...como que te gustamos los dos!!!

-cálmate elegante-Terry intervino a favor de Annie-es normal…o es que acaso nunca te han gustado dos mujeres el mismo tiempo

-ehh…bueno….

-ya ves…déjala en paz…se ve que no conoces a las mujeres…lo que nuestra querida Annie quiso decir realmente y sin herir nuestros sentimientos es que ninguno de nosotros le interesa

-de veras???-miro hacia Annie y ella asintió-mmm….por que no dices eso en lugar de decir que te gustamos los dos??

-ya oíste a Terry…no quise herir a nadie

Con Candy y Anthony que hasta el momento habían permanecido callados y él dándole la espalda a ella

-hablas tú o comienzo yo??

-como quieras

-Anthony no te pongas así

-y como quieres que me ponga después de lo que vi….que es lo que te pasa???-se dio la vuelta

-no me pasa nada

-no me mientas….no a mi que te conozco como a nadie-se enfureció haciendo que ella retrocediera

-Anthony….yo…no se que decirte…no entiendo que quieres que te diga

-quiero que me digas si te gusta Terry???

-yo…yo…-bajo la mirada

-lo sabia!!!!!...maldito y mil veces maldito miserable!!!

-déjalo en paz…no tiene la culpa de nada!!-comenzó a llorar pero él estaba tan furioso que poco le importo

-claro que la tiene!!!!...desde el primer minuto que te vio no ha hecho otra cosa más que acosarte….incitarte…..y no se que más para llamar tu atención….hasta te tuteo cuando ni siquiera lo conocías!!!!

-bueno….con respecto a eso….

-ya lo conocías!!!??...cuando??...donde????.....como es que no estuve ahí???!!!

-si…lo conocí cuando venia a Inglaterra en el barco…y pues tu ya estabas aquí….siento no habértelo dicho pero no me pareció importante

-sino era tan importante por que no me lo dijiste!!!...te gusto desde ese momento verdad???

-si…pero…eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que tu y yo tenemos….yo te amo…y de verdad quiero estar contigo…no se que me pasa con él….te lo juro...no se por que me pongo así….pero no dudes que te amo…y que no deseo otra cosa en el mundo que estar contigo

-entonces por que Candy??...por que te gusta él???-la tomo de los brazos haciendo que lo viera

-no lo se….te juro que no lo se….simplemente me gusta

-sabes que también le gustas

-me lo suponía….pero con eso de que sale con Annie, pensé que solo era mi imaginación

-Candy…-le dijo en forma de lamento-que vamos a hacer???

-no tenemos que hacer nada…somos novios y nos amamos…esto no significa nada

-cuantas veces te has dicho eso mismo desde que te gusto??

-no entiendo a que viene la pregunta

-creo que…..cuando te repites muchas veces una cosa….realmente te la llegas a creer…y sabes….creo que tu te estas repitiendo constantemente que no es nada…cuando en realidad lo es….Candy….yo te amo….y se que me amas….pero no puedes…mas bien no acepto tener que compartir parte de tu corazón con otro….ahora que lo pienso con claridad…no creo que solo te guste….te estas enamorando de él….y…

-ya cállate no sigas!!!...como puedes decir eso….yo te amo a ti

-es la verdad….busca bien en tu corazón y te darás cuenta de que te estas enamorando de él….se nota….por eso reaccionaste así ante Annie….no te engañes….te lastimas y me lastimas a mi por que creo en lo que me dices…..y después me doy cuenta de que no es así como me lo dijiste

-Anthony!!!...ya basta….a donde quieres llegar???

-te adoro Candy….más que a mi vida….pero no puedo y no quiero compartir tu pensamiento con otro…creo que es mejor que

-no lo digas!!!...no lo digas por favor!!!...te juro que no lo vuelvo a ver, si me lo encuentro me iré, no le dirigiré la palabra para nada y no diré absolutamente nada que te lo recuerde pero por favor!!!...no digas lo que quieres decir!!!!-se derrumbo en sus brazos y los dos se arrodillaron en el piso

-amor…mírame…-ella lo miro-esto tiene que terminar

-no

-mi vida….estas confundida…yo se que me amas con toda tu alma…..pero también te estas enamorando de alguien más….y yo no quiero ser el impedimento de tu felicidad

-yo soy feliz contigo

-lo se…..pero simplemente no quiero que llegue un día en el que, cuando recuerdes esto pienses que hubiera pasado si estuvieras con alguien más….mira….solo es temporal…mientras te despejas….y tomas una decisión…..sea la que sea…te juro que la voy a respetar….y que si pierdo…sabré perder….

-por que me haces esto???....no quiero terminar contigo…no quiero!!!

-Candy….por favor no hagas esto más difícil….es lo mejor para los dos….crees que quiero dejarte!!!....crees que esto no me parte el corazón……estoy también destruyéndome por dentro!!...pero no quiero estar contigo sabiendo que dudas….sabiendo que piensas en alguien más….quiero que cuando estés conmigo sea completa….sin nadie más que yo en tu corazón….

-pero…es que…

-es que nada….ya estoy decidido…créeme que después cuando estés tranquila verás de lo que hablo

-Anthony…..

-volvamos….-se levantaron y se sacudieron….ella lo tomo del brazo y se le pego…él la abrazo fuertemente y comenzaron a caminar con los demás

-Anthony…..

-si

-al menos déjame estar así todo este día….el tiempo que queda…esta bien

-esta bien…

-gracias

De regreso con los otros donde el ambiente ya se había calmado…..

-oye Terry

-si

-gracias por lo de hace rato

-no es nada…..creo que ese elegante te quiere….solo que le faltaba darse cuenta…y cuando finges que no le interesas es cuando mas lucha por ti

-entonces sugieres que me haga la difícil

-si….no demasiado….pero si…y verás como lo tienes rendido a tus pies

-vaya-sonrió-quien iba decir que iba a terminar siendo amiga tuya

-en parte…aun me debes algo sobre la pecosa hasta el momento solo me has dicho sobre lo de su mapache

-ya sabia yo que algo buscabas…bueno veras….mmm…le gustan los caballos y lanzar el lazo…de hecho con nuestro amigo Tom era dinamita….si por ellos fuera vivirían en caballos y lanzando el lazo a cualquier persona que se encuentre a su alrededor

-de veras???-...se quedo pensando y recordó en uno de sus primeros encuentros y sobre todo la apuesta de ese día…..-"mmmm eso ya lo sabía….bueno me hubiera dado cuenta si hubiera prestado más atención a lo que me decía en lugar de su rostro"

-ya están de regreso!!!-grito Patty

-ya vuelven-repitió Terry mientras se levantaba y veía como Candy y Anthony regresaban abrazados…pero no felices-"algo paso entre ellos…pero que??"

-ya se arreglaron??-pregunto Archie

-por así decirlo….-le respondió Anthony-pero vámonos antes de que se haga tarde

Así se fueron todos…abordaron dos carruajes por que en uno no cabían todos…el problema ahí fue que nadie quería ir con los Legan y se fueron a piedra papel o tijera…dando como perdedores a Patty y Stear que no les quedo de otra que ir con los hermanos…durante el camino el ambiente se suavizo y cuando llegaron a su destino……

-no puede ser!!!....aquí!!!!!!-se quejo Elisa

-pues parece que si-dijo un resignado Neal

-ohhh!!!...que hermosos jóvenes y jovencitas-salió una mujer ya mayor-supongo que son los enviados de la hermana Grey…no se preocupen….este es el lugar correcto

-disculpe…pero que vamos a hacer exactamente aquí??

-bueno….que es este lugar???

-es una guardería

-y que se hace en una guardería???

-se cuidan niños

-exacto….y yo llegue a pensar que tenían daño cerebral-le dijo con un toque de sarcasmo

-no tiene que hablarme así!!!

-cual es su nombre jovencita

-Elisa

-bueno Elisa….no te hablaría así sino hubieras hecho una pregunta mas que obvia

-como va a ser obvia….nadie nos dijo que íbamos a hacer aquí!!!...solo nos dieron la dirección

-de veras??...entonces no les explicaron a que venían ni el objetivo

-el objetivo si…vamos a trabajar para juntar dinero y poder gastarlo en nuestra estancia en Escocia

-eso es verdad…..pero no los mandaron a trabajar así como así y en cualquier cosa…todo trabajo requiere un aprendizaje….y ustedes van a aprender…….a……

-a que??-preguntaron todos con temor ya que se imaginaban lo que venia

-a ser….padres!!!!!!!!!....no les parece divertido

-noooo!!!!!!!!!!

-es una pena…..así que dejen de quejarse y entren!!!!!!

Todos entraron al lugar donde había varios chicos y chicas…cada uno con un bebe en sus brazos….-esto es lago que hacen muchas escuelas-comenzó a decir la señora-lo hacemos todos los años ustedes se encargan de otros niños durante dos semanas y los cuidan como si fueran suyos…ustedes van a entrar a una etapa difícil y antes de que hagan una locura…es mejor que piensen las consecuencias que les van a traer…..entren aquí por favor-abrió la puerta a su oficina

-y como va a funcionar esto??-preguntó Neal

-en realidad ustedes van a hacer parejas de dos…más bien yo los voy a formar…..así que….déjenme pensar como los puedo acomodar……mmm…-les dio un vistazo y supo que ya venían en parejas…pero ella no quería que se quedaran así….-a ver….la rubia

-Candy señora…

-es cierto no les he dicho mi nombre….soy Esther

-señora Esther

-Candy tú iras con……..el adorable joven de gafas

-Stear, señora Esther

-bien….la pelirroja

-Elisa

-tú iras con….el joven elegante

-"por que siempre dicen eso!!!..."…me llamo Archie

-bien….ahora…..tú….el castaño

-Neal

-tu iras con…la chica de pelo corto

-Patty señora

-bien Patty vas con Neal…y….el rubio iras con la señorita de pelo largo

-soy Annie

-y yo Anthony

-y por ultimo…hijo….parece que no tienes pareja…en ese caso serás el padre soltero

-soltero!!!

-si…siempre se habla de las madres solteras pero nunca de un padre soltero

-me llamo Terry

-hijo del duque cierto???

-como lo sabe???

-eres igual a él a su edad….me refiero a su porte claro…-se comenzó a emocionar-por que eres el vivo retrato de tu madre

-oiga!!!-la corto antes de que dijera una indiscreción…lo cual llamó la atención de todos por que nunca…nunca hablaba de su madre

-lo siento….bueno ya están en parejas…ahora síganme para que cuiden a los bebes….les van a tocar de un año a año y medio…habíamos pensado en recién nacidos….pero tememos que sean bruscos con ellos….y además no hacen tanto desastre como los más grandecitos…así que…voalaaaaaaaa!!!...aquí están sus bebes

-Candy y Stear…les presento a su bebé….la bebé Thelma

-holaaaa Thelma!!!-dijeron los dos con voz chocosa que se usa cuando se le habla a los bebés

-Archie y Elisa…les presento a la bebé Diana

-hola Diana!!!-dijo Archie con el mismo tono de voz…mientras Elisa solo hizo muecas

-Neal y Patty…les presento al bebe Owen

-Owennnn!!!!!...que bonito bebé!!!!-grito Patty mientras lo cargaba amorosamente, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Stear

-Anthony y Annie….este es su bebe…el bebé Brian

-hola Brian!!!!-dijeron también los dos con voz chocosa

-y por ultimo para Terry….esta es su bebé Citlali

-como???

-Citlali….es hija de un embajador mexicano

-ahh….es muy bonita

-bueno….es todo de mi parte…aquí esta el mapa de los cuartos de los bebés y los horarios…..y una vez hecho esto les deseo suerte-salieron todos de ahí con los bebés y una vez afuera

-esto no es muy difícil-dijo Neal (pobre iluso)-solo hay que cuidar que no le pase nada…cambiarlo y darle de comer-como dije….pobre iluso

-al parecer estamos en el mismo piso…..ya que todas las habitaciones están juntas-dijo Elisa

-eso quiere decir que de todos modos vamos a poder vernos…que bien!!!!

Se fueron ilusionados con los bebés…..y cuatro horas después…….

-ñaaaaaaa…….ñaaaaa….ñaaaaaaa!!!!!-lloraban los bebés sin consuelo

Con todas la parejas…..

-no puede ser!!!!....ya hicimos de todo!!!!....y no dejan de llorar!!!-gritaban ellas

-pues fíjate si esta sucio del pañal!!!-gritaron ellos

-ya lo hice!!!!!!!

-tiene hambre!!!!!

-no quiere el biberón!!!!

-quiere jugar!!!!

-nos patea!!!!

-entonces que quiere!!!!

-y yo como voy a saber!!!!!!!!!

Con el padre soltero

-nananaaaa…nananaaaa….a dormir…a dormir…….a dormir angelito…….-la bebe comenzó a dormir lentamente en los brazos de Terry…..pero los llantos inconsolables de los otros no dejaban que cerrara los ojos en paz…..-pero que diablos….ups…lo siento Citlali…pero si voy a ser tu papa durante dos semanas te acostumbraras….así que por mejor no vamos con esos tontos y les damos una ayudadita-la única respuesta que le pudo dar la bebé fue una enorme sonrisa y salió de su cuarto con dirección al primer cuarto

Con Elisa y Archie

-ese maldito bebeee!!!...y pretenden que tengamos hijos…gracias a esto nunca!!...nuca los voy a tener!!!

-en lugar de quejarte aporta una solución!!!!

-no hay solución!!!....ese bebé esta loco!!!!

-quieren callarse!!!!...sus gritos y los llantos de su cría no dejan dormir a mi bebé

-y tu quien eres para criticarnossss!!!-le gritaron con cabezas gigantes cuando vieron que la bebe de él no lloraba en lo más mínimo-como lo hiciste???

-miren y aprendan-se fue con la bebé de ellos y la cargo con maestría mientras sostenía a su bebé y la comenzó a arrullar y en menos de diez minutos la bebé ya se había dormido…se las dejó en la cuna y fue al otro cuarto dejando a los dos con los ojos de plato y siguiéndolo como zombie

Con Neal y Patty

-por que sigue llorando???...ya hicimos todo lo que tenemos que hacer y no se calla

-tal vez sea de batería

-Patty que cosas dices….los bebés no son de batería

-por que no???...tal vez esta diseñado con piel humana para que no se calle nunca

-sabes estar con Stear te ha afectado….mejor hay que pensar como le podemos hacer para que no llore-mientras estaban con esa discusión el bebé se callo y solo vieron como Terry lo ponía de regreso en su cuna….también se quedaron con los ojos de plato y lo siguieron como zombies

Con Anthony y Annie

-no puedo creer que no deje de llorar…..bueno…tal vez así éramos de pequeños

-queeee!!!!!!-grito Anthony con los oídos tapados

-que tal vez así éramos de pequeños!!!!!-le contesto Annie también con los oídos tapados

-ahhhh!!!!....pues al menos creo que nosotros nos callábamos!!!

-queeeee!!!!!!

-que al menos nosotros nos callábamos!!!!!

-ahhh!!!!!-el cuarto se quedo en silencio

-nos quedamos sordos??-se preguntaron y se vieron y luego vieron a su bebé dormido y a Terry salir de ahí y la escena de los ojos de plato y zombie se repitió de nuevo

Con Candy y Stear

-sabes creo que este bebé tiene pilas

-no seas ridículo Stear como va a tener pilas

- por que no???...tal vez esta diseñado con piel humana para que no se calle nunca

-quien en la vida va a inventar algo así???

-yo lo haría

-ya dejen de decir tonterías…denme a esa bebé-apareció Terry fue con la bebé…la cargo, la meció y de nuevo se quedaron con ojos de plato y le siguieron como zombies hasta la habitación donde el se quedaba con su bebé

-como lo hiciste????-preguntaron todos

-bueno….los bebés me adoran…-les cerró la puerta en las narices y acostó a su bebé-sabes Citlali….el truco es ver que esta hora…es la hora de sus siestas….jejejejejejejejeje…-rió por lo bajo mientras veía el horario donde se notaba claramente que era la hora de la siesta

_Continuara……._

_Pues bien aquí les dejo este cap…es su regalo de navidad…espero que les hay gustado ya que ahora los vamos a tener de niñeas y niñeros y no la tiene fácil, excepto Terry ya que los bebés lo adoran…..en teoría….por otra parte Anthony y Candy han "terminado" entre comillas por que él solo le esta dando tiempo para que lo piense y bueno tenia que poner a los muchachones en igualdad de condiciones, esta vez no puse parejas tan complicadas por que ya habrá tiempo para los enredos….además ya tienen suficiente con los bebés….y bueno por otra parte sobre el comentario de la guerra….la verdad a mi manera de pensar….las guerras han sucedido por eso…por que no respetamos la manera de pensar de los demás….es decir si estas no nos afectan…cual es el problema y claro nunca falta la gente a la que le falta un tornillo y contribuye con la causa….en fin…las guerras que se dan por eso no tienen justificación…las que se dan por desigualdad social son otra historia…pero me desvío del fic…bueno los nombres de los bebes femeninos le corresponden a mis sobrinas que amo con toda mi alma y pronto seran cuatro ya que mi cuñada va a tner otra niña a la que llamaran Gretel.....Citali y Diana son de mi hermana y Thelma y la futura Gretel son de mi hermano.....en fin espero que este les haya gustado y hare lo posible por tener uno para el año nuevo…..es todo….y sus reviews…claro..._

_CARMEN AIDE: me da gusto saber que me has seguido leyendo...estoy muy halagada...y tomare en cuenta el final comico si se quedan juntos...pero no creo casarlos son muy jovenes...y por ultimo claro que habra beso en Escocia...todos vivimos para ese momento.....asi que no me voy a preocupar si mueres...ok...bye_

_Malinalli Coy: me sonrojas con tus halagos....creo que no me lo merezco de verdad...creo que un me falta para realmente sentirme como dices...pero bueno no voy a negar que me motiva mucho.....cuidate y espero que actualices tu fic que tambien esta para comerse las uñas_

_myrslayer: ya esta...los celos de Candy llegaron a tal magnitud que el pobre de Anthony ya se dio cuenta de que tambien quiere a Terry....pero no se rinde....solo no quiere que este confundida...pero que pasara???_

_Hasta la próxima y antes de irme queridos y estimados lectores……que me han dejado reviews y los que no......._

_**FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!....Y SI NO PUEDO SUBIR ANTES……..**_

_**FELIZ AÑO NUEVOO!!!!!**_


	16. amigos o enemigos 2da parte

_El cielo se parte en dos y puede que sea el fin del mundo por que al fin….al fin….al fin!!!!!!!!.....pude subir este cap……siento mucho la tardanza y abajo les explico la razón de tanto tiempo out o fuera de servicio…..solo espero que me perdonen y que les guste este cap……que por cierto es un mega cap para compensar…..solo me queda decir que…….Candy Candy no es de mi propiedad y este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro_

**Amigos o enemigos…..segunda parte…**

Desde el primer día donde nuestros queridos protagonistas habían quedado al cuidado de los bebés y tras un desastroso primer, segundo y tercer día….sobra decir que casi al finalizar su gran travesía de 14 días estaban exhaustos….acabados…..en lo último que su mente pensaba era en tener un hijo y todo el proceso que involucra el hacerlo….

-"por dios juro que nunca me casareeeeee!!!!!......ni siquiera lo volveré a hacer!!!!!"-pensaba un duque más que experimentado en esas artes…no era que el tuviera muchos problemas con su bebé….pero si interfería en lo que es su estilo de vida y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a perder…todavía…y mientras pensaba eso llego con él la directora y otro más…….-ustedes que hacen aquí???

-hola Terry…verás…tengo otros asuntos que encargarles

-que asuntos???

-pronto vendrá el festival de nuestra guardería….nuestro aniversario….y como estamos atrasados ustedes nos ayudaran

-y que pasara con los bebés??

-estarán al cuidado de otras encargadas que trabajan aquí…no te preocupes…tus amigos ya se despidieron de los suyos…

-en ese caso…..adiós nena….que te la pases bien…la niña solo se acurruco en los brazos de él mientras sonreía y le daba el bebé a la encargada nueva

-bien síganme…-les dijo la directora….y comenzaron a caminar hasta un auditorio que tenían a unos metros de la guardería…saco las llaves y lo abrió…-bien yo se que no hay mucho tiempo por que ya casi acaban las dos semanas y hay mucho que hacer…..-el lugar se lleno de luz…y era…….un completo desastre….todos se quedaron con la boca abierta más no poder

-disculpe-habló Neal…que es lo que quiere que hagamos exactamente

-que no es obvio…barrer….trapear…sacudir el polvo…encerar…lavar…dejar todo rechinando de limpio…y una vez que hayan terminado eso acomodar…poner el decorado…las sillas….la música…

-en resumen todo

-eres un muchacho muy inteligente-le tomo de la mejilla mientras le daba un pellizco….-bueno comiencen ahí adentro esta todo lo que necesiten…cuando terminen me avisan para el decorado-se fue y los dejo solos

-denme una buena razón para no ir a partirle el trasero a esa mujer ahora!!!!

-Elisa como dices esas cosas??!!!-dijo Candy escandalizada

-lo siento Candy-intervino Patty, Annie y todos los demás al mismo tiempo-pero Elisa tiene razón…danos una buena razón

-ustedes también???

-si!!!!

-pero que les pasa no los reconozco!!!!

-es muy difícil hacerlo cuando no intentas asesinar a una honorable anciana

-Terryyy!!!

-no me pongas esa cara pecas…no se como quieres que reaccionemos cuando después de casi una semana infernal con los bebes ahora nos ponen trabajos de esclavos y tu lo tomas con mucha calma…que no te das cuenta de que vamos a tener que estar día y noche trabajando para que todo lo que quiere la señora este listo

-ah…bueno…-no sabia que decir…él tenia razón y no sabia por que ella no estaba molesta…..pero tampoco se iba dejar

-que pasa…no dices nada

-claro que tengo algo que decir!!!...la verdad es que si ya hubiéramos empezado a trabajar en vez de quejarnos ya tendríamos un avance

-Candy…-habló Anthony-mi vida…sabes que te amo verdad???....pero si sigues con esa actitud no va quedar de otra más que patearte el trasero con el de esa mujer abusiva-ella solo abrió la boca hasta el piso

-y yo apoyo a mi amigo rubio!!!!!!-le dijo Terry mientras le tocaba el hombro de manera fraternal…amos se vieron y asintieron al mismo tiempo

-"increíble que se unan solo para atacarme!!!"…..esta bien…esta bien….tienen razón le haremos pagar….pero después….cuando todo este listo le cobraremos

-como???-le preguntaron todos

-bueno ella supone que esto es gratis…nosotros solo vinimos a cuidar bebes no hacer esto…por lo tanto...tenemos derecho a cobrar más

-me gusta esa idea-contestaron todos

-verdad que si….pero ahora trabajemos….que no sospeche nada

-y por donde vamos a comenzar??-pregunto Annie

-comenzaremos por limpiar el polvo y acomodar las cajas…después barremos y trapeamos y cuando terminemos comenzamos con el decorado y lo que siga

-yo limpio en esta parte…Archie me ayudas??

-claro Annie

-Stear por que no limpiamos las ventanas y quitamos las telarañas

-vamos amor

-yo creo que me dedicare a matar las cucarachas y ratones que se encuentren por ahí

-Terry!!-le grito Candy-de verdad crees que hay ratones y cucarachas???

-en este cochinero todo es posible

-yo te ayudo-en ese momento todos se quedaron tiesos ya que Anthony había dicho eso todos se quedaron expectantes a lo que dijera Terry

-ehhh….si por que no-se fueron juntos

-ehh….yo iré por las escobas y a remojar un trapeador

Y así cada quien se puso a hacer su trabajo…..la horas transcurrieron y cuando menos se imaginaron era hora de irse….

-bueno…al menos llegamos a la cuarta parte-decía Patty-parece que esto tenia mas de un millón de años sin abrir

-cariño…eso no seria posible por que hace un millón de años solo habitaban los primeros hombres sobre la tierra

-mi vida….para ser tan listo no sabes nada de expresiones y metáforas

-ohh…era eso….lo siento…

-vámonos entonces que mañana tenemos mucho que hacer….

Y así se fueron a descansar…los días pasaron rápidamente con tanto trabajo…parecía que las horas no les rendían….pero con esfuerzo de todos lograron tener todo listo la noche anterior al festival….en su ultimo día de trabajo del cual salieron exhaustos y muy pero muy sucios…..y mientras observaban su obra de arte realizada….

-pero que hermoooosoooooo!!!!!!-gritaba la directora-les quedo divino!!!

-gracias señora-dijo Candy-la verdad es que con esfuerzo…dedicación y cons…..

-bla bla bla bla-dijo Neal-esto no fue gratis y mucho menos a lo que venimos por lo tanto pedimos que en nuestro gran cheque nos de una gran remuneración

-jovencito!!!!...que modales son esos!!!!

-no me fastidie…no se haga la inocente que usted nos hizo lo mismo para organizar esta cosa

-así es!!!!-gritaron los demás a sus espaldas

-chicos!!!-volvió a decir Candy escandalizada-esas no son maneras de….

-Candy!!!!!!!.....

-esta biennn!!!....lo siento…iba a decírselo pero con mas cortesía-mirada asesina para los demás….

-bueno….lo hare…y además les iba a pedir que vinieran al festival mañana….le diré a la hermana Grey que los deje venir les debemos mucho

-mmm…no lo se….-se comenzaron a escuchar las quejas-tal vez limpiemos al ultimo….uno nunca sabe…etc...etc.…

-no se quejen...podrán faltar a clases y esta vez no limpiaran-se vieron los unos a los otros y con algo de duda asintieron la cabeza-bien…los espero mañana a las 5:00 p.m.-se fue de ahí dejándolos solos

-y bien??...venimos por parejas??

-es una buena idea querida

-verdad que si….así que yo vengo con Stear….Candy con Anthony y por que no Annie y Terry otra vez!!!

-bueno Patty…Candy y yo no podremos ir juntos…-le habló el rubio

-pero por que no???

-es…que…bueno….no les habíamos querido decir…pero…

-terminamos-le quito la palabra Candy-el día que comenzamos aquí terminamos-estas palabras dejaron de piedra a todos…..especialmente a Terry que nunca pensó que dejaran de ser novios…aún así una parte de él se alegro….y lo mismo pasó con cierta pelirroja que creyó que es nunca pasaría

-pero…por que???-pregunta Annie-ya no se aman

-si…pero es algo así como un tiempo…y como no estamos juntos no podemos venir como parejas

-lo siento….no fue mi intención-se comenzó a disculpar la castaña

-esta bien Patty no lo sabían

-pero no se depriman!!!!....vamos a descansar mejor y nos preparamos para mañana…que importa si Candy y yo, ya no estamos juntos….aun somos amigos y podemos divertirnos mucho mañana

Los demás no dijeron nada y asintieron…aún no entendían como había pasado….aunque por la mente de la mayoría se daban la idea del por que…..Archie y Stear iban sin comprender como es que su casi hermano no estaba desecho y que decir de Candy…los iban como si nada….sin señales de devastación como debió de haber sido una ruptura entre ellos…..finalmente llegaron al colegio y cada uno se fue a su habitación

En la habitación de Candy…

-Candy….Candy

-adelante

-Candy…-dijo de manera lastimosa Annie

-vamos chicas!!!..no pongan esa cara…

-pero Candy….-le dijo Patty-como es que no estas destrozada…por que no nos habías dicho!!!

-bueno….no lo se….supongo que fue porque casi no nos hemos visto y con tanto trabajo….no hemos tenido tiempo de platicar

-amiga….

-mira Patty….estoy destrozada…es la verdad…no me siento bien y desde ese día mi cabeza ha dado tantas vueltas….que la sola idea de pensar de nuevo me da nauseas…he llorado tanto todas estas noches que mis ojos ya no pueden derramar más lagrimas…..pero no puedo ahogarme en mi dolor….tengo que ser feliz con o sin Anthony….la vida sigue…además es solo un tiempo mientras descubro mis sentimientos…mis verdaderos sentimientos

-como que verdaderos sentimientos…que no lo amas???-le pregunto Annie

-si…lo amo…..pero también me estoy enamorando de Terry

-que!!!???

-si…lo admito….me estoy enamorando de Terry….Anthony lo ha notado…y dijo que no quería estar conmigo si yo no era capaz de quererlo tan incondicionalmente como él a mi…por eso terminamos….

-de verdad te estas enamorando de Terry-le dijo Annie mientras Patty se quedo muda de la impresión

-si…yo se que es un rebelde…..un idiota egocéntrico capaz de sacar de quiso a todo mundo…pero…es solo su coraza…cuando lo llegas a conocer bien como yo…sabes que todo es mentira…..y que es bueno…noble…tierno…encantador y muy amable

-aun no conocemos todo de Terry….pero tienes razón…yo he podido ver parte de su amabilidad y caballería….la verdad es que no es malo…es muy noble

-lo se….y por eso Anthony y yo hemos terminado….pero tiene razón….no puedo estar con él si mi corazón siente amor por otro también

-Candy-susurro Patty y le dio un abrazo fuerte…lo mismo que Annie y sin poder más Candy volvió a soltar el llanto nuevamente

En el cuarto de Anthony…..

-hermano…me quieres explicar que diablos paso????!!!!

-bueno Archie

-es que es inconcebible que esto haya pasado!!!!...después de nuestra pelea!!!!...después de todo lo que dijimos!!!....y resulta que terminan!!!...como fuiste a permitirloooo!!!!!

-no lo permití Archie…fui yo mismo quien lo sugirió

-queeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!...comoooooo!!!!!!!!!???????

-es que

-es que nadaaaaaa!!!!!...increíble…..in-cre-í-ble!!!!!

-Archie cállate quieres…déjalo hablar!!!-le grito Stear molesto con tanta interrupción

-mmmmm

-bueno yo…no se como decir esto….amo a Candy….y ella me ama….pero también lo quiere a él y si quiero tener su corazón quiero que sea completamente mío…..completo…sin dudas….por eso lo hice….además….aunque me cueste admitirlo…él es una buena persona…no lo crees tú así???

-esta bien!!!!...tienes razón!!!!!!....pero tienes que pelear por ellaa!!!!!

-lo haré…pero por el momento no creo que sea una buena idea estar juntos…..dejémoslo así…mejor preparémonos para mañana….será un día largo

Llegó el día de este famoso festival…….donde todos ya estaban reunidos en las puertas del auditorio….con vestidos de verano ellas…..Annie llevaba un vestido un poco debajo de sus rodillas de color violeta….cabello suelto e igual una cinta en el pelo del mismo color….con unas sandalias color crema y con listones delgados también violetas…..Patty por otra parte llevaba un vestido sin mangas blanco con rayitas negras sobre el cuello y la parte baja del vestido con sandalias también blancas con el pelo en rulos…..y Candy llevaba un vestido azul marino con manga corta y suelta con unas botas negras y pelo sujetado en una cola alta y rubia….y los caballeros por su parte llevaban un traje de colores obscuros y zapatos negros impecables….las madres de los niños deseaban ser solteras y los padres deseaban lo mismo pero sobre las chicas…

-chiccooooooosssssss…..se ven todos divinos…..me los robare para mi casa…jajajajajajajuajajajaja

-señora Esther!!!!!!!!-dijeron ellos sorprendidos quitándole de la boca las palabras a las chicas

-ojoooooo….solo bromeaba…chicas se ven encantadoras…están haciendo que las mujeres de aquí cuiden a sus maridos….pero dejen eso de lado…pasen a comer y a divertirse

Entraron y se sentaron en una mesa reservada solo para ellos…ellas se quedaron sentadas y los chicos fueron a traerles comida…..

-es una hermosa fiesta

-claro que es una hermosa fiesta…..nosotros la organizamos recuerdas Candy

-Elisa por que eres así siempre conmigo

-te odio a muerte…lo sabes….

-pero por que???

-por que para empezar me haces preguntas estúpidas….como por que soy así contigo!!!

-basta las dos!!!!!-les habló Annie-venimos a divertirnos y si no lo hacen mejor regresen…así al menos no nos arruinaran la noche a los que en verdad quieren estar alegres!!!

-Annie!!!!

-vaya…desde cuando la huérfana se defiende

-desde que me fastidié de esto….podemos durar así toda la vida….pero por lo menos esta noche pueden no pelear

-estoy de acuerdo con Annie

-Patty tu también!!!!

-esta bien…..no la insultare…no esta noche

-gracias-dijeron Annie y Patty

-de nada

Candy solo se quedo mirando como las calladitas dejaron de serlo y sintió una satisfacción en su interior…

-hola chicas…..por que tanta hostilidad-llegó Terry con los demás y su plato

-nada….solo acordamos una tregua por esta noche…no insultare a Candy y ella no me dirá nada…

-siempre he apoyado la diplomacia

-prfffffff….jajajajajajajajajajaja…hablas en serio….lo dice el chico que Abert tuvo que auxiliar de una cantina-se oyó un-"uhhhhhhh"

-ahhh…la señorita pecas busca pelea…..pero te recuerdo que al menos no voy saltando como orangután por los árboles

Se escucho otra voz por ahí decir……-"uuuhhhhhhhhhhhh"-las miradas de los dos cruzo y salieron chispas y fuego…..

-si te crees tan listo por que no pruebas que tan diplomático eres

-tienes algo en mente

-si

-vamos entonces!!!!...que quieres que hagas

-quiero que me respondas una situación en la que hayas usado la diplomacia y no la violencia

-ahh….eso no es difícil….recientemente le dije a una persona que le iba a quitar algo y no tuve que golpearlo -Anthony y ella palidecieron ante este comentario-y que me dices de ti…una situación en la que no hayas tenido que colgar como mono

-no es difícil….hace un tiempo conocí a la madre secreta de una persona-Terry fue el que palideció con ese comentario

-pisas terrenos peligrosos pecosa

-quizá me guste el peligro

-no este

-eso lo veremos

La situación volvió a sentirse tensa……..nadie decía nada

-gulp!!!!.....-trago de saliva…..-…….gulp………-otro trago de saliva-…………..gulp………gggggggggg-sonidos de garganta-……………gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg……..aghhhhh…..cof coffffffff………………-TRASHHHHHH!!!!!!!

-QUIEREN DEJAR DE HACER ESOS MOLESTOS SONIDOS!!!!-gritaron los enojado al verlos y se percataron que ninguno de ellos se movía…..excepto por una persona……

-ohhh por dios!!!!-grito ella primero-Neal se ahoga!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Neal…..-voltearon todos hasta que vieron a Neal con los trastes tirados y un poco azul

-dios mío!!!...hermano!!!!-Elisa corrió hacia él

-tranquilos todos!!!!....se como solucionarlo!!!!!-Stear corrió atrás de él y le aplico la técnica para los que se ahogan con comida…..lo siento no se me el nombre T-T'…..si alguien lo sabe eduque a esta inculta….en fin….un camarón de gran tamaño salió volando de la boca de Neal y este volvió a su color normal

-por que diablos no dijiste nada!!!!!!-grito Elisa y él solo la vio con odio fraternal e incomprensible ante tal comentario

-disculpa…la próxima vez que cenicienta y su príncipe peleen, me pondré en medio de la pelea…solo en caso de que se me apetezca ahogarme

-ay por favor!!!!!...dejen de actuar como si tuvieran diez años!!!!!....pueden portarse bien!!!!

-disculpa mamá Annie

-perdón!!!!!!

-ya me oíste…mamá Annie

-perdón Archie…disculpa por que me guste la paz

-si…por eso eres aburrida

-lo dice el hombre que se emociona por camisas de seda-se escucha-"uuhhhhhh"

-ahhh dios….esto va ser para siempre-se murmuraron Patty y Stear mientras comían y viendo la escena de todos contra todos

-por que siempre me atacas….es que acaso te place

-perdón dijiste algo es que como nunca dices nada

-eres un idiota!!!......no se como me pude fijar en ti y luego te preguntas por que prefiero a Terry

-ahhhhhhhh…ese mequetrefe-su cuerpo sacó chispas

-hey!!!!!....

-no te metas

-ella ya lo hizo y por cierto…..gracias-le giño el ojo y ella sonrió coqueta

-Candy no vas a golpear a tu hermana esta vez

-Elisa prometiste no atacarme

-lo siento no pude resistirme

-ya basta Elisa

-y ahora ex novio se mete a la defensa

-te lo advierto

-deja de amenazar a mi hermana

-tu cállate y mejor ten cuidado de no ahogarte otra vez….si hubiera sido yo jamás te habría salvado

-eres de lo peor

-al menos no como tu

Y bla bla bla….comenzaron a reñir y a insultarse hasta que ni Patty ni Stear soportaron más y hartos de todo les lanzaron la comida

-Y A USTEDES QUE LES PASA!!!!!

-LO MISMO PREGUNTAMOS!!!!

Annie tomo su plato y se lo aventó a Stear……este acto hizo que Patty tomara agua y se la aventara a la cara……..por su parte Anthony tomo su sopa y se la aventó a Terry

-YO ESTOY DE TU LADO!!!!

-no me importa sabes bien por que lo hago-Terry lo vio y le unto su postre y de paso le echo la ensalada a Candy

-sabes también por que lo hago

Ella le aventó también su sopa y……….-GUERRA DE COMIDAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!-grito Neal y todos comenzaron a aventarse hasta la cocina….los padres de familia comenzaron a ver el alboroto

-PERO QUE PASA AQUÍ!!!!!!-gritó la señora Esther y por respuesta recibió un montón de comida….al ver lo que hicieron los chicos se detuvieron y…….-FUERA DE AQUÍ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-los echaron a la calle sucios y una vez afuera

-jajajajajajajajajajajajaja!!!!!!!...-comenzó a reír Neal………no lo puedo creer….esto fue tan divertido….

-jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!!!!!!!-le siguió Candy

-jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!!!!-y luego Stear hasta que todos terminaron riéndose acostados en la acera de la guardería

-larguémonos de aquí-dijo Terry y todos comenzaron a caminar de regreso al colegio

-oye Anthony

-si

-siento haber sacado el tema de lo que te dije la vez que estuvimos solos

-esta bien….la verdad es que Candy te provoco

-jajajajaja……o pensé que la defenderías

-aun la quiero

-lo se….es difícil no quererla

-lo se….también caíste a sus encantos

-crees que llegue a quererme??

-no lo se….pero si te hace sentir mejor le gustas

-pero eres tu al que ama…..por que terminaste con ella???-pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa

-cuando este con ella quiero que solo este para mi….solo yo-respondió fingiendo demencia

-mmmm….mira…..yo lo siento….sabes muy bien que no haría nada sino me interesara de verdad

-lo se, si no fueras en serio yo mismo te patearía

-ya lo has intentado

-si, pero no era en serio…..la verdad es que me caes bien….y me gustaría que nuestra amistad fuera genuina y verdadera….pero al mismo tiempo me quieres quitar a la mujer que amo…..y me crea sentimientos confusos sabes…..y no se que pensar-dijo con el rubio con el rostro confundido

-te entiendo perfectamente….yo me siento igual que tú….no me desagradas….pero es….

-es Candy….los dos la amamos…y que podemos hacer-suspiro resignado

-nada...pero podemos preguntarle quien le gusta más y…-empezó con su clásico sarcasmo

-espera!!!!!!...que dijiste!!!!???-lo interrumpió

-ehhh…de que????

-dijiste que le preguntáramos quien le gusta más

-estaba siendo sarcástico por si no lo habías notado

-ayyy!!!!...no me refiero a eso….me refiero a que me pusiste a pensar y hasta ahora solo nosotros hemos llevado la peor parte

-ehhh….

-que es hora de que nuestra pecosa sienta nuestro calvario…..haremos que decida!!!!!

-eso es ridículo!!!!.....te elegirá a ti y yo perderé

-tienes miedo???

-no….

-entonces….-le cerro toda puerta de escape

-esta bien!!!...tu ganas!!!....cuando???

-ya

-ya!!!!!!-abrió los ojos

-si…hey Candy!!!!!!!!!!!!

Candy por su parte iba caminando con Archie y Annie de lado los cuales iban muy ocupados lanzándose miradas de odio y deseo haciendo que la rubia se pusiera incomoda

Mente de Archie-"dios quien iba a pensar que se volviera tan valiente…..nada que ver con la sosa que conocí…..esto va ser bueno!!!!!!"

Mente de Annie-"dios….no se que me paso….pero no me voy a dejar de él….si cree que va a venir a decirme lo que tengo que hacer se equivoco de chica….esa chica ya se murió y ahora esta la nueva mi!!!!!.....por que me mira de esa manera…….hace que me den cosquillas en el estomago!!!!"

Mente de Candy-"esos dos!!!....acaso no se dan cuenta de que vengo a su lado….es obvio que se desean….ya que se besen…..su tensión me tensa!!!!!"

-hey Candyyy!!!!!!!!!!-el grito saco a los tres de su ensoñación

-oye querida Patty

-dime Stear

-mira eso-ella vio hacia donde él quería y vio una discusión entre Terry, Candy y Anthony

-ashhh….ya van a empezar otra vez!!!

-vaya, así que hay problemas en divertilandia-agregó Elisa

-deja eso…ahora que traerán-dijo Neal mientras se apresuraba al chisme

-pero que les pasa!!!!

-que ya nos hartamos de que te gustemos los dos!!!...tienes que elegir y ahora!!!!!!!-gritaron Terry y Anthony al mismo tiempo

-yooooooo!!!!

-siiii!!!...tuuuuu!!!!!!

-deben de estar bromeando

-no

-a que viene ese cambio tan repentino??!!!

-a que estamos hartos!!!

-de que!!!???

-de que estemos haciendo hasta lo imposible para que nos pongas atención y siempre pienses en el otro…-los dos se señalaron al mismo tiempo-y encima de todo no puedas tomar una decisión

-un momento!!!!!....para empezar…..tú terminaste conmigo-le dijo a Anthony-y ahora vienes a decirme que tengo que elegir….y tu-le dijo a Terry-ni siquiera has hecho una declaración oficial como te atreves a proponerme ahora una elección

-ese problema se soluciona fácilmente-Terry se puso de una rodilla-quieres ser mi novia

-y quieres volver conmigo-Anthony la tomo de la mano

-ehh…yooo

-ya ves no puedes elegir!!!-reclamo Anthony

-es que no es fácil!!!!...que te pasa….dijiste que me darías tiempo

-si tiempo….no una eternidad

-pues no tengo una respuesta!!!!

-por que no pecas….no es difícil solo elige uno-intervino Terry

-elegir uno!!!...como si fueran mis trapos!!!

-sii!!!!!-gruñeron los dos

-están locos!!!

-pero por ti

-bueno ya!!!...Candy elige uno para que nos podamos ir a dormir

-A..A..Annie

-tu hermana de orfandad tiene razón ya queremos saber

-N..Neal-la rubia se dio cuenta de que todos la veían con morbosa curiosidad y comenzó a sudar frio

-pues…yo….-miraba a Terry y sus ojos verdiazules, con su cabello largo y su fino porte ingles de duque….después a Anthony sus ojos azules y su cabello rubio y corto con su elegancia americana…los dos perfectos para ella…y solo podía elegir uno…era la hora-bueno…yo…si tengo que elegir…..-todas las miradas se centraron en ella-pues tengo que elegir a…a…a…a…

-siiii!!!????-todos se le pegaron al rostro

-a los dos!!!!

-……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-o a ninguno

-…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

-jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaaaaa!!!!-rió intentando fingir que nada pasó

-noooooo!!!!!!!!!!....como que a los dos o a ninguno explícate!!!!!!!!-gritaron todos de nuevo

-pues que es la única solución….me quedo con los dos o con ninguno por que no puedo elegir

-yo no pienso compartir!!!!-grito Terry

-pues yo tampoco!!!

-pues en ese caso ninguno

-ehhhh!!!!!!...pero…-hablo Anthony pero ella lo interrumpió

-pero nada…ustedes me obligaron

-y lo dices así tan tranquila

-bueno la vida sigue y pues que se le va a hacer-termino con los hombros alzados

-esta bien pecas….pero no digas que no te lo advertimos

-advertirme que?????

-ya que no quieres nada con nosotros….buscaremos nuevos horizontes-dijo Anthony

-como que nuevos horizontes???

-pues como tu dijiste querida mía….-comenzó Anthony-si no somos los dos pues ninguno y como elegiste ninguno pues nosotros decimos que aquí se rompió una taza y cada quien para su casa….vamos a buscar una nueva novia

-una que nos valore-siguió Terry-que se decida y que quiera estar con nosotros y principalmente que no elija a los dos

-ahhh si???-dijo Candy siguiéndoles la corriente-pues en ese caso yo elegiré a u novio que me quiera y que no me haga preguntas estúpidas como a quien eliges

-bien!!!-habló Terry-en ese caso……-miro hacia Annie y ella se asustó como todos cuando el fue con ella-Annie quieres ser mi novia????

-QUUUEEE!!!!!!!!.......-gritaron todos pero solo uno siguió gritando-ESTAS LOCO!!!...ESO NUNCA!!!!!

-y por que no elegante???

-que es lo que le ves!!!??-pregunto incrédulo-es sosa y no tiene nada de particular

-ahhhh…como te atreves!!!!!-Annie se puso furiosa-si me lo pide es por que algo lindo me ve y además esa es solo tú opinión y sabes que….-le tomo la mano a Terry-aceptó ser tu novia

-siiiiii-festejo con un puño al aire

-Annie!!!!!-dijo la rubia

-Candy no tienes derecho a estar celosa-la interrumpió Anthony después de todo no lo elegiste y yo por mi parte…..Elisa…quieres ser mi novia???-le preguntó a la pelirroja y esta no pudo caber más en felicidad

-QUEEEEEEEE!!!!!-esta vez gritaron todos mucho más incrédulos

-SIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!-gritó ella emocionada

-estas loco!!!!!!-se fue encima de él la rubia-después de todo lo que me ha hecho y todavía te atreves a proponérselo!!!!!!!

-déjalo en paz huérfana ahora es mío-Elisa la quito y le dio un beso al rubio el cual primero se resistió un poco pero después se relajó

-pues en ese caso!!!!.....Archie quieres salir conmigo????

-QUEEEEEEE!!!!!!

-por supuesto que si!!!!!!

-ahh siii!!!!!!-hablaron Terry y Annie al mismo tiempo-a ver que les parece esto-Terry la agarró por la cintura y luego de verse intensamente se besaron mientras Anthony y Elisa hicieron lo propio….Archie y Candy no podían estar más en llamas

-Archie….

-si-apenas y la vio y ella se le fue encima y se besaron también

-no puede ser!!!!!!...esto esta de locos!!!!!-decía Neal incrédulo ante lo que veían sus ojos-no lo creen así Patty, Stear-no hubo contestación-Patty????.....Stear????......PERO QUE RAYOS HACEN!!!!!!!-los dos se besaban

-no seas envidioso-dijo Stear-si no puedes con ellos úneteles-y volvieron a besarse

-HEY USTEDES AHÍIIIIII!!!!!......

-Neal no molestes

-NO SOY YO IDIOTAS ES LA POLICIA!!!!!!!-todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y vieron como una gran luz los señalaba cegándolos

-dios mío que hacemos!!!!!!-dijo Patty

-como que, que hacemos……..CORRAAAAANNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-y todos emprendieron la graciosa huida

-ALTO EN EL NOMBRE DE LA LEY!!!!!...ESTAN DETENIDOS POR FALTAS A LA MORAL!!!!!!!!-pero ellos no se detuvieron y corrieron hasta desaparecer

-señor se han ido

-ahhhh….lo que uno tiene que hacer para que se lleven bien

-señor…de verdad cree que son amigos todavía….por que me parece que esto traerá muchos problemas

-no te preocupes George, recapacitaran y se llevaran tan bien como siempre….por cierto tienes hambre

-un poco señor

-vamos a cenar entonces

-vamos…..-se fueron de ahí-señor tiene idea de por que iban embarrados de comida hasta los pies

-no lo se….pero algo me dice que arruinaron la fiesta de Esther

-quiere que vayamos a verla

-si de una vez antes de que me localice y me llame la atención por lo de mis queridos niños

_Continuara _

_Pues aquí esta este cap….siento mucho haber tardado una eternidad pero ahora que tengo trabajo de tiempo completo no me queda tiempo de mucho, y me pongo a descansar por que al siguiente día hay que darle de nuevo y bueno solo los domingo me ha dado tiempo de ir avanzando hasta terminar….y sobre el cap, espero que les haya gustado y sino mándenme tomatazos virtuales….por cierto no quiero que se asusten con el hecho de que deje a Elisa con Anthony ya que como lo habrán notado pues fue producto de los picones y prometo que lo resolveré y pues dejando eso de lado volvemos un poco a línea temporal ya que se van de viaje a Escocia y ahí suceden tantas cosas….solo téngame paciencia por que me puedo tardar pero prometo que lo terminare y espero que me dejen un review y consejo de cómo solucionar el desastre que arme…jajajajajaja….no se crean es broma ya se como lo voy a solucionar, por cierto al fin….al fin!!!!! Me puse a editar mi perfil por si lo quieren leer y creo que les deje mi correo electrónico por si quieren agregarme háganlo con mucho gusto y hablaremos…… y respondiendo a sus fieles reviews………._

_yessi: supongo eres fan de Terry y bueno quien no???.....en fin aqui esta la actualizacion despues de siglos.....espero que te guste_

_wolazz!!: bueno pues veras que esta vez no se aguantaron las peripecias de Candy y en la que se metieron todos por nenas...pero lo resolvere lo prometo.....bye y por cierto BIENVENIDA!!!!!!_

_annita: hola.....BIENVENIDA!!! tambien, nuevas fans eso me agrada mucho y me motiva a escribir mas pronto, bueno siempre y cuando el trabajo me deje pero aqui estoy con una nueva actualizacion y esperando un nuevo review_

_maat sacmis: esa es la cuestion en este asunto, a quien elegiria si tuviera la oportunidad....bueno anque aqui dijo a los dos......peor el asunto o bueno depende del punto de vista de ustedes.._

_Malinally Coy: querida amiga....despues de años la actualizacion...gracias por tu paciencia y tus animos de verdad me alegran el dia, y sobre el cap...pues no se que opines del desbarajuste que hice pero lo compondre ya que mas que queda, dejame tu opinion y los tomatazos...bye bye_

_myrslayer: hola.....aqui esta este cap en donde todo se puso de cabeza y ahora todos quedaron peor....gracias por esperarme y gracias por tus felicitaciones....jajajajajaja.....es que no he podido venir como yo quisiera....bye bye_

_coquette 81: bueno aqui esta el nuevo cap y aun no se como revivirte de la nada....pero algo hare tu memoria sera recordada por siempre...jajajajajaja...cuidate bye bye_

_por cierto me han preguntado sobre un fic que no he terminado que se llama un mes antes del gran dia.....lo terminare pero despues de que termine este, tambien lo prometo....y gracias a los demas por agregarme ahora solo dejenme un review_

_Hasta la próxima y gracias por leerme y por su fidelidad……._


	17. al fin las cosas en su lugar

**La partida a Escocia, al fin todo en su lugar**

Ya habían pasado casi una semana desde el día en que las nuevas parejas se habían formado y por supuesto la noticia no tardó en correr por todo el real colegio de san  
Pablo

-puedes creerlo!!!!!....ahora son novios!!!!-conversaba un grupo de alumnas

-es ridículo!!!...donde quedo todo el amor que supuestamente se tenían

-bueno…siendo honestos eso me da esperanzas, es decir….si Elisa ahora es novia de Anthony eso quiere decir que cualquiera puede serlo

-mmm…tienes toda la razón….no había pensado en eso…jajajajajajaja-comenzó a reír seguido de las demás…..

Y por otra parte

-bueno la verdad es que si Candy dejo a Anthony por Archie tengo una oportunidad de conquistarla-hablaba un grupo de hombres-no es que Archie no sea competencia pero definitivamente la tenía perdida con el dios Anthony

-y que me dicen de Annie se ha puesto muy hermosa

-olvídalo no tienes oportunidad…ahora es novia de Terry y te mataría si lo intentaras, lo cual es extraño por que según parecía le interesaba Candy

-eso es raro….además de que la rubia estaba muy enamorada de Anthony…que habrá pasado???

-no lo se…pero sea lo que sea nos conviene

Y en un nuevo grupo extraño……

-hola!!!!!!!!-saludo Patty mientras un montón de caras fastidiadas le dieron una mirada matadora-que poco entusiasmo

-estarías igual si tuvieras que juntarte con gente indeseable

-Elisa querida nadie te obliga a quedarte….después de todo solo eres un pegoste de Anthony

-disculpa pero la palabra correcta es-se puso en pose pensativa-…..mmmm…no lo se…ahh…si…soy su novia…algo que tú querida-la apunto desdeñosamente con el dedo-dejaste de ser

-ajajajajajajajajajajaja…..será más bien que ahora eres su plato de segunda y eso querida es algo que siempre has sido-la imito

-ajajaajajajajaa…supongo que eso fue lo mismo que le dijiste Archie cuando te hiciste su novia

-claro que no linda…esa línea tan gastada es solo para ti

-brujaaa!!!

-malditaaa!!!-las dos rugieron y se vieron amenazantes

-supongo que eso pasa cuando haces cosas estúpidas-dijo Patty

-disculpaaaa!!!!...a quien van dirigidas esas palabras!!!???-Elisa y Candy voltearon a verla

-a nadie…solo es un decir…pero si les quedo el saco

-quieren calmarse….estamos aquí disfrutando de este día antes de irnos a Escocia y lo están arruinando-dijo Stear

-es cierto-continuo Terry-que no se supone que todos somos parejas enamoradas-tomo a Annie de la mano y se vieron mientras sonreían

-"que diablos les pasa a estos!!!!!...de verdad estarán enamorados!!!!"-pensó la mayoría ya que uno solo en particular pensaba….-"estúpido Terry…estúpido Terry pero si crees que te voy a deja el camino fácil con ella estas equivocado!!!!....como que me llamo Archibald!!!"

Lo que nadie se imagino fue la conversación que tuvieron ese par por la mañana…….

Flash Back matutino……..

-ahhh!!!....no puede ser!!!....era la única oportunidad de estar con Archie y lo arruine todo!!!!!!...todo por lo que trabaje para nada!!!

-oye deja de decir eso o es que de verdad te parezco tan abominable

-no es eso….eres lindo…pero no te amo…es solo que me deje llevar por el momento y aquí están las consecuencias

-tranquilízate quieres…ayer en la noche idee un plan y estoy 90% seguro de que funcionara….o al menos eso espero en tu caso

-que quieres decir???

-bueno….a Archie le interesas cuando no estas cerca de él para acomodar su ego…le gustas es evidente pero no puede retractarse de la opinión publica que tiene de ti ya que se le aplica el refrán de "cae más pronto un hablador que un cojo" y no quiere la humillación publica por lo tanto haremos parecer que lucha por ti por lo prohibido enfrentándose a todos por tu amor y le harás creer que caes redondita a sus brazos y el podrá presumir de que te arrebato de mis manos

-pero entonces serás tú el que quedara como el hombre al que le quitaron su novia

-es cierto….pero yo quedare como el pobre desvalido y con el corazón roto y me convendrá créeme…..-principalmente por que la pecosa quedaría libre y él se aprovecharía de eso

-no lo se….Candy es mucha competencia

-jajajajajajaja….pamplinas….esas son tonterías….te juro que la dejara por ti…solo has lo que digo…actúa cariñosa conmigo…seremos la pareja de oro de todos los tiempos y él no podrá resistirlo

-esta bien….entonces cariño…..nos vamos….

-vamos amor

Fin de Flash Back matutino

-"y esta dando resultadooo!!!"-pensaba Annie mientras disfrutaba de reojo al celoso Archie-"voy a hacer que admitas que me amas"…mi vida sabes a donde me vas a llevar a pasear en Escocia

-bueno había pensado en llevarte a mi castillo…te presentaría a mis padres y entonces estaremos juntos-sonrisas de los dos y con flores a su lado

-ughhhh…por dios dejen de hacer eso…casi me da diabetes de tanta miel-carraspeo Neal

-hermanito estas celoso por que no tienes a nadie

-déjalo Elisa-intervino Archie-por primera vez un su vida tiene razón

-que sucede Archie…estas celoso??-intrigo Terry y los demás pusieron obsesiva atención

-yo….por que debería estarlo-su voz no sonó tan convincente

-es eso o de verdad odias a Annie a muerte

-yo no odio a Annie!!!

-ahhh…entonces estas celoso por que la amas

-tampoco dije eso!!!...estas cambiando mis palabras!!!

-entonces cual es tu problema…de Neal lo entiendo es más amargado pero parece que no tienes nada en contra de los demás solo conmigo y Annie

-bueno yo….ya había dicho que me parece sosa

-pero si te parece tan sosa que importa lo que haga y con quien-Archie se quedo mudo y miro como todos lo observaban-y te pones así enfrente de tu novia-remato Terry

-ya cállate!!!!....quien te crees que eres para decirme lo que tengo que sentir!!!!

-y tu quien te crees que eres para decirme con quien salir o con quien no!!!

-puedes salir con la que quieras y de todas por que Annie!!!!

-me gusta

-y que hay con Candy

-ya oíste a pecas no puede elegir y yo tengo que seguir mi camino

-pero no con ella-señalo a Annie

-por que no!!!!???

-por que yoo….-se calló antes de decir otra cosa

-tú que!!!????

-nada olvídalo…..Candy….ven conmigo-tomo a la pecosa y se la llevo

-guauuuu….se enamoro de ti y ni siquiera lo sabe….guauuuuu-le dijo Anthony a Annie cuando se fueron Candy y Archie

-bueno primo es que a veces mi hermano es tan idiota…pero parece que al fin le vas a hacer ver la luz

-ehhh…yo no se que decir

-no tienes que decir nada querida….róbaselo…no la ama y tu hermana de orfanato es tan dulce que no lo importara

-como dices eso Elisa…no le voy a hacer eso a Candy

-me parece que ella tiene razón-le habló Patty-no solo él no la ama sino que ella no lo ama….así que no hay problema si atreves a algo más

-disculpen señoritas pero antes de que arreglen la vida de mi novia me parece que tiene que hacer algo más importante primero

-como que??-preguntaron las dos

-como que, qué!!??...terminar conmigo!!!

-pues hazlo

Terry solo abrió la boca hasta el piso y después de un rato-esta bien….pero no enfrente de ustedes…Annie ven conmigo-y los dos se fueron

-Elisa ven conmigo quieres??

-a donde vamos querido-se le pego al brazo

-ya verás…..

Entre los bosques…..conversación de Candy y Archie…

-y bien???...-pregunto la rubia-al fin me vas a decir de que se trata esto…-él no le hacia caso-Archie…AAArchieee!!!

-ehhh

-que si me vas a decir algo…ya tienes como diez minutos sin decirme nada

-lo siento…pero si…si te quiero decir algo

-bien…soy toda oídos

-veras….ahhh…no se por donde empezar….es solo que…he deseado tanto esto….y la verdad no me siento como imagine que me sentiría

-no te entiendo de que hablas

-habló de tú y yo juntos….creí que cuando al fin estaríamos juntos sería magnifico increíble…..pero eso no es lo que siento….lo único que siento es una rabia inexplicable por que no soy yo el que esta con Annie sino el imbécil de Terry

-entonces se trata de una competencia con Terry…como le gustaba te gusto y ahora que le gusta Annie te gusta ella??-pregunto algo ofendida y más que nada incrédula

-claro que no!!....yo te amo….te ame desde que te vi, pero ahora no estoy tan seguro…cuando te veía brillabas y sentía que el cielo se me abría….pero ya no me pasa eso…ya no

-entonces que te pasa??

-creo que ya no te amo….ahora solo eres lo que siempre debió de haber sido…mi prima…mi querida prima

-ahhh…Archie-le dijo de manera tierna-dame un abrazo

-con mucho gusto!!!-se abrazaron fuertemente

-esto quiere decir que lo nuestro se acabo

-totalmente

Entre los bosques….conversación de Terry y Annie

-y bien…te gustaron los resultados???

-me encantaron!!!!....jajajajaja….creí que de verdad iba a decir que me quería

-ya oíste a Anthony no se ha dado cuenta de ellos….pero lo hará en cuanto sepa que terminamos

-tu crees??

-jajajajajajaa…volara te lo juro

-gracias Terry

-no tienes nada de que agradecerme….al contrario soy yo el que debería de estar agradecido

-por que…no hecho nada por ti

-es cierto….pero has hecho lo que casi nadie ha hecho

-que??

-que de verdad eres mi amiga

-tu también me has demostrado que eres mi amigo y sino estuviera enamorada de Archie haría mi intento contigo

-gracias…y si yo no estuviera enamorado de Candy definitivamente saldría contigo-los dos se rieron

Entre los bosques….conversación entre Anthony y Elisa

-Anthony sabes que te amo verdad

-ehh…si gracias

-bien entonces vámonos

-lo siento Elisa tengo que decirte algo

-ya se lo que me vas a decir-su voz era de decepción

-en serio??

-si…vas a terminar conmigo por que amas a Candy…o me equivoco???

-lo siento Elisa…fue un momento de locura….jamás debió de haber pasado

-lo se….de hecho me sorprende que hubieras sido tanto tiempo nuestro noviazgo….solo dime…por que la quieres??

-por que la quiero??

-si, a Candy

-bueno ella no es solo una cara bonita, es dulce, fuerte, con decisiones, sabe lo que quiere

-yo también soy así

-no lo dudo, pero la verdad Elisa es que eres muy amargada y tu principal defecto es lo que caprichosa que eres…ya que cuando no se hace lo que tu quieres tiendes a arruinar todo para que así si no es de ti no es de nadie….y es por eso que muchos huyen de ti, nadie quiere estar al servicio de una persona no somos esclavos de nadie

-de verdad así es como me mira el resto del mundo

-lamento decirlo, bueno en realidad no tanto, pero si

-no creí que esa fuera la causa de que todos me dejaran a un lado

-mira no lo dije para que te sintieras mal….pero puedes pensarlo y reconstruir ahora que lo sabes

-tienes razón….gracias Anthony

Los dos se dieron la mano y regresaron a las instalaciones del colegio….cada quien se fue a su recamara y comenzaron a hacer sus maletas para la tarde ya que saldrían a Escocia al siguiente día por la mañana y esa noche iban a tener una fiesta de despedida para lo cual se arreglaron con ropa fresca de verano y una vez en dicha fiesta…

-me es muy grato tenerlos aquí-hablaba la hermana Grey-han cumplido satisfactoriamente cada uno de los trabajos que les hemos encomendado y han dado una buena imagen de lo que realmente representa este colegio, como ya saben nos iremos a Escocia mañana temprano, se quedaran en las instalaciones del colegio de verano y podrán salir todo el día, solo tienen que regresar por las noches e ir a misa por las mañanas, no podrán usar el uniforme y si se quieren quedar en sus casas para los que tienen propiedades allá solo tienen que avisar, especialmente si van a quedarse con amigos; por cierto dentro de un rato buscaremos a los equipos formados para darles su remuneración por su trabajo y sin contratiempos los dejó disfrutar la fiesta, no se desvelen ya que mañana madrugamos….gracias-terminó de hablar y la música suave se escucho por todo el colegio…

-al fin nos van a dar nuestro dinero…esa vieja se quito ese peso de encima con lo de invitarnos a su famosa fiesta en la cual por cierto casi me ahogo y termine embarrado de comida

-cálmate Neal no es para tanto-le dijo Anthony

-que no es para tanto!!...todos tuvieron novia menos yo!!!

-entonces es por que no tuviste novia, no seas envidioso además para tu información ya termine con tu hermana así que el gusto no me duro mucho

-de veras???...y como es que aun vives??

-muy gracioso hermanito de la soledad

-jmmm…ya veo por que te botaron al cabo de una semana-ella solo lo vio con odio-pero Anthony tu preciosa Candy aún sigue con Archie

-en realidad-interrumpió el mencionado-nosotros ya terminamos

-guauu…Archie tú única oportunidad en la vida y la desperdiciaste

-cállate al menos yo si tuve una novia en ese día de locos-Neal solo se calló y dijo a la pareja que faltaba

-y ustedes que…ya terminaron también???-todos los ojos se posaron sobre ellos

-no en realidad

-pp…pp..por que no??-pregunto con voz temblorosa Archie

-bueno pues no quisimos, verás nosotros si nos queremos

-ahh, de veras??

-seguro

-entonces no te molestara si invito a Annie un día a dar la vuelta

-esta bien….solo no intentes nada con ella

-y por que habría de hacerlo??

-por que la amas

-no la amo!!!-grito rojo de la cara

-pues parece lo contrario….y si la amaras tal vez la dejaría para que lo intentaras con ella

-en serio??

-si, pero no la amas así que…

-guou…amigo….nadie ha dicho eso-le tomo de un brazo fraternalmente

-entonces explícate por que no te entiendo

-por que no se toman un tiempo libre como Anthony y Candy

-no veo para que??

-ella me quiso durante mucho tiempo y si salimos y funciona pues puede ser mi novia

-y yo me quedaría solo??-pregunto con una ceja levantada

-bueno…eres guapo encontraras a alguien más

-estas loco!!...nooo!!

-ohhh por favor

-solo lo haré si a Annie le interesa la propuesta-y ahora todos voltearon a ver a la mencionada

-ehh….yoo…no lo se

-piénsalo bien querida-le dijo Terry

-si…piénsalo muy bien Annie-le dijo en el mismo tono Archie

-ahhh….

-es difícil verdad??-la interrumpió Candy que la veía con un poco de burla

-disculpa

-que es difícil elegir entre dos idiotas cuando te presionan

-si…la verdad si

-por eso bota a los dos-le susurro

-como??-Candy solo asintió-ehh…pues creo que será mejor no salir con ninguno

-ahh…ya son dos mujeres que prefieren estar sin mi, sabes Archie….después de todo creo que es buena idea la tuya

-verdad que si??

-eso y que mi novia quiere botarme así que mejor lo dejamos aquí

-siiiii!!!!!-Archie dio un brinco en señal de victoria-y ahora que vas a hacer, vas a llorar como niña

-yo soy Terrence Grandchester….yo nunca lloro-dijo con mucha determinación pero uno de los presentes sabia que eso no era del todo cierto-y pues si Annie se queda contigo después de todo, pues será lo que tiene que ser

-ah…aquí esta el grupo rebelde

-hermana Grey!!!-exclamaron todos

-ahh!!...no me vengan con sorpresas ahora…todos sabemos que son el dolor de cabeza de este colegio, especialmente Candy y Terry, pero no vine a discutir eso ahora, les traigo sus sobres con el dinero, déjenme decirles que es un sobre muy generoso….y la señora Ruth dijo maravillas de ustedes, aunque después dijo que si lago teníamos que reprocharles era su avaricia, su toque de sarcasmo y que la próxima vez no mande a chicos que usen comida como proyectiles….saben algo sobre eso???

-ehhh nooop-respondieron fingiendo demencia y con sus gotas en la cabeza

-bueno…aquí están sus sobres, nos vemos en Escocia-tomaron sus sobres

-bueno ya tengo mi dinero ya me voy….nos vemos mañana

-tan pronto Neal

-si, la verdad solo vine a eso, negocios son negocios

-pues yo tampoco tengo nada que hacer aquí….así que me voy a dormir

-hasta mañana Elisa

-Stear me acompañas a la entrada del dormitorio

-claro querida

-Annie….quieres bailar??-le pregunto Archie

-ehh…vamos-se fueron dejando solos a nuestro trió

-bueno yo no tengo nada que hacer también así que me voy

-hasta mañana Candy-dijeron Terry y Anthony mientras la veían marcharse, después se vieron a los ojos y sin decir nada los dieron la media vuelta y se fueron…y en la pista

-sabes Annie de verdad me gustaría que salieras conmigo en Escocia

-de verdad??!!

-si…te sorprende

-si…es que hasta no hace mucho pensabas lo peor de mi

-bueno…los tiempos han cambiado y no quiero ser hipócrita…si eras muy sosa…pero ya no eres así

-pero si lo dijiste hace una semana-le reclamo

-lo siento…..quedaste en el fuego cruzado entre Terry y yo…nos odiamos a muerte por sino lo sabes…lo lamento sal conmigo quieres

-que pruebas tienes de que no me vas a despreciar después…-él no le dijo nada, sólo la vio fijamente y ella quedo atrapada en su mirada y sin decir agua va, le dio un beso en medio de la pista de baile……

Con Candy que ya estaba en su cuarto a punto de meterse a la cama cuando alguien toco a su ventana, lentamente fue a abrir

-hola??...quien anda ahí??

-hola-susurro una voz

-tú que haces aquí!!!...sabes lo que puede pasar si te encuentran

-no me importa…quería verte

-es muy lindo de tu parte

-Candy yo quería decirte que me gustaría que salieras solo conmigo en Escocia

-bueno…yo no se

-lo dices por tu ex-novio-dijo burlón

-lo mismo diría yo de tu ex-novia-respondió igual

-tienes razón lo siento…pero que me dices…si???-sonrió con dientes de mazorca

-esta bien-ella rio y se tomaron de las manos

Mientras en otra habitación un hombre lloraba en silencio en la obscuridad mientras a lo lejos veía la escena entre Anthony y Candy, pero esa no era la razón de su llanto, su llanto venía de leer una carta de alguien que le iba a visitar en Escocia y que él deseaba no volver a ver-"yo soy Terrence Grandchester…yo nunca lloro"-pensaba pero por más que lo deseaba, sus ojos se negaron a obedecerlo en toda la noche…..

_Continuara…._

_Bueno pues aquí con este cap….ahora si es el ultimo para regresar a la línea temporal…ya es el viaje a Escocia y ya deshice el ultimo desastre del la vez pasada…espero que les haya gustado y los comentarios sobre él, pues verán que sin darme cuenta la pareja de Archie y Annie están tomando fuerza, tal vez lo use como claves para lo que viene después, pero veremos que pasa, y ahora Candy y Anthony ya pactaron estar juntos en Escocia, pero esto no se acaba por que falta a nuestro amigo Terry que lo voy a dejar neutralizado un tiempo en el romance con Candy ya que supongo saben quien lo va a buscar a Escocia y primero voy a resolver eso con la ayuda de la pecosa claro, pero sus encuentros no tendrán nada de románticos…vienen angustiantes momentos y lo mejor de todo….el famoso beso de Terry y Candy, ya que he visto que lo quieren y no se preocupen….se darán el beso por que se lo dan….y créanme….les va a gustar…es todo por ahora…déjenme un review….y nos vemos_

_Pd…siento no poder estar tan al día con las actualizaciones de mis amigas que tienen fics….pero no tengo mucho tiempo, cuando voy al ciber, voy a lo que voy, pero los leo de poquito aunque no alcance a dejar review…sigan así, me encantan!!!!_

_Y ahora sus reviews…._

_coquette81: supongo que estaras emocionada como buena fan de Terry, con el famoso beso que se dan Candy y Terry en el viaje a Escocia, pero primero lo primero arreglar sus problemas con su madre y despues la pecosa, por lo que es probable que en los proximos caps sea el mismo Terry el protagonista de esta historia._

_yessi: pues ya esta arreglado todo el embrollo de la ultima vez, es que los queria dejar solitos en Escocia para lo que tengo planeado, supongo que tambien estas emocionada con el futuro beso....espero poder llenar sus expectativas y sobre Terry matando cucarachas que puedo decir, es un trabajo duro pero alguien tenia que hacerlo....jajajajaja....nos vemos o mas bien nos leemos_

_Mikiaome Malfon Feltoy:gracias por leer la historia y bienvenida!!...me da gusto que haya nuevas lectoras y pues bueno la verdad no puedo saber con exactitud que hubiera pasado si Anthony no hubiera muerto pero esta es mi version de la historia y por cierto me gustaria saber quien es tu favorito para la pecosa, Anthony o Terry, recuerda que es por votos_

_annita: bueno pues veras ya se acabo la locura y el enredo la verdad no lo iba a dejar por mucho tiempo aunque tampoco tan corto pero es que termino y me llegan ideas sobre el siguiente cap y mientras lo escribo llegan otras y a la hora de la hora solo me queda ver el resultado final, bueno espero que este tambien te haya gustado y me dejes un review_

_YuukoMidna: aqui esta este nuevo cap...ya se terminaron los enredos pero ahora vienen momentos angustiantes no tanto para los demàs sino para el pobre Terry y sobre Anthony y Elisa...la verdad creo que si Candy nunca hubiera aparecido Elisa hubiera sido la mejor opcion para él, despues de todo con el rubio no era una desgraciada, eso solo aplicaba al resto del mundo y quien sabe igual la hubiera domado y se hubiera hecho una buena persona_

_reeven: relax amiga...uno...dos...tres...toma aire, eso se merecen todos por..mmm..no se me ocurre la palabra...por tarugos!!!....en fin...ya lo resolvi y tal vez en el futuro haga solo uno de Candy y Anthony aunque solo sea de un cap y prometo que lo subo en tu honor y en el de malinally pero antes de eso tengo una cuenta pendiente con yajaira y aun voy a editar algo de esa historia y una pregunta...bueno dos....quien es ady??....y que es un post??...solo he visto la palabra y la expresion pero no tengo ni idea de que significa realmente.......me salio lo indiorante (indiorante: palabra inexistente en el diccionario pero que en mi mundo se refiere a la mezcla de indio e ignorante, con todo respeto a los indios que son una raza inteligente pero no tanto como para ser engañados por los Españoles y que por eso nos lleve la tristeza....a veces me pregunto que hubiera pasado si jamas hubieran llegado los europeos....vueno divague mucho para ser un parentesis, bye bye)_

_Malinalli Coy: gracias!!!...por el mega review la verdad me volvi a reir con lo que me pusiste y es que cuando releo mis trabajos pienso eb como se me fue a ocurrir tal cosa y ahora tù que las escribes todas.....casi me hago pipi en el ciber....pero me alegra que te guste...eso es motivante....y como le dije a reeven si hare algo solo con Candy y Anthony, aunque sea solo un cap....pero lo hare en honor a ustedes dos....y por cierto no le pude sacar mas a estas parejas solo lo necesario por que Escocia es punto y aparte....y sobre adaptar amigos...bueno tal vez me anime después ya que soy fan de la serie y aun no me siento preparada para hacer una adaptacion....ya me imagino a Candy como la novia que se fuga de una boda y llega a done esta Annie que bien podría ser la hermana de Terry que se acaba de divorciar de una lesbiana que seria susana y creo que sería el mejor argumento para que terminaran si llega a aparecer en mi fic eso hare y siguiendo, al pobre de Neal con una frustracion sexual por las relaciones de sus padres y poniendo en duda si realmente es gay cuando bien sabe que no y por supuesto a Elisa como una loca que dice cosas sin sentido claro que aqui no serià la mala, a Archie como el fan de la moda en vez de la comida, a Stear como un gran cientifico al estilo Big Bang Teory y a Patty, la unica cuerda entre tanto deschabetado....sería interesante, bueno es solo una idea quizas si un dia llego a escribirla salga mejor.....es todo ya me extendi...cuidate mucho.....bye_

_Hasta la próxima….._


	18. Ira

_Candy Candy no es de mi propiedad y este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro(al cuadrado por que no lo puse en el anterior cap.)_

**Ira…**

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que nuestros chicos llegaron a Escocia….Candy estaba maravillada…ya había visto de todo….desde un desfile de Gaitas hasta las hermosas montañas del lugar…y por si fuera poco también tenía una colina de pony….todo estaba saliendo de maravilla….y que decir de Anthony, todo el tiempo había sido un caballero y la trataba como una reina se lo merecía….nada podía salir mal….hasta que ese día…..

-PEEECOOOSAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito un guapo duque

-MI NOMBRE ES CANDYYYYYY!!!!!!!-rugió como leona

-el nombre es irrelevante….lo importante es como luces y ya sabes que eres una peca andante

-en ese caso serás mequetrefe

-no me opongo al apodo

-aghhh…que quieres!!!???....solo me hablas para sacarme de mis casillas y tan buena estancia que he tenido

-ahh….si…y se puede saber la razón

-por que no te había visto!!!

-ahhh…yo pensé que era por que habías pasado tooodo este tiempo con tu adorado Anthony, pero si has pensado en mi, me da una esperanza

-no he pensado en ti

-entonces por que sabes que te las has pasado tan bien sin mi….es obvio que para que razones eso primero tuviste que haber pensado en mi….

-eres insoportable!!!...nada más para eso me hablas!!???

-no…y relájate andas muy gruñona…que te pasa???

-nada!!!!

-esta bien…mira yo solo te quería invitar…bueno a ti y tu tropa para venir a pasar una hermosa semana en mi castillo….bueno es el castillo de mi padre pero cuando el muera será mío…bueno será mío si lo reclamo…pero aún es de mi propiedad…bueno tecni…

-ya!!-le tapó la boca con su mano-entendí la idea-le soltó-y acaso crees que van a querer ir??

-bueno….tal vez no quieran venir pero si convenzo a uno los demás vendrán y por eso estoy aquí contigo

-olvídalo…no va a pasar-negó con la cabeza

-bueno de todos modos siempre tengo mi plan de respaldo

-y cual es ese??

-primero prométeme…mas bien júrame que lo harás

-de que se trata??-preguntó con desconfianza

-primero júralo-se puso necio

-primero de que se trata-se puso necia

-júralo

-no lo voy a hacer

-entonces me voy…de todos modos puedo hacerlo yo mismo pero quería evitarme la molestia de hacerlo yo mismo-se dio la media vuelta y antes de que diera tres pasos…..

-esta bien….lo juro…que es???-Terry sonrió mientras se daba la vuelta

-solo tienes que decirle a Stear que lo que más quiere esta en mi castillo

-ehhhhh………..

-eso dijo…..que lo que más quieres esta en el castillo

-pues no lo creo por que mi Patty esta aquí conmigo-habló el chico con lentes

-ahhhhh…que tierno eres-ella le dio un abrazo

-a menos que te quedes a dormir en su casa

-claro que no!!!...como se te ocurre

-y que más te dijo???

-pues le pregunte que significaba y respondió que tu eras el genio y que no tardarías en descubrirlo

-mmmmmmmm…en ese caso me pongo a pensar que puede ser…

Mientras Stear descifraba el mensaje en el castillo Grandchester

-señor….señor

-que sucede??

-bueno…es que….-la sirvienta dudaba de sus palabras-verá….es que…

-que pasa??-pregunto más fastidiado

-es que….la señora lo vino a buscar hace rato y dijo que regresaba después

-cual señora???-arqueo una ceja

-ya sabe…la señora

-Eleanor???-la sirvienta asintió-ya sabes cual es la respuesta….no estoy aunque este y no la dejen pasar

-ee…esta bien señor

Terry se fue y se encerró en su cuarto mientras pensaba en todo lo que había pasado desde que supo que su madre era en realidad una actriz norteamericana

_Flash Back _

_-mira mocoso quieres saber por que te desprecio???-preguntaba la esposa del duque a un Terry hace seis meses mientras este asentía-la verdad que tu padre me ha hecho callar por tanto años es esta...tú no eres mi hijo por eso no dejo nunca que me llames madre…eres hijo de otra mujer una actriz de quinta con la que tu padre tuvo un romance y tú eres el producto de ello….tu madre era una arribista….mujer de poca clase que quiso convertirse en duquesa pero se le acabo el teatrito…tu padre jamás la quiso solo era una diversión…el único problema fue tu nacimiento tal vez tu madre lo hizo a propósito para saber si así retenía a tu padre pero ya vez que no le funciono y aunque eres un bastardo sigues siendo el hijo de Richard y por eso estas aquí….así que ya sabes por que te desprecio…estas satisfecho-Terry no dijo nada y su madrastra salió dejándolo solo_

_-no es cierto…te voy a demostrar que no es cierto!!!-esa misma noche se decidió a poner todo su esfuerzo para reunir todo el dinero que podía e ir a Norte América a preguntar personalmente a su madre si todo eso era verdad…pregunto a su padre pero este solo le dio evasivas y comenzó a preguntar a los sirvientes más viejos y entre lo que le decían recabo parte de la historia….su madre se llamaba Eleanor Baker, es una actriz americana que vivía en Nueva York en una de las mejores residencias ya que allá era muy famosa, su padre la conoció cuando ella vino a dar una función especial para la realeza, y curioseando entre las cosas de su padre encontró la foto con una dedicatoria especial para el…esa foto le dio la esperanza de buscarla y tal vez quedarse con ella_

_-"ahora entiendo por que sueño con esta mujer llorando sobre un muelle, mi padre esta a mi lado viendo, le pregunto por que llora la mujer, quien es, pero el me responde que no es nadie y que meta, ella se cae y me preocupo por ella, pero mi padre me jala y ella se pierde llorando en la neblina, no la volví a ver de nuevo, hasta que encontré esta foto"-cierra la maleta Terry toma un carruaje en la noche y se embarca en el ultimo barco a América…fue una travesía de dos días en las que no salía de su camarote a menos que fuera para comer o dormir, finalmente cuando llego a su destino…busco la casa de su madre como loco por días hasta que finalmente dio con ella…era una noche fría comenzaba a caer nieve…toco la puerta y una sirvienta abrió la puerta, cuando lo vio se quedo petrificada y antes de que dijera algo se oyó la voz de su madre_

_-¿Quién es?_

_-señora es su hijo-reino el silencio_

_-"sabia que la había visto antes-pensaba-será que viví un tiempo con ella y no lo recuerdo…después de todo era muy pequeño"...no se dio cuenta cuando su madre se paro frente a él…hasta que le habló_

_-oh Terry!!...no puedo creer que estés aquí!!_

_-si aquí estoy-quería abrazarla pero había algo que no lo dejaba-vas a dejarme entrar_

_-es que veras….no puedo_

_-por que no??-era eso…una barrera invisible que ella tenía_

_-es que tengo visitas, nadie sabe que tengo un hijo, por favor comprende_

_La miro con desdén y furia…esa era su madre….después de todo lo que le dijo la duquesa era cierto…aquella vez en el muelle eran lagrimas falsas…el dolor más grande se formo en su pecho…quería gritarle y hacerle daño…pero solo atino a decir-por supuesto que comprendo-se dio la vuelta y la dejo parada_

_-espera por favor!!...vuelve mañana y hablaremos!!!-le grito a lo lejos pero ya no la escucho-"mañana ya es tarde"-fue la primera vez que lloró como cuando era pequeño….con tanta intensidad y dolor que creyó que nunca lo iba a superar…ni siquiera los regaños o desprecios que le proporcionaba la duquesa se comparaban con lo que sentía ahora….lo peor era haber comprobado con su propia persona que lo que le dijo su madrastra era cierto y ahora no sabia que hacer…regreso a Londres…iba en el barco…lloraba nuevamente pero una voz llamó su atención y ahí estaba la chica con más pecas que había visto en su vida…también la más bonita…retadora y con una pureza en sus ojos….una pureza que jamás había visto en su vida…._

Fin Flash Back

-parece que después de todo siempre te metes en mi cabeza pecas-dijo con un suspiro mientras se dormía…le dolía la cabeza y quería descansar los días iban a ser muy largos mientras su madre estuviera ahí

Al siguiente día…

-mmmmm….a donde se habrá metido Terry???-preguntaba Candy mientras veía el palacio, buscando un rincón donde pudiera estar el duque

-buscas algo niña pecosa???-pregunto un niño de aproximadamente ocho años

-ehh "por que todos la traen contra mis pecas"…busco a Terry

-el joven Terrence no se encuentra

-como que no se encuentra…si me invito con mis amigos a su palacio

-pues esta indispuesto y no quiere ver a nadie

-como que no quiere ver a nadie???...entonces para que nos invita-comenzó a protestar Candy

-eso ya no importa

-como te llamas??

-Jonh

-bueno Jonh por que no le preguntas primero…dile que Candy y los demás están aquí

-mmmmm….esta bien lo hare….pero si el joven me trata mal tendrás que pagarme

-queee!!!!...eso es un chantaje

-es eso o nada

-esta bien…esta bien…. "hasta sus sirvientes son mañosos de tal patrón tal sirviente"

-y bien Candy donde esta???-apareció Stear

-fueron a hablarle

-estas seguro de que fue una buena idea venir??-pregunto Anthony

-primo…si no querías venir no lo hubieras hecho

-no se trata de eso….es solo que me siento incomodo…es como venir a la cueva del lobo

-ya deja esa rivalidad…ni que trataras con Elisa y Neal

-esta bien….me calmare, miren se digna a recibirnos el señor-vio como Terry salía con una cara de pocos amigos

-lo siento mucho Candy pero creo que no es un buen día para recibirlos-le dijo entre los barandales ya que no le abrió la puerta

-pero…

-prometo que después lo repondré esta bien

-bueno-ella lo miro triste no solo enojado…se preocupo pero sabia que no le diría nada ahí enfrente de todos, así que Terry se dio la media vuelta directo a su casa, pero alguien de ahí no estaba dispuesto a rendirse

-ESPERRAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito Stear-YO NO ME DOY POR VENCIDO…ME INVITASTE Y AQUÍ ESTOY Y NO ME MUEVO SINO ME MUESTRAS LO QUE QUIERO VER

-Stear no es buen momento

-no me importa!!!!...no me importa!!!!....-pataleo como niño chiquito y todos lo vieron con una gota en la frente-deja que lo vea!!!...lo necesito!!

-que no!!!

-pues no me voy!!!!....y si no me dejas entrar me brinco la barda!!!

-estas loco!!!

-así esss!!!...ahora mueve tu aristócrata trasero y déjame pasar!!!-literalmente aventó a Terry con la puerta mientras la abría y corrió hacia todo el castillo repitiendo una y otra vez-en donde….en dondeeeee!!!!!!!!!.....dime en donde estaaaa!!!-le grito con una cabeza gigante

-de que hablas???

-de que mas va a ser, del avión…es la única razón por la cual me enviarías ese mensaje o no??

-pues si pero…

-pero nada…donde esta…que quieres que haga…que te ruegue, me pongo de rodillas en este momento…-ya se iba a inclinar

-no!!!...esta bien…esta atrás en el garaje-apenas lo dijo y Stear salió volando en todo el sentido de la palabra al garaje-tu primo esta demente-le dijo a Candy

-no debiste haberlo entusiasmado con un avión-le dijo Archie mientras lo tomaba por los hombros-pero esta bien, es un error de novatos-todos comenzaron a caminar y lo dejaron solo, se quedo meditando si encerrarse otra vez en su habitación o ir con ellos, se decidió a ir con ellos, después de todo estar en su habitación pensando solo lo hacia sentirse mal y triste y así por lo menos estaría cerca de Candy

-AHHHHH!!!..............AHHHH!!!!-gritaba Stear emocionado-ESTO ES LO MAS HERMOSO QUE HE VISTO EN MI VIDA!!!!

-relájate hermano…pareces niña con muñeca nueva….jajajajajajajajajajaja!!!!-todos rieron

-no voy a tomar insultos morales de un chico que me jala a las tiendas y da saltitos cuando encuentra ropa exportada de Francia y a mitad de precio-todos callaron para ver a Archie

-demonios!!!...touche hermano

-vaya así que eres un maniático de las compras Cornwell-se entrometió Terry-déjame adivinar te juntas con tu prima y tu novia y van de tienda en tienda, de aparador en aparador, disfrutando con ellas ver a los empleado enojarse por que te pruebas todo y no compras nada

-ahhh!!!...como te atreves yo no hago eso!!!! "quizás una vez lo hice"-pensó un poco orgulloso

-como digas….y bien Stear te gusta el avión

-esta roto-le dijo enojado y receloso

-ya se que esta roto, por eso quiero que lo repares…tendrás todas las vacaciones y si no queda bien…pues lo tirare y creo que demostrara que no eres tan genio como dices-hablo mordaz con una sonrisa en su rostro

-ja!!!!....primero se congela elu infierno me entiendes….jamás nadie se atreva a dudar de mi capacidad

-error de novato-le susurro Archie de nuevo, pero Terry sabia que eso lo provocaría y eso significaba ver más días a Candy y no dejar territorio a Anthony así que dejo que pensaran que era otra vez su error de novato

-pues es hora de empezar-Stea sacó una bolsa con todos sus instrumentos mientras los demás lo veían trabajar mientras que Terry permanecía apartado, distante sin muchas ganas de estar con ellos, que fue notado solamente por la pecosa

-te sientes bien???

-mmmm-Candy lo sacó de su ensoñación-yo siempre estoy bien, acaso no lo has notado ya-se burla coqueto

-no seas así…-le enseño la lengua-habló en serio…te ves triste

-tu crees???-alzo una ceja

-si….te pasa algo, me gustaría que me dijeras, acaso no somos amigos??

-tú y yo no somos amigos-sentencio de manera cruel que la desconcertó

-que???

-lo que oíste, tú y yo nos somos amigos….yo no quiero ser tu amigo, yo quiero ser tu todo, y pretender que es de otra manera me repugna-habló en tono hosco

-que te pasa!!!-reclamo lo más bajo que pudo de tal manera de no llamar la atención-no me tienes que hablar así…

-te digo la verdad, deberías estar halagada

-pues no me gusta la forma en la que lo haces, parece que me odias

-ya sabes lo que dicen del odio al amor hay un paso

-y que hice para que me odiaras

-lo mismo que todos los demás…pretender que te interesas por mi para después golpearme en la espalda

-se puede saber cuando he hecho eso??-pregunto indignada por compararla aunque no tuviera ni la menor idea de con quien

-cada vez que traes a ese-se refirió despectivo a Anthony-tú crees que es fácil para mi verte con el todo el tiempo…sabiendo que lo amas y que te ama y encima de todo tengo que soportarlo en mi casa

-tu nos invitaste por si ya se te olvido

-pero no a el….por dios Candy…ten un poco de sentido común!!!!-gritó atrayendo la atención de todos y saliendo como un huracán dejándola desconcertada y muy furiosa

-que le pasa a ese por que te grita??-pregunto Anthony furioso al ver como la trataba

-y yo como diablos voy a saber!!!!-se desquitó con él y salió también como un huracán dejando a todos desconcertados….

-ahhhhhhh!!!!....nnnnoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-gritó melodramático Stear

-lo se hermano, lo se, ese Grandcheter esta cambiando a Candy

-noo!!!...no es eso

-entonces que es

-olvide una de mis herramientas en el colegio-lo vio con ojos llorosos-…y es la mas importante…snif…snif-caída estilo anime de todos los presentes

-no te preocupes querido…habrá mejores días-el sarcasmo poco común de Patty se hizo presente

Con Candy….

-pero que diablos le pasa a ese idiota!!!!...todavía que me preocupo por él….y con es me paga….sabiendo que amas a ese-imito su voz-si el estúpido supiera que lo amo a él!!!!!!-se detuvo en seco ante su ultima afirmación, se congelo por un momento meditando lo que salió de su inconsciente-oh...dios

Con Terry…

-por que me desquite con ellaaa!!!...no tiene la culpa…..por que por que!!!!-comenzó a golpear la pared con fuerza hasta que comenzó a sangrar…-todo es tu culpa Eleanor…tu maldita culpa!!!-sus ojos reflejaban odio infinito y un desprecio que no parecía tener fin nunca….tan concentrado estaba que ni siquiera noto que le tocaban la puerta hasta casi tirársela-QUEEE!!!-bramó furioso ante la sirvienta que temblaba como un papel

-es que…llego el animal que pidió-balbuceo muy nerviosa y Terry solo atino a azotar la puerta para gritar desde adentro

-en seguida voy!!-se maldijo por tratar así a la sirvienta, pensó compensarla con un día libre y se dispuso a curar sus heridas y ponerse unas vendas

Con los demás

-Candy!!!....Candy!!!...gritaban todos buscándola

-por que no la dejamos aquí…Terry la llevara al colegio-sugirió de manera inocente Annie

-estas demente!!!-dijeron los tres Andrey

-con ese psicópata nunca se sabe-comenzó Stear-ya viste como le grito sin ninguna razón

-tu ni estabas prestando atención-le dijo indignada Patty

-eso no es relevante cuñada, con ese patán peligro y ni siquiera la regrese

-por dios primo ni en broma lo digas-dijo muy angustiado Anthony al considerar de si algo así pudiera pasar, pero desecho rápidamente esa posibilidad

-buscan a una chica pecosa y rubia??-pregunto una niña de aproximadamente 7 años

-si, sabes donde esta pequeña-le dijo con galantería Archie, la niña solo se ruborizo pensando en que el duque del castillo no era el único príncipe de esa región

-si, esta con mi hermano y la ovejita

-nos puede llevar

-si

Caminaron hasta donde estaba Candy colorada como pocas ocasiones y el niño reía de ella y al parecer la chantajeaba con algo, cuando se iban acercando el niño se calmo y le dijo algo que solo ella pudo oír…..

Momentos atrás….

-ohh…dios

-vaya…así que te gusta mi amo Terry

-ehhh-la rubia se volteo a donde estaba un niño de aproximadamente once años

-disculpa???

-perdona, no quise ser entrometido, pero mi hermana y yo le traemos esta oveja al amo, y en eso estábamos cuando te escuchamos hablar de que amas a un idiota

-y que te hace pensar que es Terry

-pues que aquí no hay otro idiota mas que mi amo….jajajaja!!!-ella rio-no le diga que le dije idiota

-claro que no…tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo

-y el tuyo conmigo…no le diré que lo quieres

-espera…yo no lo quiero

-claro que si

-claro que no

-claro que si y no lo niegues…y sabes no eres la única miles de chicas viene por aquí a ver si el amo se interesa en ellas, pero él no les hace el menor caso, así que no te sientas mal sino te pone atención

-ahhh…mira niño Terrence Grandchester se sentiría honrado de que por lo menos mis ojos se posaran en él

-si claro eso dicen todas, si hasta te brillan los ojos cuando hablas de él-Candy se sonrojo-y ya te pusiste roja….jajajajaja….esto es divertido jajajajaja!!

-mocoso malcriado, se ve que Terry amaestra muy bien a sus empleados, pero es esa una de las cosas que me molestan de él y que hacen imposible que me guste siquiera-el niño la miraba burlón mientras veía que su hermana venia con otros muchachos al parecer amigos de la chica que ni cuenta se daba de que estaban ahí por estar peleando con él y cuando estaban por llegar solo le dijo

-repítetelo hasta que te lo creas-Candy solo abrió la boca y se dio la vuelta para ver de frente a sus amigos y a Anthony

De regreso al momento actual

-Candy…en donde te metes…tenemos como una hora buscándote-le recrimino Patty

-lo siento, es que salí tan furiosa que no me di cuenta de a donde iba y llegue aquí

-ya no importa…lo importante es que te encontramos-Anthony la tomo de la mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-y tu quien eres???-pregunto el niño confundido

-bueno él es….-la rubia dudo en presentarlo ante el niño y como ella no decía nada Anthony se le adelanto

-su novio…ella quiere decir que soy su novio

-ahhh-el niño se confundió más…como una persona que ama a otra tiene un novio

-cual es tu nombre??

-me llamo Peter y ustedes

-yo soy Stear y esta es mi novia Patty

-yo soy Archie y ella es Annie, mi novia

-y bueno a Candy ya la conoces y yo soy Anthony…como se llama tu hermanita

-yo me llamo Lauren

-es un nombre bonito-le dijo Anthony y la niña se sonrojo por segunda vez en el día….otro príncipe-y que hacen aquí

-esperamos al amo Terry, le traemos esta oveja a que la trasquile

-hey Peter!!!-le gritó el susodicho a lo lejos y el niño corrió con él seguido de la hermana y los demás-hasta que llegaste tengo desde la mañana esperándote-le dijo muy enojado

-hay ni que te fueras a hacer viejo-le dijo a manera de broma pero la mirada de Terry lo calló en un instante, el niño y todos podían notar que estaba furioso, tensó a todos-lo siento es que Eleanor no se quiso dejar atrapar

-Eleanor…como la actriz que honor para la oveja!!!-dijeron emocionados Stear y Archie declarados fans de la actriz intentando romper el muro hasta entonces desconocidos para todos pero Terry solo se limito a decir

-si como la actriz….-espeto con odio y acto seguido tomo a la oveja de manera cruel y fuerte haciendo que berreara de dolor-eso grita y así pagaras por tus pecados-le recriminaba al animal mientras todos lo miraban sin comprender que estaba pasando aunque una de ellos se podía dar una idea de que podía estar pasando, pero no se atrevió a hablar como los demás que miraban estupefactos al ver a Terry en una muestra de rencor, resentimiento e ira, como nunca a nadie le habían conocido….

_Continuara……_

_Hello…helloooo….ohh dios no tengo palabras por dejarlos ausentados por tanto tiempo….pero me he bloqueado y nada más no me motivaba nada a escribir, por que quería darles un episodio de calidad, por eso mi ausencia, espero que este cap haya estado a la altura por que creo que me estoy oxidando, en fin sin mas comentarios de mi parte…paso a sus reviews….por cierto el comentario de que Candy ama a Terry no significa que de la nada este fic acaba aqui...no es tan simple y aun me falata para eso_

_Mikiaome Malfoy Felton: pues si Candy sale con Anthony en Escocia pero esta vez ellos no son tanto el cento de atencion, más bien Terry que esta etapa es la más angustiante por reconectarse con su mamá que pronto aparecera en esena no solo como un flash back_

_YuukoMidna: aqui esta el cap y gracias por declararte devota y lamento informarte que Terry esta solo por ahora....ya veremos que pasa despues....jajajaja_

_Malinalli: Hello Amiga!!!!....pues que ya subi este cap y pues espero que te guste, no te me desanimes por que Candy admitio abiertamente que ama a Terry, Anthony todavia da pelea pero el romance como habia anticipado no estara presente por lo menos hasta que Terry se reconcilie con su mami....saludos!!!!!!_

_annita: pues veras que no recuerdo tanto el cap pasado como para saber como se pudieron haber revolvido, supongo que por todas las parejas, pero esta bien, solo espero que en este no les haya pasado lo mismo_

_Es todo y hasta pronto…_


	19. perdon

_Candy Candy no es de mi propiedad y este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro_

**Perdón**

Habían pasado días desde que Candy y los demás fueron a la casa de Terry, nadie más se había atrevido a regresar, ni siquiera Stear a terminar con el avión ya que la nueva faceta del duque los había asustado por decir lo mínimo y nadie tenía la intención de regresar…por ahora

-hayyy…-resopla Stear-que pena que no pude terminar ese avión era tan bonito

-Stear si pudieras escoger entre Patty y un avión que escogerías??-pregunto Annie

-pues la pregunta ofende-mira a la susodicha, la toma de la mano y sonríe-pues al avión, estoy seguro de que Patty entenderá….verdad amZOC!!!!-puñetazo en la cara sobra decir de quien fue para levantarse furiosa e irse-espera mi vida bromeo….ya sabes como soy…..no decías que querías que me relajara!!!!!....espera no me ignoressss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-vaya que día…no les parece que desde que fuimos con Terry hemos estado todos tensos y hasta de mal humor

-tienes algo de razón…querida Annie pero como no estarlo después de lo que vimos….si fuera la verdadera actriz la hubiera hecho pedazos…que le pasa a ese tipo!!!!

-Candy tu eres un poco más allegada a él…no sabes que le pasa…tienes una idea

-no amiga, no se-mintió, tenía una idea, pero ella realmente no sabia bien que había pasado, por que un hijo odia a su madre, ella daría lo que fuera por tener una mamá

-mmm…creo que debemos hacer algo, después de todo quedamos de acuerdo que éramos amigos y los amigos no se abandonan

-estas loca!!!....los amigos no se tratan de la patada, siempre nos ha tratado mal y ahora esto!!

-pues a mi no me lo parece, yo conviví con él mientras salimos y me pareció que cuando los hacia enojar era por que le gustaba hacerlo, sabe que los irrita y por eso lo hace, pero esta vez fue diferente…muy diferente si hasta me dio miedo y no creo que eso haya salido de gratis, creo que hay algo raro ahí, por que odia a Eleanor Baker, una persona que ni siquiera conoce-esto ultimo alerto a Candy

-deja de decir tonterías, no sabemos mucho de la vida de Terry y es muy reservado con su vida personal, quizás es otra que se llama igual, no recuerdo que haya dicho que era Eleanor Baker, solo dijo que como la actriz no necesariamente ella

-si, tienes razón

-ya ves…por que mejor no dejas las teorías de que algo extraño pasa y hacemos algo para mejorar nuestro humor, por que si tienes razón, estamos de un humor de perros, ni nosotros mismos nos aguantamos, parece que todos estos días hemos salido de un funeral

-mmm…pues que te parece si organizamos un día de campo…para dentro de tres días….será divertido…llevaremos música, mucha comida y nos iremos de paseo en una lancha en el lago

-eso suena relajante-habló por primera vez Anthony

-si-dijo Archie-y creo que entre más pronto mejor por que tú sino hablas ni de tu presencia nos damos cuenta

-gracias primo siempre es indispensable tu apoyo-se levanto y se fue, Candy lo imito

-que rayos!!!...lo ofendí???

-no eres tu querido, somos todos, por eso el día de campo recuerdas

-ahh…si….pues parece que somos solo tu yo para organizarlo

-será el día de campo más elegante de la historia

-si lo se…vámonos tenemos que empezar

Se retiraron de ahí…y mientras….

-Anthony!!!.....Anthony!!!!!

-que quieres??-pregunto hosco

-se puede saber por que me tratas mal

-tú me trataste mal primero con Grandchester recuerdas??

-y por que no me lo dices en lugar de actuar como un idiota!!!

-no se….debe ser por que me he dado cuenta de que mi novia ama a otro!!!!

-ay por dios!!!...otra vez eso!!!!....en primer lugar ya no soy tú novia, estoy aquí contigo pero como amigos, algo que propusiste recuerdas y en segunda tú mismo te diste ese titulo no lo recuerdas, con Grandchester-lo arremedo en esta ultima parte dejándolo sorprendió por la ironía

-hay pero mírate, juntarte con los lobos ya aprendiste a aullar

-pues disculpa si no dejo que me pisotees por tus celos paranoicos-se dio la media vuelta

-a donde vas!!!!

-a donde no te importa!!!

-bien!!!...que tengas un horrible día!!!

-lo mismo para ti!!!!!!-se fue corriendo hacia ningún lugar en específico

Después de correr mucho tiempo se detuvo…no tenia ni idea de donde estaba y camino durante otro largo rato para ubicarse o al menos encontrar una casa y fue entonces cuando escucho voces…

-al fin!!!-pensó mientras se apresuro a llegar al lugar de donde provenían las voces, cuando se dio cuenta-demonios que siempre tengo que llegar al mismo lugar-era la casa de Terry por así decirlo ya que era una especie de castillo

-esa es Eleanor Baker-susurro y se acerco a ella para confirmar sus sospechas-"es ella"

La actriz estaba tan distraía que no se dio cuenta cuando la rubia estaba a su lado, solo hasta que la toco-ahh-se sobresaltó

-disculpe….no quise asustarla, es solo que quería cerciorarme de que era usted

-esta bien-habló incomoda-quieres un autógrafo

-no…es que nunca la he visto actuar y solo la he escuchado de nombre y foto…jajaja….disculpe en realidad vengo a ver a Terry

-vienes a verlo…por que??

-pues es mi amigo

-no sabia que tenia amigos

-si los tiene yo soy una de ellos

-me alegro mucho-a pesar de la fluida conversación el ambiente estaba tensó hasta que una voz la rompió para dar paso a una escena no muy agradable

-QUE DIABLOS BUSCAS AQUÍ!!!

Momentos antes….

-señora me da mucha pena pero no la puedo dejar pasar, el joven me echa a la calle-hablaba una sirvienta joven pero consiente de quien estaba en su presencia

-por favor, es que si le dices que estoy aquí no me va a dejar pasar y quiero hablar con él

-señora me pone en una situación incomoda

-déjame entrar te lo suplico-sollozó

-ay señora no llore….es que de verdad no puedo….mire deje le digo al joven que esta aquí y si no la quiere ver hago que se escabulle si

-esta bien…gracias por ayudarme-se quedó sola viendo como entraba la muchacha, mirando hacia la puerta como si fuera a aparecer su hijo a darle un abrazo, pero solo se percato de una joven rubia y bonita la veía con una gran impresión que hasta le dio un susto-una fan-pensó y se quedo conversando con ella

Con Terry…

-joven….-la chica tocó la puerta

-que quieres Joan-contesto sin abrir la puerta

-ay es que no se como decirle-y como no abrió la puerta le tuvo que hablar por ella en medio

-pues solo dilo y ya, cual es la gran ciencia

-le pido por favor que no me eche!!!!!!-esto hizo que Terry abriera la puerta

-por que tengo que echarte…no has hecho nada

-es que-la chica puso una cara de llanto y lastima

-ay!!! Joan por favor no hagas eso…no te corro palabra de duque

-es que…vera…la señora esta aquí??

-cual señora??-preguntó extrañado

-pues su madre

-la vieja bruja no es mi madre y es que ni aquí me libero de ella por dios!!

-no joven…su madre...la señora Eleanor

-que has dicho!!-su sangre hirvió con solo la mención de su nombre

-dile que no estoy

-ay joven es que no se quiere ir, dice que esta dispuesta a quedarse hasta que salga

-pues si no se va yo la echo-y salió como huracán a la puerta….iba fuera de control con el único objetivo de hacerle el mismo daño que ella le hizo una vez…y la vio ahí mirando hacia otra dirección y no pudo contenerse y le gritó…

- QUE DIABLOS BUSCAS AQUÍ!!!-el grito la sobresalto y el se acerco a ella

-hijo quiero hablar contigo quiero pasar

-NO TENEMOS NADA DE QUE HABLAR TU Y YO

-yo se que lo que hice fue un error pero estoy aquí dispuesta a conversar para solucionar todo esto

-solucionar que!!!....que tuviste un amorío con un duque hace años y que no tuviste el valor de retenerme a tu lado por que arruinaría tu vida de celebridad

-no…te juro que no fue por eso….yo lo hice pensando en tu bien

-estas loca!!!...que bien me iba a esperar con un padre estricto y una madrastra digna de los cuentos de hadas…claro que la diferencia esta que ellos tienen un final feliz y es obvio que eso jamás me pasara a mí

-hijo por favor…te suplico que me dejes entrar-se apoyo en los barandales y se arrodillo, él solo la vio sintiéndose un poco satisfecho hasta que vio a otra persona que se arrodillaba con ella y tanta fue su impresión que el coraje se fue y no puso atención hasta que le habló…

-señora por favor no haga eso-la rubia se arrodillo con ella….no iba a permitir que una madre fuera tratada así y no permitiría ver que alguien más se arrodillara…ella sabia muy bien como era eso...Eleanor la miro y se apoyo en ella para levantarse-no haga eso, nadie lo merece…nadie-se dirigió a Terry-es que no tienes tan poca bondad en tu corazón que no a vas a dejar pasar…es capaz de quedarse aquí toda la noche con frio….eso es lo que quieres??-el no dijo nada y abrió la puerta como autómata, camino y ellas le siguieron hasta que entraron a la sala

-creo que voy a hacer un té-se disculpo Candy y los dejó para que hablarán

-hijo…quiero que me perdones

-olvídalo…te deje pasar para no seguir haciendo un espectáculo

-que te hecho para que me odies así??

-ja!!... si hasta la pregunta ofende….es lo que hiciste y lo que no hiciste….quieres que haga una lista…bien empecemos el por que no me defendiste cuando me alejaron de tu lado

-hice lo que pude

-pues no fue suficiente!!!....mi vida fue un infierno!!!....la mujer de mi padre no hacia más que humillarme y darme malos tratos…quizás no me haya golpeado nunca….pero me hizo sentir peor que basura por ser un hijo bastardo….y mi padre no se diga….tan estricto conmigo y tan blando cuando tenia que protegerme…tienes idea de la clase de vida que he llevado!!!

-yo se que fue un error que te llevaran de mi lado…pero tu padre juro protegerte…aún así me arrepentí y cuando los alcance en el barco ya era demasiado tarde…pero no creas que no me arrepentí

-y si tan arrepentidas estabas por que prácticamente me echaste de tu casa cuando te fui a ver….parecía que era lo peor que pudiste haber visto

-estaba en shock…nunca creí que te me presentaras en mi casa

-claro….lo imagino como el shock de tener que decirles a tus distinguidos invitados que tenias un hijo bastardo y entonces la gran actriz perdería todo su prestigio-estas palabras las dijo con todo el desprecio y veneno que pudo soltar

-lo siento

-no es suficiente…y vete que no quiero verte….tu presencia me enferma-de repente le aventaron agua fría que le caló hasta los huesos-QUE DEMONIOS!!!!....Candy!!!

-que es lo que pasa contigo!!!...como la puedes tratar así!!!

-este no es tu asunto no te metas!!!

-pues me meto y no me importa que te enojes!!!

-Candy!!...tu no sabes nada de lo que pasó!!!

-pues no me importa que haya pasado!!!...eso ya no importa

-esa mujer me desprecio!!!

-ya cállate!!!....todo lo que dices son estupideces!!!-Terry se quedo callado de ver como Candy usaba una maldición en todo el tiempo que la conocía-he escuchado lo suficiente como para rectificar lo que se de ti…eres un malcriado egoísta….y que si no te dejo entrar con ella!!!....y que si te dejo con tu padre y con tu madrastra!!....y que si te trataron mal!!...tú que le has hecho a ella, la odias, la desprecias, la humillas con las palabras y tus actos y haces que se arrodille como si tú fueras un dios perfecto…al menos ella esta aquí dispuesta a pedirte perdón y sabes que, nunca es tarde para eso nunca…es que acaso te crees que eres el único que has sufrido….todos lo hemos hecho y no vamos por la vida guardando rencores….aquí esta ella, tu madre contigo…al menos tienes una…tienes idea de lo que se siente crecer sin una madre, alguien que te cure las heridas cuando te cortas, que vele tu sueño cuando tienes pesadillas, que te arrulle en sus brazos, no lo sabes…no sabes lo que es ser humillado y saber que ni siquiera una mamá tienes para que te proteja….yo no tengo una mamá…nunca la tuve….tuve la fortuna de tener unas mujeres maravillosas que me criaron, pero sin importar lo que haya hecho mi madre al abandonarme si ella se muestra arrepentida de haberme dejado y de empezar una nueva vida la perdonaría y no me importaría nada más…pero tú…déjame preguntarte que se siente convertirte en lo que siempre has odiado….una persona que gusta de humillar a los demás…y sabes que, ella no se queda contigo, yo me la llevó-tomo de la mano a Eleanor y salió de ahí

Terry se quedo sin palabras…los rumores de que Candy era huérfana y que trabajo con casa de los Leegan antes de ser adoptada por los Andrey era cierta…no había querido creerlos, pensó que eran patrañas de Neal, pero el solo conto un lado de la historia y para colmo más falso que cierto…sintió vergüenza de si mismo….ella tenía razón…toda la razón…es cierto que su madre no lo dejó entrar, y que lo dejó con su padre, pero su padre tenía poder e influencias y ella solo era un actriz de Brodway que apenas comenzaba su carrera….no tenia lo suficiente para mantenerlo…su madre le lloró y le suplicó que la dejara entrar y él con el mismo corazón frio le dijo que no….de la misma manera en que su madrastra le decía que no…con un placer perverso…la humillo como lo hicieron con él….y luego su pecosa…él que decía que la amaba y le gritó descargándose con ella cuando no tenia la culpa de nada….tenía que ir por su madre…antes de que fuera tarde y no tuviera remedio nunca…salió corriendo y las alcanzo apenas unos metros de haber salido de la casa

-CANDYYY!!!....ESPERA!!!!!-la rubia que en todo el transcurso iba callada se dio la vuelta y lo vio corriendo hasta detenerse donde ellas estaban-espera….creo que ella se queda conmigo

-para que la quieres si solo la vas a tratar mal!!!-disparo con fuego la pecosa

-no te juro que no…puedes quedarte si quieres para que veas que no miento

-deja que me valla con él…esta bien-habló Eleanor

-pero señora….-dudo pero al ver que la ira de Terry se había desvanecido de sus ojos asintió-pues me voy entonces se hace tarde

-se te va a hacer de noche en serio quédate

-como crees??...no avise a nadie donde estoy….sino llegó les da el infarto…

-al menos deja que te acompañe

-no…tienes que hablar con tu madre

-entonces te presto un carruaje

-eso me gusta mas de hecho

-entonces ven con nosotros-los tres caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a su destino….Terry le ordeno a un cochero que se la llevara al colegio y ella quedo con su madre en la sala de su casa….sin decir nada….calló la noche y no dijeron nada….solo miraban el fuego de la chimenea sentados en la alfombra….tomados de la mano…ella con una fina bata de seda…y el mirándola de reojo….recordó todo lo sucedido…como se centró solo en sus sentimientos heridos sin tomar en cuenta de que ella también pudo haber sufrido mucho….se imagino todos los trucos que pudo haber dejado su padre para acorralarlo y hacer que lo entregara….pero ella era su madre…y él había heredado la misma pasión que ella, el mismo talento y nadie podía negar eso…los remordimientos asaltaron su mente cuando pensó en Candy y se dio cuenta de que ella tenía todos los motivos para sentirse con rabia y aún así no lo hizo….ojalá el pudiera ser como ella, pero se dio cuenta de que la rubia era el bálsamo que necesitaban sus heridas internas, acostó con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su madre y unas lagrimas rebeldes y mas fuertes que él salieron de sus ojos…y lloró….lloró como un niño abrazado a ella, mientras su madre le tomaba para acariciarlo….mientras le pedía perdón por todo y ella hizo lo mismo, así pasó la noche de ellos, sanando las heridas de su alma ya que son las más difíciles de curar….

Al siguiente día….

-es un hermoso día para salir a un día de campo-decía una mujer

-es hermoso…pero creo que las cosas pueden mejorar-decía un hombre

-de que manera???

-ya sabes-dijo como señalando lo obvio-….echando algo a perder

-mmmm…..pues en eso tienes razón

-como diablos fue que este día termino en esto!!!!????-gritaba un castaño amante de la ropa fina

-cálmate hermano, no es el fin del mundo

-como que no es el fin del mundo!!!....se supone que esto era para relajarnos y resulta que traemos a nuestras principales fuente de estreeesss!!!!

-ya Archie, ya-lo intentó calmar Annie-simplemente los ignoraremos, tal vez por lo menos hoy se comporten…ya lo han hecho antes

-pero como fue que llegaron con nosotros??

-jejejeje-rio Candy- en realidad es algo así como mi culpa

-como esta eso???-hablaron todo con un tic en la ceja y ojo

-pues resulta que le dije a la hermana Grey que esto sería un paseo familiar con Patty y Annie como invitadas

-y…..

-pues cuando menos me acorde dijo……"me alegro que lo hagas….así podrás eliminar rencillas con Elisa y Neal, después de todo son tus primos"-arremedo a la monja

-como?????

-lo mismo dije yo y resulta que como es un paseo familiar eso incluyo pues ya saben…y el resto es historia

-o sea que tú misma trajiste a la personas que se encargan de arruinarte la vida??-pregunto Anthony extrañado por decir lo mínimo

-si

-Candy….realmente no se que decir

-nadie lo sabe-respondió Annie-es que es algo así como el beso de judas….ya sabes….no creo que lo podamos comparar con otra cosa

-exacto-dijeron los demás

-ya lo se….creen que no me lo he recriminado…..pero quizás esta vez sea una de esas veces que se comporten…hagamos el esfuerzo si

-esta bien…pero si pasa algo no te defenderemos esta vez, te lo buscaste-dijeron los demás en forma de advertencia

-no se preocupen…vamos anden….-caminaron para estar con Elisa y Neal

No muy lejos de ahí….

-estas segura de que no te quieres quedar unos días más

-no puedo…tengo unas funciones que presentar….pero cuando terminen te busco

-no estaré aquí…estaré en Inglaterra…en el colegio, si llegas a aparecer por ahí se arma un escándalo

-encontrare la manera…además quizás no pueda ir a visitarte a ti…pero a Candy es una buena idea

-ahh…si claro, ella será una buena visita

-hijo…de verdad quieres a esa muchacha

-mucho…

-que bueno….ella es perfecta para ti

-gracias

-ella es americana también verdad-Terry asintió-tal vez sea buena idea que la busque allá

-si…lo es…es buena…nos ayudara

-lo se-se miraron y después se dieron un largo abrazo-te voy a extrañar

-yo también-le dio un beso en la mejilla….se separo y comenzó a caminar hacia el barco-cuídate mucho y me saludas a Candy….le das mi dirección esta bien

-claro-levanto la mano para despedirse y se quedo mirando hasta que el bote partió….después se retiro, despidió al chofer del carruaje y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo

Con nuestros aventureros

-dios mío….no vuelvo a pedirle permiso para nada a la madre superiora…-se quejaba la rubia

-ya no digas nada tú te lo buscaste

-Anthony esas palabras no me ayudan…o es que acaso crees que era mi intención traerlos

-ya se…pero es que si lo miras desde un punto retorcido…es gracioso

-gracioso!!!!-dijo indignada

-si…-sonrió encantadoramente y ella lo miro embelesada

-mjm…tal vez tengas algo de razón-ella volteo sonrojada-pero eso no quita que no la estemos pasando tan bien como si estuviéramos solos

-si te creo

-ANTHONYYYY….CANDYYYYY…..VENGAN A REMAR CON NOSOTROS HAREMOS UNA COMPETENCIA-les grito Patty y ellos fueron hacia ellos

-de que trata la competencia???-pregunto Candy una vez allí

-simple-habló Archie-el perdedor se regresa al colegio sin replicar-giño un ojo

-pues en ese caso prepárense a perder-espeto Neal triunfante-este es mi pasatiempo favorito

-creí que lo era arruinarme la vida-le dijo Candy sarcástica

-tienes razón!!!...es mi segundo pasatiempo favorito

-deja eso Neal….vamos a ganarles

-si hermanita vamos a ganarles….jajajajajaja-se fueron

-Archie crees que ganemos….no es por nada pero realmente Neal tiene razón…el desgraciado es bueno para remar

-ohh…mi querido hermano…es que acaso crees que no lo se….lo que Neal no sabe es que sabotee su bote y este se hundirá a la mitad del camino irremediablemente

-de veras hiciste eso!!!-grito Annie sorprendida

-querida…en la guerra y en el amor….todo se vale….Terry te tuvo que enseñar eso….jajajajajajajajajaja-rio de manera psicótica mientras que los demás los ven con una gota en la cabeza

-Annie tu novio sufre una ligera demencia emocional

-dejémoslo en paz….esta tan feliz…cariño-lo tomo del brazo-sígueme al bote si….y mientras cuéntame más sobre tus brillantes planes

-claro amor…veras….-se fue contándole sus planes

-de verdad todos en la familia tendremos algo de locura???-pregunto Stear a Anthony

-acaso lo dudas….tenemos un tío abuelo que se esconde del mundo….ya sabemos como es la tía abuela, mira a Neal y Elisa…tu eres un excéntrico inventor…y yo pues creo que soy el más sano de la familia

-no me vengas con eso Mr. Histérico si no llueve y se me echan a perder mis rosas

-hey!!!...juraste que no ibas revelar eso

-dios!!...gracias por ser adoptada-dijo Candy

-disculpa-recriminaron los dos algo indignados-pero si a esas nos vamos…bien pudiste haber sido una pariente consanguínea…tarzán con pecas-dijeron el apodo de Terry para ilustrar su punto dejándola sola con la boca abierta

-de verdad le dijiste tarzán con pecas???-pregunto Stear

-si…maldito Terry y sus apodos pegajosos!!!-se regaño Anthony

Llegaron a los botes y se acomodaron….Neal con Elisa, Candy con Anthony, Archie con Annie y Patty y Stear eran los jueces

-EN SUS MARCAS-los chicos se prepararon-LISTOS……FUERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!-la carrera comenzó con Neal a la delantera demostrando que era un gran atleta…seguido de Anthony y Archie….a pesar de que estos últimos le ponían muchas ganas, Neal comenzó a dejarlos atrás

-a……que…hora…se supone…que tu…brillante…plan…funcionara….-decía Anthony haciendo un esfuerzo por hablar

-pronto hermano…pronto

-eso espero…por si no…te has dado cuenta…nos esta…pateando el trasero

-funcionara….sabes que…funcionara….-justo cuando termino de decir eso el bote de Neal se rompió haciendo que Elisa y Neal cayeran al agua

-jajajajajajajaaa!!!!!!!...no que nos ibas a ganar-decía Archie con burla-este remo va a tu salud-les salpico agua….los hermanos estaban mas que furiosos y reprochando su mala suerte, estaban comenzando a nadar cuando Elisa vio algo y súbitamente comenzó a gritar

-AYUDAAA!!!!....ME AHOGO!!!!...POR FAVOR SÁLVENMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!-los demás la vieron sin entender que le pasa pues sabían de sobra que podía nadar….así que nadie movió ni un dedo para salvarla y en ese momento se aventó al agua una persona, todos estaban estupefactos….Elisa se acomodo en los brazos de Terry, mientras este la sacaba del lago y la llevaba a la tierra mientras la recostaba

-oh Terry!!!...gracias…pudieron haber dejado que me ahogara….eres mi salvador-lloriqueo mientras llegaban los demás

-no es nada

-como que no es nada…es que acaso no los viste me querían matar

-no seas escandalosa!!!...solo es un lago y ni hondo esta….suerte tendríamos si te murieras….pero eso no nos pasa a nosotros, dios no nos quiere tanto-le recrimino enojado Archie pues vio su plan

-como te atreves a gritarle elegante que no ves que esta asustada!!!

-que!!!....te volviste loco!!!...esta fingiendo

-pues yo no la vi planeando como ahogarse

-dios santo!!!...es que acaso naciste ayer….ingenuo!!!

-hey!!!...no soy ingenuo…ahogándose o no ahogándose soy un caballero, algo que los norteamericanos creo no conocen-los ojos de Archie ardieron en fuego, pero en vez de golpearlo solo se le acercó y le dijo

-créeme que no la conoces tanto como nosotros todavía….pero te juro que va a llegar el día en que te arrepientas de no haberla dejado ahogarse, si es que en verdad se estaba ahogando-se alejo de ahí furioso seguido de Annie y los demás…..Candy solo le paso de lado y no le dijo nada….pero antes de que se fueran

-Candy!!!!...espera!!!-todos detuvieron su paso y ella se acerco

-si

-bueno yo quería decirte algo…pero prefiero que sea a solas-quiso hacer todo de manera rápida pues había una desagradable tensión

-esta bien-se apartaron mientras todos los veían curiosos-que pasa??

-en realidad quería agradecerte por lo de mi madre y además quería pedirte un favor

-si….

-sabes que mi madre y yo no podemos ponernos en contacto abiertamente…así que quería saber si ella te puede escribir ya sabes para que sean amigas y visitarte y si de casualidad me menciona podría verlas

-claro Terry será un gusto

-gracias

-bueno ya me voy

-oye, de verdad crees que Elisa estuvo fingiendo??

-yo solo se que Elisa sabe nadar muy bien-se dio la media vuelta y se fue con los demás, mientras la supuesta ahogada se acercaba

-Terry eres mi héroe, no se que haría sin ti

-de nada Elisa

-ay Terry no seas modesto…le diré a la hermana Grey que me deje hacer una fiesta en la villa de mi familia para festejarte

-si esta bien…me tengo que ir Elisa, me avisas cuando sea la fiesta si??

-esta bien

Con Candy y los demás…

-y que quería Terry??-pregunto Stear

-solo darme las gracias

-por que??-preguntaron los demás

-le ayude con un trabajo hace poco

-que trabajo???-continuaron

-uno en su castillo, no es nada…mejor vamos tengo hambre-ella rio y los demás la siguieron extrañados preguntándose esta vez todos, el misterio de la relación de amistad entre Candy y Terry

_Continuara…._

_Hola, hola!!!!...aquí con este cap…espero que les haya gustado y pues sobre mi ausencia, no tengo mi memoria USB mi "amada" hermana me la perdió y solo dios sabe cuando verán este cap…pero quiero que sepan que no los he olvidado….sobre el cap…pues ya se soluciono todo entre Terry y su madre así que pronto veremos más acción entre nuestro triángulo amoroso, y me queda anunciarles que esta es la recta final de este fic….y espero que la estén disfrutando tanto como yo…les contesto sus reviews que ya hasta telarañas tienen:_

_coral: me dejaste review en el dia de gracias....espero que tenga oportunidad de leer este fic..._

_oryxyro: hola, pues creo que no viste mi fic por que tengo siggllossssss sin actualizar, pero me alegro que me hayas encontrado y que te guste...y que bueno que votas por Anthony ya que como es la recta final y como una vez le dije a malinally sera como la democracia mexicana, voto por voto, solo que no habra fraude electoral y por cierto si he visto ouran high school host club....buena, muy buena_

_WarriorQueenFC: hola....ya he leido fics tuyos y me encantan, solo que hace tanto que no entro a la pagina que no recuerdo si te deje yo un review, y que bueno que pasas por rioverde y esepro que leas este fic, y que bueno que te guste rioverde es tranquilo_

_yessi grandchester: hola....que pena no actualizar antes, pero aqui esta la historia, espero que te haya gustado y me dejes un review, al menos para sentir que no me han abandonado_

_Malimally Coy: hay Mali.....pues aqui esta el cap, yo se que habia dicho que iba a subir hace unas dos semanas atras pero no tenia memoria hasta hace poco, como vez, y bueno de tenerte en mi divan no estaria mal con esta crisis, pero como te dije no va a morir nadie, solo habra corazones rotos, pero sanaran...por cierto recta final..espero me dejes un review_

_annita: hola, si pongo canciones en fics..de hecho tengo un songfic, asi que dime cual es y ya veremos ok_

_bueno es todo, nos vemos pronto y me dejan un review...byeeeee_


	20. Solos

_Candy Candy no es de mi propiedad y este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro_

**Solos...**

Habían pasado días desde el incidente de Elisa…Candy no había vuelto a ver a Terry y el tampoco se había acercado a ninguno de ellos….estaba molesta…como lo iba ayudar con su madre sino se veían, aunque técnicamente decidió ayudarlo, pero aun así no se hablaban…no sabia que hacer…hasta el momento en que vio a Elisa ir justo a donde él estaba

-hola Terry-le sonrió coqueta-como estas??

-bien…como estas tú??

-en realidad estoy encantada, bueno después de que me salvaste le he contado a la hermana Grey tú gran hazaña, y como estaba sorprendida por tu buena acción, ha consentido para hacerte una fiesta en tu honor

-en serio??

-si, será en la villa de mi familia, queda a unos 20 minutos de tu castillo, que dices??

-bueno si, pero quien más ira??-agregó como quien no quiere la cosa para saber si Candy iría

-toda mi familia con Annie y Patty, ya sabes que son las novias de Archie y Stear-dijo ella como si nada pero se dio cuenta de la intención

-que bien, y a que hora será???

-mañana a las 6:00 de la tarde

-ahí estaré…te doy mi palabra de duque-le tomo a mano satisfecho

-hasta mañana entonces mi héroe-se rio coqueta nuevamente y espero a que se fuera-ni creas que la huérfana estará ahí…nada más eso me faltaba

Un rato después con Candy y los demás

-una fiesta!!!...vas a hacer una fiesta en honor a Terry!!!-escandalizaba Archie

-así es, y créanme que no me agrada mucho la idea de llevarlos, pero fue orden de la hermana y no puedo hacer nada

-supongo que la idea te desagrada

-por supuesto-dijo lo más diga que pudo

-pues ahora sabes como nos sentimos cada vez que interfieres en nuestras vidas-Elisa solo lo miro como interpretando sus palabras y finalmente dijo

-mjm….no creí que fuera algo tan molesto

-lo es y mucho

-en ese caso también tengo una pregunta…dime como te sientes cuando algo me sale mal??

-pues muy bien, los mejores momentos de mi vida

-bueno….pues eso es lo que yo siento cuando arruino sus vidas….así que estamos a mano

-mjm…tiene sentido

-ya basta!!!...no vamos a pasar la vida hablando de nuestros sentimientos cada vez que nos metemos en la vida del otro-habló Neal-y además aunque no lo crean por primera vez me siento como ustedes…pero lo haré sólo por mi hermana, así que pueden hacerlo

-no tenemos opción-dijo Stear-cuando es el chistecito??

-mañana a las 6:00 de la tarde, lleguen a tiempo

-esta bien-renegaron todos y ella con Neal se fueron

-ahh que vamos a hacer-comenzó nuevamente Archie-parece que nuestro destino es estar con Elisa todo el tiempo….es que acaso dios nos odia

-primo no seas tan dramático es solo una cena y mientras seamos familia vamos a estar juntos mucho tiempo, nos guste o no, además lo bueno de esto es que regresando a América podremos decirle a la tía que estuvimos aquí todo el tiempo con ellos, así que no nos podrá obligar a estar juntos

-mmm…fue demasiado estar junto que creo que no entendí nada

-el punto es que no nos obligara a estar con ellos

-por que mejor no vamos a buscar que podremos llevarnos mañana…creo que Elisa nos querrá presentables

-ohhhh!!!....también podré llevar mi equipo para el avión, así cuando vallamos a ver a Terry nuevamente, no habrá excusa para reparar ese avión

-mi cielo, alguna vez dejaras de hablar de aviones

-no lo se mi vida…creo que tengo aviomanía, pero no te preocupes, aprendí mi lección, nada es más importante que mi Patty

-bueno ya que todo esta arreglado hay que buscar que nos vamos a poner mañana-dijo Annie

-como que ponernos??-alzo una ceja Candy-es solo un convivio no tenemos que ir con mucho lujo

-eso no importa, es que acaso quieres que tú tía abuela le diga que fuiste desarreglada, sabes que es capaz

-tienes razón, no considere ese punto

-bueno como decía chicos nos vemos-agarro a Candy y a Patty y se las llevo lejos de los chicos, ellos solo se encogieron de hombros y se fueron también…..y ya en la noche…..

-dios mío Annie, es solo una fiesta, no vamos a conocer al rey de Escocia-se quejó Candy

-ahh!!!...el rey también estará ahí!!!??-pregunto ilusionada

-Anniee!!!!-regañaron Patty y Candy

-ay lo siento…es que hace tanto que no voy a una fiesta

-que hay del festival de la escuela y la nada memorable fiesta de la señora Ruth-recalcó Patty

-esta bien…me encantan las fiestas, tengo un problema…están en paz

-lo sentimos…

-no, yo también lo siento…entonces ya tienen que usar

-lo supimos desde que abrimos el closet, tu por otra parte

-Candy!!!!!-las tres comenzaron a reír y no muy lejos de ahí

-mjm…míralas…tan contentas, no saben lo que les espera

-y que piensas hacer…no te puedes deshacer de todas

-Candy es la que importa hermano

-y que piensas hacer??

-la misma pregunta??

-no he obtenido una respuesta

-aun no lo se, pero mañana por la mañana ya lo tendré te lo aseguro Candy no ira a esa fiesta…jajajajajajaja

-shhhhh!!!!-le tapó Neal la boca-que no te das cuenta de la hora que es y de donde estamos??

-lo siento….bajamos

-yo diría-los bajan de un gran árbol-por cierto donde aprendiste a trepar así??

-ahhh-suspiro Neal-mire a Candy y tú???

-también….lo único bueno que nos ha dejado ese tarzán con pecas

-tarzán con pecas??-levanto una ceja

-si…maldito Terry y sus apodos pegajosos

-aaaaacchuuuuuu!!!!!!!-se oyó un estornudo escandaloso-ahhh…..ya van dos veces …que pasa???, estaré enfermo-Terry se tocó la frente-dios dime que si y faltare a esa fiesta….espera…Candy estará ahí…tengo que tomar un remedio ahora-salió apresurado de su cuarto para ir rumbo a la oficina del doctor

Unas horas después al caer la tarde

-ya están listos???

-si hermano, ya estamos listos-Anthony y Archie se mostraron con unos impecables trajes de verano, el primero llevaba un pantalón blanco con una playera azul y su cabello algo despeinado, mientras que el segundo, usaba un pantalón beige con una playera blanca y su cabello amarrado ligeramente en una cola de caballo, ambos vieron a Stear que llevaba un pantalón también beige solo que más claro y una playera a juego

-bien entonces vámonos-salieron los tres para ir por las chicas, cuando llegaron a donde ellas se encontraban y se quedaron anonadados

-A..A…Annie-miro Archie y se quedo boquiabierto y que Annie llevaba un vestido de verano amarillo que resaltaba su piel blanca, su cabello iba ondulado, con sus labios rosas-nunca me voy a cansar de ver lo hermosa que eres-finalmente articulo palabra

-gracias….y yo nunca me voy a cansar de ver lo guapo que eres

-gracias…estuve una hora en el espejo…valió la pena-dijo Archie orgulloso

-Patty…que linda-sonrió y la miró…con un vestido rosa pálido y su cabello lacio con un lazo

-gracias querido…tu estas muy guapo todo el tiempo…y mira te traje un regalo

-que es???-ella saco un avión de plástico

-para que me lleves siempre en tu corazón-se lo volteo y le enseño que en el otro costado había PS-es de Patty y Stear

-Pattyte amo más que a mis aviones lo sabias-le dijo una sonrisa

-no….-sonrisa desparecida-pero gracias por decirlo-de nuevo la sonrisa

-Candy….me permites que te acompañe??

-claro Anthoy

-yo se que no somos pero estas radiante "verdeeee!!!...dios por que verdeee!!!!"-pensó Anthony

-gracias-ella llevaba un vestido verde, su cabello iba también lacio y su cinta verde, con unas ondulaciones en la parte de abajo y sus labios rosas…Anthony creyó que se iba a desmayar en cuanto la vio

-bueno, ya dijimos las adulaciones de rigor para mujeres tan hermosas….mejor vámonos-habló un entusiasta Archie y todos iban a comenzar a caminar….pero en ese momento

-ALTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito una voz cocida por todos y con mucha molestia

-Elisa que quiere…ya vamos para tu maldita fiesta!!!!!!-le grito Archie

-deja el drama….necesito que Candy venga conmigo

-y para que???-pregunto ella extrañada

-tienes un collar de la familia y quiero que me lo prestes

-estas loca-habló Anthony-es de la familia Andrey no Leegan

-mira no hablo contigo, hablo con ella, además quieren que le diga a la tía que su amada no me pudo hacer un simple favor

-pero son las jo..

-ya déjalo Anthony se lo prestare…no mas drama

-esta bien…pero si lo pierdes e intentas echarle la culpa a Candy te las veras conmigo

-si...si…vamos, si quieren adelántense….yo llevo a Candy….alguien tiene que recibir a Terry

-es tu fiesta por que no lo recibes tu???!!!-le grito Archie

-por que tengo que tener una entrada triunfal!!!!...así que deja de molestar y vete!!!-se fueron todos de mala gana y Candy se fue con Elisa

-Neal no va ir??

-ya esta alla

-entonces por que mandaste a los demás

-por que lo más seguro es que se peleen y no quiero que Terry termine todo ensangrentado

-Terry o Neal??-cuestiono Candy sabiendo la fuerza de Terry y la cobardía de Neal

-ambos esta bien-dijo Elisa sabiendo que no podía hacer mucho por su hermano

-pasa-Candy abrió la puerta de su habitación y se puso a buscar el collar, estaba tan enajenada que no se dio cuenta cuando Elisa salió del cuarto y le puso llave-aquí esta!!!...quieres que te ayude a…-se dio la vuelta-Elisa-la llamó-Elisa!!!-fue a abrir la puerta y se encontró con lo inevitable-tiene llave!!!!...que maldita!!!...auxiliooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-comenzó a gritar y a azotar la puerta

-jajajajajajaja!!!!!...fue tan fácil

-ay hermanita….eso fue tan ingenioso-dijo Neal mientras subía al carruaje

-!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Candy!!!...que son esos gritos!!??

-hermana Grey???...me quede encerrada

-como te quedaste encerrada??-preguntó

-no lo se...cuando iba a salir la puerta ya tenia llave-mintió

-estas consiente de que acabas de decir una tontería…a quien le pasa eso??

-a mi, no??-le respondió un poco irónica

-iré a mi oficina…ahí tengo la copia de todas los cuartos-media hora después-habitación 300, 301, 302

-disculpe hermana que numero es mi habitación??

-748

-no seria más fácil que se fuera al 700

-no!!!...estas loca!!!...se rompería el sistema…tengo que ir de una por una, y bueno…303-Candy rodo los ojos

-Candy se sintió mal???-preguntaron todos

-si…una terrible jaqueca…le dio de repente…me pido que les dijera…que quedo en la enfermería-dijo lo mas inocente que pudo dejando a todos extrañados, pero uno noto algo que le faltaba

-y donde esta el collar??

-cual collar??

-el el que se supone que Candy te iba a prestar

-ay Archie!!..la huérfana se sentía mal y la lleve a la enfermería…disculpa por no pensar en el collar

-lo siento…es que se me hace increíble que hagas algo por otro ser humano

-pues no se acostumbren…andaba de buenas….ya llego Terry

-todavía no…pero aun faltan 20 minutos no te desesperes…es inglés llegara a tiempo

-745, 746, 747, 748-termino de contar la hermana Grey

-al fin!!!!!!

-oh…oh!!...no abre…ay dios es que esta es de los hombres, aquí están los de las mujeres…que distraída soy…jojojojo…aquí vamos!!!..uno, dos, tres…..

-moriré aquí-se lamento la rubia y dos horas después

-747…748…ya esta….-la hermana abrió la puerta y Candy salió disparada

-Candyyy!!!!...al menos da las gracias

-si gracias!!!!!!!!....pero por dejarme salir con vida dinosaurio-dijo por lo bajo y corrió para ir a la villa de los Andrey….solo que en ese momento comenzó a llover….-no puede serrr!!!!!!!!-corrió a refugiarse a un árbol pero no pudo evitar que mojarse de pies a cabeza

-por que no lleggaaa!!!...ya son las 6:00…dijiste que era inglés y que siempre llegan a tiempo!!!

-pues si pero esta lloviendo…no pretenderás que se venga con esta lluvia

-tienes razón

Cuando finalmente la lluvia pasó y los rayos del sol comenzaron a iluminar

-bueno…es hora de irme….al menos en la villa hay ropa así podre cambiarme….al menos ya nada puede pasarme-justo en ese momento paso un caballo que galopo en un charco y la termino de empapar de lodo de pies a cabeza mientras su jinete solo grito un lo siento, mientras ella grito

-esta loco!!!!..que le pasa!!!!-el jinete se detuvo y dio la vuelta y fue con ella

-dije que lo sentía!!!...que le pasa a usted!!!!???

-que, que me pasa!!!...que, que me pasa!!!-Alzo la vista-mire!!.....Terry!!???-dijo ella sorprendida y con la boca abierta al verlo todo de blanco con los rayos del sol pegando en su espalda dándole un aspecto de nobleza-Terry-susurro suavemente

-me conoce

-si…soy Candy

-cual Candy??-pregunto el confundido

-tarzán con pecas!!!...Candy!!!

-Candy!!!!!???-reconoció la voz y puso atención…la miro de arriba abajo, su cabellos despeinado y erizo, su vestido empapado y parte con lodo, le vio la cara y le miro las pecas-ja!!..si eres Candy…buscas un nuevo look???-rio divertido

-si claro, tu eres mi diseñador por supuesto

-lo siento, pecas, no soy homosexual, pero si lo fuera con gusto seria tu diseñador

-gracias que lindo-termino…lo volvió a ver de nuevo con su traje blanco impecable…-"como un rey"-pensó e inconscientemente se sonrojo, fue una suerte que estuviera cubierta de lodo o Terry la hubiera visto como tomate, no reacciono hasta que Terry la tomo de la cara y se acerco su rostro a ella, tanto que la rubia sintió un gran calor en todo su cuerpo-QUE HACES!!!??-le empujó

-sacándote de tu ensoñación, yo se que soy guapo pero nunca que le había quitado el aliento a alguien

-si como no, créetelo que te estaba viendo, no te estaba viendo

-entonces por que te quedaste como boba

-no es tu asunto!!!

-perdón por preocuparme por ti

-mira no quiero pelear, ya tengo suficiente con no ir a la fiesta de Elisa

-no iras??...porque??

-que no es obvio

-Elisa no te invito-afirmo Terry

-claro que me invito…pero la invitación cuenta cuando te encierran en el cuarto

-te encerró en el cuarto??-ella solo asintió

-esta bien, de todos modos salí, pero llovió, y luego alguien-lo mira-me empapo de lodo…si Elisa me correo no solo por que no soy bienvenida sino por lo sucia lo entenderé

-mira por que no hacemos esto…vamos a mi castillo, ahí hay ropa para que te cambies y que te laven esa sucia

-pero tienes que ir a la fiesta

-no será lo mismo sin ti-ella lo vio-digo…quien me molestara si no estas

-ahí estará Archie

-si…pero…Archie no me gusta…tu si-se hizo un silencio un poco incomodo, hacia mucho que no hablaban de eso-nos vamos

-si-ella subió con él al caballo, donde Terry aprovecho para pegarla más a su cuerpo, el corazón de ambos latió intensamente en todo el camino hasta llegar al castillo, donde toda la servidumbre se extraño de verlo llegar con un chica, claro que eso no era demasiado raro, sino el estado de la chica fue lo que los sorprendió, bajaron del caballo y él le pidió a su mucama que le preparara un baño, ropa, y todo lo que Candy necesitara para asearse, también le dijo que le lavara la ropa

-bueno yo también me voy a cambiar

-ehh…si-salió

-señorita-le hablo la sirvienta-ya esta su baño, venga conmigo

-ehh…no es necesario

-como que no…esta toda sucia, no se preocupe, aquí hay todo para atender a una señorita, venga o el amo me regañara

-no hará eso, yo le explicare

-venga ande-la tomo de la mano-aunque usted le explique me regañara y me echara, quiere que eso pase??

-claro que no

-entonces deje de renegar y venga-se fueron juntas, entro al baño, lo hizo rápidamente, no quería hacer esperar a Terry tanto tiempo, salió y en la cama encontró la ropa que le habían dejado, era muy fina, demasiado, los Andrey aunque muy acaudalados no se daban esos lujos para ropa del diario, cuando se vio al espejo se sorprendió, el vestido era morado, con cortes modernos, no había visto uno así que ella recordara, la bastilla iba arriba de la rodilla, se podían ver las piernas y tenia tirantes, las zapatillas también eran abiertas con cinta en el tobillo, y había también un chal se lo puso arriba del vestido…entonces tocaron la puerta-adelante

-Can….-Terry se quedo callado al verla…se veía hermosa, su cabello ya era rizado nuevamente, y el vestido, pegado arriba de la rodilla, con las zapatillas, casi se desmaya en ese instante, y también le vio el chal…lo reconoció enseguida, sabia de quien era…-"debió de habérsele quedado cuando estuvo aquí"-no reacciono hasta que Candy le tomo la cara y se acercó mucho, se emociono tanto que cerró los ojos pensando que ella lo iba a besar, y en ese momento-ZAAAAZZZ!!!!-su cara se volteo al otro lado

-PERO QUE HACES!!!...por que me golpeas!!

-para sacarte de tu ensoñación y por creer que te iba a besar!!

-pues fue muy cruel!!

-tu hiciste eso conmigo hace rato!!

-pero yo no te golpee!!....-iba a seguir pero recapitulo sus palabras-espera!!!

-que!!??

-creíste que te iba a besar

-yoo…-fingió demencia-nooo, como crees

-no te hagas la difícil conmigo…yo se que quieres que te bese…lo quieres-se comenzó a acercar a ella

-ya te dije que no…retrocede….

-retrocede…te lo advierto

-el que debería de advertirte soy yo-ignoro su comentario-…sabias que en esta casa salen fantasmas

-los fantasmas no existen

-eso dicen todos aquellos que no han estado en esta casa-camino más y ella entro a una especie de corredizo

-mira, este castillo es grande, con pasadizos, si dejas de ponerme atención verás que ya estamos en uno-ella dio un vistazo rápido y se dio cuenta de que tenia razón

-y eso que???...que tiene de raro

-pues que en este pasadizo….de repente tocan a las personas que transitan por el

-no te creo nada…mientes

-en serio…de hecho…hay algo detrás de ti

-si como no, que te crees que naci ayer

-eso no lo se, pero sino me haces caso, te arrepentirás

-ya te dije que!!!!!!.....-iba a seguir pero le tocaron el hombro….después sintió frio en sus piernas…volteo lentamente….y después………….

-!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-vio un hombre con casco sin ojos y lo que siguió……………………..

* * *

Salió corriendo para refugiarse a los brazos de Terry, mientras que el la abrazaba y no pudo reprimir una risa

-!!!!!!!!!!!!-mas bien carcajada

-que te pasa…por que no te asustas???-le pregunto temerosa

-jajajajajajajajaja…es que…es que…te asustaste con una estatua…..ajajajajajajajaja!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-ella se dio la vuelta para ver de que hablaba, y ahí estaba la estatua de un hombre de hierro

-pero habló

-no…no hablo…dio un grito y ese lo hice yo

-que te pasa!!!...estas loco!!!!!...demente!!!...

-cálmate…era una broma…solo lo uso cuando quiero abrazar chicas

-para eso lo usas!!??

-si…y usualmente no se asustan tanto…es más…resulta que el abrazado soy yo…jejejeje-a su mente vinieron millones de recuerdos lascivos…Candy lo miro pensando en lo que pensaba y se puso colorada de imaginarlo -"pervertido"-pensó y lo dejo solo con sus pensamientos…para cuando salió de su ensoñación, la rubia ya estaba abajo tomando un té-vaya…que tierna para despedirte

-tú…que te quedas como tonto…solo dios sabe que estarías pensando

-pecosa…si dios hubiera leído mis pensamientos…o se ponía rojo de la pena…o se divertida también conmigo

-ahh…todavía te queda humor para blasfemar

-jajajajaa...lo siento…esta bien…vinos aquí a pasarla bien no a pelear

-esta bien….como te fue con tú mamá

-bien….muy bien….y gracias de nuevo por tu ayuda

-de nada-se quedaron en silencio, ella contemplo el fuego, y él también

-"el día que ella estuvo aquí, estábamos sentados, en el mismo lugar, ella con el mismo chal, y en paz"-se giro para ver la fogata también….se sentó al lado de ella y le paso el brazo, ella se recargo en su hombro y así se quedaron un buen rato…ella fue la primera en hablar

-es hermoso

-que??

-el fuego

-ahh…-él se giro para verla y ella también…se quedaron callados y su cuerpo hizo el resto…los labios se rozaron……-QUE PASA AQUÍ!!!!!!!?????????????

Unos 15 minutos aproximadamente antes en otro lugar

-que pasa!!!!...por que no llegaaa??!!!-gritaba Elisa fuera de control-no puedo creer que me haya dejado plantada!!!!...."por que lo hizo…no sabe que Candy no esta…por que??!!!...por queee!!!???"

-cálmate…debe de haber una explicación-intentaron en vano Patty y Annie

-que explicación ni que nada….en este mismo momento voy a gritarle lo que se merece!!!-salió como leona

-no creo que debamos dejarla sola…puede cometer una imprudencia y Terry la tratara mal-dijo Annie

-y que sugieres que hagamos??-pregunto Archie

-vayan con ella

-ay no que drama…olvídalo

-pero…es que…

-no te preocupes Annie, yo iré tras ella

-gracias Anthony-salió lo más rápido que pudo con tras de Elisa, ambos subieron al carruaje, no dijeron nada, él solo la veía muy molesta, hasta que llegaron, ella ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de tocar, simplemente abrió la puerta ante la sorpresa del portero y de Anthony que solo atino a ir tras ella, lo mismo sucedió con la puerta principal….ella parecía investigador, entro a cada cuarto…hasta que llego a una sala más pequeña y personal, supo que había alguien ahí pues estaba una fogata, conforme se acerco vio el pelo de Terry…se enterneció un poco y pensó en no gritarle, pero cuando estuvo mas cerca se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y no pudo contenerse

- QUE PASA AQUÍ!!!!!!!?????????????-los dos se separaron rápidamente y se levantaron a ver quien había interrumpido

-que haces en mi casa???-pregunto Terry enojado

-yo pregunte primero…que pasa aquí!!??....es por ella que no llegaste a mi casa

Anthony escucho gritos y fue al mismo lugar donde estaba Elisa y cuando llego

-eso no es de tu incumbencia-respondió Terry y vio a Candy

-Candy??...Candy que haces aquí??...creí que estabas enferma

-yo?-dijo ella confundida y Elisa se puso blanca de poderse saber descubierta, cosa que noto Terry

-Elisa??-la vio Anthony en busca de una explicación

-ehh….no se…eso fue lo que ella me dijo!!!-Terry y Candy la vieron con sorpresa-no se que hace aquí!!....ella me dijo que se sentía mal de la cabeza, pero ahora es obvio por que mintió, quería estar sola para su idilio-agrego con cinismo pero Candy no aguanto más difamación

-disculpa!!!???...pero fuiste tú la que me encerró en el cuarto con el pretexto del collar recuerdas??

-te refieres a este-Elisa sacó el collar y Candy la vio con enojo, la descubrió en el plan que tenia y sin dudarlo se le aventó pero fue detenida por Anthony antes de que hiciera algo

-tienes que explicarme que pasa aquí!!-estaba furioso-por que llevas esa ropa!!!-la había visto de arriba abajo, no quería ni imaginar lo que Terry lo hubiera podido hacer llevando ese atuendo escandaloso y al mismo tiempo sensual

-quee??!!!...le vas a creer…cuando he mentido

-desde que te juntas con Terry lo haces-soltó Elisa y el aludido no soporto más…de un empujón que Anthony no se esperaba soltó a Candy de su agarre y la puso tras de si

-que crees que haces??-bufó Anthony

-si no vas creer lo que Candy dice, lárgate de aquí y te llevas a esa serpiente

-te crees que my valiente por que estas en tu castillo-le puso la cara-no me voy sin Candy

Los dos se vieron firmemente, ninguno de los dos iba a retroceder, Candy solo los veía, tenia que tomar una decisión y tenia que hacerlo ya, antes de que volvieran a pelearse a golpes…se fue con quien tenia la razón

-Anthony-le llamó y ella se acerco a él-me voy a quedar aquí….Terry me mandara después al colegio-este se quedo con la boca abierta y Elisa soltó una risa, sabia que solo necesitaba eso para que el rubio creyera todo aunque no haya sido verdad

-te vas a quedar??....no me vas a explicar???

-ya me canse de explicar y que no me creas, ya fue suficiente, vete-le dijo firme

-vámonos de aquí-Elisa le tomo de la mano y Anthony dio la vuelta, Elisa dio la vuelta y sin decir nada le soltó una sonora bofetada a Candy haciendo que volteara la cara-ZORRA!!-le grito, ante la expectación de Anthony que nunca había visto que Elisa golpeara a una persona, y también sin que nadie avisara, Terry le respondió el bofetón haciendo que Anthony la sostuviera ya que iba caer por la fuerza, él la dejo y se fue furioso en contra de Terry, pero Candy se le puso enfrente

-váyanse-no fue una petición…fue una orden, tomo a Elisa y salieron-Terry lo siento tanto, no creí que fuera a pasar esto

-pecosa-le dio un abrazo-no fue tu culpa…como iba a saber que Elisa iba a venir y con compañía, no te preocupes-le tomo la mejilla roja-te duele???

-no

-bien...-se abrazaron nuevamente y se sentaron otra vez en el piso, se quedaron contemplando nuevamente el fuego

Mientras que en el carruaje de Elisa y Anthony

-"malditos los dos!!!...pero esta me la pagan Terry y Candy, se van a arrepentir de haberme conocido!!!"-era los pensamientos de una pelirroja, que elaboraba un plan maestro para separar a Candy de Terry y de Anthony para siempre….

_Continuara…._

_Hola…hola….como están….espero que bien, bueno esta vez mi ausencia ha sido mas corta y espero que este cap les haya agradado….pues bien como anuncie recta final y niños y niñas no se pierdan el próximo capitulo por que finalmente sucederá lo esperado…….Stear volara el avión…jajajajaja…no se crean, bueno si, Stear volara el avión, Anthony andará sensible, Archie y Annie intentaran que se reconcilie con Candy, y lo que todos esperan, la despedida de Escocia y el beso, el famoso y único beso que se dieron Candy y Terry en el anime por que en el manga quien sabe, espero que les haya gustado el cap…y que me manden review….y para finalizar…sus reviews..._

_naelye d grandchester: aqui esta el cap...aun no se decide por Terry, se decidio por el que tenia la razon que era Terry..pero ya veremos que pasa...bye bye_

_Malinalli: lo siento, pero aqui perdio Anthony....pero se lo tiene merecido por creer en Elisa, como que si no la conoce??_

_ups solo dos reviews??....eso pasa por no actualizar pronto...jeje de todos modos les deseo__…._

_**FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!....Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!!!!....LES DESEO DE TODO CORAZÓN QUE EL PRÓXIMO AÑO LOGREN SUS OBJETIVOS Y SI NO, NO SE DESANIMEN, MIENTRAS ESTEMOS VIVOS HABRÁ COSAS QUE PUEDEN ESPERAR UN POCO MÁS…Y QUE LA PASEN EN COMPAÑÍA DE LOS SERES QUE AMAN….HASTA EL PROXIMO AÑO……2010…BYE BYE**_


	21. 21 aire y fuego

_Candy Candy no es de mi propiedad y este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro_

**Aire y fuego**

Los días en Escocia han pasado rápido y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos queda una semana para que partan de nuevo a Inglaterra

-"ya falta solo una semana…en que momento perdí la noción del tiempo….bueno…desde que conocí ciertos ojos verdes, ya no se ni la hora que es"

-oye Terry, puedes pasarme aquella llave

-ehh

-que si me pasas aquella llave

-toma

-y en que piensas??

-en nada

-si tu lo dices….pero estar aquí suspirando no ayudara a que ella este aquí

-ya te dije que pienso en nada

-además del hecho de que no entiendo como es que solo yo estoy aquí….tomando en cuenta lo que paso el día de la fiesta en tu honor a la que no llegaste, por estar aparentemente aquí con Candy en una situación

-Stear….-advirtió

-inconveniente

-Stear!!!

-oye…yo estoy de tu lado…no creo que haya pasado nada y además de que Elisa es capaz de todo, y además creo en Candy…ella no mentiría en una cosa así

-tu primo Anthony y tu hermano no creen lo mismo

-bueno Anthony esta muy celoso….no es de palo y mi hermano, él siempre esta en contra de lo que tu digas…así que técnicamente no cuenta….aunque es una pena que nuestra amistad haya terminado así

-de que hablas??...sabes muy bien que nunca fuimos amigos….bueno al menos no de los demás…

-pero que dices Candy es…

-estoy enamorado de Candy-lo interrumpió

-pero Annie…

-Annie y yo solo tuvimos un pacto para poner celoso a Archie

-bueno Patty…

-ella solo me habla por que tu eres su novio

-me dejas terminar una oración!!!!!-le grito harto de tanta interrupción, Terry solo se quedo callado-gracias…a lo que me refiero es que aunque estés enamorado de Candy, ella si siente afecto por ti, Annie también y Patty te aseguro que aunque fuera mi novia y no te hablaría si no le agradaras, así que deja de decir que nunca fuimos amigos….lo fuimos y aun podemos serlo

-y como???

-podemos pedirle que nos ayuden con el avión, además de que a este paso, nos iremos de aquí y jamás lo volare

-y crees que quieran??

-Candy me ayudara…-termino despreocupado…

-DE NINGUNA MANERA!!!!

-pero Candy!!!!

-Candy nada…Anthony me humillo y no cree en mí, por mí que haga lo que quiera

-vamos Candy no seas así, que no ves que a este paso no terminare de arreglar el avión

-ay Stear

-vamos…nada perdemos con intentarlo, te prometo que si nada sale bien…no vuelvo a insistir

-esta bien…llévalos esta noche a reparar el avión y yo me encargo de lo demás…-se fue y miró a Annie y Patty-hola

-hola…donde andabas??

-con Stear…quiere que le ayude a que Archie, Anthony y Terry se lleven bien

-jajajajajaja-comenzaron a reír las dos-es más fácil que nos caiga un asteroide o que nos parta un rayo-dijo Patty

-que Elisa se haga nuestra amiga-dijo Annie y se quedaron calladas……-jajajajajajajajajaja-comenzaron a reír nuevamente

-y que es lo que piensas hacer??

-bueno, le pedí a Stear que llevara a Archie y Anthony a con Terry, para que se vean, hablen y se enfrenten de una buena vez

-no me parece una buena idea…se van a golpear-dijo Patty

-quizás eso sea lo que necesitan-dijo Annie-ya saben descargar su ira y si eso implica que quedaran medio muertos…que así sea

-lo dices muy tranquila no temes por la seguridad de Archie

-claro que lo estoy, pero ya saben también como son los hombres, no importa lo que hagan a veces se comportan como animales y esta es una de esas ocasiones

-en eso si tienes razón-secundo Candy-además nosotras estaremos ahí para cualquier tipo de confrontación no dejaremos que se maten….y también les haremos de comer…estoy segura de que terminaran cansados

-y a que hora iremos nostras

-a las 7 saldremos de aquí con lo necesario y espero que aun estén con vida para cuando lleguemos-las tres se vieron dudas…suspiraron y se fueron a preparar las cosas

Unas horas después….

-Stear, estás loco, yo no quiero ir-dijo Archie

-ni yo tampoco-reclamo Anthony

-anden….vamos…esto no es por Terry, es por mí, es que acaso no me quieren ayudar

-claro que si hermano, pero el precio que pides es muy alto

-pero es que comprendan que es muy importante para mí, volar aviones es lo que más he querido en la vida-suplico

-hacer inventos es lo que más has querido en la vida-reclamo Anthony ante el chantaje

-después de volar aviones-se sostiene Stear-anden vamos

-que no!!!....-dijeron tajantes y Stear tuvo que jugar su última carta

-está bien…no insistiré…-se dio la media vuelta-lo único que lamento es el buen rato que pasare en compañía de Patty, Annie y Candy

-que dices??-preguntaron los dos interesados en los últimos dos nombres

-bueno es que le pedí a Candy que me ayudara y ella dijo que si y como es amiga de Annie estoy seguro de que ella también ira…pero ya que no quieren ir, está bien…espero que disfruten de las cuatro paredes del internado

-espera…iré-hablo primero Archie….ahora solo faltaba Anthony cuya batalla interna era demasiado grande

-"y bien que vas a hacer, piensas dejarle el camino libre"-pensaba el mismo-"claro que no, pero al mismo tiempo también estoy cansado de todo esto….ya no quiero pelear….bueno lo mismo he venido diciendo desde hace un tiempo, pero no me puedo controlar cuando se que estoy perdiendo a Candy en manos de ese rufián, bueno aun no la pierdo, pero estoy a punto, y el principal problema es que confió en Candy pero la ultima vez se me hizo tan difícil…que hare…que hare"….iré-soltó finalmente

-entonces que esperamos……vámonos!!!!!-tomo sus cosas y emprendieron el camino hacia la villa de Terry, fueron callados todo el tiempo, hasta que llegaron y Stear abrió la puerta y los condujo hacia donde estaba el avión, comenzaron a trabajar, estaban muy tranquilos hasta que Archie habló

-no entiendo porque quieres que lo ayudemos, si se la ha pasado molestándonos

-a mi no me ha molestado

-Stear!!...sabes lo quiero decir

-pues si tanto te molesta el ayudarme porque no te largas-habló Terry a sus espaldas

-es que encima de todo también eres metiche

-yo no soy metiche, venía a ver que se le ofrecía a Stear

-es obvio que ayuda, de otra manera no estaríamos aquí

-y quieres que te lo agradezca-ironizo

-no, lo espero, creo que es una obligación tuya

-no te confundas elegante, en primer lugar yo no te pedí la ayuda, así que no tengo que agradecerte nada

-déjalo así Archie…no sé porque te molestas-intervino Anthony

-tú también estas aquí??

-claro aunque te moleste, pero lo hago por Stear no por ti

-que generoso, creí que la próxima vez te me vendrías encima a golpes

-no creas que no me faltan ganas…pero este no es el momento ni el lugar

-cualquier lugar es el apropiado para arreglar diferencias y el momento creo que es oportuno

-pues qué esperas entonces??-siseo Anthony con rencor….llevaba esperando el momento por mucho tiempo….los dos se llevaron los puños a la cara

-no lo vayas a matar primo….yo también quiero mi parte-gruño Archie también acalorado

-chicos por favor no pelen-comenzó a suplicar Stear

-NO TE METAS EN ESTO!!!-gritaron los tres y después habló Terry-pues si tantas ganas me tienes Archie porque no empiezo contigo primero

-ja!!...con gusto….-y sin esperar a que Anthony reaccionara, se le aventó a Terry…..este por su parte lo recibió con un puño que Archie esquivo y que al mismo tiempo respondió con otro que le dio en el estomago

-eres bueno

-por supuesto…no eres el único que ha tenido enfrentamientos

-yo no pongo en duda eso, la diferencia es que yo aprendí en las calles como los hombres, no en una oferta de ropa como las niñas…-Archie se le lanzo nuevamente pero esta vez Terry uso su cuerpo y lo impacto llevándolo hasta la pared, Archie sintió el impacto en su espalda y lo tomo de la cabeza para quitárselo de encima y además le dio un puñetazo en su rostro, pero Terry también lo tomo del brazo y fue a caer con él, momento que aprovecho para caer encima y darle unos buenos golpes en la cara….y mientras ellos se dedicaban a matarse

-ya llegamos!!!-grito con jubilo Candy-vengan chicas vamos a hacerles la cena

-Candy crees que estén bien??

-claro que si Annie….solo tienen peleas de niños…no pasa nada

-DESGRACIADO!!!-grito Archie mientras se le aventaba nuevamente chorreando de sangre, Terry lo sujeto de un brazo y lo inmovilizó, Anthony iba a intervenir pero Terry lo uso de escudo

-mira elegante no sé cuál es tu problema, no te he hecho nada y de la noche a la mañana me odias que te pasa

-sabes muy bien el porqué de mi rencor

-tú crees??...pues según mi teoría o es por Annie o por Candy

-es por las dos y ya suéltame!!!

-claro que te pienso soltar pero para también despachar a tu primo que también me trae ganas

-esto no se ha acabado

-claro que si…-le dio un jalón tan fuerte que le desgarró el brazo y el grito de Archie se oyó por toda la villa

-MALDITO!!!-la sangre de Anthony hirvió de cólera-con que lo hubieras aventado a un lado era suficiente!!!....Stear lo hubiera detenido

-pues no quise correr riesgos y si tienes algo que decir que sea con los puños-apenas y termino y Anthony se le fue con todo…y comenzó otra batalla campal….Stear no sabía qué hacer tenia a Archie herido a un lado y a los otros dos dándose patadas y golpes por todo el cuerpo, parecían dos fieras a punto de matarse, vio como Terry perdía fuerza en sus golpes-"está cansado por la pelea de Archie"-pensó, también observo como Anthony aprovechaba eso para dar golpes más certeros y hacer más daño….sin embargo Terry no estaba dispuesto a caer sin rendirse, aplico la misma estrategia que con Archie y tomo a Anthony del cuerpo y aventó contra la pared, el golpe desconcertó a Anthony y Terry comenzó a atacar, rápidamente los dos se llenaron de sangre, Terry más por la pelea anterior, los ojos morados no se hicieron esperar y nada podía detenerlos

En la cocina…

-escucharon eso??-pregunto Annie

-si….alguien grito de dolor-dijo Patty-parecía venir de donde Stear y los demás están trabajando

-Candy-suplico Annie

-tranquilas…quizás se golpearon con algo, recuerden que están trabajando en avión

-pero….

-tranquila Annie…mira ya esta lista la cena, vamos a hablarles y te convences-salieron las tres y cuando iban llegando escucharon unos gritos que claramente decían

-ANTHONY…..TERRY POR FAVOR PAREN!!!

-NO TE DETENGAS PRIMO HAZLE PAGAR

-POR QUE NO ACABAS….ES QUE TE DA MIEDO

-YO NO SOY UN COBARDE COMO TU

-ES UNA PELEA Y NO SE TIENE COMPASION….TU PRIMO MISMO LO DIJO

-NO TENIAS POR QUE HERIRLO DE ESA MANERA-las chicas se horrorizaron por los gritos y cuando llegaron Annie casi se desmayo….por una parte Stear sujetaba a Anthony todo ensangrentado mientras que Archie se sostenía un brazo y también con sangre en su cara, Terry por otra parte estaba tirado en un montón de chatarra y con la cara llena de sangre y el cuerpo, Candy se quedo impactada de ver la escena, nunca se imagino que las cosas que llegaran a tanto…no podía hablar de la impresión….de repente escucho un crujido…..todo paso tan rápido….una de las vigas del techo se cayó….Stear, Archie y Anthony vieron hacia el lugar y se pusieron pálidos al ver a las chicas en ese lugar

-CUIDADO!!!-gritaron los tres y comenzaron a correr hacia ellas, pero era tarde la viga ya les iba a caer encima se paralizaron….Candy miro hacia arriba en el momento del crujido igual que las otras chicas, para cuando reaccionaron la viga ya iba a caer en ellas y solo cerraron los ojos y se cubrieron con los brazos para recibir el impacto….sintieron un golpe duro en su cuerpo…

-"me duele el cuerpo"-pensó Candy-"esperen el cuerpo??"-abrió los ojos…la nube de polvo no la dejo ver y tosió-Candy!!...Annie!!!...Patty!!!-escucho que las llamaban, pero había mucho polvo y no dejaba de toser….la nube de polvo se despejo poco a poco…..hasta que se hizo visible….para cuando las vieron ellos se quedaron sin habla….encima de ellas estaba el cuerpo mal herido de Terry-oh dios mio!!!...Terry…Terry…estas bien!!!...Terryyyy!!!-Candy lloro de preocupación al ver que no contestaba-Terry….porque lo hiciste por qué??

-que no es obvio tonta….-susurro-te amo y no quiero que nada te pase

-Terry…-susurro ella también

-Terry…Terry….te encuentras bien-pregunto Stear

-si…se levanto forzosamente….no me paso nada….esto que ves es el resultado de la pelea-tanto Archie como Anthony estaban pasmados, no sabían que decir solo veían la escena

-Terry…tenemos que limpiarte esas heridas…Annie…dile a uno de los sirvientes que te alcohol, algodón y unas vendas

-si-Annie salió dejándolos solo en un tenso silencio, finalmente Anthony rompió el silencio

-gracias por salvar a Candy, Terry

-ehhh-este lo miro sorprendido-de nada-miro como el rubio le dio un golpazo a Archie y este hizo un mohín de fastidio

-gracias por salvar a Annie

-no lo hice por ti, lo hice por ella, no me imagino que hubiera muerto tan joven y con niño mimado como tu

-que dices!!!...quieres pelea

-si tu quieres!!!

-no chicos otra vez no!!-suplico Stear, Terry se levanto forzosamente y Archie comenzó a acercarse pero algo los detuvo…

-jijijijijijijijijijij….-las risas contenidas de Candy y Patty se escucharon por todo el lugar-estos dos lo vieron sorprendidos

-chicas no es gracioso-dijo molesto Stear por lo que estaba sucediendo

-lo siento cariñó….pero es que si los vieras…..jajajajajajajaja

-Patty!!!-la regaño y después vio tanto a Archie como Terry, y comprendió de que se reían…los estaban sucios….con los cabellos alborotados, ensangrentados, la sangre formaba unas líneas gruesas alrededor de casi todo su cuerpo y sus ojos estaban morados…por un momento pensó estar viendo a Clin, la mascota de Candy y una sonora carcajada salió de su boca…..-JAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!

-y a ustedes que les pasa!!!-gritaron los dos indignados

-parecen Clin-dijo Stear

-qué??!!!-preguntaron los dos, pero Archie un segundo después hiló de que hablaba-nos estas comparando con la mascota de Candy!!!!

-el mapache??!!!!-grito Terry y Archie asintió

-es cierto…..jajajajaa….se parecen tanto….jajajajaja!!!!-se unió a la burla Anthony haciendo que los otros se molestaran

-no sé de qué te burlas si estas igual que ellos-dijo maliciosamente Candy y dejo de reír para también convertirse en el objeto de burla

-Candy-dijo decepcionado

-no sabía que ya tenían humor de reírse-llegó Annie con las cosas y miro a los tres heridos…se acerco a ellos y miro fijamente a Archie-amor…te pareces tanto a Clin…jejejejejej-rio con su risa tierna e infantil y los demás estallaron en carcajadas sonoras, haciendo que el ambiente se relajara por primera vez en toda la noche….

-dejémonos de tonterías y curémoslos-habló Patty, ella se fue a curar a Stear y Annie hizo lo propio con Archie, Candy iba con Anthony pero este le dijo que no estaba tan malherido como Terry y que era mejor que lo atendiera primero, tal acto hizo que los dos se sorprendieran, y ella hizo lo que le pidió

-no sé cómo se les ocurre pelearse como animales-reclamo Candy

-pecosa…así somos los hombres…unos buenos golpes y después tan amigos como siempre

-que cosas dices!!...eso es descabellado!!

-pues así funcionan las cosas, o no Anthony??-ella lo miró expectante

-por extraño que parezca, así es

-que!!!!....se puede saber que origino esta pelea??

-que no es obvio??-volvió a decir Anthony-tú…más bien la última vez que los encontré juntos

-quieres decir que yo soy la fuente de su enemistad

-lo que mi amigo el rubio quiere decir con tan poca elocuencia pecas, es que estaba enojado por la manera en que nos encontró, pero supongo que ahora sabe que no paso nada

-en serio Anthony

-bueno, siempre supe que no paso nada, supongo que me deje influenciar por Elisa

-ya dejen de pelear y pídanse perdón-intervino Archie-tenemos que reconocer que por mas patán que sea Terry, siempre ha sido un caballero con Candy o no??

-gracias…-dijo un dudoso Terry que no supo si sentirse alagado u ofendido

-eso es verdad…Anthony ya dejen esas peleas, perdónense, anda primo

-está bien…Terry lo siento mucho…y a ti también Candy…no debí dudar de tu palabra

Ella sonrío-dejémoslo atrás quieren…además vinimos aquí para ayudarles con el avión

-ahh…es cierto-suspiro Stear-pero la verdad es que si queremos que vuele, tendremos que trabajar toda la noche

-eso no importa…tienes aquí tres hombres y a tres mujeres fuertes que te ayudaran

-en serio me ayudaran

-claro, pero primero coman algo, deben de estar cansados-se fueron todos a la cocina y comieron vorazmente los revoltosos peleoneros que después de tanto esfuerzo lo necesitaban, terminando regresaron al hangar y ahí comenzaron a ayudarle a Stear en lo que necesitara….no durmieron en casi toda la noche y hasta la madrugada fue cuando se recostaron y quedaron dormidos de cansancio…..

-señor….señor

-mmmm

-señor…son como las doce….lo vinieron a buscar las monjas

-queee!!!-se levanto Terry asustado-y por qué no me hablaste???

-pues es que estaban dormidos y…

-que querían??-lo interrumpió

-pues saber si estaban bien porque no pasaron esta mañana a reportarse

-y que les dijiste??

-que trabajaron en proyecto y que se durmieron tarde, que estaban muy cansados y que ya no los quisimos levantar, dijeron que tenían que reportarse antes de las 4 del día de hoy

-ahh…bien...bien…gracias

-con su permiso

-oigan!!!-les grito y ellos solo se medio movieron-ya pasan del medio día

-queeeee!!!-se levantaron como pudieron

-la asistencia!!!-comenzaron a gritar como locos y Terry sonrío socarronamente

-que horas de preocuparse…ya dejen eso…mi mayordomo les dijo que estaban bien y que llegáramos antes de las 4

-ahhhh-suspiraron

-mejor entremos a asearnos estamos sucios, ya nos deben tener preparado el baño-entraron a la villa, se asearon, a ellos no les quedo de otra que prestarles ropa de Terry y a ellas les dieron ropa de verano que ahora los sirvientes tuvieron el atino de comprar, presintiendo que su joven patrón iba a tener muchas visitas femeninas para quedarse hasta el siguiente día…

-es un alivio que seamos de la misa talla-dijo Annie-hubiéramos tenido problemas si una estuviera más flaca o rellena

-señoritas que bellas-les dijo Archie, ellas sonrieron, en parte por el halago y en parte por que tanto él como Anthony y Terry llevaban una gafas de sol que les cubría completamente los ojos, al más puro estilo de Stear

-cariño…por que los lentes??-pregunto Annie así como sin querer queriendo

-mjm….es un nuevo estilo

-claro…claro

-dejémonos de tonterías y vamos a mover ese avión-interrumpió Stear ya listo con todo lo necesario para empujarlo, y una vez que llegaron a tierra plana y despejada

-crees en serio que esa chatarra va a volar???-pregunto Terry

-claro que si-se defendió Stear-o es que acaso dudas de mi capacidad

-claro que no, pero siendo honestos este avión es una chatarra

-pues te propongo algo

-qué?

-una apuesta-Terry lo vio interesado-si soy capaz de volar este avión…

-aja…

-harás las paces con Anthony definitivamente….no volverás a molestarlo

-oye yo no lo molesto, es él que se irrita con tan solo de verme

-lo que quiero decir es que si sabes que lo irritas, tampoco lo provoques

-está bien… pero si no puedes volar el avión…la próxima vez no te meterás en nuestros asuntos

-muy bien…es un trato-estrecharon las manos y Stear subió al avión….encendió los motores y el avión comenzó a andar

-se mueve!!!-gritaron los demás extasiados y Terry vio como poco a poco se comienza a elevar

-que me parta un rayo!!!....se está elevando!!!-grito el duque y todos comenzaron a festejar

-MÍRENME PATTY….CANDY….ESTOY VOLANDO!!!!!-gritaba Stear desde los aires y saludando a todos…se sentía en el cielo, de manera figurada ya que técnicamente estaba en él, con el viento pegando en la cara y mil imágenes de él surcando el cielo con su Patty y a su adorada Candy pasaron por su mente…y entonces se dio cuenta de que poco a poco se iba acercando al suelo-AHHHHHHH!!!!!-dio un grito y se preparo para un aterrizaje forzoso mientras que los demás iban en su ayuda….los muchachos lo sacaron del avión y Patty se le acerco preocupada-Patty, me viste...me viste volar??

-te vimos volar y también aterrizar-le dijo mientras los demás reían…..afortunadamente no tenía nada de gravedad y regresaron al hangar con el avión descompuesto

-creo que es hora de regresar-dijo Annie

-tienes razón

-esperen, antes de eso….Terry me vas cumplir lo prometido

-que!!...pero si apenas te mantuviste en el aire

-eso no importa….lo hice volar y ese fue el trato o es que no tienes palabra

-sí, pero…

-pero nada, además no estipulamos un límite de tiempo, solo que el avión volaría y eso fue lo que paso

-está bien….tu ganas….cumpliré mi palabra-dijo resignado Stear sonrió

-en ese caso ya podemos regresar-salieron del lugar y durante el camino

-Stear no tenias por que hacerle cumplir esa promesa

-lo siento, pero tenía que hacerlo

-por qué??

-solo hay que ver la manera en que termino todo esto, parecían fieras en lugar de personas, además de que asustaste a Candy, acaso quieres que te tenga miedo

-no pero, no sé que mas hacer

-primo….tienes que empezar a hacerte a la idea de que quizás no sea Candy con la que debes de estar

-Stear…porque me dices eso???-pregunto molesto Anthony

-no pongas esa cara, no lo digo para que te enojes, lo digo para que reflexiones si crees que no vas a encontrar otra como ella, porque si te soy sincero, yo creía lo mismo que tú…que no iba a encontrar otra como Candy-Anthony lo vio sorprendido, ya que nunca había tocado el tema con Stear sobre su enamoramiento con Candy-pero el destino me tenía reservada una hermosa sorpresa y ahora estoy con Patty, yo no digo que dejes de conquistarla, aun estas a tiempo, pero si en dado caso ella decide no quedarse contigo, tienes que tener en cuenta de que Terry no tendría nada que ver en esto, la decisión es de Candy, y si decide quedarse con Terry, entonces quizás no sea un mal chico, no sé si te has fijado en él, pero tiene un aire de misterio, siempre había sido solitario y no se preocupaba por venir al colegio, ahora no hay una día que falta y hasta ha mejorado su aprovechamiento, y creo que es por la influencia de Candy, y ella lo sabe, por eso no ha querido dejar de brindarle su apoyo, a diferencia de nosotros y aunque Terry tuvo la misma oportunidad económica, no tuvo alguien que le demostrara afecto verdadero, y nosotros sí, él estaba en un lugar obscuro y ella es su luz, por eso no se resigna a dejarla….primo…él la ama de verdad, y tu también, pero ella es la que tiene que elegir, aunque quizás me este adelantando y prefiera estar sola, no lo sé…pero sea lo que sea, ella debe contar con el apoyo de su caballero

-Stear…yo..

-no me digas nada…piensa en lo que te dije y quizás puedas tener más claridad en tus pensamientos, analiza la conducta de Terry, y te des cuenta de que en verdad no es un chico malo

-mmmm…supongo…es solo que esta situación me está volviendo loco

-ya primo…Candy siempre ha sido muy inteligente…ella no sería amiga de una persona que no lo mereciera….vamos-Stear sonrió pero Anthony quedo pensativo

-"mi vida cambio tan rápido en tan poco tiempo-meditaba Anthony por la noche-Terry no es una mala persona…no es malo…pero yo tampoco lo soy y no entiendo…esa es la razón no entiendo que le puede ver Candy…nunca le he hecho daño intencionalmente…siempre la he tratado bien, ha sido mi vida desde que la vi, entonces por que pasa esto, será acaso que esta es una manera del destino de decirme que ella no es para mí, será que su destino es estar con otro y no conmigo, será que hay otra persona para mi allá afuera….pero quien??....quien se le puede comparar a Candy, ella es un ángel, es lo más hermoso de este mundo, quien podría siquiera comparársele….nadie, sino es mi rubia de ojos verdes, prefiero estar solo, por siempre"

_My life is brilliant_

_My life is brilliant, my love is pure_

_I saw an angel, __of that I'm sure_

_She smile__d at me in the subway_

_She's with another man_

_But I won't lose no sleep on that_

'_Cause I've got a plan_

_You're beautiful_

_You're beautiful_

_You're beautiful, it's true_

_I saw your face, in the crowd__ed place_

_And I don'__t know what to do_

_Cause I'll never be with you _

-"si supiera que esto iba a pasar, hace mucho tiempo que me hubiera reencontrado con dios, me ha quitado tanto, pero ahora me ha dado una razón para vivir, para ser feliz de nuevo, algo que creí no iba a volver a pasar-pensaba ahora Terry- ya ni me importa tanto si se queda conmigo o no, sería el más feliz si que queda conmigo, y sé que no volveré a encontrar otra igual, pero si ella no me quiere, entonces que busque la felicidad y así también lo seré yo, ella será la mujer de mi vida, mi heroína por siempre, y la que ame por toda la eternidad"

_Yes, she caught__ my eye_

_As __I walked on by_

_She could see from my face that I was_

_F__uking high_

_And I don't think that I'__ll see her again_

_But we shared a moment_

_That will__ last till the end_

_You're beautiful_

_You're beautiful_

_You're beautiful, it's true_

_I saw your face, in the crowded place_

_And I don't know what to do_

_Cause I'll never be with you _

_La la la la, la la la la, la la la la la aaaaa_

Tanto Terry como Anthony, cierra los ojos pensando en Candy y en la posibilidad de que quizás ninguno la tenga….

_You're beautiful_

_You're beautiful_

_You're beautiful, it's true_

_There's__ must be an angel_

_With__ a smile on her face_

_When she thought__ up that I should be with you _

_But i__t's time to face the true_

_I will never be with you _

Y al día siguiente, el ultimo en Escocia….

-como es el ultimo día que pasaran es Escocia, les daremos todo el día libre, sin misa, pueden pasear libremente por donde gusten, solamente regresen antes de las 9 de la noche y tengan todo preparado para mañana ya que partimos a las 10 de la mañana, es todo por ahora-la hermana Grey los dejo y cada quien se fue por su lado

-y que vamos a hacer para conmemorar este ultimo día de estas maravillosas vacaciones-habló Patty

-pues que les parece si vamos de día de campo…nos vamos a la orilla del lago, pero esta vez no remaremos, no vaya a pasar lo mismo que la otra vez y tengamos que rescatar a Elisa…aunque quizás hay que dejar que se ahogue esta vez

-Achie!!!!!-Annie le jaló una oreja

-ayy!!!....no me jales!!

-pues no digas esas cosas!!

-ya!!....como si tu no desearas hacerlo desde el fondo de tu corazón

-claro que no!!!

-ahh noo!!!???-Archie levanto una ceja

-bueno quizás un poco…pero no por eso lo digo como si nada

-hipócrita

-ja…porque mejor no te callas remedo de mapache

-basta por favor!!-intervino Anthony-no vamos a empezar un día de campo que se supone es de armonía, con peleas, por que mejor no se organizan en ver que vamos a llevar, ustedes son expertos para eso

-mmm…tiene razón, lo siento Annie

-yo también…-se dieron un abrazo-en ese caso, no se preocupen de nada, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo

-están seguros??-pregunto Stear

-si, anden entreténganse en otra cosa y nos veremos en el lago a las cuatro

-esta bien-dijo Patty y ellos se fueron-no me gusta para nada esta idea

-por que lo dices querida

-es que me suena a que vamos a tener exquisitas tazas de te y montón de cosas demasiado lujosas para un día de campo

-tienes razón…quizás tengamos pato a la naranja solo para comer...por que mejor tu y yo nos encargamos de hacer algo simple, así no nos sentiremos tan incómodos

-me parece una excelente idea, ustedes no quieren ayudar???-preguntaron a Anthony y Candy que hasta el momento se mantuvieron al margen de la platica

-ehh…la verdad no tengo muchas ganas-dijo Candy, quiero dar una vuelta por los alrededores…despedirme del lugar, de la segunda colina de pony, y otras cosas

-y tu Anthony??

-ehh…bueno, no tengo nada que hacer, así que si les ayudare

-no prefieres acompañar a Candy-le dijo Patty extrañada

-bueno es que tal vez quiera estar sola…no se…Candy-la vio

-ahh…si tú me quieres acompañar, no hay problema por mi

-no…no te preocupes, es la primera vez que vienes aquí, así que disfrútalo

-gracias

-entonces nos vamos…te vemos a las cuatro

-si

Candy comenzó a andar por todos los lugares en el colegio, en la segunda colina de pony, y después salió a los extensos campos, hasta que llego a un lago cerca de la villa de Terry, pensó en saludarlo ya que no lo había visto, pero estaba muy a gusto sola y así quería quedarse, así que se sentó en uno de los arboles y allí cerro los ojos para relajarse…hasta que se quedo dormida….

Un par de horas más tarde….

Candy sentía piquetes en su cara, la molestia la hizo despertar….y lo primero que vieron sus ojos-Terry…

-pecosa que haces aquí??

-qué hora es??

-deben de ser como las tres

-las tres!!...dios…tengo que arreglarme para el día campo-se levantó rápidamente

-de que hablas??

-hay un día de campo y ya se me hizo tarde

-de quien??

-pues de los demás, para despedirnos de Escocia

-ahh…y es que acaso no soy invitado

-ya Terry…lo planeamos en la mañana y no estabas presente…me tengo que ir

-espera-la tomo del brazo-ya vas tarde de todos modos, por que mejor no te quedas un rato conmigo

-bueno…pero solo un rato

-bien…siéntate conmigo, anda-los dos se sentaron en el lugar en donde estaba ella y vieron el lago, se quedaron callados un tiempo, esos silencios que ellos adoraban por que se podían comunicar sin palabras y entenderse a la perfección….Terry rompió el silencio-Candy...quieres bailar conmigo??

-así…sin música??

-si….la música la llevamos por dentro a menos que quiera que te cante una canción

-y me la cantaras toda o me dirás que no la tienes completa y resulta que la termino escuchando en un festival de la escuela

-te la cantare completa pecas…

-empieza entonces…

_ay no se como llegaste_  
_yo ya no quiero dejarte ni un segundo mas_  
_no quiero despertar sin saber_  
_como estas o a donde vas_  
_o si nos volveremos a encontrar_

_no se como explicarte_  
_tu me llevas a otra parte_  
_no quiero regresar si me haces un lugar_  
_no hace falta ya nada mas_  
_no hace falta mas que..._

_tus ojos_  
_me dicen que en el cielo_  
_estan buscando una cancion_  
_y yo acabo de encontrar tu amor_  
_tus ojos_  
_me cuentan el secreto_  
_me dictan en tu direccion_  
_y yo acabo de encontrar tu amor_

_ay no se como explicarte_  
_tu me llevas a otra parte_  
_no quiero regresar_  
_si me haces un lugar_  
_no hace falta ya nada mas_  
_no hace mas que_

_tus ojos_  
_me dicen que en el cielo_  
_estan buscando una cancion_  
_y yo acabo de encontrar tu amor_  
_tus ojos_  
_me ocultan el secreto_  
_me dictan en tu direccion_  
_y yo acabo de encontrar tu amor_

Terminan de bailar…y están abrazados…

-que hermosa canción

-solo para ti pecas, para ti….-ella alzó la vista y el sonrió mientras le acaricio la mejilla

-me tengo que ir, se hace tarde-se zafó del abrazo tiernamente y se dio la media vuelta, sin embargo no había terminado de darla cuando le brazo de Terry la sujeto y la obligo a verlo bruscamente

-Terry??...qué pasa??-se asusto cuando lo vio acercarse peligrosamente a rostro-que hac……no termino debido a que Terry le estampo los labios con los suyos, en un beso salvaje, con toda la pasión de la que era capaz…..Candy no creía lo que hacía, él la besaba, pero no como ella quería que lo hiciera, sentía su necesidad de ella, sentía su pasión…pero no sentía su amor, y con todas las fuerzas que logro obtener lo empujo…él la vio sorprendido, le pareció que le correspondía, y antes de que saliera de su asombro-PLAFFF!!!-la bofetada lo volvió a la realidad…le ardió su cara y vio en ella coraje, lagrimas e indignación

-QUE HACES!!...ESO ES MALO!!...MALO!!....PLAFFF!!-Terry le regreso la bofetada, se quiso arrancar la mano en ese instante, pero su coraje pudo más

-NO ES MALO!!...SOLO TRATO DE SER YO MISMO!!

-PUES NO ME GUSTA!!..ERES MALO!!!...MALO!!

-YO SOY EL MALO POR DARTE UN BESO!!!...ES QUE ACASO NUNCA TE HAS DADO UNO CON TU ADORADO ANTHONY!!!....AHH YA ENTIENDO ES QUE NO PASA DE QUE TE DE UNO SIN LENGUA, QUE NO CONOCES UN BESO DE VERDAD

-CALLATE!!!...CLARO QUE ME HE BESADO ASÍ, PERO NO COMO TÚ LO HACES…TE ODIO!!!!...TE ODIO!!!-se dio la media vuelta y corrió con toda la fuerza de que sus piernas fueron capaces de correr, llego a su habitación y se encerró, lloró todo lo que sus ojos fueron capaces de hacer, hasta quedarse dormida por segunda vez en el día….y al caer la noche unos ruidos en su ventana la despertaron-quién es??

-soy yo Anthony…por qué no fuiste al día de campo???...estábamos preocupados

-"el día de campo….que tonta lo olvide"-fue a abrir la ventana-lo siento tanto pero me quede dormida y no me di cuenta, que pena…no quise preocuparlos

-está bien…al menos ya sé que no te paso nada

-y como estuvo

-divertido, bueno para los demás, iban en pareja y aun no llegan, y yo no quise "echar mosca"…ya sabes

-ay Anthony que pena, nunca quise ponerte en esa situación

-está bien, al menos no se pusieron melosos hasta cuando me iba a venir…-Candy lo vio con sus ojos verdes, y Anthony la vio, con los ojos rojos, supuso que era porque estaba dormida, no había razón por la cual ella llorara-bueno ya me voy

-espera…quiero decirte algo antes de que te vayas

-si-la volvió a inspeccionar, algo había de raro, algo había cambiado, no supo con certeza que, sin embargo al escucharla, cualquier duda se disipo para dar paso a la felicidad-que dijiste??

-que quiero ser tu novia de nuevo, si aun estas interesado

-claro que si-se le acercó y le dio un abrazo fuerte-Candy…mi Candy…solo mía

-si solo tuya-le dijo mientras que dentro de ella estaba una batalla interna, quería estar con Anthony pero ese beso robado aunque lo odio también le había gustado y eso fue lo que la asusto, sentir por primera vez una pasión diferente a la que sentía con el rubio que la abrazaba con efusividad, se sintió culpable ya que a pesar de que le estaba diciendo lo mucho que la amaba, ella solo podía pensar el beso de Terry y de la tormenta que desato en su interior

_Continuara…_

_Amigas…amigos…al fin después de mucho tiempo le traigo este nuevo cap…19 hojas para quitarme un peso de culpa por tenerlos tanto tiempo en el abandono, de verdad no los quiero dejar tanto tiempo, pero contratiempos de la vida hacen que no pueda escribir tan a menudo y a parte que también suelo tener como muchos bloqueos, especialmente en este cap que no sabía cómo hacer que se besaran, ya lo tenía todo pero como los hago besarse??...ese era mi dilema, pero aquí esta y espero que haya sido de su agrado, si lo es, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer, dejarme un review que con mucho gusto será contestado, por cierto como ya les había comentado, ya viene la recta final de este fic y ya es hora de ponerme a contar cuantos votos tiene cada uno, si alguien quiere ser voluntario y ayudarme, favor de decírmelo en un review o empezar a contar y luego decirme su número de votos y yo los checo con mi conteo, y como le dije una vez a Malinalli, será voto por voto, así mismito como la democracia mexicana y ella no dudo en decirme que era un pésimo ejemplo para presumir…..eso sí, yo prometo que no quedara un elegido espurio, por cierto si hay algún fan del presidente de la república mexicana y se siente ofendido queda desterrado de este fic e irse mucho a la república mexicana….bueno, me desvío del tema…sobre las canciones sobra decir que una es de James Blunt, You're beautiful, y la segunda es la recomendación de… annita, se llama "tus ojos" y la canta Manuela Mejia, espero que les haya gustado que decir…más que contestar sus bellos reviews _

_naeliz d grandchester: aqui esta el nuevo cap....aun no se si Terry gane...tengo que contar..._

_CeShIrE: aqui esta la continuacion...espero te guste_

_grandchester: tecnicamente yo no decido....ustedes deciden...como dije no habra elejido espurio....jaja elegido espurio...me paso_

_Malinalli: hola...aqui esta la conti....pobre Anthony, pero si pierde, no es mi decision...así que se inician los votos...y pues si...esa Elisa es tremenda_

_annita: ya estuvo tu cancion...en realidad no la he eschuchado pero me gusto la letra...espero que te haya gustado a ti el modo en que la acomode_

_Galaxylam84: gracias por tu review...aunque es de como perder a Terry...espero que leas esta historia tambien.._

_Gracias por todo y antes de irme quiero mandar todo mi apoyo a ese hermoso país llamado Chile, que está pasando por un momento difícil, animo!!!....he leído muchos fics de autores y autoras de allá, y lo mismo para los que me leen y sean también de Chile….se que podrán recuperarse_

_Hasta pronto….._


	22. Chapter 22

_**RAZONES**_

_Hola chicos y chicas, apreciados fans que me han dejado review aun sin actualizar, yo se que se sienten decepcionados de que este no es un capitulo, pero creo que es necesario justificar mi ausencia, primero, si pienso terminar el fic, eso lo hare tarde o temprano, dos, la razón por la que hace mucho que estoy fuera de servicio es que tuve que cambiar de trabajo, de vida, amistades, incluso de hogar, que me han imposibilitado de seguir escribiendo como yo quisiera, tengo un trabajo más demandante y pues tengo que cumplir con mi trabajo que es lo que me da de comer, espero que todos me comprendan y espero que en estas vacaciones después de terminar el trabajo que me tuve que traer a casa, y actualizare, en algunos casos terminare el fic, adquiriré una computadora portátil y ya con eso en mi poco tiempo libre cuando vuelva al trabajo actualizare y espero no dejarlos tan abandonados._

_Agradeciendo de antemano su comprensión y paciencia, les dese una feliz navidad y un mejor año nuevo, las bendiciones de mi parte y cuídense mucho….bye!_


	23. hola

Saludos

Hola queridos lectores, si lo se, no tengo vergüenza en escribir puesto que ha pasado mucho tiempo sin hacerlo, espero que no me hayan abandonado jejejeje T_T (no me dejen) sin embargo las razones por las cuales no he estado al pendiente son tan variadas y ya las he explicado que no tiene caso que las vuelva a mencionar, en fin quiero decirles que al fin me ha regresado la inspiración y que estoy a punto de terminar mis capítulos pendientes y en un caso cerrar la historia; apelando a su comprensión, les estaré subiendo un capitulo a fin de mes, sean pacientes un poco mas que el tiempo de espera ha terminado.

Espero que estén muy bien, saludos afectuosos :D


	24. Trampas y Salvaciones

_Candy Candy no es de mi propiedad y este fic está hecho sin fines de lucro_

**Trampas y salvaciones **

Los días en el colegio transcurrieron rápidamente después del regreso de Escocia, y el otoño comenzaba a dar muestras de que pronto llegaría, así como una cruel separación que cambiaría indudablemente el curso de los eventos

-te amo

-y yo a ti

-esto es lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en toda mi vida

Una pareja se besaba, se acariciaban de manera más íntima….la temperatura subía, y se desataba una extraña pasión en ambos jóvenes

-no quiero que pares

-yo no me quiero detener

-me siento tan feliz en tus brazos

-cásate conmigo

-qué?

-se mi esposa, mi mujer, y nadie nos separa nunca

-somos jóvenes

-no tenemos que hacerlo ahora, pero nos casaremos un día…quieres Candy

-si quiero-respondió mientras se dejaba llevar nuevamente por los besos en un rincón de la habitación, tomo su pelo, toco su cuerpo, se sujetó de su nuca y cuando abrió los ojos…

-buenos días Candy-le dijo Patty-tuviste una pesadilla…te estabas quejando y estas roja-la rubia se quedó de piedra, pues estaba soñando cosas no muy castas, con un hombre al que no pudo verle el rostro

-si…tuve un sueño, extraño, pero estoy bien Patty no te preocupes

-bueno, pues no seas floja, levántate que nuestras vacaciones han terminado y hay que volver al colegio

-ni me lo digas, estoy aun cansada de Escocia

-fue un bonito viaje

-si

-por cierto has visto a Terry, no lo vimos en el viaje de regreso

-no…no lo he visto…quizás se quedó unos días más por allá, ya sabes como es y aquí en el colegio no dicen nada

-mmm…bueno quizás lo veamos por ahí-siguieron platicando distraídamente mientras unos ojos miraban a Candy con profundo rencor

-"pero que se cree esta huérfana…no puedo creer los desplantes que Terry me hizo solo por ella!...pero esto no se queda aquí…la eliminare…cueste lo que cueste"

-hermanita que tanto piensas-la sorprendió Neal

-estoy pensando como quitar a Candy del camino….en Escocia se unió mucho a Terry

-tú crees?...yo escuche como Anthony se la pasó canturrenado que ya eran novios de nuevo

-aggg!...es que con nada se conforma!...

-no veo el problema…te molesta si esta con Anthony….te molesta si esta con Terry…

-no eso Neal!...ella puede estar con Anthony pero a mí no me engaña….las mujeres sabemos de eso y ella ya no quiere a Anthony

-que!...no te creo…si es así porque simplemente no le contamos al güero desabrido que auchhh!-Elisa le dio un golpe-bueno a Anthony que Candy no lo quiere mas

-porque en primer lugar pensara que estoy despechada

-y no es verdad?

-si lo es!

-entonces tendría razón

-quieres dejarme terminar!...en segundo lugar no me creería, pensaría que estoy inventando todo….necesito algo…algo comprometedor y que no quede lugar a dudas

-mmmm….creo que se cómo ayudarte….después de todo Candy siempre será una dama de establo…jajajajajaja-rio macabramente….Elisa no supo cómo descifrar eso, pero entre más veía a su hermano se daba cuenta de que debía ser algo muy fuerte….y supo que esta vez ganaría

Por otra parte una rubia pensaba…

"en donde estarás?...acaso estarás enojado conmigo, bueno tienes que estarlo quien te cachetea después de un beso como ese…bueno yo lo hice, como se atreve niño malcriado!...pero…me gustó mucho…que hacer?...disculparme…."-pero que le voy a decir lamento haberte pegado pero me gusto lo que hiciste y me asuste…no suena lógico-habló por fin en voz alta

-que no suena lógico?- la cuestiono un rubio

-ehhh?...fijo su vista en Anthony que la miraba extrañado-te sientes bien-pregunto al ver que ella se pasmo al verlo y comenzó a ponerse roja como un tomate…de pronto recordó…salió con Anthony y mientras el rubio le contaba animadamente su primer día en el colegio después de Escocia o al menos eso creía ya que se perdió por completo en sus pensamientos

-veras yo…estee…es que…bueno….mmmm-no dijo nada solo se levantó y se fue

-Candy a dónde vas?

-lo siento pero tengo algo que hacer…te compenso luego esto, está bien- se fue sin esperar respuesta

-qué te pasa Candy?-pensaba el rubio mientras la veía partir, no era tono algo había pasado por que andaba en la luna y de repente se sonrojaba, lo último que dijo su novia lo alerto…que había pasado?... pero sea lo que haya sido sabía que tenía que ver con Terry y tendría que averiguarlo

-Terry…hey Terry!...estas ahí?

-que deseas pecas?-jalo la cortina de su ventana

-necesito hablar contigo por favor

-hablarme o vienes a darme otro golpe-le dijo sarcástico

-por favor es sobre eso…acaso estas ofendido?-alzo una ceja

-y como no estarlo!...nadie me había golpeado por un inocente beso

-como que inocente!...eso no tenía nada de inocente!...y si lo volvieras a hacer te golpearía de nuevo porque siempre hay una primera vez para todo!..que te crees?...que soy como todas?!..que voy a caer rendido a tus pies nada más porque me besas?..sigue soñando iluso!

-bueno ya!...a que venias?

-pues venía a disculparme pero tú no mereces nada de mi parte…más que otra cachetada!-iba a irse pero el brazo de Terry la detiene….-que quieres ahora!

-disculpa por favor….no te enojes…..lo único que he pensado en estos días es en como estar bien contigo…y no lo quiero arruinar, por favor no te vayas enojada-Candy lo vio y él le lanzo una mirada a la que ella no se puede resistir

-está bien Terry, yo también no quiero estar peleada contigo, lo siento tanto, lo de la cachetada, creo que si exagere un poco, y pues en estos momentos también, prometo no volver a golpearte si no me vuelves a besar sin permiso-sonrió dulcemente

-sin permiso ehh-alzó una ceja-así que ese era el secreto pedirte permiso

-ehh

-acabas de decir que no te vuelva a besar sin permiso….entonces-le toma la mano y se la acaricia, la rubia se estremece y se sonroja…-Candy puedo darte un beso

-jejeje-rio nerviosamente mientras se ponía más roja que un tomate-bueno yo lo decía en sentido figurado

-entonces puedo darte un beso en sentido figurado?

-bueno ay Terry que cosas dices jajajaja…además…bueno yoo….-Terry se acercó poco a poco a ella, y Candy comenzó a sudar de los nervios

-tú que pecosa…-le acaricio el rostro-me encantan tus pecas

-yooo…yooo….volví con Anthony y no puedo andarte besando así como así-dijo sin anticipación, Terry tomo distancia

-así que volviste con el güerito…..vaya…vaya…y entonces que haces aquí

-ya te dije que venía a disculparme

-y pensabas decirme sobre tu amor

-bueno…solo si salía el tema

-eso que quiere decir….que no me lo ibas a decir….por que no ibas a hacerlo?

-no se

-no será porque quizás creíste que me molestaría

-y no estás?

-no en realidad

-porque no?

-por la sencilla razón de que cuando te conocí ya tenías a tu novio y no fue impedimento para acercarme a ti y claramente esta vez no lo será

-seguirás intentando?...porque estas encaprichado?...

-no lo estoy….estoy enamorado de ti y sé que tú lo estás de mí, lo comprobé con ese beso que nos dimos, sabes muy bien que los dos sentimos lo mismo porque razón te niegas a reconocerlo, y dejarte llevar con ese sentimiento que tenemos los dos

-no sé de qué me hablas, yo tengo muy claro mi amor por Anthony eso no lo dudes

-no dudo que lo ames….jamás lo he hecho, pero ponte a pensar qué clase de amor sientes por él y que amor sientes por mi

-no hay nada que pensar, son diferentes tipos de amor ya que son diferentes personas

-quizás?...pero a veces amamos como amigos, como hermanos, como familia y ese tipo de amor es diferente a un amor de pareja, de un hombre y una mujer, puedes negar un millón de veces que no me amas, pero no puedes negar lo que siente tu corazón-se acercó a ella y puso su frente sobre la de Candy y la miró a los ojos-piénsalo muy bien porque el día en que te des cuenta quizás ya sea tarde-se dio la vuelta y salió de su habitación dejando sola a una confundida Candy

Terry comenzó a rondar por los jardines del colegio y mientras se perdía entre los árboles distinguió una figura que al reconocerla no pudo sentir otra cosa que odio

-mira nada más…..parece que el destino se empeña en cruzarnos

-que poética forma de decirlo, puesto que a duras penas nos soportamos

-en eso tienes razón, pero admítelo tú tienes la mayor parte de la culpa de que no nos llevemos tan bien

-que no nos llevemos tan bien-sarcasmo-jajaja….que buena manera de encubrir las palizas que me has dado

-y es que acaso no te has merecido cada una de ellas

-no te he molestado y sin embargo me has amedrentado

-es cierto no me has hecho nada, pero has tocado algo muy preciado para mí y eso no se perdona

-te refieres a esa dama de establo…no bromees….acaso crees que vas a quedarte con ella?...jajajaja….como reaccionaria tu familia al darse cuenta de que solo es una recogida

-ese no es problema yo soy un bastardo no soy mejor que ella

-tal vez seas un bastardo, pero eres un bastardo rico, no te daría remordimiento que nuestra clase social la destruya solo por su origen?...por que deseas exponerla a eso

-eso jamás me ha importado y como bien has dicho será una recogida pero ahora tendría mucho dinero, sería una duquesa….nadie se atrevería a hacerle daño, por que como sabes nuestra sociedad es muy hipócrita y a quien le importa su origen si tiene dinero y siendo mi esposa, nadie se atrevería a dudar de lo que yo diga

-y crees que Anthony te la va a dejar así como así

-a diferencia de ti, tiene buenos sentimientos y sabe perder, no como otras sabandijas

-así que tanto me odias…por esa niña…sabes si yo quisiera la destruiría y tú no podrías hacer nada por evitarlo

-no te atreverías!...-lo tomó del cuello-te mataría si le haces algo

-suéltame!...o lo lamentaras!

-lo único que lamento es no poder darte una buena tunda y dejarte irreconocible….pero solo te digo algo….si la llegas a tocar te matare…te buscaría donde te escondieras y te matare…no lo dudes y solo para que veas que soy capaz de todo….-le dio un golpe en el estómago que lo dejó sin aire y se fue dejándolo ahí mientras Neal le dedicaba una mirada perversa

-"así que eso crees…te voy a demostrar de lo que soy capaz"

Transcurrieron varios días sin novedad, mientras Terry veía a lo lejos como Anthony y Candy se unían cada vez más, dos personas hacían lo imposible por crear un engaño que no dejara dudas y así por fin poder destruir a la rubia….

-y esa carta?-pregunto Annie

-ohh….es de Stear….

-cuando te la dio?...si hace mucho que no se ven

-pues en realidad…..tenemos un árbol….tiene un hueco y ahí ponemos las cartas…todos los días cuando ellos salen busca sin que nadie se dé cuenta y yo también hago lo mismo, de esta manera nos mantenemos comunicados ya que no es posible vernos todos los días

-es una genial idea, me lo puedes prestar para hacer Archie y yo lo mismo

-claro que si!

-esto es fantástico!...no te parece una genial idea Candy!...tu puedes hacer lo mismo con Anthony….Caaandddyyyy!

-ehhhhh…

-qué te pasa?...-le dijo extrañada Patty-últimamente andas en la luna…problemas con Anthony

-no…claro que no

-entonces que pasa?...no estas feliz?

-claro que estoy feliz?...pero no sé qué pase…siento que algo me hace falta y puedo decir que es

-Candy….-le habló Annie-no sé muy bien que haya pasado…pero….creo que…quizás…no quieras a Anthony cómo crees-la rubia abrió los ojos e iba a decir algo-espera!...déjame terminar por favor-no digo que no lo ames….pero a lo mejor….tal vez…no lo ames tanto como habías creído

-y que te hace pensar esas cosas?!-le dijo algo molesta-de seguro piensas que amo a Terry-frunció el ceño-sus amigas se rieron-de que se ríen?!

-de que nadie menciono a Terry-dijo Patty, y tanto ella como Annie la miraron fijamente-claro que si

-en que momento de la conversación?-esta vez fue Annie

-pues cuandoo…-hizo miles de muecas y el color rojo comenzó a inundar su cara

-Candy si amas a alguien más que no es Anthony tienes que ser sincera contigo misma o vas a lastimar a mucha gente

-y yo te digo que no amo a nadie más que no sea Anthony-se paró furiosa-y que sea la última vez que insinúan que amo a Terry-se fue dejándolas sonrientes

-qué opinas?

-que más va a ser Annie, se niega a reconocer lo evidente, esperemos que lo acepte pronto de lo contrario si podría lastimar a Anthony

-creo que hay que ayudarles un poquito…siendo tan necia puede cometer un error

En una habitación….

-ya lo tengo!...por fin me voy a deshacer de esa huérfana….esto es tan grande que el mismo tío abuelo la va a desheredar…..

-estas seguro?

-así es, no solo la separaremos de Anthony, de Terry, sino que la alejaremos para siempre de la familia, repudiada y jamás la volveremos a ver-sonrió maliciosamente-"oh si…quiero ver cómo te escapas de esta dama de establo y quiero ver como tus guardianes te rescatan"

-que rayos!...como se les ocurre eso!...yo amar a Terry…no…no y noooo!-estaba la rubia con su soliloquio…porque yo no lo amo…es solo mi amigo….-se tumbó en la cama mientras abrazaba su almohada-no puedo dejar sentir esto….Terry….

La tarde del día siguiente…

-qué es esto?...para Terry….

-que deseas?

-te traigo esto

-qué es?

-una carta que no estás viendo

-ya lo sé!...pero porque me la das a mí

-porque es para ti

-Stear!...por dioss!...porque haces esto!...tú amas a Patty

-así es

-y lo dices así tan tranquilamente!

-que exagerado eres…cual es el escandalo-elevo la voz Stear ya que tanta histeria de Terry estaba empezando a llamar la atención-quieres calmarte!

-olvídalo no voy a tomar esa carta!...-se fue corriendo avergonzado mientras todos se quedaban con la boca abierta

-pero es para ti!-le siguió mientras los demás se quedaban también intrigados por tan interesante acto

Media hora después de que Terry perdió a Stear entro a su cuarto, sin querer piso una carta en el piso y se fue a dormir tranquilamente…..era la noche casi todos estaba listos para dormir pero, en otra parte….

-vas a ir?

-no tengo opción, quiere hablar conmigo de algo importante

-pero porque no lo dijo en el día, no se te hace raro

-quizás no quiso por Anthony…no hay problema chicas, yo solo voy veo que quiere y me regreso es todo…me voy que se me hace tarde….-Candy salió por la ventana rumbo a los establos del colegio dejando a unas preocupadas Patty y Annie, mientras que en la habitación de Terry este seguía dormido….

-hermana Grey necesito hablar con usted urgentemente

-Elisa es muy tarde…será mañana

-discúlpeme que insista pero es urgente

-no hay nada tan urgente que no pueda esperar al siguiente día

-que urge!-le gritó la hermana la vio duramente

-acabas de gritarme-dijo con autoridad

-no…discúlpeme por favor pero es…qué…de verdad…si no fuera urgente no la molestaría

-a ver que desea pero te advierto que si no es algo que no pueda esperar a mañana tendrás una seria reprimenda comprendes?

-le aseguro que no…vera hay dos personas en este colegio que están cometiendo un pecado…

-que?...habla claro que no tengo tu tiempo

-Candice White y Terrence Grandchester se encuentran en las noches en los establos para…ya sabe….dar rienda suelta a…

-cállate!...no profanes esta institución denunciando actos tan impuros y te advierto que si estas calumniando…

-no lo hago….si no me quiere creer acompáñeme a descubrirlos….yo tampoco lo podía creer primero porque es una Andrey y la comencé a vigilar y los descubrí…hace poco salió de su cuarto mis amigas la vigilan, es verdad….vamos

-hermanas…-les dijo a cuatro que estaban con ella-acompáñenme

Todas partieron rumbo a los establos y diez minutos después las puertas de los establos se abrieron

-hasta que llegas!...estaba a punto de congelarme!...se puede saber que…

-a quien esperas Candice

-hermana Grey-a la rubia casi se le sale el aire de verla ahí parada frente a ella-a…a…a nadie

-entonces que haces aquí?

-pues…yoo…es que…quería ver a los caballos-dijo muy nerviosa-es que son tan lindos de noche

-Elisa!-la peliroja llego muy nerviosa-se puede saber que pasa aquí?

-pues…-no podía pensar, su mente estaba en blanco ya que ahí solo estaba Candy…iba a decir algo cuando de repente

-Candyyy!...Candyyy-Terry entró apurado y sin mirar las personas a su alrededor-disculpa que llegue tarde pero me quede dormido…de todos modos no importa…espero que no te haya dado miedo…..-Elisa sonrió ampliamente no podía ser tanta su suerte y miro a la hermana Grey quien estaba en shock de que eso sucediera en sus narices

-QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUIIII!...TERRENCEEE!...CANDICE!...DEMANDO UNA EXPLICACIÓN

-hermana que hace usted aquí?

-no te hagas el que no sabes-hablo Elisa-todos ya sabemos que en las noches Candy y Terry se encuentran en los establos y cometen pecado

-QUEEE!-gritaron los dos-ES UNA MENTIRA

-ahh siii pues yo los veo aquí y juntos, además llegaste llamándola…si no es cierto como explican todo esto

-hermana Grey déjeme le explico-pero la monja ya estaba furiosa

-TERRENCEE DESDE ESTE MOMENTO QUEDAS EN CONFINAMIENTO HASTA QUE TU PADRE SE PRESENTE!

-QUEE!...OIGA PERO…DEJENME!-las hermanas comenzaron a tomarlo

-CANDICE TU QUEDAS EXPULSADA Y ESTARAS EN LA ANTIGUA CONSTRUCCION HASTA QUE SE PRESENTE UN TUTOR LEGAL Y PUEDAS MARCHARTE MIENTRAS TANTO NO PUEDES COMER Y NO TENDRÁS LOS LUJOS DE TU HABITACION…HERMANAS!-las hermanas comenzaron a sujetarla pero ella empezó a oponer resistencia

-SUELTENME!...YO NO HICE NADA!..ELISA DI LA VERDAD….TERRY…TERRY AYUDAMEE!-le estiro las manos y este comenzó a gritar su nombre mientras se la llevaban y se soltó hábilmente de las hermanas iba corriendo tras la rubia pero la madre se interpuso y llegaron los sacerdotes a someterlo

-PERO QUE LE PASA!...POR QUE NO ME EXPULSA A MI TAMBIÉN…YO ESTOY AQUÍ TAMBIEN SOY CULPABLE!

-SILENCIO YA HE DADO MI VEREDICTO…..Y ESO ES TODO LLEVENSELOS A LOS DOS LEJOS DE MI-los gritos de ambos se escuchaban y en la habitación de Candy todo era desesperación ya que había pasado mucho tiempo y no llegaba

-ATENCION TODOS!...-se escuchó la voz de una compañera-HAN ENCONTRADO A CANDY CON TERRY COMETIENDO PECADO-todas salieron rápidamente a escuchar la noticia dejando a Annie y a Patty impactadas

-NO ES CIERTOOO!

-CLARO QUE LO ES!...TAN ES ASI QUE ÉL SE QUEDO EN CONFINAMIENTO Y ELLA EXPULSADA, LAS MISMA HERMANA GREY LOS ENCONTRO…ves como tu novia no es tan inocente-soltó Neal con sorna a Anthony

-CALLATEE-Anthony se abalanzo sobre Neal furiosamente pero fue detenido por sus primos

-Cálmate!...no vas a lograr nada si te molestas-le dijo Archie-jura que no estas mintiendo

-lo juro-dijo determinadamente

-entonces…debe de haber una explicación

-no la hay

-y tu como lo sabes?

-acaso la hermana mentiría-aseguró

-qué pasa?...que hacen todos afuera…-dijo un sacerdote-a dormir sino quieren estar castigados-los muchachos rápidamente obedecieron y no dijeron nada; lo mismo sucedía en el dormitorio de las chicas...las hermanas las mandaron a dormir, mientras que los amigos cercanos de la rubia se quedaron preocupados por ella mientras que Anthony estaba sin dormir…no lo podía creer...

-no puede ser-hablaba consigo mismo-no es verdad….tiene que haber una explicación…tiene que haberla-se auto convencía de que era un error…y a la mañana siguiente los telegramas se mandaron urgentemente hacia ambas familias….mientras tanto Candy estaba en una vieja torreo redonda sin techo y con una sola puerta, habían amanecido desde que estaba ahí sin probar alimento y presa de un llanto incontrolable….estaba segura de que el tío la rechazaría en cuanto supiera lo que paso

-dios mio, que el abuelo no puede cometer esa injusticia-decía llorando-no hice nada malo, Terry,…ayúdame Terry!

Terry estaba pensativo, que podía hacer, se la pasó pensando toda la noche, y si le pedía ayuda a su padre?...no imposible su padre no lo ayudaría, toda su vida ha renegado, de su conducta, de su comportamiento, de ser hijo de Eleanor Baker, la mujer que amó alguna vez y él; es el vivo retrato de su madre, recordándole constantemente su amor americano y como tuvo que dejarlo por la obligación-ERES UN DESGRACIADO!-solo sintió el azote a su puerta y cuando menos lo imagino ya estaba en el piso con un Anthony encima golpeándolo con toda su alma, forcejeó pero la furia del rubio era tanta que no podía quitárselo de encima, el escandalo fue tal que los alumnos veían morbosos como Terry era golpeado con tanta fuerza, mientras Neal disfrutaba el espectáculo

-CALMATE ANTHONY….CALMATEE!-Stear intentaba separarlo pero cuando lo logro y apenas Terry se estaba levantando otro golpe lo tambaleo haciendo que se callera de nuevo-MALNACIDO!...LO PAGARASS!-esta vez Archie llego como demonio intentando golpear a Terry, pero estando levantado pudo defenderse mas y logro quitárselo de encima

-PERO QUE DEMONIOS LES PASA?!-rugió completamente enfurecido y amenazador haciendo que los tres descendientes Andrey se intimidaran-QUE HACEN AQUÍ MIRONES…LARGO!...-no espero a que se fueran los demás y les cerró la puerta en las narices

-y todavía preguntas cínico!-dijo Anthony siendo fuertemente reprimido por Stear costándole mucho trabajo-suéltame Stear!

-no sé de que estas hablando!

-ahh nooo?-esta vez fue Archie-te voy a partir la cara por maldito!...como te atreviste tocar a Candy!

-yo no le hice nada!...fue una trampa!

-y quieres que te creamos después del escandalo, los encontraron juntos!

-no nos encontraron juntos imbéciles!...cuando yo llegue ella ya esta ahí con las hermanas y después Elisa dijo que ella y yo nos encontrábamos todas las noches-los tres lo miraron fijamente-no me miren así!...puedo probarlo-sacó la carta que encontró en el piso

-es la carta que intente darte-Terry asintió y Stear comenzó a leer-hola Terry soy Candy necesito verte con urgencia en el establo hoy a las 11 de la noche por favor no faltes, destruye la carta en cuanto termines de leerla-Candy jamás te escribirá esto

-lo se ahora, pensé que era algo muy importante y pensando en que quería fui, cuando llegue estaba la hermana Grey con Elisa y las monjas, me había quedado dormido así que llegue tarde, entre llamándola sin darme cuenta de quien estaba presente, cuando me di cuenta de todo ya era demasiado tarde, me encerraron y Candy fue expulsada del colegio-la noticia le cayó a todos como bomba y solo atinaban a verse entre si

-pero es injusto!...porqué no le dijiste a la hermana la verdad

-si no me dices no lo hago Antonhy

_Flash Back_

_-pero Terrence que hace aquí?!...le ordene que estuviera en su cuarto!_

_-ya se lo que me dijo hermana pero tengo que explicarle!...todo fue una trampa!_

_-que se vaya!...no quiero oír sus pretextos!_

_-entonces por que no me expulsa a mi también?!...yo también estaba ahí y soy culpable!...por que solo Candy tiene que irse?_

_-las situaciones de ambos son diferentes _

_-por que mejor no dice que gracias a los donativos de mi padre es que no me corre_

_-no falte al respeto jovencito! Y tenga cuidado con sus palabras_

_-entonces córrame, soy culpable y también tengo que pagar _

_-he dado mi decisión y esta es inamovible, así que fuera de aquí y a encerrarse en cuarto!-Terry salió frustrado azotando la puerta y maldiciendo _

_Fin flash back _

-y eso fue lo que paso, no quiso ni siquiera escucharme Elisa le envenenó la cabeza

-esta letra es de Elisa-habló Anthony- trato de disimular pero definitivamente es la suya…es una maldita!...la matare!...la obligare a que hable!

-no lo hará-dijo Archie-preferiría morir antes que hablar, la tía abuela le creerá y repudiará a Candy, y el tío abuelo le quitará la adopción y se quedará sola!...malidicioonn!-golpeó la mesa con su puño en signo de frustración-que podemos hacer, que podemos hacer!-"no lo se"-pensaron tanto Terry como Anthony mirándose con frustración….

Pasaron un par de días, cuando llegaron los comunicados a cada una de las familias, sobra decir que la tía Elroy casi se infarta del coraje mandando a George y el padre de Terry envió un donativo junto con una carta diciendo que hablaría con ella lo más pronto posible; por si parte el ojiazul pensaba que más podía hacer, el ultimo recurso sería hablar con su padre, no quería hacerlo, pero debía, tenia el deber de hacer lo correcto por su pecosa y por lavar la injusticia de la que había sido presa y no estaría tranquilo hasta que la sacarán de ahí; con eso mente fue a la villa del duque, y pidió verlo.

-Terry que te trae por aquí?-dijo el duque mientras jugaba croquet

-padre-esto sorprendió al duque-tengo un problema verás….una amiga mía esta encerrada por mi culpa y yo quisiera que…..-no se atrevía a terminar, veía que el duque seguía jugando sin inmutarse- quería saber….si podías usar tu influencia para sacarla del lugar en donde la tienen

El duque lo vio fríamente…..-si esta castigada debe ser por algo que hizo la hermana Grey tiene suficiente criterio como para saber si es justo el castigo o no

-acaso escuchaste algo de lo que te dije!...ya te dije que fue mi culpa

-Terrence-le hablo mas frio-solo vienes aquí cuando necesitas algo, ya sea dinero o protección por los escándalos que haces, y de la misma manera solo me llamas padre cuando te conviene, como es que ahora crees que puedo hacer algo cuando ni siquiera es por ti que me pides las cosas, es por otra persona-Terry interrumpió-ya te dije que es mi amiga…acaso no puedes hacerlo!...-No!, no puedo hacerlo, por que rehúyes de tu sangre de duque pero en cuanto necesitas algo entonces si eres mi hijo y me tratas con cordialidad cuando no he recibido de ti más que desplantes, así que olvídalo, no voy a ayudarte a menos que seas tú el directamente afectado y como en este caso no lo es, no pienso hacer nada

Terry lo vio con impotencia y con esa misma impotencia habló-esta bien, no haga nada, solo quiero decirle que desde este momento renuncio al apellido Grandchester, me iré de aquí y no volverá a verme ni a tener problemas algunos por mi

-y a donde se supone que irás?-pregunto el duque con soberbia

-iré a norteamérica, con mi madre, ella me recibirá-el duque cambió la cara

-no irás con Eleanor!...te desprecia!

-ella no me desprecia!...usted lo hizo ver así, como si ella me despreciara pero no es así!...ella me quiere y me iré y jamás volveré a verle

-acaso la has visto? Porque la sigues viendo?!-cuestionó muy enojado el duque

-eso que importa ahora?...ya sé que me busco y usted impidió que yo la viera, y que estuviera cerca de ella-se dio la media vuelta y camino hacia la salida mientras el duque observaba

Ya era tarde cuando Terry regreso al colegio, tocando la puerta de la hermana Gray

-adelante….Terrence que haces aquí estas castigado-él solo la vio firmemente, la hermana se quedo callada

-hermana….solo quiero agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mí, y que no le guardó ningún rencor-la monja estaba tan estupefacta que se quedo callada-me iré del colegio, he renunciado al apellido Grandchester, me iré lejos y no volverá a batallar con este rebelde

-Terry no digas eso, no es necesario que…

-disculpe hermana pero la decisión esta tomada, solo le pido reconsidere la situación de Candy, después de todo ella fue expulsada por que no podemos estar los dos juntos en el colegio y ahora que me voy no es necesario que ella se quede encerrada en esa horrible torre….-hizo una larga pausa mientras se acercaba al escritorio-fue un gusto haberla conocido-le extendió la mano y la estrecho con la hermana Grey que seguía pasmada sin poder reaccionar, fue hasta que Terry salió de su despacho que se dio cuenta de todo…dejando escapar solo un suspiro

-Stear estás seguro que funcionará

-claro que si Anthony….-le mostraba una caja y vio llegar a Terry-ohhh Terryyyy…..Terryyy…que bueno que llegas!...he encontrado la forma de rescatar a Candy, mira, este es un invento mío, es un detector de mentiras, llevaremos a Elisa con la hermana Grey y cuando ella mienta se encenderá este botón rojo y así comprobaremos la inocencia de Candy-explico muy emocionado, Terry soló lo observo seriamente y después rio sinceramente dejando desconcertados a todos los presentes

-que bueno que hayas inventado este detector, pero créeme que no tienen porque seguir preocupados por Candy, ella saldrá libre

-como lo hiciste?-le dijo Archie

-bueno, hable con la hermana Grey y escucho mi caso, me creyó-Anthony alzo la ceja en duda pues conocía el carácter de la monja-vamos…no pongan esa cara, les digo la verdad….además recuerden que mi padre es el duque y él sabe manejar estas cosas

-típico de ti, crees que con dinero se arregla todo

-piensa lo que quieras Anthony, en realidad no vine a pelear, solo vine a decirles que Candy saldrá de ese lugar en el que está y además tampoco se preocupen porque la meta de nuevo en problemas…..se los prometo-les extendió la mano a los tres

-que hiciste?-le dijo Archie que seguía sin tragarse de todo el cuento y lo mismo lo demás-acaso tú….-no termino la oración porque Terry le estrecho la mano sinceramente

-no te preocupes elegante…todo va a estar bien-siguió con Stear quien le hizo la observación de tener unas manos perfectas para inventar-vaya, en serió crees eso-respondió-tal vez algún día me enseñes-y por ultimo estrecho la mano con Anthony a quien le dio una mirada significativa-espero de verdad que logremos algún día ser amigos- se marchó sin decir otra cosa dejando a los tres muy pensativos sobre su conversación

Mientras con Candy al atardecer…

-tengo frio….ya comienza a refrescar…cuanto tiempo me dejaran aquí, bueno al menos me trajeron una pequeña cobija o me congelaré- se recostó en la piedra que le servía como cama y se dispuso a dormir un rato-que otra cosa puedo hacer-se dijo mientras veía como comenzaban a aparecer las estrellas en el cielo….de pronto llegó clin y se hizo bolita a su lado para darle más calor….justo estaba por dormir cuando una melodía llegó a sus oídos, reconociéndola al instante….-Terry….eres tú Terry-sin embargo no respondió-"esta tocando su armónica y es muy triste la melodía….ohh Terry te extraño mucho"-de pronto la melodía se dejó de sonar y este comenzó a cantar

_Te soñé...estaba despierto y te mire...pensé soñar..._

_pues no creí que fuera real tanta suerte al despertar_

_y mirarte descansar seguro junto a miii..._

_Te soñé...y estabas tan bella tan mujer pensé soñar_

_pues no podía imaginar que seria de mi vida sin tu amor sin tu calor..._

_Tuve momentos de profunda soledad y ahora no, no creo y junto a ti_

_me encuentro desesperado estuve a punto de caer y apareciste un día_

_llegando hasta mi vida y te soñé..._

_Te soñé...estaba despierto y te mire...pensé soñar..._

_pues no creí que fuera real tanta suerte al despertar y mirarte_

_descansar seguro junto a miii..._

_Tuve momentos de profunda soledad y ahora no, no creo y junto a ti_

_me encuentro desesperado estuve a punto de caer y apareciste un día_

_llegando hasta mi vida y te soñé..._

_Estaba despierto y te soñé..._

-Terry…Terry…dime algo….sé que eres tú…Teeerrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

-adiós colegio San Pablo, adiós amigos y adiós…..amor de juventud…..

Un chico con el corazón roto se iba por la puerta principal en la oscuridad, la luna iluminada sus pasos firmes y se dirigía un destino incierto, pero tenía la seguridad de que iba persiguiendo el destino que llevaba en la sangre…su pasión….

Continuara….

_Pues bien, finalmente he terminado este capitulo después de dos largos años de ausencia me reporto nuevamente, espero que no me hayan olvidado XD y que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, prometo actualizar mas pronto ya que me he estabilizado un pocos más y como vimos, Terry se fue para que Candy saliera en libertad, como tomarán todos la noticia, eso será en el próximo cap, ya en la recta final del fic y contando votos, :D saludos y contestando reviews aunque no estoy segura de si me seguirán leyendo las mismas personas T_T mmmm además olvide como responder los mensajes directos, bueno lo reaprendere :D_

_Karime: bueno lamentablemente no elijo el ganador, lo elijen ustedes y a diferencia del IFE prometo respetar el voto :D _

_Fashion Alice: ok tu voto ya esta contado :D_

_Sweet Candy: hola espero que aún continúes leyendo, también tomaré en cuenta tu voto_

_Sandy: jajaja bueno siempre se puede llegar a una decisión jijiji_

_Ana de brower: ok….ok voto tomado en cuenta, :D_

_ANNITA: hola, muchas gracias por los buenos deseos, estoy de regreso y espero que me continues leyendo _

_Paula Grandchester: hola, te respondí directamente hace miles de años, jejejejeje, bueno solo te puedo decir, que me gusta este Terry un poco más hablador XD y pues las vestimentas como te había comentado lo tomaré en cuenta, aunque si me gusta ponerle unos toques actuales, simplemente no puedo evitarlo :D_

_Galaxylam84: que pena :S ya casi es navidad de nuevo :S :S_

_yessi de granchester: ya estoy de vuelta :D_

_hechizo-Gaby: mmm pues muy probablemente sucedió lo primero, a ver si no te pasa otra vez con eso de que me tome mi tiempo :S, jajaja este es el único grupo en el que escribo, pero hay varias historias con la misma temática, quizás también de ahí se te haga familiar, saludos _

_LALA: ya volví :D_

_Vero: voto tomado en cuenta :D_

_Angie: de regreso :D_

_marie grandchester Andrew: gracias…tomaré en cuenta tu voto :D_

_naeliz d grandchester: bueno, los hilos de la historia se mueven aleatoriamente entre los tres para no hacer énfasis en un predilecto puesto que tomo en cuenta sus votaciones ;) así que pronto sabremos con quien se quedará la bella Candy_

_krikaesav: hola! Espero que este cap haya sido de tu agrado _


	25. spoiler bueno no tanto XD

Cuenta la leyenda que actualizaba este fic más seguido…

Hace 5 años empecé esta historia y por azares de la vida no he podido concluirla adecuadamente, cambie de casa, de empleo, mi vida dio un giro total y aunque tenía algo de tiempo para actualizar debo de reconocer que no existía inspiración y ahora que volví a releer sus reviews veo que hice lo correcto, porque no sería justo que solo por cumplir escribiera una historia sin alma y perdiendo mi esencia gracias a todas (os) los que me han dejado una observación o una sugerencia, adoro cada palabra que me han escrito y me da ánimos de seguir adelante así tarde mil años en escribir, las (os) quiero.

Y pues bien sin más preámbulos ya tengo al ganador de esta historia, por fis no me linchen! Solo conté sus votos y pueden pedir review por review...el próximo será el penúltimo capítulo y ya lo estoy redactando, saludos y cuídense mucho :D feliz 14 de febrero 3!


End file.
